Pieces of my heart
by literallyliterati
Summary: Post-Revival. Rory has some big decisions in her life to make after she learns she is pregnant. Jess offers her an option she finds very hard to refuse. Set as they begin a relationship and work through the life around them.
1. The offer

**A/N: This is the parallel story to The one that got away. I mentioned how I maybe was going to post another story to that and that is what this will be. This will be a Literati story, not a story of missing their chance or moving on :)**

 **Prologue**

 **December 2016**

"I don't want to go to a New Year's Eve party," Rory whined to her mother as she looked in the mirror.

"It'll be good for you," Lorelai explained.

"How?" Her daughter turned to face her. "I can't drink. Not many people even know I'm pregnant. It's not like I have a date either and I don't exactly want one considering I'm three months along and what guy would want to get involved with that?"

Lorelai stood up from Rory's bed where she sat as Rory looked through her closet at her clothes then back to her stomach where a bump was beginning to form. "First of all, you don't have to drink and you don't need a date. That's not all New year's is."

Rory stared at her strangely. "Then what is it? And please don't say it's the beginning of a new year. It's a celebration or something close to that because I may throw up and not only because I'm nauseous."

"Because it's a party," she began. "Parties are supposed to be fun because of what you're doing and who you're with. Not about who gets the most drunk or who's making out at the end of the night."

"I know," she sighed and sat on her own bed, where her mother just sat. "It's just - what am I gonna do? Stand around and drink applied juice? Keep hiding this huge secret?"

"You can tell people, you know," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory sighed again. "I know. It's just I'm not quite sure how to tell them."

"Rory, the people here love you," she pointed out. "They won't care. They'll want to support you in any way possible and they'll love you just as they always have."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you?" She asked questionably.

Lorelai's face softened and she sat beside her daughter. As she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, she said, "Of course I do."

"But this isn't what you expected for my life?" She wondered. Lorelai said nothing so she continued. "It's okay. It's not what I expected either. Any of this, really."

"It's not that," she replied. "I guess I just hoped when you had a baby, you'd be married. That you wouldn't be alone like I was."

"I'm not alone," she admitted. "I have you."

"Always," she told her and leaned in to hugged her daughter.

….

"Remind me again why I have to go to this, Like," Jess said.

"Because you're here and Lorelai is making me go so I am making you go," he replied.

"I'm over 32 years old," Jess said.

"I'm older than you and I lost this one so I'm bringing you down with me," Luke went on.

"It's your wife," he said.

Luke grinned. "Which makes her your family so you have to go too."

"I can go home, you know," he tried.

"You can but then I'll hold it over your head," he pointed out.

Jess sighed. "I don't know why this town is even having a New Year's party. It's not like any of the fun stuff that happens at one will happen in Stars Hollow of all places."

"Who knows?" Luke said. "The night might surprise you."

He left the apartment and headed downstairs to the diner. Jess looked around at the room he'd been staying in the past week when he came for Christmas. He sat down and sighed again. "Not fucking likely."

….

The party had finally started and Jess was already bored. A Stars Hollow party was never like any other party. The only party he remembered being anything like the outside of Pleasantville was that one in high school. That wasn't a party he liked to think about either so he shook his head to erase the memories out of his thoughts.

Quickly he began to move. Luke and Lorelai wouldn't notice if he hid away at the bridge. On the way there, he bumped into someone. The last someone he expected to see.

"Hey," Rory smiled.

Jess smiled back despite his mood seconds earlier. "Hey."

"Are you leaving?" She wondered.

"Was thinking about it," he looked around to see if his uncle was in sight. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an interview in Boston."

"It didn't work out," she explained. "They wanted someone with more experience."

"I'm sorry," he said and he genuinely was. "Are you still working on the book?"

"Yeah," she half-lied but decided to tell the truth. "I've been a little stuck though. A lot of things going on that I haven't gotten the chance, you know?"

"I do know," he nodded twice.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. "Wherever you were going. I'm not exactly in a festive mood and my mom made me come."

Jess laughed once. "Those two really are a pair, huh?"

Rory seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Luke made me come, too," he explained. "I think they forget we're adults now."

"They definitely forget that," she laughed too now. "Although I do think right now, they're forgetting because they're in a newlywed bubble."

"They get a certain pass for that," Jess decided. "But not by much because they shouldn't forget dear old us."

Rory laughed again. "Believe me, I'm not sure they could ever forget us."

"You still wanna come with me?" He asked, bringing the subject back. Rory nodded. "Come on."

He led her out into the backwoods of the high school. The trees parted and the bridge appeared which led to a smile on Rory's face. "I should have known this was where you were headed."

"That obvious, huh?" He smirked.

She shook her head. "Not to everyone else. Maybe to me but also a lot of things have changed, haven't they?"

He nodded a few times. "That they have."

They're both silent for a moment. Rory thought of her own changes in life, especially recent ones. Her hands wanted to rub over her stomach, feel the baby growing inside of her but she resisted the urge.

"Did you ever find your underwear?" Jess laughed, lightening up the atmosphere surrounding them.

Rory laughed too. "I did, finally."

"Good," he smiled. "Of course if you hadn't, I'd still have offered all gentleman like to buy you underwear."

"As all gentleman do, I'm sure," she teased.

"What can I say?" He teased back. "It's one of my changes."

Rory suddenly felt very serious. She sighed and sat down on the bridge. "I'm worried about my changes, Jess."

He sat down beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I still don't have a job," she replied. "It doesn't seem to be looking too good, honestly. I don't know what I'm gonna do when -"

Rory cut herself off before she could say 'the baby is born'. Jess looked at her as he waited for her to continue. She tried to steady her breath before she went on.

"When what?" He asked.

"When I actually get a job," she smiled as best as she could. "I've forgotten what it's like by now. I've just been writing stuff for people and not having a steady job. I don't even have a home. I'm staying here in my old room."

"So work for me," he shrugged.

She turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"Work for me," Jess repeated. "Maybe not exactly for me but we could use some extra help at Truncheon. And you'd get to preview new books and we get special editions in too so really it'd be like getting paid to do stuff you like to do."

She stared at him with her jaw metaphorically open. "What?"

Jess laughed bow. His head looked down as he did so and he almost had to contain himself. He finally turned to face the girl beside him. "Come on. Work for me. What do you have to lose?"

Rory jokingly scoffed. "Beside you?"

"How would you lose me if you come work with me?" He questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" she retorted. "We used to date so it might be awkward. Plus we'd be spending a lot of time together and you'd be like my boss and what if that affects our relationship? It took us long enough to get to this place. I don't wanna risk that."

He began to disagree but she cut him off. "Rory -"

"Besides," she added. "I have no place to live. What am I gonna do? Commute from Stars Hollow to Philadelphia? That doesn't sound practical."

"Hey," he said and she stopped talking. "First of all, I wouldn't be your boss. I'm a higher position then you start in but you can always move up. Second, spending time together doesn't have to be a bad thing. And third, if you're worried about the commute, you can stay with me, or at Truncheon, you know, either."

"Okay not to sound repetitive but _what_?" She asked again. "You're asking me to live with you?"

Her tone didn't seem to affect him. "Only until you got on your feet, if you wanted to."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Jess," she shook her head and thought of her unborn child. "I appreciate it, I do. But it just seems like you and me - living together, working together - I don't know how well that would end up."

"It doesn't have to end up bad," he suggested. "It's not like we're pining after each other and besides, it'll be a temporary thing. You can move out once you find a place."

"I didn't even agree to the job," she commented.

"Yet," he pointed out.

"Okay so what if I do?" She wondered. "What if you have a date or we walk in on each other naked or something? What happens then?"

Jess laughed again. He seemed to laugh a lot tonight. "I don't think we're gonna walk in on each other naked but it's great that's what you worry about the most with us living in the same place."

"Okay fine, keep laughing," she crossed her arms but she wanted to laugh too. "What about dating?"

"Do you mean we're gonna date or -" he teased.

Now she did laugh. "No! I mean, come on. Look at you. You probably go on a lot of dates. I don't want to be running into half naked girls in the kitchen the next morning."

Jess couldn't stop laughing. Rory glared at him.

"It's not that funny!" She yelled at him and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"What?" He tried to stop. "I'm sorry but it's just funny this is your worries."

"It's not that crazy," she commented.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "You're making excuses to not do it."

"Even if I am," she said back. "It doesn't change that I'm right."

"Actually, it does," he corrected. "And besides, it doesn't matter because I don't really date that often. Or have as all these one night stands you seem to think I have."

"No?" He shook his head. "Oh."

"See?" Jess said. "One more reason gone."

Rory was quiet as she thought. Her thoughts immediately, as always now, went to her unborn baby. She couldn't do it, even if she wanted to. She couldn't just move away from her mother when she needed her most. She couldn't take a job that sounded like a dream.

And she definitely couldn't live with Jess even if it was perfect. It wouldn't matter if it was only temporary. She was about three months pregnant. It wouldn't last and she couldn't do that to him. And she couldn't take the offer without telling him everything.

"Give me some time to think about it?" She asked.

"You can have all the time you need," he told her.

Rory smiled at Jess gratefully. She hated that she already knew her answer. She hated that she has to turn it down. But it was the right thing to do. At least that's what she told herself.

…..

"It's almost midnight!" Lorelai shouted happily.

Cheers erupted from the guests as they gathered outside for their own countdown to the new year. Rory now sat alone on a bench but stood up. She didn't particularly feel like watching everyone ring in the new year by kissing their loved ones.

Just as she tried to escape the crowd, she bumped into Jess. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's okay," he told her.

She eyed him curiously. "What's going on? You look like you're running away from something. Oh...it's almost midnight! Who's chasing you?"

"Miss Patty," he glanced around. "I think I lost her but I gotta go before she finds me."

"Come on," Rory reached for his hand and dragged him back towards the diner.

"I didn't even think of this," he commented as Rory found the spare key and opened the door. Once they were inside, she locked it again.

Miss Patty was hidden in the crowd, obviously looking for someone. Probably Jess. "You gotta stay sharp, Mariano. You never know when you'll need a rescue."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's definitely true. And I'm thankful."

"You better be, mister," she poked a finger into his chest. "I actually like Miss Patty. I shouldn't help her conquests escape."

"Is it really a conquest when one person doesn't want to be one?" He asked.

She made a face. "Probably not but to be on the safe side, let's say yes because when there's a man involved, it's a mission."

Jess sighed heavily but in relief. "So what now? We hide in here?"

"For now," she shrugged. "We can wait out midnight, right?"

"Right," he agreed with an unease in the air.

Outside, everyone started counting down from fifteen. The two of them looked at each other, knowing what this moment meant to most people. There wasn't much time to discuss what should or shouldn't happen. When they started counting down from seven, Jess leaned closer.

Rory noticed. "Jess -"

The clock struck midnight and the people outside cheered. Inside the diner, Jess' lips had just reached Rory's. Their mouths fit together as perfectly as they had so many years ago. The last time they kissed was over ten years ago but yet it felt like no time had passed.

It was over as soon as it began it seemed and Jess pulled away. "Sorry. It's just -"

"New year's," she finished for him with a smile.

"If it was wrong," he said. "Let me know and I'll also backtrack on my offer if I just screwed things up."

"You didn't," she shook her head. "It's just -"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed out. It felt good to tell him even if his next reaction was not something she expected.

He laughed once. "Gee, I figured I was a good kisser but this is bigger than that."

"Jess," she tried again. "Really. I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he was surprised and taken aback. "Who's - when - no. It's none of my business."

Rory took a deep breath. "Do you remember Logan?"

"Blonde dick from Yale," he replied then connected it. "It's his? You two got back together?"

"Not exactly," she sat down. "It was more a fling, not an actual relationship. But now he's gone and I'm having his baby."

"Wow," was all Jess could say.

"Do you hate me?" She wondered.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked.

She pointed to her stomach. "Because of this! Because of Logan and because my mistake created a baby that I can't regret even in the circumstances."

"No," Jess shook his head. "I can't hate you. I don't. And this is just something you have to go through regardless of how you got here. I know you will be an amazing mom, Rory."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Did i just screw up the offer?" Rory questioned.

"No," he smiled. "If anything, now you need it more."

Rory smiled back. "If it's okay then, I want to accept it."

"It's done," he told her.

She leaned forward and gave him a hug. The part of telling him was over at least. She just wished that was the hardest part.

 **A/N: what do you think? I don't know how long this fic will run for but I am promising it's an endgame fic. No unhappy ending in this one as my last one (I stand by the ending and if anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer the why's).**


	2. The technical date

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Lorelai had to ask it again. She thought her daughter was going insane or something close to it. She had to know she was thinking straight._

" _Yes, I'm sure," Rory answered. "I was sure the first few times you asked and it hasn't changed my mind yet."_

" _Aha!" She caught on. "Yet."_

 _Rory turned to her mother, who sat on her bed as she packed up some of her belongings into a box not unlike the ones she'd lived out of for a year. "It means your questions haven't gotten to me yet."_

" _But that means you'll notice the insanity and change your mind?" She wondered._

" _Mom," Rory stopped packing. "I know you're worried but you don't have to be."_

" _I'm not worried," Lorelai shrugged. "Why would I be worried?"_

" _Because it's Jess," she said._

 _She laughed quickly. "Oh, no. Adult Jess doesn't worry me. Your choices do."_

 _Rory shook her head and went back to loading the box. It was almost full so she grabbed another. The insides of her dresser drawers were almost all packed. Her closest was done first. She assumed she wasn't bringing everything to Philadelphia but she wanted to be sure she wasn't leaving anything behind that she didn't want to._

" _Is it because your number's too high?" Lorelai asked out of the blue._

" _My number -?" Rory was confused._

" _Of the people you've slept with," she clarified. "Is that what you're pulling a What's my number? I mean, maybe one of your exes could be the one but also what are the chances you're gonna end up with Chris Evans? He might be a little busy in the marvel universe to google your past lovers."_

" _I'm not pulling a What's my number," she sighed._

 _Rory closed the drawer she was looking in and sat down beside her mom. "What is it then?"_

" _You wouldn't get it," she replied._

 _Lorelai gave her a smile. "Try me."_

" _I need a fresh start," she began. "You'll say you did too when you got pregnant with me but this feels different. I'm 32. I haven't gotten anywhere I hoped to by now and Jess is not only offering me a place to stay that's not crowding the newlyweds but a job."_

" _I have to do this," Rory went on. "I have to get my life back on track and I have to see if this will help me do it. I lost what's important to me and I need to get it back."_

" _I know," Lorelai said sadly, understanding more than her daughter thought she would._

" _It's not about Jsss," she told her. "It's not about trying to get him back. He's a good man and more than that, a really good friend, Mom. He's offering me exactly what I need right now."_

" _Okay," Lorelai nodded. "All right."_

" _I'm sorry that I can't figure this out here," she said._

" _Nah, it's fine," Lorelai hugged her to her side. "I just need to know you're happy and that you're making the right choice."_

" _I think I am," Rory smiled to herself. "And I think that even if it's not, it's for me to find out."_

" _All right," she repeated. "But you know I'm always right here if you need me."_

" _I know," her smile grew. "And anyway, this just means that maybe being around my exes will equal a run-in with Chris Evans, right?"_

" _God, I hope so," Lorelai said and they both laughed._

….

 **Three years later**

"Is she ready?" Rory almost shouted.

"Almost!"

"It's almost ten!" Her voice rose this time in a panic.

"She'll be ready, don't worry."

Rory walked into the bedroom and stopped short at the sight in front of her. A smile grew widely on her face as she looked at her daughter.

"She's ready," Jess said as he moved away from the little girl.

"Mommy!" She shouted happily. "Am I pretty?"

"Very pretty," Rory beamed as she walked over to her daughter.

Jess leaned closer to her ear. "The prettiest."

The little girl giggled. "Uncle Jess did my hair."

"Oh, did he?" She gave him a look.

"I've become a hair designer for young kids," he said. "I was thinking about going professional. What do you think?"

"I think your braid has improved," Rory told him.

"When can I braid, Mommy?" she asked.

"When you tie your shoes, baby," she answered.

"That's next on the list, Tori," Jess told her.

Tori smiled big. "Is Daddy going to teach me?"

Rory stopped smiling and turned serious. "You're gonna have to ask Daddy that, sweetie."

"You don't want me teach you?" Jess asked. "I'm hurt."

"No hurt!," Tori yelled. "Daddy coming soon?"

Jess nodded. "He said ten."

"And now it's nine fifty," Rory read the clock. "He's gonna be here any minute."

"I'll miss you, Mommy," Tori hugged her mother. "And Uncle Jess, too."

"Me and Uncle Jess will miss you too," she hugged her back.

There was a knock on the apartment door and three heads turned. "Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"

"Baby, slow down!" Rory yelled as Tori ran out of Jess' arms and to the door. "Wait for me!"

Jess smiled at her excitement and stood up himself. Rory was already out of the room and the door opened. Tori jumped right into her father's arms as soon as she saw him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Logan laughed. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm good," she said less animatedly. "Better now."

"Hey," Rory nudged her.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she said in a very little kid way.

"I accept," she smiled at her daughter.

Logan put her down. "Listen, Tori, why don't you go get your stuff? Then we can get ready to go."

"You wanna talk to Mommy alone," she figured out.

"Go," he tapped her side and she ran in the direction she came from.

"Rory," Logan said. "How are you?"

"Good," she nodded. "You?"

"Good," he replied. "This doesn't have to be awkward everytime we see each other, you know."

"I know," she agreed. "It's just hard to think of what to say to make it not awkward."

Logan chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"I can't exactly ask about your home life," she commented. "I'm not sure how much I want to hear."

"Right," he nodded. "It might fit into awkward talk, anyway."

Rory half smiled. "That's true."

"Is Jess here?" He asked, obviously aware of the situation.

"He's here," she answered. "Probably helping Tori right now so we can talk. Keeping away because it hasn't gotten any better with the two of you."

"I've accepted he's a part of my daughter and your life," Logan remarked. "Maybe he should accept me?"

Rory made a face. "I don't think it's that easy. You have to accept Jess because he's who I choose to be in Tori's life. I don't think Jess has to accept anything especially since he's here voluntarily."

"He could leave at any time he wants," he said. "It does make you curious about why he stays, huh?"

Her face turned confused. "What -"

"I'm ready!" Tori ran back into the room. "Come on, Daddy!"

Logan laughed again, any previous expression erased from his face. "All right. Let's go!"

He bent down and faced the hallway. Tori climbed on his back and that's when Rory noticed Jess walk into the room. She anticipated something big happening but not what actually did.

When Logan stood up and faced the room again, two and a half year old on his back, he saw his old rival. Jess handed the small backpack to him. Neither said anything negative to the other which surprised Rory. She realized it might be for the benefit of the little girl in the room.

"Jess," he said.

He nodded back. "Logan."

"Good to see you," Logan told him and he seemed like he meant it.

Jess was stunned but managed, in keeping with the civil nature, to answer. "You, too."

"Let's go, Daddy!" Tori shouted from her father's back.

"All right," Logan chuckled again. "Come on. We're going."

Before he turned to leave, Rory leaned to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Bye. I love you. Be good with Daddy."

"I will," she laughed.

Jess touched her hair. "I'll see you in two weeks, right, peanut?"

"Right," she nodded delighted.

Logan looked at both of them but especially Rory. "I'll make sure she's good, don't worry."

"You always do," Rory smiled. "Oh and baby, don't pull Odette's hair this time. Be good."

"But it's so long!" She whined.

Jess smirked but hid his face. Logan said goodbye again and then the two of them were gone. Rory shut the door behind him and sighed. "It's gonna be a really quiet two weeks without her."

"We could always invite some neighbor kids to make it loud," Jess suggested.

Rory laughed as she walked over to the couch. "Thanks but I'm not sure we're ready for that kind of babysitting."

Jess followed and sat down beside her. "She's never been gone this long before."

"No," she shook her head. "It's always been a week whenever Logan took her. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I'll distract you," he tapped her knee.

"How?" She almost laughed.

"I have this thing I have to go," Jess answered. "I was invited to this 'writers under thirty five' dinner. I was thinking of ways to blow it off but if you want, you can come with me and help me not wanna bail."

Rory's face lit up. "A party for young writers?"

"It's gonna be boring," he added.

"You had me at writers," she beamed.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "It's not like you'll get to read the books while you're there. If it was, I'd have been more willing to go alone."

"Oh," her smile dropped. "Wait. Were you gonna take anyone?"

"Nah," he shook his head in reply. "Who would I take?"

"A date?" Rory suggested.

Jess played it off. "No date. You know that."

"You could have met someone and I just don't know about it," she said.

"No," he told her. "You know you and Tori are the only girls in my life right now."

She nodded, a forced smile on her face. "Right."

"Come on," Jess stood up and held out his hands. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She asked but still let her help her off the couch.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

Rory grabbed her jacket and his and they were out the door.

…..

"This is your surprise?" Rory asked as Jess handed an ice cream cone to her.

He took his own cone and his change. "Yeah. What? Not good?"

"No, it's good," she said. "I just thought it'd be something else."

They walked away from the vendor and started their walk down the boardwalk. "I didn't have a lot of time to think of an idea."

"Ah," she smiled. "Thank you."

They each took some of their ice cream before he answered. "For what?"

"I know how much you don't like it when Logan comes," she began. "And I know everytime he does come, you don't have to be there but you are. Every single time because you care about Tori so thank you."

"You're welcome," he looked at her like he had when they were seventeen years old. She felt it and turned her head the other way as they finished their snack.

…..

Rory opened the door in a rush. "Jules!"

A head peaked out from behind a wall and smiled brightly at the voice. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I just got off work," she put her purse and jacket down. "And I came right here."

Jules walked towards her curiously. "What's going on? Something wrong? Tori?"

"No," she waved it off. "Tori is great. She's with her father in London right now."

"Oh," she frowned. "Then what is it? What's going on that you used your emergency key?"

"I need an outfit," Rory replied.

A laugh erupted from Jules. "Clothes...that's what's going on?"

"Not just clothes," she shook her head. "Jess has this fancy dinner thing in three days. He saw I was sad about Tori being gone for two weeks so he suggested he take me with him and I realized I have absolutely nothing to wear to something like that."

"Why not ask your mom?" She wondered.

"Because as glamorous as Lorelai Gilmore is," she replied. "I'm not sure she has the type of outfit I'm looking for."

"And you think I do?" She asked.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "If not, we can go shopping."

"And what do you wear to something like this?" Jules questioned.

Rory laughed. "I have no idea, to be honest. I just need something that looks nice, professional like, not too slutty either."

"Not slutty!" Jules exclaimed. "But why?! Maybe you and Jess could finally act on those unspoken sparks that are always flying between you two."

"Oh, please," Rory scoffed. "There are no sparks. We're really good friends."

"So were Monica and Chandler," she pointed out.

"We are not Monica and Chandler," Rory replied.

"Fine," she sighed. "Phoebe and Joey then. They never officially dated."

"Jess and I are not any members of the friends cast," she said. "There are no sparks. It's just a guy helping his female friend raise her daughter."

Now Jules scoffed. "Please. You've been living with him for three years."

"He's a great help," Rory pointed out. "And Tori loves him."

"I bet he loves Tori too," she commented.

"He does," she said but quickly added. "It doesn't mean anything though."

"If you say so," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, if I wanted this conversation, I would have asked my mother," she told her.

"You know how often Lorelai is right," she said.

Rory laughed once. "Maybe sometimes but she's already brought this one up. I've heard it all before. Every time I see her, she asks if me and Jess are sharing a room yet."

"Are you?"

Now she definitely laughed. "No! It's not like that. It was when we were younger but we've both long moved on. You and my mom need to stop asking about that."

"I'll stop asking when you start being honest with yourself," she replied.

Rory said nothing to that comment. She believed she already was being honest with herself. "Come on. Help me find a dress."

….

"You ok?"

Jess risked another look over at the passenger side. Rory looked nervous and she'd looked that way ever since they left the apartment.

She looked over at him and tried her best to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you not want to go?" He asked. "If not, we can go home."

"No, I'm fine," she explained. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh," he was surprised. "Anything you wanna talk about? Tori and Logan?"

"Not Tori and Logan," Rory smiled. "He's actually a pretty great dad. Tori always gets so happy when he comes and I know she loves me but I can tell she doesn't want to leave him."

Jess stared straight ahead as he drove and especially during his next question. "Do you ever think she wishes you and Logan were together?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't think she likes her stepmom that much but I'm not sure. She's really young. I don't even know how much she processes what's going on between us."

"Don't hate me for asking this but -" he cut himself off to take a breath. "Do you ever wish you and Logan were together?"

She stared at him in surprise for a moment before she answered. "Honestly? Sometimes I do. It'd be much easier if her parents were in the same place, the same country. I know most people shouldn't be together just for a kid but there are times I wish Tori had that."

"What about for you?" He wondered. "Tori aside, do you wish _you_ had that?"

"No," she answered much quicker this time.

Jess turned to look at her expression. "No?"

"No," she repeated. "Because once upon a time, Logan was very important to me. I loved him very much, more than I thought I could. He broke my heart and I broke his. I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him."

"But?" He added.

"But it wasn't right," she continued. "It felt right and it was at the time but it wasn't going to last. We were led in two different directions and I'm thankful we came back to each other because I can't imagine life without Tori. But that's it. I think we were brought back together for her, not for us."

"So what do you think happens for you now?* He asked.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"I mean, for you personally," he clarified. "I know you. You're a girlfriend kind of girl. This is the longest I've known you to be single."

Now Rory laughed harder. "I can be single, you know!"

"Maybe," he teased.

"Oh what does that mean?" She asked. "Look at you! You're single."

"I'm always single," he countered.

Rory blew a raspberry. "I have a hard time believing that."

He laughed too, extremely aware of the conversation and how fast it turned. "It's not like I don't date."

"If you say so," she crossed her arms. "This is the most date you've had in a while."

"That's not true," he argued.

"Uh-huh," she grinned. "Admit it."

"Fine," he caved in. "Maybe it is -"

Rory pointed a finger at him. "I knew it!"

"I haven't had the time to date," he said. "I'm working. I'm writing. I'm helping you."

His words about helping her sobered her mood immediately. "So am I why you don't date?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he told her. "I just mean I have more important things going on than finding someone to go out with. You and Tori are more important."

"Oh," she said almost in a whisper.

"What's that?" He asked. "Oh? Did you want me to say you're not?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. Neither laughed anymore as the conversation turned back to serious. "I guess maybe I expected you to not feel obligated to be there for us."

"I'm not obligated," Jess replied. "I've never felt obligated. If I was her father, I'd say yeah but I'm here voluntarily."

Rory swallowed hard at his words. "You mean that?"

"Of course," he said with a look at her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Thanks, Jess," she gave him a small smile. "I know it hasn't been easy but you've really helped a lot these past couple of years. Thanks."

"Anytime," he gave her a small smile back.

"Okay," Rory laughed once. "I think we need to get to this dinner before we have another meaningful heart to heart that makes me wanna ruin my mascara."

Jess laughed now too. "Almost there."

Rory pulled down the mirror above her and checked her face then turned to Jess. "How do I look?"

He took one look at her and replied, "Beautiful."

 **A/N: I decided to skip forward because it felt more real if more time had passed since the revival. I hope no one minds :)**

 **Also keep in mind this story's length is not definite yet to me. I still don't know how long I'm gonna make it. It may seem like things are quick or random but they are meant to be that way just because of that fact.**


	3. The realization

**A/N: I changed the title of the story. It was Love and Family but I didn't like it that much. I wanted something that says more than that and I hope everyone else likes the new title.**

 **I know some might not like the time jump but it makes sense to me. Also I don't like the idea of them getting together while Rory is pregnant. I like the idea of them settled into their lives and new roles before anything happens or before they realize what they really feel for each other :) That being said, you won't have to wait long before they do realize...**

" _What did you say?"_

 _Rory took a deep breath over the phone. "I'm pregnant."_

" _I thought that was what you said," Logan sighed. "I guess I just needed to hear it again."_

" _I did, too," she said. "I didn't believe the tests or the doctor."_

" _How far -" he started then stopped. "I don't wanna ask it but are you sure I'm the father?"_

 _Rory scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I may be this new slut but you were the only one at the time of conception."_

" _I didn't mean it like that," he tried. She could hear his head shake through the line. "I'm sorry. I'm in shock."_

" _I know," Rory agreed. "I was, too, believe me."_

" _You're not a slut," he pointed out. "I shouldn't have asked that especially not considering."_

" _It's okay," she said. "To be honest, I called myself one a lot after I found out. I called myself a lot of things, actually. That may be the nicest one."_

" _How are you - aside from the obvious?" He asked._

 _Rory nodded. "Good. I think. Just processing. And my mom and Luke got married."_

" _Oh, wow," he chuckled. "Congratulations to them. They finally did it."_

" _Yeah," she smiled. "Although before the big ceremony in front of everyone, they eloped the night before."_

" _Of course," he smiled with her._

 _An air of silence hung through the line. Marriage wasn't the best of subjects for the situation but she knew she should say it. Logan had been the love of her life once before and he'd spent time with her mother and new stepfather. It seemed right to tell him even with their history._

" _I'm gonna break it off with Odette," he finally said. "Break off the engagement. I'm gonna come back and me and you, we can be together. We can raise our child."_

" _No, Logan," she said in a sad voice. "No, we won't and no, you won't."_

 _He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean," she took another deep breath. "You're not disrupting your life for me or this baby. You chose, Logan. You chose that night in the club and me, I went to your room with you anyway. You chose Odette."_

" _Maybe that's true but things are different now," he replied._

" _No, it's not," she told him. "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that things have to change. Just because there's a baby involved doesn't mean the two of us would work. Maybe we did work once upon a time but not anymore, Logan."_

" _Rory," he wanted to disagree._

 _She sniffed. She hasn't even realized her eyes had teared up. "You know it's true. Don't tell me I'm wrong."_

" _I wanted to marry you for a long time," Logan admitted._

" _I know," she whispered. "Maybe in another life, right?"_

" _Rory," he tried. "I will be there for this baby. I'll be there for them the way my parents weren't or your dad wasn't. I'm not gonna be a shit dad."_

" _I appreciate that," she told him. "But you don't have to say that."_

" _I'm not just saying it," he told her._

" _I know that, too," she said. "You have no obligation to do anything you don't want to."_

" _I want to be there," he said. "I want to be in this kid's life."_

" _Okay," she agreed. "Okay."_

…..

Lorelai held her hands out in front of her, her palms down. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. She said you two were either Monica and Chandler or Joey and Phoebe?"

Rory half laughed. "I can't believe of all I just told you, _that's_ what you picked up?"

"Hold on," she shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"I know, right?" Rory paced back and forth in her mother's living room. She had decided that a trip to see her mother would be nice while Tori was away. She felt like she hardly saw her mother anymore and was eager to change that.

"What I don't understand is how she completely missed the obvious," she went on. "You and Jess are obviously Joey and Rachel. Hands down."

"Huh?" Rory turned to look at her mother.

"Joey and Rachel," Lorelai repeated. "You know. Joey was secretly in love with Rachel while she lived with him. Then he was there during her pregnancy instead of Ross because of the living together thing and they were basically raising Emma together -"

"Okay, stop!" Rory laughed. "We are not Joey and Rachel. I'll agree he's practically raising Tori with me but you're missing something - Jess is not in love with me."

Lorelai shook her head with a laugh of her own. "Oh, please, sweetie. You have no idea."

The younger Gilmore placed her hands on her hips. "He's not!"

"How do you know?" She asked. "Did he actually say he's not in love with you?"

"No," she replied. "But we agreed it'd be platonic when I moved in. Jess and I are really good friends. I don't know what I'd do if it hadn't been for him. He got me a job. He convinced me to write -"

"A book you dedicated to him," Lorelai pointed out.

"Because it wouldn't exist without him," Rory commented.

"Just as his book wouldn't exist without you," she added.

"Mom," Rory moved her hands back down to her sides again. "He's not in love with me. We go through this everytime."

"Because you don't ever see it," Lorelai said as seriously as she could but with a small smile still on her face. "Honey, look. I know you as well as I know myself. I also know Luke pretty well, too. And Jess is a lot like Luke."

"But Jess being like Luke doesn't mean any -"

"Yes, it does," she cut her daughter off. "Because Luke had feelings for me for a long time before we got together. And I had feelings for him."

Rory was confused. "I still don't know what this has to do with us."

"Jess looks at you the way Luke used to look at me," she finally said. "When he thought nobody was looking."

"He does not," Rory scoffed.

"That's part of the point," Lorelai said. "You don't notice it and he stops when you look back. You haven't seen it but I have."

"That's ridiculous," Rory denied her reasoning. "Jess is not in love with me and he does not look at me like Luke looked at you."

"Maybe he's not actually in love yet, who knows?" she asked. "But you know what else? I think you have feelings for him, too and that scares you because he's been such a good surrogate father to your little girl and you think if you act on these feelings, you're going to lose him."

Rory stood there speechless. She wasn't sure how to respond or what to think. She wasn't lying if she said she'd never considered this. Her and Jess had been so into their routine and their situation that it hadn't occurred to her.

It felt almost like the ground come out below her. Her mind wondered if that was right. She sat down in the single chair on the opposite side of the room, almost across from her mother on the couch. Neither spoke a word. Lorelai waited as her daughter processed.

It was a few more moments before either spoke. Rory managed to get a few words out even as she felt like she couldn't find her voice. "I never thought of that before."

Lorelai nodded twice slowly. "It's okay if it's true."

"I don't know if it's true," she whispered. "I don't - I haven't thought of him like that in a long time."

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

She nodded but her expression didn't match her action. "I'm thinking."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She wondered.

"I don't know," Rory answered.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped," Lorelai explained.

"You didn't," she replied. "I guess I was just so in my bubble that it never occurred to me that could happen. And now I'm just rethinking so many things at once."

"What are you thinking?" She questioned.

Rory sighed. "The past three years. Living with Jess. Him taking me to the hospital when my water broke, encouraging me to tell Logan when I was terrified. Taking me to my doctor appointments and neither of us corrected him thinking Jess was the father."

Lorelai nodded along. "You two have been through a lot together. You don't have to listen to me. I'm old and crazy, I'm probably just rambling random things. It doesn't mean I'm right. You know Jess better than I do."

"Yeah," she agreed even as her head spun.

"Don't over think what I said," she told her daughter. "You know me. You know I read into things and I tease."

"I know," Rory agreed to that, too. "I guess it just scares me how right you could be."

"Sweetie," Lorelai stood up. "I don't have to be right."

"I think I should head home," Rory said as she herself stood up. "Maybe that's for the best. Help me think about all of this."

"Would it be easier with Jess right there?" She asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I think if what you're saying is even a little bit true, then I need to know. I'm not even sure how I feel so I don't know how I'll figure out how he feels. But I just gotta know, you know?"

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "I know exactly what you mean."

Rory headed for the door and grabbed her stuff. She turned in the doorway to see her mother had followed her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lorelai asked. "You came for a surprise visit because your little girl is with her father. I sprung a crazy theory on you instead of being grateful."

She shook her head. "Mom."

"I understand that you need to know," she explained. "I get it."

"Thanks, Mom," she gave her a small smile then a hug. "I love you. I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay," she said. "But if he does, keep the icky parts to yourself. You're my daughter, I don't need to know all that."

"Gross," Rory laughed.

Lorelai pulled out of the hug. "It's the truth. Now, go and I love you, too."

"Bye," Rory said as she headed back to her car.

Lorelai watched, hoping that she hadn't just screwed up her daughter's life with her words.

….

The key turned in the lock. Rory was almost anxious to be home right now. Her mother's words had stuck with her the entire drive home and she couldn't get them out of her head.

It had been years since her and Jess had been anything resembling romantic. Thirteen years to be exact. Sixteen since they dated. It seemed crazy to think that she could have feelings for him and not have noticed. Wouldn't she have noticed?

But then also, it wasn't so crazy. Jess was her support system. He gave her a place to live when she wanted to get out of Stars Hollow. He'd encouraged her to write a book when meetings were going nowhere. He gave her a job at his publishing house. Even longer ago, he'd gotten her back into Yale.

When she thought of all the things he'd done for her - no questions asked, no favor to return - she felt guilty. How couldn't she have feelings for him? He was one of the most stable things in her life in a long time. It made perfect sense that she'd care.

And now when she thought about it, it made perfect sense that he'd care, too.

Rory took off her jacket, kicked off her shoes and put down her bag. She locked the door behind her and began a walk around her home. There was framed pictures around. One of them was from Luke and Lorelai's big wedding the day after they eloped. She picked it up and stared for a moment.

In the picture, Lorelai and Luke were in the center, of course. Rory was beside her mother and Jess on Luke's side. Her grandmother was next to her, almost having missed the wedding because of her flight. They all looked happy. Jess' smile wasn't as big as her own but she could tell.

After her mother's wedding to Luke, there was a big party outside where they had eloped. The gazebo held a spot for the newlyweds to dance as everyone else danced around it. Rory remembered watching them when Jess came up to her and offered to dance. He told her that they never got to dance at prom so he owed her one.

She remembered all the months that followed where he was there. After Jess offered the job and his place in Philadelphia, he had helped her move. Luke had come with to bring her stuff and together the two of them moved her in. Rory didn't want to invade in Jess' life and the roommate thing was only supposed to be temporary. For some reason, neither mentioned not living together so they stayed where they were.

She sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. On the table, there was a bunch of papers, Jess' laptop and the monitor to hear Tori in her room. She smiled at the monitor, missing her little girl. She knew Logan would take care of her and so far he'd proven he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to be a better father than either of them had.

If she was telling the truth, she was a little glad Tori was with her father. It gave her more time to process whatever she felt and what her mother had said. Right now, she was even glad Jess wasn't home. The drive home hadn't been enough to clear her thoughts.

But she did wonder where Jess was. She felt guilty as she thought of how he barely went out unless it was work related or she was there. It was almost as if his social life has stopped the day he handed Rory keys to his place. Was that proof? Did that mean anything? Did it mean he really did have feelings for her if he stopped going out, didn't even date? Did it mean much that he spent almost all of his time with her and never complained?

What did it say about her about how much she enjoyed all her time with him and didn't mind being mostly around him?

Rory sighed and got up off the couch. On her walk to her bedroom, another picture caught her eye. She stopped but didn't pick it up. It was a picture of her and Jess. They were with Tori. She must have been only one in the picture. It was in Truncheon and she remembered when Matt took the picture.

He said they looked like a little family and at the time, she didn't think much into the comment. They had been like a little family and looked just as one. But now, she saw Jess' expression. There was something in his eyes. Something that said it was after Matt's comment and that maybe it stung a little. She walked right away from the picture and went straight to her bedroom.

…

It was late when Rory heard the front door unlock. Footsteps introduced the person inside but she didnt move. She wasn't scsred. She knew it was Jess. Besides that he was the only other person with a key, she knew what he sounded like when he walked. Realization hit her that maybe she did know him better than anyone and that maybe, she did have feelings. People don't usually notice every detail about you if there aren't feelings.

Jess wasn't quiet. His footsteps were heavy until he took his shoes off. She sat up in her bed and walked out of the room.

He stood in the kitchen at the fridge. Rory's feet were quieter. She felt cold in her thin clothes but she couldn't not go see him.

"It's late," she commented which made Jess almost jump.

He turned around, surprised. "I thought you were visiting your mom."

"I did for a little bit," she shrugged. "But then I came back."

"Oh," he said as he shut the fridge. He walked away without taking anything from it, which Rory thought was weird, but didn't say anything about it.

"Did something happen?" She asked. "You were gone a while."

He shook his head and she felt the guilt hit again as she remembered his lack of life outside her. "I had a date, actually."

"Oh?" She asked a little more curiousity than she usually would.

"Matt set me up," he explained. "I don't know. It was weird."

"So you're not gonna see her again?" Rory asked.

Jess gave her a strange look. "I didn't say that."

"You said it was weird," she remarked.

"Matt setting us up was weird," he clarified. "She was actually pretty great. But I don't know. It seems impossible."

"How come?" She sat at the little island table and watched him walk towards the couch.

He shrugged. "I don't really date. You've seen how I am. I used to go on a lot of dates. I didn't even need anyone to set me up. I've been out of the game a little while, I guess."

Rory didn't laugh with him as he let out a small one. "Is it because of me and Tori?"

Now Jess looked offended. "Why would you think that?"

"Because we're here," she looked around the apartment. "I mean, it can't be easy to date when you're spending all this time with us and not to mention if you tell a girl that your ex and her daughter live with you."

Jess walked back to her with seriousness in his eyes. "Hey. That is not true."

Now she laughed but it was humorless. "Which part? Because I am your ex- girlfriend and me and my daughter live here. No matter what, it's weird."

"It's not weird," he told her.

"It should be!" She stood up and walked past him. "You know what I've been doing this whole time I've been back today? I was thinking about me and you."

"What?" This surprised him.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Because my mother, of course, again commented on me and you and the situation. She implied that maybe you had feelings for me, which, I don't know, is probably not true. But then I started thinking and I asked myself 'does he?' a lot."

"But now I'm looking at you and I'm thinking you definitely do which is insane," she continued. "Just because you don't date doesn't mean you're in love with me. I don't date either but it's because I'm a mother now. I haven't really thought of it that much. It hasn't seemed important but now I'm wondering if I haven't dated because of you or because I feel something."

Jess stood motionless where she left him. She finally took a deep breath and faced him. The look of pure shock was written all over his face. He hid any other emotions that he may have felt and she badly wished she could know what he was thinking.

"Say something, please," she pleaded.

"Hold on," he said. "I'm trying to - I don't know what I'm trying. I'm processing."

Rory nodded. "Just tell me - how wrong am I here? On a scale one being only slightly off the mark and ten being batshit crazy. Which am I?"

"Is there one where you're a little right?" He asked, his breathing was fast and he looked directly at her face now.

"I'm right?" Her jaw wanted to drop. "Which part? Did you hear the whole thing?"

"I heard," he nodded once.

Now her mouth did open. "What?"

"I'm not gonna say everything was because I was in love with you," he began. "I didn't offer a place to live or a job because of feelings. I cared but not in that way. But I think, other parts are right. I wasn't holding onto hope that you'd feel the same way but maybe I didn't date because I did feel that way eventually. And I didn't think it'd be right to date anyone else while I felt that way."

"Oh," she whispered. "So you - you have feelings for me? Not platonic feelings?"

"Yes," Jess admitted. "But for the record, I regret this whole conversation already because it's going to either make living together weird or it's going to make one of us move out. Neither sounds like an option I want."

"What about option three?" Rory asked.

"What's option three?" He wondered.

Rory took a deep breath. He had already admitted to what he felt so why shouldn't she? "Option three is where I tell you that this day of thinking made realize how I feel about you. And then I tell you that maybe, I feel like these past three years I've been calling back in love with you without noticing what was happening. Maybe."

"Maybe?" he repeated but as a question.

She smiled. "Just maybe."

Jess walked closer to her now. "What are we doing? What are we saying?"

Her smile disappeared as she tried to put words on this moment. "I think we're saying that this isn't just friends."

"That's what I thought," he came closer until he stood right in front of her. "You know, there was something missing from my date tonight."

"What's that?" She wondered.

Jess didn't answer her. Instead, his hands grabbed her face and his lips came down on hers. The kiss was powerful and long awaited. It built intensity and fire around the two of them. His teeth playfully bit on her lower lip and she made a small sound.

Rory pulled apart first. "Wait. We can't do this."

"Why not?" He countered. "We're adults and we're single."

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

Jess didn't understand. "Of what?"

She stepped out of his hands and walked back over towards the couch but didn't sit. "My mom brought up a really good point today. Part of why I don't think I admitted to how I felt was because I knew what could happen if I did."

"What do you think will happen?" He followed her but stopped a few feet away.

"What if we do this -" she motioned at the two of them. "And then we break up? Tori loves you. It doesn't matter when it'd happen, if it's a few weeks from now or twenty years. It will break her heart."

"What about you?" He asked. "What is your heart telling you?"

She sighed. "It's telling me that's the best kiss I've had in a long time. And that maybe it's worth the risk but I can't say it's wrong. Is it worth losing what we already have if we break up?"

"Hey, you're forgetting something," Jess replied. "Me and you broke up before and we still made it here."

"Yeah but it took us years to get here," she said back. "I don't wanna take years until I get you back in my life again. I can't not have you in my life again, not after all of this."

"You won't lose me," he said.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"Because I know what it's like without you in my life too," he answered. "And I also know that I'll make sure you stay in mine. Would you?"

She didn't even take a second before she answered. "Yes."

"Then what?" He asked again. "What is stopping us from doing what our feelings tell us to?"

"Nothing," she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together for the second time that night in a heated passion. For the first time in a while, they let their hearts decide for them and neither wanted to stop.


	4. The declaration of doubt

The phone rang loudly throughout the apartment. Rory pulled away from Jess with a loud groan as she began to get up off the couch.

Jess pulled her back, his hand on her arm. "Let it go to voicemail."

"It could be important," she told him as he let go of her.

"So is this," he sat up on the couch and watched her.

It hadn't been even an hour ago yet that the two of them had confessed their feelings for the other. If someone had told Jess that this was the way his night would turn out, he'd have laughed in their face. But as it was, he felt really good with the night as is. He smiled to himself until he heard Rory's voice snap him out of his thoughts.

"Wait, Logan," Rory said almost in a panic. "When did it start?

Jess waited anxiously. There was only one thing that could turn her voice like that and she was named for both her mother and her grandmother.

"I'm coming," she said but must have been met with an argument on the other side. "No. This isn't a discussion...Logan…where are you?"

"Rory?" Jess found himself asking even though he knew he shouldn't.

Rory held up one finger, for him to wait a moment. "She's my daughter! I can't do nothing!...okay...okay...if anything happens, if it gets worse, I am coming right there."

There was more silence on her end and it made the tension in the air hang thick. Any mood from before the phone had rung was gone.

"Okay, call me soon," Rory said in a calmer voice but obviously still upset. "Bye, Logan."

She hung up the phone and turned around to not face Jess. Her hands came around her face and be could hear the low crying even in the kitchen. Jess came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Is she okay?"

"She has a high fever," she sniffed. "Logan took her to a doctor and I'm just really hating that I'm not with her right now."

"You will be soon," he replied.

"Not soon enough," she shook her head but turned in his arms so they were face to face. "She's barely three years old, Jess. She's not even there yet. And she's in another country, sick, and I'm here instead of with her."

"She's visiting her father," he countered. "It's not like you're a bad mother."

"I _am_ a bad mother," she sniffed. "She should be with me!"

"As much as it pains me to say this," he took a deep breath because he wanted to sound as sincere as he meant it. "Logan is a good dad. She's with him because he wants to be in her life."

"But she's so young!" She cried. "What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking he would take care of her," he answered. "And it sounds like he is. And he called you. He could have easily not."

"I know," Rory shook her head once and pulled herself out of Jess' arms to wipe her face. "It's just...I hate that I'm not with her."

"I know," he repeated her words. "Let's make a deal. We will be on the first plane out if she even gets a ounce of a degree up."

She smiled small. "Okay. Deal."

"Deal."

Jess hugged her to him in comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder but had to ask. "We?"

"Yes, we," he told her. "I'm not letting you go without me."

She smiled again. "Thank you."

…..

The next morning, Rory woke up in her own bed. Flashes of last night came to her as she remembered confronting Jess about things her mother had said and what they had both admitted. The memory of the unexpected phone call came to her as well and she wanted to cry.

She missed Tori. To hear she was sick and while in London with Logan hurt. She didn't want to be in Philadelphia right now. She wanted to be right at her daughter's side, making sure she was all right for herself. She didn't want news over the phone. She wanted it in person.

Instantly, she got out of bed. Her clothes from last night still clung to her body and she frowned. Her morning routine was quick today without Tori. Almost too soon, she was ready. She threw a few things into a suitcase, too and rushed out of the room to knock on Jess' door.

To her surprise, there was no answer. She knocked again, thinking maybe he just hadn't heard. With a sigh, she turned the doorknob. The door opened silently and just as expected, it was empty. Rory searched around the apartment in case he was in the shower or left a note.

There was nothing.

Rory grabbed her phone and dialed. The wait wasn't long and on the other end, a chirpy Lorelai Gilmore answered. "Rory!"

"Wow, you almost sound like a morning person," Rory laughed.

"Today I think I am," she laughed, too. "I feel refreshed and awake. I'm not sure why exactly but Luke didn't even have to wake me up today!"

"Listen, I have to ask your opinion on something," Rory said seriously.

"Okay, what is it?" Lorelai noticed the change in tone.

"Logan called last night," she took a deep breath.

"Oh, no," Lorelai said. "Tell me he didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Does this end with he's leaving his wife or asking for custody?" She asked.

Rory shook her head to herself. "More like Tori got sick and I've felt guilty ever since."

"Oh, honey," she sighed. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay," she sat down. "But you know that call. You've gotten that call. The one where your child is in trouble or hurt or sick and the only place in the world you wanna be is with them."

"I do recall phone calls like that," Lorelai replied. "In fact, one in particular was because of something that happened between you and that roommate of yours."

"Right," she agreed. "So you understand."

"Right," she repeated after her daughter. "But I'm confused. What do you need my opinion on?"

"Should I go to London?" Rory blurted out. "I packed a suitcase already. I feel like the only thing stopping me is I'm waiting for someone to tell me I'm being overdramatic or crazy and that if I was really needed there, Logan would call me."

"I'm not gonna tell you you're being overdramatic," Lorelai told her. "But I do know that feeling to rush out the door or in case to another country to be with your kid. I'm not gonna tell you not to go, either. I know you'll follow your instincts and do what they tell you to do."

"They're telling me I'm nuts to hop a plane right now," she chuckled. "But it's Tori. I'm not sure if I can ignore that."

"What does Jess say?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know," she sighed. "I can't find him. He's not here."

"Is he at work?" Lorelai wondered.

"Maybe they could have called him in," she guessed. "But he was here when I got the call. He said if anything happens, he'd come with me."

"So does that mean you two are -" she stopped talking to mimic bad humming.

"What is that supposed to be?" Rory asked.

"It's the music of adult films," she whispered.

Rory laughed. "First of all, that was terrible. And second of all, no, that doesn't mean we are whatever that is."

"What?" She asked exasperated. "He doesn't feel that way? Oh man. First, I'm gonna kick his butt for not and then I'm gonna kick it again for making me want to!"

"Ssh," Rory said. "There is no need for any butt kicking, trust me. We talked and he -"

The door opened in the middle of her sentence. Rory cut herself off as she watched Jess enter the apartment.

Lorelai, though, wondered what was going on. "He what? Come on. Give your mother some details."

"Not right now," she said. "Jess just came in. I'll call you later?"

"Oh," she said. "Sure. Go talk to your lover."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too," Lorelai replied with a goodbye then hung up.

"Your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Needed her opinion on something."

"Does that opinion have anything to do with that suitcase by your feet?" He nodded his head toward the direction of the offending object.

She looked down at it with a glare. As if it had told on her. "Yeah. I kinda threw a few things in and was thinking about heading to London."

"Is it Tori?" He worriedly asked. "Did something happen?"

"No," she shook her head once. "Nothing happened. No calls. Just I couldn't just sit here and I was gonna ask you but then you weren't here so I called my mom."

"What'd she think?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, unmoving from his spot on the floor.

"That I should follow my instincts," Rory sighed. "I don't know. Am I being crazy?"

"No," now he walked towards her and moved a stool from the kitchen to sit across from her. "It's your daughter. It's understandable if you want to go."

This didn't help her. "But should I?"

"If you feel like you really need to go," he said. "Then you should. But if you want to wait too, that's understandable, too."

Rory sighed and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

Jess took her hands away from her face and held them in his. "You'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

She gave him a small smile. "It's strange, you know?"

"What is?" He wondered.

"How of all people I've known," she answered. "You're the one who always seems to push me in the right direction."

"Not even Lorelai?" He smirked.

"Don't tell her," she smiled.

…

Days passed and there was no calls from Logan. Jess could tell Rory was anxious. If there had been news, good or bad, there should have been a call. But neither was heard and it got them both on edge.

Jess sat in his office at Truncheon when the door opened. In peeked the new girl, Amy. "There's someone here to see you."

It was still a little weird for Jess to not just work in the store. Ever since he'd been promoted to his higher position and to having an office, he'd felt a little more like a suit than a guy who liked to read and sell books. Also one who just happened to have written some of his own.

"Customer?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Says she went out with you the other night. Something about dinner?"

"Oh," Jess stood up and stepped away from his chair. "Uh. Let her in."

"All right," Amy shut the door behind her and mere seconds later, it reopened.

A light brown haired girl walked in the room. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled shyly. "I wasn't sure if I could come here or not. I didn't know if you'd be busy."

"I'm not that busy right now," he answered. "Nat. This is a surprise."

"I know, I'm sorry," Nat replied. "I guess after you didn't call the other night, it got me wondering. I didn't wanna seem clingy but I wanted to make sure I tried before I gave up."

"I had a good time," Jess told her.

She waited. "But…?"

"But…" he sighed. "There's this other person. Someone I've known a long time and I -"

Nat held her hand up. "You're in love in her and the date the other night was simply just a set-up."

"I'm sorry," he said. "When it happened, it wasn't just a set-up."

"You don't have to apologize or make excuses," she said. "I understand. Thank you for being honest."

"I don't want you to think any of it is an excuse," he explained.

"It's okay," she forced a smile now. "Really. I wanted to know where we stood and now I know. It's fine."

"I am sorry," he told her.

"Me, too," she backed up towards the door. "Bye, Jess."

"Bye," he said and she was out the door. He was left with a guilty feeling in his stomach and rushing thoughts in his mind.

…..

"Hey," Rory said as she entered the apartment later that day.

"Hey," Jess replied from the couch. He had a beer in his hand and a serious expression on his face.

Rory took note of the expression and frowned then gasped. "What's going on? What's wrong? Did Logan call?"

"Logan didn't call," he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what's that look?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and put away some of the stuff she'd just bought on her way home.

"Been doing a lot of thinking," he answered.

Rory laughed lightly. "Oh yeah? About what?"

"What are we?" Jess asked her.

This time he turned so his entire body faced her but he didn't stand up. "What do you mean?"

Now he stood. "I mean, the other night, we said we have feelings for each other and we kissed. We kissed, Rory. But it's been days and you haven't acknowledged any of it. You act like it never happened. Why is it?"

She's silent at first but her face gives away that she knows exactly why. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," he walked toward her. "I see it in your face. Why?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on," he said. "I'm not just some stupid guy you can pretend about this to. After all we've been through, I know you pretty damn well. In fact, I remember you not arguing that I know you better than anyone. So what is it? Just tell me so my head can stop making up their own scenarios."

Rory sighed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"What?" He questioned. "Why would I think you're crazy?"

"Because I think me and you made Tori sick," Rory admitted.

Jess almost laughed. If it wasn't about her daughter's health, he would have. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," she sighed again. "That me and you have this complicated things. We always have and we finally - _finally_ \- are at a good place. The first time we mention feelings? My daughter gets sick! It's like we're cursed."

"We are not cursed," he closed the gap between them and took her hands in his when he reached her. "It's not like if you act on your feelings, something bad will happen. Things happen irregardless of actions you yourself take."

"I know but what if this is my karma?" She asked. "Because I always held others above you - Dean, Logan, Paul, Wookies -"

"Wookies?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Another story for another time," Rory answered. "But I even put my mother's opinion of you first. And what if it's all a long trail to my bad decisions? What if it all connects so instead of Tori having her parents together, her parents are two people who messed up but also got her at the same time? And what if because I messed up so much, I'm not allowed anything for personal gain?"

"That's ridiculous," Jess argued. "You've had good things happen to you since Tori's been born. Nothing happened then."

"Yeah but this is different," she dropped his hands from hers and walked away. "This time, I'd be following my heart, something I've avoided many times before. And because my heart has gotten me into so much trouble, I'm not allowed to be happy. And you and me - that would make me happy."

"If you and me would make you happy," he said. "I don't see the bad here. It sounds like it's supposed to be a good thing."

"It should be," she agreed. "But I can't shake the feeling that we caused this. That maybe if I hadn't said anything that night, if I kept my mouth shut, she never would have gotten sick."

"Whoa," he whispered. "Look, Rory -"

"No," she shook her head. "I think this is a bad idea. Me and you. Maybe we weren't meant to be more than friends. It didn't work the last time so maybe it's for the better."

"It didn't work last time because we were kids," Jess countered. "Because I was screwed up and because you needed to stop thinking of what others expected of you instead of what you expected of yourself."

"Jess -"

"No," he told her. "I listened to your side and now I need you to listen to mine."

Rory sat down on the couch where he had been moments before and nodded. "Okay."

"Me and you are the kind of thing people wish to be," he began. "We've known each other for years. We've seen the best and worst in each other and we haven't run from it, either. You're one of the three most important people in the world to me. We dated and it ended badly but yet here we still are and we're in a good place."

He paused to take a breath and caught her staring. She listened intently so he continued. "Every day for the past three years, maybe even before that, I've been falling back in love with you. As a person, as a daughter, as a mother, and as my friend. There's no form of you I don't love and I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true."

"Jess," her eyes shined.

"I know it's a coincidence," he went on. "A big, bad coincidence but that's all it is. There's no curse on us. The real curse would be for us to not act on this."

"I don't know," she sniffed, her eyes full of water.

"Yes, you do know," he came to sit beside her. "You know you want this. You wouldn't have said anything the other night if you didn't."

"I'm scared," she confessed.

Jess wiped her tear. "Of what?"

"Of the coincidences," she said. "Of losing you if this doesn't work. Of being with you again."

"You don't have to be afraid of any of that," he told her.

"I can't help it," Rory said. "I haven't stopped thinking about it and the pro/con list in my mind doesn't like any option where I risk what we have."

"You already have," he whispered. "The risk was when you told me how you feel. The rest that followed is the consequence."

She just nodded, acknowledging that he was right. "Can I sleep on it? I just wanna make sure it's the right thing to do."

"Okay," he agreed. "But remember that I'm not always gonna be waiting. There's gonna be a time when I want more from all of this, when I might want a family, maybe. I'm not gonna wait for your answer forever."

"I know," she gave him a sad smile. "That's part of it, too. You deserve someone who's not gonna make you wait at all."

"If I wanted an easy relationship, I think I would have gave up hope a long time ago," he joked.

She kissed him softly. "You're one of the most important people in my life too, you know that?"

"Yeah," he smiled sadly back now. "I just wish that helped."

Then he stood up and walked into his bedroom, the door shut behind him. Rory watched him until she couldn't no more than she let the tears fall. She really hoped any decision she made wasn't the wrong one.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me (or Rory for that matter). I know the last chapter seemed like that'd be it but I also think that even when you know you have feelings, it doesn't mean it'll be easy. I think they'd have a lot to figure out first before they are together and I hope my readers agree and aren't too upset. Remember this isn't like my other stories where they don't end up together. But it's always nice to be a little worth the wait right? :)**


	5. The heart wants what it wants

" _No," Rory said as she flipped through the TV channels. "No. No. No."_

 _She'd been trying to find something to watch for a few minutes now. The option of putting something on herself seemed like too much work and she was determined to just sit there and not think about getting up. Finally, when she was about to give up, she spotted a movie she remembered her mother pointing out to her when she told her she was moving in with Jess._

 _After a little while, a key turned in the lock and in walked Jess. "Hey."_

" _Hey," she managed from the couch._

" _How was your day off?" He asked as he walked into their small living room._

 _She shrugged. "Not bad. I didn't really do that much, honestly."_

" _Nothing says you have to," he said._

" _Maybe but I don't wanna be someone who thinks pregnancy is an excuse to lay around," she said._

" _You are not like that," he turned and noticing the tv. "What are you watching?"_

" _What's my number?" She smiled._

" _Huh?" He asked._

" _It's the movie," she laughed. "It's called 'What's my number?'. It's about this girl who reads an article that the average woman has up to twenty partners at most. She had nineteen so she goes through her list of exes to see if she met the one to make her number not go higher. Then it turns out the right person for her is actually the guy across the hall who is helping her find her exes."_

" _Okay," he said with a confused expression. "And you like this movie?"_

" _Yes!" She exclaimed with a smile still in place. "It's hilarious and her exes are such weirdos. One guy had a crush on her sister and played with puppets. You should watch it."_

" _Maybe another time," he smiled at her. "Right now, I'm gonna take a shower. I was at Truncheon since 6 am and I didn't get a chance this morning."_

" _All right," she turned back to the movie. "Well, I'll be here watching Chris Evans have many shirtless scenes so take your time."_

" _Never figured you for a captain America fan," he teased._

" _Hey I am a fan of all the marvel Chrises," she grinned._

 _Jess laughed then said sarcastically, "It's like you're a whole different person I never knew."_

 _He walked out of the room and she went back to watching the movie. It wasn't long after that the bathroom door opened and out walked Jess. She didn't notice him at first until he headed to the kitchen._

 _Jess wore no shirt, just casual sweatpants. Rory felt something inside her as she looked at him. She'd never actually seen him without his shirt before, not recently anyway. There was a time a few years ago back in high school but not since then. And she noticed just how different shirtless Jess looked now compared to then._

" _Whatcha doing?" She asked him, trying to hide the place her mind was going to._

" _I think I'm gonna make something to eat," he said. "Just trying to figure out what."_

" _Why don't we order some food?" She asked. "We could go pick it up."_

" _To tell you the truth, I don't feel like going back out there," he said. "Not tonight."_

" _I could go," she suggested._

" _Why are you so eager to go?" He eyed her curiously as he walked closer to where she sat._

" _No reason," she turned her head back to the tv so she didn't look at him._

" _Rory," he said with a serious tone._

" _Hmm?" She didn't turn her head._

" _You're being suspicious," he commented._

" _No, I'm not," she said. "Can you go put a shirt on?"_

 _Jess laughed. "Why? Is that bothering you?"_

" _No," she shrugged. "Just I don't really think we should be walking around like that. Remember when you asked me to move in."_

" _It's not like I'm naked," he replied._

" _Yeah but it's not like you're dressed, either," Rory said._

 _Jess laughed again. "It's really bothering you that much?"_

" _Yes," she nodded._

" _Okay, fine," he said. "I'll go put a shirt on."_

" _Thank you," she said._

 _He left the room with another small laugh and she went to her room and immediately called her mother. Her greeting was cut off by a hasty interruption by her daughter._

" _Is it true that during pregnancy, you get really - well, I don't know how to put it," she said._

" _Really what?" Lorelai asked. "And hello to you, too, daughter."_

" _Hi," Rory finally said. "Okay. Horny. Is it true you get really horny during pregnancy?"_

 _Lorelai laughed. "Oh, wow. That was not the question I expected."_

" _Is it true?" She asked again._

" _Yeah," she answered. "And you might feel it a lot. Why? What happened? You watching something or cross some hot guy on the street?"_

" _Worse," she sighed. "Jess just walked around the apartment shirtless."_

 _Now Lorelai laughed harder. "Oh, man. That is worse."_

" _Gee, thanks," Rory grumbled. "What am I gonna do?"_

" _Well, I think you have to sleep with him," she said seriously._

" _What?" Rory screeched then lowered her voice._

" _Relax," she still laughed. "I'm kidding. But wow."_

" _Wow what?" She wondered._

" _Just wow, you sound like you considered it," she commented._

" _I did not consider it!" Rory yelled._

" _Let me ask you a question," she asked. "What did you think while you were looking at him?"_

" _I can't tell you that," she shook her head._

 _Lorelai chuckled suggestively. "Oh. That bad, huh?"_

" _No comment," Rory countered._

" _Oh this is good," she said. "I've been dying for some juicy news since you moved away."_

" _Rory?" Jess called out in the apartment._

" _I'm on the phone," she told him then turned back to the call. "This is not juicy. This is nothing. It's pregnancy hormones."_

" _No, sweetie," she could hear her mother's head shake. "Pregnancy hormones are when you look at a random guy and think 'hmm, that looks like a fun ride'."_

" _Please never say that sentence again," Rory made a face._

 _Lorelai ignored that. "You see, this is Jess. This is your roommate and your friend. This is your ex-boyfriend."_

" _So?" She asked. "Pregnancy hormones are hormones."_

" _Yes, about anyone else," she said. "Not about someone you know and definitely not about someone you've dated."_

 _She was confused. "So what are you saying?"_

" _I'm saying if you find Jess attractive and want to do unspeakable things with and to him," she answered. "It's not the pregnancy that's causing the hormones."_

 _There was a knock on her bedroom door then it pushed open. Jess now wore a green t-shirt and she swallowed hard. "Hey."_

….

Rory woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She'd felt guilty ever since she told Jess how she felt earlier that night. She hated that she thought they were cursed but she couldn't help but feel it. It felt like everything they had been through was a sign and it felt like maybe them being together was not meant to be.

She sighed deeply and turned on her side. There was no way she'd be going back to sleep as long as the guilt ate at her. Instead, she woke up and walked to the kitchen.

The coffee pot sat lonely on the counter. She got water and some coffee and put on a pot. The moments watching it brew got her thinking of all her and Jess had been through. She'd been making mental notes of the good parts of their relationship versus the bad. Most of the bad was high school details and she was sure to keep note of that as well.

She reached over to the table and grabbed a pen and paper. On one side, she wrote pro and the other she wrote con. Quickly, she scribbled down every thought for either column she had thought of. Maybe seeing the list in front of her would help her know what to do.

The columns sided with Jess. Everything bad on the list seemed like not a factor anymore. The only thing that stopped that thought was what he meant to her now. She didn't want to risk losing him no matter how she felt. Jess was too important to her now. If it had been years ago, if it had been a different situation, if there was no Tori -

But it wasn't years ago and it wasn't a different situation. And there was definitely Tori.

She sighed and pushed the paper away. Was it worth it? Was she ready to see what they could be even if they ended up breaking up? She knew what it was like to lose Jess before and she didn't want to go through it again. She knew she couldn't now more than ever after all they've been through. He was more to her now than he'd ever been. Losing him might kill her.

She sighed heavily and looked at the list again. As she reread the list for what seemed like the hundredth time and after she was done with her now brewed coffee, she made a decision.

Rory decided it didn't matter. Their past didn't matter. The situation didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the way they felt and the way Jess loved her daughter. He was like a father to her. He loved her as if she were his own and Tori loved him like a father.

That was what was important. Not something that you could write on a list and not anything that made them not last in the first place.

Rory threw out the list and stood up from her seat. Her coffee mug left behind on the table. Her feet walked her towards Jess' bedroom door. It was still night but she didn't care. The night didn't matter, either.

She didn't knock. Instead she turned the doorknob to let herself into the room. Jess didn't wake so she took a deep breath and waited. She shut the door behind her with a click and that was when he stirred.

Jess laid on his stomach. When the door clicked, he turned on his side to see what the noise was. His eyes were squinted in the darkness, trying to see who and what it was.

"Rory?" His voice was sleep filled but he could still make her out in the darkness.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him.

"Okay," he said. He was confused. He didn't know why or what she was doing in his room.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about this time when I was pregnant," she began with a shaky laugh. "Do you remember those early days of us living together when I was watching a movie and you went to take a shower after work? And then you came out of the bathroom shirtless and I told you to go put a shirt on?"

He sat up straighter and laughed to himself. "Yeah. I remember. But what does that have to do with why you're here in the middle of the night?"

"I called my mom after," she ignored his question. "I asked her if it was pregnancy hormones making me feel attracted to you and making me think things I shouldn't have been thinking of when I saw you walk into the room without a shirt on."

Jess shook his head. "I'm not following. Rory, it's late. Can we do this in the morning?"

"It can't wait," she answered.

"Okay," he repeated.

"I think there's a part of me that has always wanted you," she took a deep breath. "A part of me that has always loved you. I couldn't sleep because I couldn't do it without telling you this."

"So what does it mean?" He asked.

"I made a pro/con list," she said. "Wrote it down. The pros won anyway but I decided that the cons weren't worth it. Nothing was worth not acting on this."

"Does that mean you don't think we're cursed anymore?" He wondered.

"I still think we could be," she explained. "But I think we'd be more cursed if we just sat around and did nothing."

Jess was silent for a moment. He waited to see if she said more but when she didn't, he spoke. "So you're here because...you want to try?"

"Yes and no," she answered as she went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"What else are you here for?" He asked even though he felt like he knew.

Rory didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and grabbed his face, her lips crashed into his. His hands gripped her back, one held onto her face and the other pulled her into his lap. Rory made a sound, more like a whimper. He pulled back to see her face and she just kissed him again.

Her hands went to his t-shirt. She pulled it over his head and her hands trailed down his chest as she kissed him. It drove him crazy as she touched him. What drove him even more crazy was that she was the one who separated from him this time. She began to kiss his cheek, his neck, his collarbone and last placed light kisses on the top of his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore. Jess kissed her again feverishly. His hands went to the bottom of her thin shirt and pulled it over her head. His breath was sharp as he realized she just had worn that. He looked at her, curiously and wantingly. Rory breathed slowly as she waited for what he was going to do next.

Next, he trailed his hand down her cheek towards her belly button. His fingers slid down besides her breasts and she could feel her heart quicken. In the darkness, he could see how beautiful and how unaware of it she was. He wanted to show her how he felt, what he thought. He wanted to show her everything.

His hands went up her shoulders and to her neck. He pulled her in for another kiss. This time, she was the one who brought herself closer to him. Their bodies touched, chest to chest and hearts beating faster than either of them knew theirs could.

Rory's arms wrapped around him. Nails dug into his skin but he didn't care. She was as close as could be but he wanted her closer.

Finally, his hands lifted him from her sides and off his lap. Now he laid her down, her head closer to the edge of the bed than the top. He followed along. His body hovered over hers as their lips collided together.

The kisses got deeper and the feeling was pure heaven. His right hand came to her cheek as his left hand trailed lower. It lightly touched her skin but stopped just above her breast. It was as if he waited for approval. Rory gave it. Her right hand went over his left, placing it on her body.

This time it was him who separated his mouth from hers. His mouth took its turn doing what she had just done. He kissed down her face and to her neck and led to her chest. She squirmed slightly beneath him, nervous, and he kissed her sweetly on the mouth to calm her.

When he came back to her again, she gripped her hand behind his head. Her fingers rushed through his hair. The soft strands felt just right in her fingertips. Her other hand had other ideas, however. It roamed downwards to his sweatpants he had worn to bed. When her hand reached his backside, she stopped its motion.

Jess knew what she was doing. If she had been on top, he'd have done the same thing. Before his mind wandered to what else what happen if she was on top, he sat up.

Rory sat up with him and before she could ask what was wrong, he peeled off his sweatpants. There was another sharp intake of breath, this time from her. Neither said a word about how this was progressing but instead he came back to her.

Now they both sat up with their feet over the side of the bed as they kissed. A far position from their former ones. Rory took it as an opportunity as she broke her lips away from Jess' again. Her hands went to the strings on her pajama pants and untied them then slid them down.

Instantly, their lips crashed together for what seemed like the hundredth time in a matter of a half an hour. This time she crawled over him and Jess' mind reminded him of moments ago when he imagined her on top.

It felt like a fantasy. God knows Jess fantasized about this more than once. Rory, in just a pair of underwear, on top of him in his bed. It felt like it wasn't real life. As if it were just a dream. He didn't want to pinch himself just in case it really was a dream.

Their lips fit together even more perfectly than he remembered. It was like they were made for one another. He wasn't sure where to pick his hands now so he laid them on her back and pulled her closer.

Her arms came around his neck as his head came in contact with the pillow. They'd never gotten this close before. There had been times when they were younger where it felt like it was close but nothing like this. There was two pieces of clothing left between the two of them. Neither seemed as much in a rush to remove that last piece just yet.

They explored each other in ways they never had before. Their lips barely parted from the other, unable to will themselves to stop. That was fine with both of them. They didn't want to stop, not yet and maybe not at all.

….

When morning streamed in hours later, both Rory and Jess were exhausted. They were fast asleep past eight am and when Jess stirred, he was thankful he didn't have to be at Truncheon that day. They gave him a much needed day off but he remembered Rory had to be in that day. He sighed regretfully as he moved himself from beneath her to shake her awake.

"Hmm," she murmured in her sleep.

"Rory," he whispered. "You have to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she said sleepily.

"It's 8:30," he said.

Rory's eyes shot open and she sprang up from the bed. She had almost forgotten the previous night's events in her sleep haze but as she looked down at herself sitting up, completely naked and in Jess' bed, it rushed back to her.

"Oh my God," she said.

Jess watched as her mind seemed to go over what had happened last night. Before she woke up, it felt like she dreamed it but now as she woke up and what she thought had been a dream matched her reality, it hit her.

She slept with Jess. Literally and figuratively. She, Rory Gilmore, had sex with Jess Mariano.

"Was that a good oh my God or a 'holy crap, I just made the mistake of my life' kind?" He asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I think it's a 'oh my god, I'm naked in Jess' bed and I need to process this' one."

"Don't forget Jess is naked, too," he commented.

She turned to him with a soft smile. "Definitely not forgetting that part, don't worry."

"Do you regret it?" Jess asked curiously.

"No," she answered without a thought. "No, I don't."

He sat up beside her and trailed his fingers down her bare back. "Good because if I thought telling me how you felt changed things, this definitely would."

"I can't believe we -" she stopped herself to avoid the words.

"Me, either," he agreed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm more than okay. I'm great, actually."

Jess nodded. "Then this reaction?"

"Is because I just slept with Jess Mariano," she smiled to herself.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of celebrity," he commented.

"You're my best friend," she said. "One of them, at least. You're the ex-boyfriend that I was too proud to miss and too afraid to love. You are - were the one that got away."

"Oh," he said, not expecting that answer.

"You are the one I didn't think I'd ever really have," she said. "You're Jess. You're the person I count on the most in the world, even more than my mother, it seems."

A small smile formed on his face. "So what does this mean? Was it a one night thing or are we actually something?"

"You're more than something," she said with all seriousness in her voice. "And you can be whatever you want to be. I'm following your lead because I think you've been following mine for too long now."

He pulled her closer to him. "I want you to be it for me. I've always known you were it for me. I was just waiting for you to realize it, too."

"I realize it," Rory admitted.

"What do _you_ want to do?" He asked. "I know what I want. I wanna know what you want."

Rory sighed. "What I want...is to stay in this bed all day. To make up for lost time. To make sure Tori is all right before I completely lose track of everything and just enjoy this."

"Well, first, you may need to tell work you're not coming in," he teased.

"Right," she cursed. "Shit. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah," he reached over and grabbed off the table beside him.

She called Truncheon and told them she wasn't making it in today. They accepted, knowing what a good worker she was and that Tori was gone. They figured she might need a day to herself sometime anyway. When she hung up, she turned back to Jess.

"What comes after first?" She wondered.

"Deciding if you want breakfast and coffee or if you want to start right here for a little while longer," he replied.

Rory grinned widely. She knew what option to choose without a second thought.

…..

Most of the morning passed in a haze. After a while, she called Logan and asked how Tori was. He apologized that he hadn't called but told her she was doing much better. Rory let out a wave of relief and asked if she could talk to her. Her small voice was happy and excited. She told her of things her and her daddy had been up to. She sounded perfectly healthy.

When Rory was okay about what she heard, she hung up the phone for the second time that day. During the call, Jess had gone to make breakfast. It had gotten late for breakfast so it was more like a brunch but he was starving. The two of them really had worked up an appetite and he needed to refuel.

Rory walked out of Jess' bedroom wearing a t-shirt of his. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he caught sight of her and she grinned. That was just the look she'd been hoping to see.

"Tori's better," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good," he nodded as he went back to cooking. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did," she nodded. "She sounds happy and healthy and Logan told me he was sorry for not calling sooner."

"He better be," Jess agreed.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"French toast," he replied.

"Fancy," she said as she picked up a mug from the counter. "What happened to the one I left here last night?"

"I washed it," he answered.

"My God," Rory stared at him. "Cooks, washes dishes...you may be the dream man."

"I can clean too," he added.

"You're getting sexier by the second," she let out a small chuckle.

"Last night didn't prove anything?" He teased.

"Last night proved everything," she kissed him quick.

When the food was done, Jess brought a tray into the bedroom and they ate together. Jess kept eyeing Rory with this look that showed how much be wanted her. He watched her finish her food and when she did, after he had, she noticed his stare.

"What?" She laughed. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then what?" She asked. "You look deep in thought."

"I'm just wondering if you put on just my shirt or if you're wearing underwear right now," he grinned.

Rory blushed. "Why don't you come find out?"

"I think I might," he moved the trays out of the way and then crawled over her. She giggled as his lips came down on hers in what seemed to be the perfect day so far. Both of them wished they could freeze time and stay in the moment forever.

And that was exactly what they planned to do.


	6. The after

**A/N: I love the responses to the last chapter ;) Sorry I haven't updated sooner. During my mini break, I have been planning scenes. I hope this and upcoming chapters make up for it.**

 _Emily eyed Rory suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"_

" _Yes," she nodded with a pleasant smile. "A soda is just fine, Grandma."_

" _Well, all right," she said as she made her way to her seat._

 _Rory took a deep breath. She knew she came to visit her Grandma in her new home for a very important reason. She had to tell her today. It had gone on too long and it wouldn't be long until she would be showing._

" _Grandma," she took another breath and tried to gain confidence. "There's actually a reason I came to see you today."_

" _Oh?" Emily was curious. "What reason is that? Did I forget something?"_

" _No, no," she shook her head with a shaky laugh. "I... actually have some news to tell you."_

 _Emily waited while her granddaughter formed her words. She was very patient and she could tell on Rory's face that it was hard for her to say. "Good news or bad news?"_

" _I'm not sure," she tried to laugh again but it just sounded wrong. "I guess it depends on how you take the news."_

" _Well, tell me already," she sounded excited. "I'm just dying to know!"_

 _She took the deepest breath of all then just said. "I'm pregnant."_

 _There was silence and then suddenly, Emily burst out into laughter. She laughed hard. Rory frowned, unsure if this was a reaction she should have expected or not._

 _The laugh didn't stop until she noticed the look on Rory's face. Emily's face fell. "You're not kidding?"_

 _She shook her head. "No. I'm not kidding."_

" _But you're not married," she commented._

" _I know," Rory said._

" _You're not even with that boyfriend anymore," she said. "Paul?"_

" _I know that, too," she replied._

" _Well, who's is it then?" she questioned. "Please tell me you know who the father is."_

" _I know who the father is," Rory answered but didn't expand further._

 _Emily sighed. "Are you going to who this man is or should I guess?"_

" _It's Logan," she whispered._

" _What did you say?" Emily asked. She tried lately to be light and less stern but the old Emily was coming out in her frustration._

 _Rory lifted her head and confidently looked into her grandmother's eyes. "It's Logan."_

" _Logan?" She spat out in shock. "Logan Huntzberger?"_

" _Yes," Rory hung her head down, not wanting to see the judgement in the older woman's eyes._

" _But he's engaged!" She exclaimed._

" _I know," she repeated._

" _Rory!" Emily stood up and began to pace. "Oh, no. What will we do? What will everyone think?"_

" _I think I was more thinking about what Logan will think," she replied._

" _You haven't told him?!" She spun on her heels. Rory shook her head. "Okay. There's still time. He doesn't even have to go through with the wedding, then. Just tell him you're pregnant and he'll leave that fiancee and then you two will be married and ready to raise this baby."_

 _Rory scoffed against her better judgement. "Being married doesn't make you ready for a baby."_

" _Maybe so but it certainly makes it easier," Emily retorted. "He can get you back on your feet again, too. Have his father get you writing again at a small newspaper first."_

" _Grandma," Rory tried but it fell on deaf ears._

" _We can get it done soon," she went on. "It'd cost a lot of money to get such short notice but money isn't a factor. I'm sure Logan's family will help, too_

 _. They must be past all that old drama by now."_

" _No, grandma," Rory said then raised her voice louder. "Me and Logan aren't getting married!"_

 _Emily stopped, stunned. "Well, of course not yet but after you tell him -"_

" _No," she repeated. "We broke up for a reason, Grandma. Not just last time but this time too. I loved Logan very much and I probably always will love him but…"_

" _But…?" Emily added._

 _Rory sighed sadly. "We're not right for each other. I see it now. I once thought he was the one but we're different now than before. We're on different paths. If we got married, it wouldn't be for the right reasons."_

" _But a child needs both a mother and a father," she said. It was the same argument she had given her mother thirty two years earlier._

" _And this child will have whatever Logan chooses," her hands went to her stomach protectively. "We don't need to be married to parent. I'm not gonna force him into this unless he wants it, Grandma."_

" _That boy loves you," she said. "I can tell. He still does."_

" _And I still love him," she replied. "But it's time to let it go. We made that decision to say goodbye before I knew I was pregnant. It's not going to change just because there's a third person now."_

" _Rory," Emily said sadly._

" _I know," she whispered and looked down at her stomach then back to her grandma. "But I have to think of her now. I have to put her first."_

" _That's very mature of you," she commented._

 _Rory smiled to herself. "I guess that's just growing up, right?"_

…..

"Who are we telling?"

Jess sat down on the couch, a drink in one hand and a wondering expression on his face. Rory stood in the kitchen wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. It was late and he had just made coffee for the two of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"No?" He answered as a question of his own.

Rory almost laughed and moved out of the kitchen with her mug in her hand. "Well, my mom and Luke. Work. Liz -"

"Liz?" Jess frowned.

"We're not telling your mom?" She countered.

"I didn't know if we were," he replied.

She sat down across from him on the couch and crossed her legs beneath her. "I would think we're telling her. She's your mother, after all. And the two of you have had a better relationship these past few years."

"Maybe," he said. "it's just - she didn't exactly like the idea of you moving in with me."

"What?" She exclaimed.

Jess put his hand on her left knee. "It's nothing. It's just she worried because we dated and you were pregnant with another man's baby."

Rory's mouth stays quiet for a moment. When she speaks again, it's almost a whisper. "I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't know -"

He cut her off for the second time within minutes. "No. We're not doing that."

"Why not?" She asked. "If I knew how you felt, I never would have agreed to moving in with you or putting Tori on you."

"That's just it," Jess replied. "I wouldn't trade that for the world. It doesn't matter if you knew that I felt something. It got you here. All of that. If you didn't come live with me, then maybe we never would be in this place we're in right now. We wouldn't be together so whatever we went through to get here - any pain, sadness, heartbreak - it was worth it."

"My God," she whispered.

Jess gave her a look. "What?"

"That was about the most romantic thing you could have said right there," she smiled softly at him.

"I mean it," he said as his hand rubbed her leg now. "I wouldn't take it back if I could."

"Jess," she said. Her voice was full of emotion which made her brave. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her with his own smile.

"I think this settles it," she suddenly sighed dramatically. "We have to tell everyone. We can't not."

"Fine," he agreed. "But TJ and Liz are not at the top of the list. Let's wait a little to tell them. After your part of the list."

"All right," she said.

He kissed her softly and their foreheads leaned together after they pulled apart. They both felt really happy in that moment. In the time since sitting, she had managed to finish her coffee. Rory stood up but then turned back to him.

"Do you think I should start telling her by saying she had nothing to worry about and then leading to how good you are in bed or is that not good?" She asked with mischievous look on her face.

"Don't you dare," Jess warned.

She shrugged. "Well, she was so worried after all. Maybe we should add that in."

Jess got off the couch, bringing his own cup with him and followed her into the kitchen. "No, no. Trust me. Liz doesn't need details."

"Oh, come on," she pouted. "It'd be fun. See how she reacts."

"You know Liz likes you," he commented.

"Apparently not enough for her son," she added.

"That's not what I said," he came closer to her. "She didn't like my ex-girlfriend moving in with me. How could she know if we'd end up together or not?"

"You really think she doesn't hate me?" She asked.

"I really think she doesn't," he nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist from the front. "She's a mom. She worries. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do," she smiled as she thought of her own mother.

"And you know Liz," he said.

Rory thought hard. She knew even though they were on good terms now, some things will always be hard for him when they came to her. "Yes, I do."

"So we wait to tell her or do _I_ have to worry?" Jess asked.

"We can wait," she nodded once.

He kissed her nose than her lips. "Thank you."

She smiled at him as a thought crossed her mind. "What about Tori though? When do we tell her?"

Jess dropped his arms. "I didn't think of that."

"We have to tell her, Jess," she said. "I mean, it'd be a little difficult to explain how her mother and Uncle Jess are staying in the same bedroom now."

He made a face. "Please don't word it like that anymore."

"Right," she nodded. "But we have to figure something out."

"What if we give her her own room?" He asked.

"Her own room?" Rory wondered. "But where will - oh. You want to officially, like _officially_ , live together?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I mean, it makes sense. We have two bedrooms and she's getting older."

"I actually was thinking we'd look for a place," she bit her lip quietly.

"Me and you?" He asked.

"Me and Tori," she corrected.

Jess' expression fell. "Oh."

"It's not what you think!" She grabbed his arms to steady him into place. "It's just - this is going to be really confusing for her. Everything has been. Between her father living in another country and me and you raising her together...I think maybe we should do this as normal as we can."

"Rory, we're the furthest thing from normal," he gave a small smirk even though his mind was still reeling that she considered moving out.

"I know but I also know I have to try," she said. "It's different when you live together as a couple than as friends. I don't want to make things harder for her and I don't want to just spring it on her."

"She's too young to suffer from it," .

"Maybe," she agreed.

Jess lifted his arms out of her hands and brought his own to her face. "The only reason to not do it is if you think something will happen."

"Maybe I'm scared," she admitted. "Maybe I think it'll be a lot for her to process all at once."

"Maybe at once is just what she needs," he said and with a kiss on the side of her head, he walked away.

...

Time was going by quickly. It felt like Tori would almost be home soon and it made Rory panic. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her young daughter about her and Jess.

He was right, though, she told herself. She was barely three. Plenty of parents get into a relationship while their child is young, some even last. She hoped her and Jess would last.

She stood in what was once her bedroom. In this very room, she grew bigger as she got ready to welcome her daughter to the world. In this room, Jess ran in one night because she woke up in hysterics that she didn't know what she was doing.

Her water broke in this room. She called Logan to tell him she was pregnant in this room. Lorelai sat on the bed and asked her if she had feelings for Jess here. Luke had congratulated her on the job and told her if she needed anything to just ask right in that spot there.

She sighed as she took it in. It was weird to not see her bed there anymore. It felt permanent. Like it couldn't not be in this room.

But it wasn't her room. Not anymore.

Footsteps walked behind her then arms wrapped around her waist. Jess' head rested on her shoulder. "Regreting?"

"Reminiscing," she smiled.

"What about?" He asked.

"The past three years here," she said. "Everything that happened in this room."

"I know one thing that didn't happen in this room," he said and as she turned around, she saw the smirk she knew he had on his face.

"I consider that a very good thing," she said. "Considering that is my little girl's ."

"True," he laughed and kiss her quickly. "But you know, we have our own room now. She has her own room now…"

"It makes it feel so real," she whispered.

Jess' eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"It's like we're a family," she spoke louder. "Before, it was a friend helping a friend. In less than two weeks, it's become more. I just hope we're making the right decision."

"Does it feel right?" Jess asked.

"More than almost anything I've gone through in the past years," she answered.

"Then it's real," he confirmed. "Me and you. This isn't just some hookup because we're roommates or because Tori is with her father. Me and you. That's what this is. We just happen to have the most amazing girl along for the ride, too."

"Jess," she said softly. "The way you love Tori,the way you take care of her even when I'm sick. I remember being in awe of you."

"I was just doing what I thought was right," he shrugged, not wanting to accept her compliments.

"Mom was right," Rory smiled. "You are just like Luke. I wasn't his daughter but he stepped up. He practically raised me. He knows what to do when I'm not feeling well and he knows me in a way my own father doesn't."

Jess smiled back at her. "If that's the new compliment, that's one I'll take."

"Good," she nodded. "I always hoped that when I had a child, I'd have someone like him. I'd have someone who loved and cared about my child the way Luke did for me. And now I know I do have it. At least I hope I have you."

"You have me," he stated. "Always."

Rory hid her face in his shirt. He kissed her hair and held her close. "Thank you."

"For what?" He chuckled.

"For everything," she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied as intensely as her eyes looked.

It felt like time slowed down as Jess leaned towards her. Rory closed her eyes in anticipation. She knew exactly what his kiss would feel like but also she didn't. He never failed to surprise her even if something shouldn't.

It's like she told Paris all those years ago. How you know the person's right for you. It's exciting and you never know what they're going to do. Her speech had described Jess so perfectly that she couldn't believe anyone would think it was about Dean.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into his - their - bedroom. It felt strange to think it but that's what it was now. He laid her down on the bed slowly and she sighed in contentment. Things felt right for what seemed like the first time in a long time and she couldn't be happier about it.

…..

" _You really want_ _that cereal?" Rory raised her eyebrows questionably at Jess._

" _Yes," he grinned. "They're magically delicious after all."_

 _She laughed at the catchphrase that came out of his mouth. "But I thought me and my mom were the only people over thirty who ate kids' cereals."_

" _I bet there's many people pretending their favorite breakfast foods are for their kids but are really for them," he said as he finally placed the box of Lucky Charms into the cart._

" _Maybe so," she smiled as she remembered her mother did the exact same thing. "But I still didn't quite picture a member of the Danes family doing so."_

" _There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Gilmore," he smirked._

 _Rory watched as he turned forward and began to move the cart down the aisle. Her mind told her she already knew that despite how much better than most people she did know Jess. He wasn't exactly an open book but with her, he was more than a cliffnotes version._

" _You want your poptarts?" He asked her and snapped her out of her thoughts._

" _Yeah, strawberry," she confirmed as he put the box into their cart._

" _You know, I'm sure you're not supposed to consume as much sugar as you do during a pregnancy," Jess commented. "There's gotta be some kind of limit on how much sugar you can have."_

" _My mom did it and look how I turned out," she smiled then it fell. She was a thirty two year old single woman, pregnant from her ex-boyfriend who was engaged._

 _Jess noticed her expression change and stopped walking. "Hey. Don't go thinking like that."_

" _How do you know what I'm thinking?" She tried to joke but it fell flat._

" _Because I know you pretty well by now," he said. "And I can sense when you feel like a disappointment without hearing a word."_

" _I don't feel like a disappointment," Rory defended. Jess gave her a 'i don't believe you' look. "All right, fine, I do. But look at me! I'm a mess."_

" _You are not a mess," he told her._

 _Rory scoffed. "Oh? Is the growing bump not convincing you or do you need to be reminded of my dead career?"_

" _Okay, stop," he said. "First of all, you're not a mess. I'll keep saying it until you believe me. Plenty of people go through exactly what you are right now and it doesn't make them damaged."_

" _Gee, I wasn't thinking of myself as damaged but thank you so much," she said._

" _I'm trying to help you but I can't if you won't let me," he said in a hushed voice. It was a relief that the aisle wasn't that crowded._

" _I hate that I need help," she confessed. "I thought I'd have it figured out by now, you know. I didn't think I'd be in this place."_

" _Do you think I expected any of the things that happened to me?" She shook her head. "Well, I didn't and look where I am. So you need some time to find your footing. That's fine. Most people do. You're not alone."_

 _She smiled softly. "Thanks, Jess."_

" _You know me," he said sarcastically. "Therapist to expecting moms."_

 _She hit him playfully on the arm. "That's not gonna slide forever, you know."_

" _I know," he grinned. "At some point, it will be single mother instead."_

" _I may be pregnant but don't underestimate my strength to hit you," she warned with her best threatening look._

 _Jess laughed. "Oh, I don't doubt it at all."_

 _They were coming to the end of the aisle and Rory remembered his words from a moment ago. "What was the other thing?"_

" _What do you mean?" He asked._

" _You said first of all," she replied. "You don't say first of all unless you have at least one or two more points."_

 _He was about to answer but as they came out of the aisle, another cart almost crashed into theirs._

" _Oh my God, I'm so sorry," this pretty long-haired dirty blonde gasped._

" _It's all right," Jess told her. "It's easy to not notice."_

 _The girl seemed to finally notice the face of the man who she almost just ran over. "Yeah, I guess it is. I usually pay such better attention."_

" _Some things you can't predict," he said._

 _Rory watched with some feeling she didn't know what to call it. The girl eyed Jess like she just found the best sale in the store. She didn't even notice Rory standing right there, a small but obvious bump on her stomach. She didn't seem like she even cared._

" _Maybe I could make it up to you," the girl said. "Do you drink coffee?"_

" _Sometimes," he answered politely. "But I'm not a big coffee drinker."_

" _What about dinner?" She tried again. "You have to eat sometimes, right?"_

" _Yeah - yeah, I do," he said and Rory resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How did this girl just ignore the guy she was trying to pick up in the grocery store was with someone pregnant?_

 _She grinned happily. "Do you have plans tonight?"_

" _Uh," Jess looked between the girl and Rory. "Tonight. I can't. I'm sorry."_

" _Oh that's all right," she waved it off. "When are you free?"_

" _I actually have a busy schedule coming up." he said as he looked at her._

 _It was like a light came on in the girl's head. "Oh. You two are together."_

" _Yeah," Jess nodded._

" _I'm so sorry," she shook her head, a smile still on her face but Rory could tell it was plastered on just to seem less embarrassed. "I didn't realize -"_

" _It's fine," Jess laughed to make her feel more comfortable. "Don't worry about it."_

" _I guess I should get going," the girl said reluctantly. Now it was like someone bought the last of the sale items. "Sorry about the carts, too."_

 _Jess nodded. Rory grinned. The girl walked away almost as fast as she came. When she was gone, Rory laughed out loud in what felt like relief. "That was definitely interesting."_

" _Would it surprise you to know I've never been hit on in a supermarket before?" Jess asked._

" _A little, yeah," her laughter calmed down and they began to move again. "It was like the pregnant neon sign wasn't even here. All she saw was you."_

" _I don't know what she saw then," he said. It wasn't even out of ego or conceited ideas. He really believed that and she didn't like it._

" _You know how you always say things to me that I don't necessarily believe but you tell me them anyway just because you for some reason, think they're true?" She asked._

" _Yes?" His eyebrow raised._

" _Well, don't take this the wrong way but -" she took a breath between her words. "You're kind of a babe."_

" _What?" Jess laughed._

" _Come on!" she laughed. "You really haven't noticed?"_

" _No," he kept laughing as they turned down another aisle and he grabbed some items off the shelf._

" _Please," Rory scoffed. "The face, the smile, the...everything else. I'm surprised you don't have girls knocking down the door."_

 _His face turned serious. The laughter stopped. "Maybe the girls coming to the door aren't the ones I'm looking for."_

 _Rory said nothing. They continued to walk through the store in almost silence unless it was about their shopping items. Her mind ran over his words but then she shook them away. It seemed like she was the only girl he let inside the door lately and it didn't pass on her the way he said it._

 _Instead of pressing on it, she let it slide. Jess never followed your for the rest of the day, either. Eventually when she went to sleep that night she realized the feeling she felt when that girl looked at Jess in the grocery store was jealousy. But why would she be jealous?_

 _She chalked up to feeling awkward watching someone hit on your ex. That's all it was. Finally she had fallen asleep and the meeting had been forgotten about. She wasn't jealous of Jess and other girls. Just like Jess didn't mean he wanted her be one of the girls coming around._

 _Right?_

 _Right, she told herself. It didn't matter. Jess was her friend. Her good friend who offered her a place to stay without the eyes of Stars Hollow on her and a job. It was nothing more than that and for a long time, that'll be what she told herself._

…..

"Is it really you?" Lorelai exclaimed happily. "Am I talking to _the_ Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, it's me," Rory laughed at her mother's dramatics. "I know. I've been a little preoccupied lately."

"Lately?" she scoffed jokingly. "It's as if ever since you came here and I mentioned Jess might have feelings, you fell off the grid."

"I know," she repeated. "I'm sorry. Things have been...busy."

"Right," she replied. "Busy meaning...you told Jess?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Rory shuffled her feet. She was on a break outside at work and she felt the guilt of not telling her mother in person float around her.

"Oh," she heard the sting in her mother's voice.

"I didn't mean I don't want to talk about it," she clarified. "I just - it's a discussion I rather do in person."

"Right," Lorelai's voice still sounded stung. "That makes sense."

Rory sighed sadly. She felt bad. "When are you off work?"

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yes," she answered. "But if tonight is not a good time, then any other day."

"I can be home at 5 tonight," Lorelai told her.

Rory smiled to herself. "Perfect. I'll see you at five."


	7. The news is out

_Jess laughed as soon as he entered the room. Surprise was written on his face as Rory noticed him and immediately stopped what she was doing. She was caught and there was no way to explain this._

" _Did I wake up?" Rory asked._

" _I couldn't sleep," Jess shook his head. "And what are you doing?"_

" _Stress tap dancing," she answered quickly and quietly as she gathered her laptop and shut it off._

" _Stress tap dancing?" He said each word slowly. "You tap dance?"_

" _Only when I'm stressed," she tried to joke._

" _I really have missed a lot, haven't I?" He asked._

 _She smiled and her hands went to her stomach instinctively. "Yeah, I guess we both did."_

 _Jess smiled softly back at her. "Is that why you're stressed?"_

 _She walked over to the couch with a sigh. "Is it bad_

 _mothering to say yes?"_

" _No," he told her. "If you ask me, it's pretty normal especially for a surprise baby."_

" _I feel like I'm already screwing up, Jess," she confessed. "This baby is barely four months into existence and I have already messed it up."_

" _What makes you say that?" He came to sit on the single chair next to the couch._

" _Because me and Logan aren't together," she sighed. "I know a child doesn't need their parents together to be okay and I know that them being together doesn't automatically make everything better. I know all of this from experience."_

" _Then what?" He urged. "Did Logan ask you to marry him?"_

" _Twice," she closed her eyes. "When I graduated Yale and when I told him about the baby."_

" _Oh," he was surprised. He didn't expect that answer._

 _Rory noticed this. "I guess Luke doesn't mention me much, hub?"_

" _He mentions you," he replied. "I think it's more he doesn't tell me when my ex-girlfriend gets engagement proposals."_

" _Right," she smiled. "That would make sense."_

" _Can I ask you something?" he asked. "And can it not be weird or awkward?"_

 _Rory nodded. "Sure but now I'm curious about this mysterious question "_

 _He took a deep breath. "Why'd you say no?"_

" _Truthfully?" Jess nodded now. She sighed sadly. "The first time we had two different paths. He was going to California and I was about to become the socialite wife. I didn't want to be that. I knew that's what I would be and I had so many things I wanted to do still."_

" _What about the second time?" He asked carefully._

" _That…" she blew out the breath this time. "It wasn't right. We ended things for a slew of reasons. It'd be wrong to think this baby can make it work. I owe it to my child to make sure I give it the best life it can have and I think if me and Logan were married…"_

 _Her voice trailed off and he got curious. "What?"_

" _It wouldn't be the best life," she finished. "For either of us. Maybe if it had been at a different time but not now and not under these circumstances."_

" _Did you consider it?" He asked quietly._

" _More than once," she admitted. "Both times. I don't know which time I considered it more because it felt pretty equal. The first time I just wanted him to come back, to not make some ultimatum. I didn't want all or nothing. I wanted him and I feel like that was how I got to this point."_

 _Jess didn't say anything. He tried to listen carefully. He wanted to understand. But no matter how he felt about her or the past, no matter how much he moved on or tried to, he wasn't sure how much he could hear about Rory missing and wanting Logan._

" _I'm sorry," Rory said. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Not with our history."_

" _No, it's fine," he lied. "You needed to talk and we're friends. You can talk to me about stuff."_

" _You've been so good to me," she said. "You're doing more than enough. You got me a job at Truncheon. You're helping me write a book. You gave me someplace to live without the wondering eyes of Stars Hollow. The least I can do is not talk about this with you."_

" _Really, it's fine," he said again but he didn't lie this time. A part of him guessed maybe she didn't talk about this that much so she might have needed to._

" _No, that's okay but thank you," she stood up. "I actually think I'm gonna head to bed. A good night's rest is supposed to be especially good when you're expecting."_

" _All right," Jess dropped the conversation and let her go. "Good night."_

" _Night, Jess," she said and went inside her bedroom._

 _He sat there after she left, thinking about what she had said. It dawned on him how stupid he felt for that open house all those years ago. Rory loved Logan, probably still does. Her speech rang in his ears as clear as if she was standing in front of him. He remembered every word even when he didn't want to._

 _The next morning, after a lot of thinking and finally, sleep, Jess came out of his room. Rory was already in the kitchen, a robe loosely around her as she leaned over the counter and clutched a cup of coffee._

" _Morning," he said to her._

 _She stood up straight, noticing him for the first time. "Morning."_

" _You okay?" He asked as he poured his own coffee out of the pot._

" _Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed. "Just I didn't sleep that well after all."_

" _Yeah, me either," he told her. "Guess it's going around, huh?"_

" _Yeah," she let out a small laugh. "I guess so."_

 _Jess poured milk into his coffee and took a sip. It scalded his mouth but he didn't care. "I'm sorry I pressed last night. I shouldn't have asked personal questions."_

 _She shook her head and held her left hand up. "No, please. You didn't press at all and after all you've done for me, you've earned the right to ask a few personal questions."_

" _Can I ask another one?" He took a big breath. He wanted to ask what if it was him. What if it wasn't Logan. What if he proposed. But he couldn't. He didn't want to make things weird just to ease his curiosity._

 _Hearing her talk about how much she loved Logan made him wonder about the past - their past. He wondered if she actually had loved him or maybe think was wrong after all._

 _But he backtracked on his question. Rory waited patiently. Her face was open, ready for whatever it was he had in mind. He took what was really on his mins away. That wasn't what either of them needed to hear right now._

 _Instead, he turned to a more joking matter. "Waffles or pancakes?"_

 _Rory beamed, relief off her shoulders. "Waffles, please."_

" _You got it," he said and walked further into the kitchen. When he was out of her vision, he let out the breath he'd held as he considered that question. He needed to push it aside if this was going to work. The what ifs wouldn't help and he didn't feel that way about her anymore. At least that's what he thought. No, that was wrong. Jess was over her. Long over. He told Luke that even and he wouldn't like to Luke, would he?_

 _Jess made breakfast as Rory chattered about something her mom had emailed her. It was comfortable and he liked the company. He decided that whatever he did or didn't feel didn't matter because he didn't want to mess this up. They were friends and he rather have Rory in his life as a friend then wonder about the status of their relationship._

 _In the end, his thoughts chalked it up to his last relationship. It had lasted four years, roughly the amount of time he hadn't seen Rory in before this summer. He visited Like but mostly stayed away because he thought this girl was the one. His mind probably still reeled from the loss and that he had planned on proposing to her around this time of the year._

 _That's what it was. That's what it had to be. He locked up the thoughts and forced himself to not open them up until he was ready and time had passed. Feelings confuse you when you're hurt. His sure had and right now, he needed Rory around just as much as she needed him. That was what mattered now._

….

Rory walked you to the familiar front door that she would know anywhere. Her feet brought her forward to the small porch and she smiled to herself. The phrase coming home never fit anything as much as this place had.

The door opened before she even got the chance. Lorelai gasped in happiness at seeing her daughter in front of her. "My baby! Hi!"

"Hi, Mom," Rory hugged her back tightly. As much as she loved Philadelphia, she really missed her mother.

Lorelai pulled apart and took a look at her. "Okay. Let me see. No piercings, no tattoos…"

Rory laughed. "None of that, no."

"So what is it?" She asked as the two of them walked inside the house. "You couldn't talk about it on the phone and I've been anxiously waiting all day to find out."

"No 'how are you'?" She teased.

"I'll ask how you are when I know," Lorelai retorted. "Now. I asked about Jess and is it bad? What happened? Is it even about him what you have to say?"

"It's about Jess," she confirmed.

Rory sat down on the couch and Lorelai stood impatiently. "And?"

"I told Jess what you said," she began. "I told him everything. He pretty much told me that you were right. He did have feelings for me."

"I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly.

"You did," she nodded. "And I didn't but yet I feel like I did. Or I should have. Then Tori got sick and I thought it was some kind of karmatic faith telling me that I can't be happy and that me and Jess were a bad idea. But then i did some more thinking and I realized the worst idea was pushing aside what I felt and what we said."

"And then what?" Lorelai asked. "You followed Jess to a train station, where you confessed how much you love him and he didn't get on the train?"

"You watch too many movies," she remarked.

"Well, duh," Lorelai agreed.

"No, uh," Rory ducked her head then lifted it back up. "I snuck into his room one night."

"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped.

Rory's face blushed deep red. Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Little bit."

Lorelai grinned mischievously. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!"

"I think we already agreed on that," she said.

"Yes but I have to say it a few more times to let it sink in," Lorelai added. "Although I'm sure for you, it has already _sunk_ in."

"Oh now that was really dirty," Rory laughed.

"Yes it was," she said proudly but then turned serious. "So are you guys together now? Did you two sleep together and it was terrible and now you're not speaking to each other which led you to not speak to me?"

"We're together," she smiled. "Very together. It's like we already were just without the romantic side of it."

"So it wasn't terrible?" She asked.

"Mom!" Rory hid her face in her hands then looked back up. "No. Definitely not terrible."

Lorelai cheered. "I knew it! And I'm so glad I didn't sit because I get to do my 'i knew!' dance!"

Rory shook her head and laughed. It was a better reaction than she had expected. "Well, while you're dancing, I'm gonna go raid your kitchen for a snack."

"Snack?" Lorelai stopped her dance. "I could eat a snack."

"Come on," she got off the couch and urged her mother to come with her.

"I'm surprised you even want a snack," she said. "Wasn't Jess enough of one?"

"Oh my God," she laughed. "The dirty comments keep on coming!"

"I have plenty of dirty comments," she defended. "This has been three years coming, sweetie. They have been building just as much as you and Jess' sexual tension has been."

"And what do you know about our sexual tension?" Rory gave her a look as they entered the kitchen.

"Please," Lorelai scoffed. "You two spent a lot of time here especially the early days. You could cut that tension with a knife. To be honest, I thought the two of you were gonna jump each other while you were pregnant."

Rory's jaw dropped. "What? Excuse me."

"What did I say?" Lorelai pulled out a unopened box of blueberry poptarts. "It's not like you didn't not give me reason to believe that."

She sat down at the table. "And how did I give you a reason?"

Lorelai sat too and chuckled. "I remember a few phone calls about being super horny and turned on by a certain roommate. Remember that time the pipes weren't working and he decided to check them? That was one of my favorites."

Her jaw dropped further down. "So what? You were just waiting for us to have sex?"

"No," she shook her head. They split a package of poptarts and started breaking off pieces. "Actually, I expected you to just go after him one of those times and then have some wild banging session then you'd tell me you're moving out because now you two had seen each other naked and it'd make being roommates a little bit awkward."

Rory chewed slowly, not wanting to choke. She swallowed hard then spoke. "That's what you thought?"

"Honey, I was getting phone calls about how good Jess' arms looked in a t-shirt," she joked. "You don't look at someone you're close to like that just because you have extra hormones. I knew something was coming but I expected it to be sooner."

"So you're not mad?" Rory wondered.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked. "You're a grown woman. You're thirty five years old. You are a mother and you're telling me this guy you cared about as a teenager, who turned out to be a really good guy and is helping you raise your child, is now your boyfriend. I'm not sure I could be mad at that without sounding like a witch."

Rory smiled. "So you don't think I'm crazy or ruining anything or risking what we already have?"

"Oh, no, I think it could be all of the above," Lorelai teased. "But the best ones are always a risk. Sometimes they end up worth the risk. Look at me and Luke. Look at all we've been through. We were close friends, we dated, broke up, barely spoke for a year. Now we're married. Sometimes it's worth it."

Rory's smile grew. "Thanks, Mom."

"Now," she touched her daughter's hand with two of hers. "I want details but not all the details."

…..

Jess walked into Truncheon with confidence and nerves all at once. Rory had left for Stars Hollow and she wanted him to come. He told her it was her thing. She should tell her mother alone and he'll come a little later. He was almost ready to head out before he remembered something she said before she left.

When he reached Matt's office,he knocked. He never knocked on Matt's door but this particular instance called for it.

His friend had told him the door was open and when he saw who it was, he smiled at his friend. "Hey! I thought you headed home already."

"I was," he nodded. "But I'm actually heading out to Stars Hollow for the night but I wanted to stop by before I go."

"Oh?" He asked. "Is something wrong? I saw Rory earlier. She was out of here before you though."

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Jess told him.

Matt's face looked confused. "Okay. What is it? Is she leaving?"

"Nothing like that," he answered. "Just...well, you know our situation."

He nodded. "Right. Helping her raise her daughter and get a fresh start in a different city."

"This is the thing," Jess sat down in one of the chairs. "Me and Rory are together now. It's brand new but also not."

"Wow," he said. "I didn't expect that, to be honest. You guys always are so professional here."

"It's only about a week old," Jess added. "And we felt it was the right thing to do to tell you."

"Wow," he repeated. "Does Jules know yet?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "I'm not sure she's told anyone yet. She only went to tell her mother today after work."

"And now you're going to join her and tell your uncle," he figured out.

"Yeah, I am," Jess half-smiled.

Matt smiled too. "Well, I think it's great. I remember you two had this big, long history and then the living together and raising her daughter. I guess I wanna say it was bound to happen."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said. "I kind of worried you were gonna say something stupid and I'd have to get defensive because Rory - I know her pretty well. She knows me better than anyone. I know it seems crazy because of everything but it doesn't feel it."

"I know what you mean," Matt agreed. "It just sucks now that I know and Jules doesn't. I'm not good at keeping secrets."

"Well you're gonna have to resist telling your wife, all right," Jess stood up. "She's Rory's friend too and she probably wants to tell her herself."

"Fine," he pouted. "But if she finds out I know before Rory tells her -"

"I'll make sure she tells her," he nodded.

"Good man," Matt stood up himself from the desk and walked over to his friend. He gave him a hug, surprising them both. "I'm real happy for you, man. You deserve some good things in life and that girl and her daughter are definitely good things "

"Thank you," Jess pulled out of the hug. "Now I gotta get going. I'll see you later, all right?"

He walked out the door and out into the store. The spot where so many years ago, thirteen to be exact, Jess had sat on a stool and watched Rory read his book stood out to him. He remembered their banter. It had seemed almost like flirting which was why he thought it was okay to lean forward. The kiss was soft and it felt like coming home.

He shook his head as he remembered what came after the kiss. It was probably that moment that he hated Logan for more than when they had actually met.

Out the door he headed and was in his car. The keys slide right into the ignition and he was out of the spot quickly. The way to Stars Hollow was clear and for once, he was excited about returning.

…..

 _Liz looked up from the diner counter as soon as she heard the bell. She knew Jess would be coming around and everytime that front door opened, she hoped it would be her son._

 _Finally she was right. A huge smile appeared on her face as she ran around the counter and to the door. "You're here!"_

" _I'm here," he replied. His mother hugged him briefly and when she looked at him again, she examined him. "What are you doing?"_

" _Checking to see if you're healthy enough," she answered. "you look good! Philly feeding my baby okay?"_

" _Philly's good," he nodded and walked towards the counter. She sat next to him and he dropped his bag on the ground. "I actually have some news."_

" _News!" She exclaimed. "What about? Work? Relationship? What is it?"_

" _Is Luke around?" He asked. He was sure he'd heard the news by now but he wasn't sure how much he could handle telling Liz on his own._

" _He's out," she said. "Getting ready for his honeymoon."_

" _Right," Jess said. He guessed he was alone after all._

 _Liz patted his leg impatiently. "What is it? Come on. Tell me your news."_

" _Can we go upstairs?" He asked._

 _Liz nodded and lead the way. Jess grabbed his bag and followed along. When they were upstairs, she turned to her son. "So? What's going on?"_

 _He took a breath before he began. "Do you remember Rory?"_

" _Lorelai's daughter," she said. " Of course. Didn't the two of you date in high school?"_

" _We did," he nodded._

" _So the news is about Rory?" she asked. "I saw the two of you dancing at the wedding. Is there something going on?"_

 _He wasn't sure how to answer that. There was something going on but not what she thought. "When I go back to Philadelphia...she's going to be coming with me."_

 _Liz blinked. "Okay. What does that mean?"_

" _She's actually going to be moving in with me," Jess stated. "I asked her to live with me."_

" _What?" She half yelled. "Are you two together? Isn't it soon? Why?"_

 _There was so many questions at once and Jess had to sort through a correct way to answer it. "We're not together. She needs somewhere to stay."_

" _And her ex-boyfriend's home seemed like a good idea?" She questioned._

" _I offered," he corrected._

" _Why?" Liz wondered. "If you're not together, why on Earth would you tell your ex-girlfriend to stay with you?"_

 _Jess was getting frustrated. He didn't want to have to explain all the details to her but he didn't want her to be left in the dark about it. "Because she's pregnant. Okay? She's pregnant."_

" _Oh my God," Liz looked ready to cry._

" _Mom,.come on," he said. "Don't cry."_

" _I'm not crying," she said. "Not yet anyway. So you're telling me I'm gonna be a grandma? And you didn't lead with this? Jess!"_

" _That's not -" he started. "You're not gonna be a grandma, Liz."_

" _What?" She asked. "But if she's pregnant -"_

" _She's pregnant but the baby isn't mine," he said quietly._

" _What?" She repeated. "The baby isn't - but why - why is she moving in with you then? Why isn't she moving in with the father?"_

" _Because the father and her are not in a relationship," he answered._

" _Neither are you," she accused. "I don't understand why this falls on you. If she made a mistake with the wrong guy and got pregnant, then it's not up to you to fix things for her."_

" _I'm not fixing things for her," he answered as nice as he could. "She needed a place to stay that wasn't here and she needed a job. More importantly, she needed a friend. I'm giving her all three of those."_

" _Jess," she shook her head. "This is - it's insane. You shouldn't do it."_

" _Why not?" He said. "Rory helped me plenty of times. Maybe nothing like this but she needs someone right now."_

" _She has a town full of people who'd be willing to help her," Liz said. "I don't know why it has to fall on you."_

" _She doesn't want to be here," Jess told her. "She wants to be away from this town and the judging eyes. It falls on me because she's my friend and I care about her."_

" _I don't think you should do it," she tried again. "Rory is a nice girl and I'm sorry for her if things are hard right now but I don't think she should move in with you."_

 _Jess nodded once. "For a second, I'm gonna pretend you have a say in that. I'm an adult and she is my friend. I'm not gonna turn my back on her when she needs it most and I'm definitely not going to be listening to you about any situation where there's a kid involved."_

" _Jess, honey -"_

" _No," he said. "I told you the news. You said what you think. Now I'm gonna go. I have to find Luke."_

" _Jess, wait -"_

 _He was out the apartment door and out the diner within two minutes. He didn't want to be anywhere near his mother right now. It was t her decision and he wasn't going to change his mind based on what she thought. Rory needed his help and be was gonna help her, no matter what._

 **A/N: I don't know how I feel about the way I wrote some of this chapter but I hope it comes across as I intended it to. I wanted to more focus in Jess in this one but still give the Lorelai/Rory scene. Also thank you for the comments on the flashbacks. It's my way of showing what happened in between without making a story about their everyday lives before they get together. This way I can get to the part of the story is wanted to tell and still get to share what else happened. I hope everyone likes it.**


	8. The reactions

_Rory walked out of her bedroom and right to the couch. Jess sat across from it, her neatly typed pages of a novel on his lap. Worry etched on her face as she anticipated the conversation she'd expected since this morning._

" _Tori went down easily," she smiled at Jess as she sat down. She could try to delay the upcoming review this way._

 _He smiled back. "She sleeps more than most babies. At least what I've heard about them."_

" _My mom told me I was the same," she said. "Obviously, I cried and screamed but I liked my sleep."_

" _So I guess you and Tori are both taking traits from Lorelai the third then?" He smirked._

 _She didn't answer but instead fidgeted with her shirt's long sleeves. It was late summer and Tori was only three months old. When Rory had went into labor, she thought about moving out. But then the fear froze her and she couldn't imagine being on her own raising her daughter. She found a whole new level of respect for her mother in this realization._

 _It also didn't hurt that she'd seen Jess take care of Tori the night she considered bringing up getting her own place. He was so natural with her. He obviously loved her and she wasn't even his. She wasn't sure what that meant but she wasn't willing to change that anytime soon._

 _Now that Tori was born, however, she managed to finish her book. Jess had told her this morning I er coffee that he'd finish and that maybe that night, they could talk about it. The thought paralyzed her. There were things she'd written in that book that he didn't know about. She worried how he'd react to some things she'd done._

" _I'm guessing your silence isn't because you're offended that I compared you to your mother," he teased._

" _The manuscript," she said and he nodded. "I've been afraid to hear what you think ever since you mentioned it."_

" _Why are you afraid?" He genuinely asked._

" _Because it's my book," Rory curled her sleeves into her palms tightly. "There's stuff in there that -"_

" _That what?" He tilted his head curiously._

" _That looking back at it, I wish I hadn't done then," she sighed._

 _She saw it in Jess' eyes. He knew exactly what she meant and who she meant them with. He was quiet at first but when he finally spoke again, his words weren't the ones she'd been expecting. "I appreciate you censoring it so politely that you don't have to name names or actions."_

" _Maybe I should have left that out," she made a face and tugged her sleeves so tight they almost stretched. Her legs were curled under her that her knees stuck out and her feet were behind her. She was anxious and he could tell._

" _No," Jess shook his head and stood up. "It happened. You can't edit things out just because you think it'd be uncomfortable for me to read it."_

 _Her eyes flicked to his as he said the last sentence. "Was it - was it uncomfortable?"_

 _He sighed but didn't say no. Rory took that as her answer and looked down. "I didn't say anything."_

" _Sometimes that says more than words," she pointed out._

" _You and me both know how important words are," he commented._

 _Rory wanted to agree. Jess was, after all, the person she'd told the most and the least to. Too many things had gone unspoken between them over the years but especially in high school. "Maybe. But actions do carry a big weight, don't they?"_

 _Jess knew what she meant. Instead of answering, he picked up the pages and flipped to a section and asked quietly. "Is this all true?"_

" _Yes," Rory nodded._

 _Jess nodded back. "You'd think this would be the harder part for me to read, right?"_

" _I asked you if reading about you, us, would be a bad idea," she said._

" _It wasn't a bad idea," he said. "I just wish I'd known it then."_

" _Me, too," she agreed._

" _I'm sorry," he said as he realized they'd never talked about back then. He now knew her side but she hadn't known his. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to get into it especially considering the current situation and her daughter in the next room._

" _I know," she said softly. She knew he was sorry. She'd known he was sorry ever since he told her he loved her at the Firelight Festival._

 _Silence hung in the air from both of them now. High school memories clouded over them as if one touch and they'd rain down on them. Neither wanted to talk about it so neither did. That was the deal. They knew it wasn't healthy but it wouldn't help anything._

" _What did you think about the rest of the book?" she asked quietly._

 _Jess sat back down, his calm side began to take over. "I think it was really good."_

" _Really good?" She asked. "Does that mean good try?"_

" _It means apart from a few notes, I think it's almost good to go to print," Jess gave her a smile and she felt relieved. To see the smile and to hear his words._

" _What?" She beamed. "Really?"_

" _Really," he nodded. "I mean, we can go over it a little more but I think you have a true Gilmore girls story here."_

" _Wow," she breathed out._

" _For the record, though," he said. "The next time i read this, I'm gonna skip the married ex and stealing a yacht and being in a casual relationship more than once parts."_

" _I wouldn't expect any less," she smiled._

 _Right then, a baby's cry interrupted the moment. Rory rushed to her bedroom. "I'll be right back."_

 _Jess followed her and watched as she picked Tori up out of her crib. She rubbed her back and held her close to her. Jess leaned on the doorframe in silence._

" _Ssh, baby, what's wrong?" She whispered._

" _Is she hungry?" He asked._

" _She didn't eat that long ago," she answered. "Maybe she needs to be changed."_

" _I can check for you," he said and she gave him a surprised look. "I changed Doula's diapers. You don't have to look so shocked every time I offer."_

" _I guess I didn't expect you to do it," she said._

 _Jess waved her off as he walked closer. She passed the baby to him and he immediately took her tiny fist to his finger. If she had seen them together and didn't know them, she'd have assumed he was her father._

" _No worries," he said. "You live here now and you shouldn't do this on your own."_

" _Okay," she smiled at him. "Thank you."_

" _You're welcome," Jess smiled back._

 _He carried her out of the room and she walked back to the living room. Rory picked up her manuscript and opened to the page Jess had read out loud. There wasn't much notes on it. She frowned. She'd expected a lot especially considering it was about him and this is what he chose to represent unspoken words._

 _She waited until he came back out and when he did, she pushed aside any conversation about the book. For now she wanted to see her daughter and she wanted to see her with Jess. He came back out of the room and with a big smile on his face, he looked at Rory. She smiled big back at him as they settled in for a night with Tori and tv._

…..

Jess took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to the familiar house. He felt like the drive to Stars Hollow lasted forever. For the first time in a while, he felt nervous. It wasn't a kind of nervous he ever remembered feeling before.

Instead of dwelling on the reasons why he was so jittery, he climbed the steps and to the front door. Lorelai had given him an emergency key a while ago and he was glad for it. It felt odd to knock or ring the doorbell after all that had happened. He took the key out and off his chain and began to turn it in the hole.

The door opened slowly. Jess peered inside to see who was in there. So far, he found no one. It felt anticlimactic after the anticipation. He closed the door behind him and began to look around the house with new eyes. Pictures were all over the place. He smiled to himself at the baby pictures of both Rory and Tori.

He was a little surprised to see pictures he'd been featured in some frames. The same picture from Luke and Lorelai's wedding hung on the wall as well as a few other holidays. There was one of him, Rory and Tori he hadn't remembered being taken. It was a little strange. Years ago, Lorelai had wanted to curse his very existence - even throw a pie in his face - and now there were photos of him in her home.

What a long, strange journey it's been, he thought to himself.

Before his thoughts could go deeper, he heard footsteps. Jess turned to see who it was and before he knew it, his breath was knocked out of him. Literally. Rory's arms wrapped around him from the second she crashed into him. His arms enveloped her into a tight hug and he could hide the smile that escaped his lips as he was with her again.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

He gripped her tighter. "That bad, huh?"

She shook her head but didn't let go. "Not bad. Just...I missed you."

"Keep saying things like that and everyone will know our dynamic has changed," he said into her ear then kissed her hair.

Rory pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes. "I told my mom. To say she was excited is an understatement. She even did a happy dance."

"Like a Snoopy/Xander dance?" He wouldered.

"Not quite," she smiled. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," he said. "I should go see Luke though before the gossip train figures anything out and tells him first."

"The gossip train knows nothing," she grabbed the front of his jacket.

He raised his eyebrow mischievously at her. She understood and leaned forward just as he had. The kiss was sweet at first and quickly became deeper. Her arms had wrapped around Jess at the waist as his came to her cheeks.

The door opened right then and they jumped apart. "Aha. I caught you!"

"Hi, Mom," Rory said as her mother entered the room with takeout in her hands.

"Hi, Mom, she says," Lorelai laughed. "You know, if you two keep that up, you won't have to tell anybody because they'll already know."

"I'm going," Jess stated as a way to tell it won't keep happening and because he needed to go tell Luke.

"Wait," Rory grabbed his arm back once he stepped away from her. "Ignore my mom. She doesn't care."

"I'm right here!" Lorelai exclaimed as she put the food down.

Her daughter gave her a look. "So you take back the approval?"

"No, not a chance," she answered. "But it doesn't mean I want him to think I don't care."

"So you do care," she commented.

Lorelai gave her a strange look. "No."

"Then why did you say -" she cut herself off. "Never mind. I'm not gonna ask."

"Ah, now you get it," Jess said. "Okay. I gotta go. I just wanted to come for a quick visit. Wish me luck. I have a feeling he won't take it the same way as his wife."

Jess kissed Rory again but this time was quick. Lorelai waved goodbye and he was out the door. She turned to her daughter and noticed the smile on her face. "God, you two are sickening."

"Back at you," Rory said and pointed to the picture of her mom and stepfather that was on the table beside her. It was from the wedding but of just the two of them.

Lorelai beamed while Rory rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

….

"Luke?"

Jess called out as he entered the diner. It was full and every table seemed like they had their food already. He looked around and saw Caesar behind the counter.

"Is Luke here?" He asked.

"Upstairs," Caeser told him.

Jess nodded and headed up behind the curtain. As he walked up the steps, he tried to plan out his words. He knew whatever way he thought of would probably go out the window once he was up there but it'd be nice to have a plan to fail.

The door to the old office was closed. He knocked twice and Luke's gruff voice told him he was coming. When he opened the door and saw his nephew standing there, he sighed. "This is it, isn't it?"

"It's what?" Jess was confused.

"What I've been dreading," he replied. "What Lorelai has been eagerly anticipating."

He was still confused. "What's that?"

"I'm not stupid," he said as he let him come inside. "I know Rory's here and if you and Rory both came here at different times and went to me and her mom each...do I have to say it?"

"So I take it you're not for us being together?" He asked curiously.

"It's not that I'm against it," Luke backtracked. "It's just you two have gone through a lot together, especially the past few years. I was kind of hoping you'd told the truth when you said you were long over her but I guess that was too wishful, wasn't it?"

"I was over her then," he said and when his uncle gave him a look, he added. "I thought I was. I'd tried hard to be over her."

"Then why now?" Luke sat down. "Why at all? What if something goes wrong and now Tori is involved with all of this? You're like a father to her. Imagine how much it would crush her."

"Believe me, I have thought of that," he said. "It was the first things I was thinking of."

"Then tell me what happened," he requested. "I don't want you two getting hurt and especially not that little girl."

"It just happened," Jess shrugged. "You know when you spend a lot of time with someone and whether you want it to or not, feelings happen and you could deny them but what's the point? Either it gets awkward because you feel this way or you act on it."

Luke sighed. "So that's what you did? You acted on it?"

"She did," he replied. "By the time I realized how I felt, I was gonna keep it to myself. I didn't originally plan on acting on it but then she told me how she felt. It didn't seem right to tell her I felt nothing back when I knew that wasn't true."

Luke sighed again. "Are you sure it's worth whatever may happen?"

"Yes," he answered without a thought. "Because I spent a lot of time thinking about this. Come on, Uncle Luke. You know what it's like to care about someone you didn't intend to care about like that."

"That's true," he agreed.

Jess sat down with a sigh. "I love her, Luke. We lost a lot of time and I know better now than before who I am. You don't have to approve but you should understand."

"I do understand," Luke explained. "It's not that I don't approve. The two of you are adults. You don't need my permission. I just wanna make sure this is a good thing and not something either of you will regret later."

"I don't know how she feels but I know I won't regret it," Jess said in reply.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I don't think I could ever regret being with her," Jess simply said.

…..

"I heard my girl was here and I had to come!" Lane burst through the Gilmore-Danes household excitedly.

"Lane!" Rory jumped up from the couch to greet her longtime friend. They hugged tightly and when they pulled apart, she asked, "How do you know I was here?"

"Lorelai kinda was telling everybody earlier," she laughed.

"I was not!" Lorelai pouted as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Yes, you were," Lane argued. "You even told Taylor which made him tell you to pass on upcoming town events to Rory."

"What upcoming town events?" Rory turned her head to her mother.

Lorelai began to list off random things Taylor had named events. It seemed almost endless until finally she took a breath and then she screamed, "Oh! I forgot the best of all! Bid-a-basket!"

"Bid-a-basket?" Rory asked and her mother nodded.

Lane turned her friend back to her. "You didn't know it was coming soon?"

"No, I -" she stopped herself and did the math in her head. "Isn't it usually earlier?"

"A little," Lorelai said. "But it's perfect timing! You and Jess are here, you're back together -'

"You and Jess are back together?!" Lane shrieked. "When did that happen?"

"The past week," Rory beamed.

"What?" Lane yelled. "A _week_ and you didn't tell me?"

"She was probably too busy getting busy to tell anyone," Lorelai commented.

"You slept with him?!" Lane's mouth dropped. "What else did I miss?"

"That's it," Rory answered.

"I didn't even know," Lorelai added.

Lane sat herself down on the couch and crossed her legs underneath her body. "Okay. Tell me everything and start at the beginning. Leave nothing out. I need details."

Rory laughed. "It's not as many details as you think there is."

Lorelai made a sound which caused both younger women to look at her. "I said nothing."

"I know that sound," her daughter warned.

Lorelai held her hands up in surrender then sat down on the single chair. Rory sat herself next to Lane on the couch. She told them everything she could think of, even things she didn't realize meant something until now. When she finished, she let out a sigh.

"I think I purposely missed things," she said. "Looking back, there was a lot of things I should have noticed but at the time, I was stupid and didn't catch. He probably sat around thinking that I was never gonna care about him like that and that what we had was enough."

"I'm sure he didn't think that," Lane told her. "He probably didn't even know it himself."

"Maybe," she said. "I just feel like I've wasted so much time being oblivious."

"No, sweetie," Lorelai spoke up. "You know what you need?"

Rory shook her head. "No."

"We need a girls night bingefest!" She exclaimed as she hopped out of her seat. "It'll be fun! We'll eat, we'll watch bad movies! Come on!"

"I'm in," Lane smiled. "Zach can handle the boys. They're old enough that they don't need to be watched every second anyway."

Lorelai nodded excitedly then turned to her daughter. "Rory?"

"What about Jess?" She asked. "He's in town, too. I'm just gonna ditch him?"

"Please," Lorelai waved it off. "He has Luke. And besides, you need to spend a night apart from him so we can gossip about him."

Rory considered. "Okay, I'm in."

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered. "I'm going to get supplies. Who wants to pick the movies?"

 **A/N: Sorry to end it there but I wanted to get it up and night chapter is girls night!**

 **P.s. I hope no one is mad at Luke for his reaction. It felt very Luke to me but maybe I'm the only one?**


	9. The night in Stars Hollow

**A/N: Sorry this is so late!**

" _She won't stop crying!" Rory practically cried herself._

 _Jess ran to her quickly and reached out for the small baby in her arms. "Give her to me."_

" _No, Jess," she shook her head. "I can't ask you for help all the time."_

" _It's not all the time," he told her. "Come on. Let me try."_

" _Okay," she finally agreed after a moment of silence._

 _Rory handed Tori over to Jess and he immediately rubbed her back and bounced her ever so slowly. She bit her lip intensely as she waited to see what would happen._

 _After a few minutes, Jess walked to Rory's bedroom. "I have an idea."_

" _What is it?" She followed him._

" _Trust me," he said. "Give me a few minutes and see if it works."_

" _Okay," she repeated. Rory didn't entirely understand but she walked back out to the main room of the apartment. Her fingers fidgeted and linked together as she waited. When another few minutes passed and she still heard Tori crying in the next room, she picked up the phone._

" _Hello?" Lorelai said on the other line, a little groggy._

" _When I was a baby, what did you do to make me stop crying?" Rory asked._

" _Is that a trick question?" She wondered._

" _Tori is crying a lot," she answered. "We can't get her to stop crying. It's 2 in the morning and I just need to know how to calm her down."_

" _Sweetie, breathe," Lorelai told her. She sounded more awake now. "How long has she been crying?"_

" _I don't know," her voice broke. "I can't remember anymore."_

" _Okay, calm down," she said. "She's only two months old. Babies cry. You're not doing something wrong."_

 _Rory was just about to ask 'but what if I am?' when she noticed she no longer heard any sounds. "It's quiet."_

" _See?" Lorelai said. "You did it."_

" _No," she walked back to her bedroom. "Not me."_

 _When she entered, she found Jess leaned over Tori in her crib, a large book in his hand. As she walked closer, she saw exactly what book it was and smiled to herself._

" _Rory?" Her mother called. "Are you still there? What's happening?"_

" _Jess calmed her down," she spoke into the phone._

 _Her words made Jess look up. He gave her a small smile of his own and stood up. Together they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them._

" _Jess?" Lorelai questioned._

" _I gotta go," Rory told her. "I'm sorry for waking you up."_

" _No problem," you could hear the smile in her own voice too._

 _They hung up and Rory put the phone down. She turned to Jess in disbelief. "You read The Fountainhead to her."_

" _I hoped maybe it would have the same effect on her as it originally had on me," he shrugged._

" _You read The Fountainhead to my two month old daughter," she stated._

" _Yes?" He didn't sound so sure anymore._

" _I can't believe you," she laughed. "I can't believe that worked."_

" _I told you I had an idea," he replied._

" _And it worked," she sighed in relief. "I was out of my mind. I felt like a bad mother already."_

" _You're not a bad -"_

" _In that moment, I was," she cut him off. "Oh my God. How am I going to do this?"_

" _What do you mean?"he asked her._

 _Rory sat down on the couch and leaned back. "How am I going to be a mother? I can't even figure out how to make her stop crying. If I'm doing this bad this early, it can't be good."_

 _He sat down on the table across from her. "Do you really think all mothers have their babies and then instantly know everything there is about being a mother?"_

" _Yes?" She asked._

" _No," he laughed. "And you are not a bad mother. You're just new which is okay."_

" _Yeah?" He nodded. "Well how come you're so good at it? You don't have any kids. How come you're so natural at this?"_

" _I have some parent friends," he said. "Also there's Doula. Having a sister born while you're an adult and in a better place with your mother certainly helps."_

" _That's true," she gave him a smile to which he returned. "Is it weird I'm kind of jealous that you're better at this than me?"_

" _A little," his smile turned into a smirk. "But you know, I can always give you pointers."_

" _Shut up," she laughed._

" _Seriously, though," Jess said. "She's only two months old. Mother's don't magically became great the second they have their baby. You're doing fine, trust me and the rest that you don't have figured out will fall in place."_

 _She sighed sadly. "What if it doesn't?"_

" _It will," he said confidently. "Take it from someone who had a not so great mother to someone who actually had a great mother. It will."_

" _Thanks, Jess," Rory's smile returned._

" _Anytime," he said._

….

"Rory's staying with her mom tonight," Jess told Luke when he came down the stairs into the quiet dinner. The dinner rush had ended and after Luke's suggestion, Jess had stayed to eat with him. He missed a phone call from Rory who informed him of her mother requesting a girl's night while she was in town.

"So what does that mean for us?" He asked his nephew. "Is it safe to go home tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Jess answered honestly. "Lane is with them and they're having some girl's night so they may not want any men to interrupt."

Luke made a face. "I guess that means it's just you and me tonight."

"Me?" The younger man asked. "I don't live here. I can leave at any time."

"Oh no, you can't," he scolded but said in a whisper. "You're dating Rory now. You can't just leave anymore. There's a whole protocol for being with a Gilmore girl."

"I remember," he nodded.

"So you remember that you can't leave until she's informed and approved your departure," he said.

"So what does that mean?" Jess questioned this time. "Guy's night or something?"

"We don't have to do a guy's night," Luke stated. "But I think it means we can't go to the house yet."

Jess looked around the dinner. There was only two tables with customers and Kirk sat at the counter. "This place is probably closing soon for the night."

"Then let's go get upstairs ready just in case we're banned from the house tonight," he walked to the curtain and Jess followed.

…..

"I don't think I've had a girls night in a long time," Rory said as her mother handed her a drink.

Lorelai beamed brightly. "Then this was just the thing you needed."

"I have three days before Tori is back," Rory leaned back onto the couch. "Three days. How has it only been two weeks since she left? It feels like so much has changed."

"Like how you've seen Jess Mariano naked and failed to tell your best friend?" Lane asked as she walked back into the room with a bowl of pretzels.

Lorelai turned to Rory with a look of anticipation. Rory's mouth dropped. "I was coming to tell you now."

"Right," Lane nodded.

"I was!" She exclaimed. Now they both gave her looks even as Lane sat down next to her. "Do you really think I wouldn't want to tell either of you about this?"

"I think you did but didn't," Lorelai replied.

Her daughter gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, sweetie," she laughed once. "It's Jess. Jess who you've been in love with and broke your heart and who's heart you broke. Jess who helped you raise your little girl and inspired you to write your novel."

"And?" Rory waited but then added. "He's my friend. He's a really good friend. Or at least he was but I guess he still is."

"He's always been more than that," Lane told her. "Remember how you ranted about him after he came to the dorm? It was things like that that told me he was something more."

"And no one told me?" Rory joked.

"I guess none of us expected you to get pregnant and Jess helped raise the baby," Lorelai said in a teasing matter.

"Tori treats him like a second dad," Rory mused. "She loves Logan. Don't get me wrong and she doesn't mistake Jess for her father but she loves him like one."

"That's a good thing," Lane commented.

She shook her head. "He tucks her in at night. She asks for him most nights. He used to take her to daycare if I had a shift and sometimes he spoils her. He made her this small bookshelf for her good night books. It's - he's amazing."

"You really are in love with him, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

There's seriousness in the air. All three of them can feel it so Lane tries her best to break it. "It doesn't hurt that you know what he looks like naked, though, either."

Lorelai laughed out loud while Rory blushed. "No comment."

"It's those Danes men," her mother shook her head thoughtfully.

Lane laughed too. "The genes."

"The jeans and the sweatpants," she said dreamily.

"I'm not hearing this!" Rory covered her ears.

Lorelai stood up, walked to her daughter and removed her hands from her ears. "Men in the Danes family are great lovers!"

"Ah!" Rory squealed as her mother laughed harder.

"Men as in plural?" Lane teased with a mischievous look on her face.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Mom?" Rory joined in.

"Drat," she murmured as they teamed up against her.

…..

Somehow they ended up at a karaoke bar. There was a sense of deja vu as they remembered that time Lorelai sang 'i will always love you' to Luke all those years ago. It felt like another lifetime but the same all at the once.

"All I'm saying is you should go up there," Lane told Rory as they sat alone at the table.

"No, thank you," she shook her head quickly. "No, no. And no."

"Why not?" She begged.

"I am not a singer," she argued. "I don't like being on stage with all eyes on me as I fail to be a singer, either."

"I'll just have to ask Lorelai then," she shrugged in hopes her defeat would convince Rory otherwise.

"Maybe she will," she smirked as she looked over at her mother waiting for their drinks across the room.

Lane's eyes followed hers. "So. Since we're alone now, I have some questions to ask."

"I don't have any go-to songs in my dreams," she answered right away.

"Not that," Lane leaned forward. "Jess."

Rory's back stiffened. "What about him?"

"How was it?" She whispered. "Don't tell me some geriatric answer, either. I'm your best friend."

"Do you think Jess is good looking?" Rory countered.

"What?" Lane seemed surprised at the question.

"Do you think he's good looking?" She asked again.

"I think he is extremely good looking," she replied. "I also think you won't tell my husband of thirteen years that I said that."

"Deal," Rory smiled but then got back to her point. "Well, think of how good looking you think Jess is. Then imagine he's even _better_ than he looks."

Lane's jaw dropped as she leaned closer. "Is that possible? Because I know I'm married and he's your boyfriend now but that doesn't change that he's probably one of the best looking guys ever created."

"I can confirm it is very possible," she let out a small laugh. "And you know what else? He knows things. Things you wouldn't expect him to know, especially so soon."

"Okay, I need details," she shook her head.

Rory's lips stayed tight. "I've said enough."

"Or not enough," her friend retorted. "Come on. One more detail before your mother comes back to the table?"

"That's all you're getting," she leaned back in her seat.

Lane pouted. "Well, that's just cruel."

"What's cruel?" Lorelai asked as she came back to their table.

"Rory won't give me details about Jess," she answered.

Lorelai looked between the two younger girls. "What _kind_ of details about Jess?"

"Not _that_ kind!" Rory half-yelled.

"Fine," she held up her now free of drinks hands in surrender. "Don't tell me."

Lane cut in, switching the subject. "Lorelai, what do you think about singing something tonight?"

"I think I need a few more drinks in me," she answered.

"How many?" Rory asked and gained a look from her mother. "Lane wants me go up there so maybe you can make her stop."

"Maybe we could do a duet!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe I need more drinks, too, then," Rory said as she grabbed hers.

…..

Later that night, or morning really, Jess woke up abruptly. There was noises in the apartment above the diner and he sat up straight. There was nothing to inspect in the darkness. He could barely see so he turned on the light beside him.

When the room lit up, he was surprised at the sight before him.

"Hi," Rory whispered. Her hair was a mess and her shoes were in her hands. She squinted her eyes at the sudden light but tried to smile.

"Hi," he said in reply. "What time is it?"

"Late," she walked in his direction.

He smirked. "So girls night went good?"

Rory put her shoes down and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," she looked at him. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanna take a quick shower then go to sleep. I'm kinda tired."

"Hey," he said when her attention went back to her bag. "You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"I do," her eyes softened. "And believe me, if I had something to talk about, I would. I guess just spending the night talking about you and me's love life and then mom and Luke's and lane and Zach's - it's been a while since I had a night like tonight."

He smiled softly back at her. "You know, if you ever need a night of freedom, I can take care of Tori."

"I know," she came to sit on the edge of the bed. "And thank you."

Jess took her hand in his. "Anytime."

"It was really nice," she told him. "Just talking and hanging out. I can't believe it's been so long."

"You should plan stuff with them," he said. "With anyone, actually. Rory, just because you're a mom doesn't mean you stop living."

"I know that, too," she smiled again. "I guess I just hadn't felt like it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's like what me and you were talking about before we -"

"Yeah," Rory looked down then back at Jess. "You didn't have to give up your life for us, you know."

"I didn't," he touched her cheek with his thumb. "I gained a new one. One that I preferred more to the loner lifestyle I'd previously lived."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how you felt about me," she apologized.

Jess shook his head. "No apologies. I didn't even know how I felt so you can't be mad at yourself for not knowing when I didn't myself."

Her face broke out into a huge smile now. "You're kind of perfect, do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I don't mean to brag but -"

She hit him playfully. He grabbed her arms when they came closer and the mood instantly changed. Both of them leaned forward in the same second. They could feel the change in atmosphere.

Their lips connected and immediately, Jess dragged his tongue to her lips. He could still taste the alcohol she had drank tonight. Rory moved herself closer to him without breaking apart.

It was as if the world shifted everytime they kissed. Rory felt like she could never get used to the feeling. His mouth was perfectly matched for hers and she could tell he felt it, too. Her hands rised up to his hair as she bunched it in her fist. Jess made a sound as he reacted to the pull and she smiled against his lips.

Jess pulled her forward so she was almost in his lap. She made another sound almost like a whimper. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her as close as he could in the small space.

But then he pulled his lips away from her. He leaned his forehead to hers and whispered, "I thought you had a shower to take."

She smiled. "This seemed more important at the moment."

"Are you still rushing to go in?" He asked.

"Does it seem like I am?" She countered.

Jess didn't answer. Instead, this time he did pull her into his lap and closed the distance between them. The kiss deepened even more this time and neither felt like they could get enough. He dragged his lips away and began to kiss down her neck.

His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She shivered slightly but warmed back up as his lips touched her skin again. This time, they were on her shoulder and pushed her bra strap aside to get better access.

Rory's hands went to his t-shirt that he wore. He let her pull it off of him slowly. The look in both of their eyes was filled with intensity. They stared at each other for a moment. It was as if they could tell what the other was thinking, not just right that second but all the seconds.

They both leaned in again and finally removed the remaining pieces of clothing. Together, they reached new heights of ecstasy. When they finished, Rory rolled off of Jess and laid down beside him, unable to catch her breath just yet. He laid down too and reached out for her hand. Their fingers clasped together tightly while no more words were spoken.

…

"Good morning!" Lorelai shouted as she stood outside Luke's old apartment. "Are you awake? Or you know, decent?"

"One minute!" Rory shouted from the kitchen. She rushed to Jess who was fast asleep still. She couldn't sleep for long the previous night, her thoughts raced with memories and feelings. She felt happy and she couldn't get herself to sleep because she was buzzing so much. Not even alcohol helped her sleep.

"Jess, wake up," she shook him ever so gently but enough to wake a person up.

"What?" He asked in a sleep filled voice.

"My mom's outside," she said.

"So?" He stuffed his head in the pillow. "Go see her."

She bit her lip. "Let her in while my boyfriend is asleep?"

"I won't mind if she doesn't," he muffled.

She looked between the door and the bed then groaned. "You are no help."

She walked to the door and opened it. Her mother stood in front of her, a bright smile on her face. "Morning, sunshine."

"Hi, Mom," she said but stood in the doorway protectively.

"What's going on?" She asked. "You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird," she defended then sighed. "Jess is asleep in there."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, honey. I know the two of you are sleeping together. You don't have to pretend it's news."

"I didn't -" she cut herself off when she realized she was joking. "I just don't want to wake him if he needs sleep."

"Long night when you for home, huh?" She smirked.

"Ssh," Rory said but couldn't contain the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I knew it," Lorelai grinned. "So what then? He's naked, isn't he? I totally respect you trying to protect me from that."

"He isn't -" she stopped herself. That was a lie. He was naked but that wasn't the whole reason why she wasn't letting her in. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," Lorelai agreed. "I'll be downstairs then."

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath.

Lorelai walked back down the stairs and into the diner. Rory shut the door behind her and turned back to her boyfriend who laid in bed still. She watched him for a moment. He was so peaceful when he slept. She didn't think she ever noticed that.

Her feet moved her closer to him until finally, she was at the bed. Rory sat down on the edge. Her fingers moved over his back, almost as if they were tracing the muscles that moved even as he slept.

He felt this and slowly turned so he was on his back. "Your mom still there?"

"She's waiting for me downstairs," she explained.

"Okay," he just looked at her and noticed the sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"If I go downstairs to see my mom, people will know," she said.

"Know what?" He asked.

"About me and you," she answered. "Do we want people to know about me and you yet?"

"Honestly?" Jess asked. She nodded. "I don't care who knows. If you wanna wait, we can wait. If you wanna shout from the rooftops what's happening between us, go ahead."

She smiled. "What about you? What do you wanna do?"

His hand found hers and held it. "I'm leaning towards the rooftop idea."

"Me, too," she squeezed his hand.

"If you wanna go downstairs, go downstairs," he told her. "I understand if you don't but just know whatever you choose, I'm here. I'm not gonna take it personal if you don't want the town to know about us yet."

"I was hoping we'd be secretive while we were here," she said. "I thought we could tell Luke and my mom and Lane and we'd sneak off. Then when Tori comes home in two days, we'll tell her and we'll tell my grandma and whoever you want to tell. I didn't figure for the rest of Stars Hollow yet."

He nodded. He understood better than he used to. "So what's the verdict?"

She sighed. "I think I'm gonna go see my mom."

Jess gave her a small smile. "You sure?"

"No," she laughed shakily. "But plans don't always work and I don't wanna hide. I hid for too long. I don't wanna do it anymore and especially not with you."

"Okay," he said. "Okay."

Rory let go of his hand and stood up. "Do you wanna have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah, I'll be down," he said. "Just let me take a quick shower first. I'm not sure if the impression I wanna make as 2.0 Rory and Jess is half asleep and smelling like sex."

"Mom calls it the later years," she commented.

He smiled again at her. "The later years it is then."


	10. The pickup

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone!**

"So what did you say to Jess when you told him?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory walked through the crowd to their destination.

"I asked him if maybe he could wait at home," she replied. "That me and him needed to talk."

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "And what did he say?"

"He asked what I needed from him, actually," Rory smiled softly. "Asked if there was anything he could do."

Lorelai noticed her expression even as they walked side by side with her arms linked. "Could you two be any more sickening?"

"No, we actually could be worse," she grinned.

"Did you tell him you were bringing me instead?" She wondered. "I know Jess usually does this with you."

Rory nodded. "He knows. I told him it might be better if I do this without him and that you're here for Tori."

They stopped walking as soon as they saw they were close. The airport was big and Rory was drowning in anticipation. She missed her little girl.

"How long do you and Logan need?" Lorelai broke the new silence.

"I don't know," she frowned. "I don't even know how long Logan will be here. For all I know, he has another flight."

"You didn't ask?" She asked.

She shook her head. "I just knew I had to tell him. It's better I don't tell him over the phone."

Lorelai nodded even if not one hundred percent in agreement. "And the wait on Emily is…?"

"That I wanna tell her in person, too," she simply answered. "But it's harder to get away to go to Nantucket."

She nodded again. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I will," Rory looked down then back up. They now stood across from each other, not far from where the plane lets off. "It's just - she didn't exactly approve of Jess and me the first time."

"Oh, sweetie," Lorelai gave her a look that told her she still saw her as a kid sometimes. "Neither did I and look at us now."

"That's different," she shook her head.

She frowned. "How?"

Rory sighed. "Grandma wasn't exactly happy that I was moving in with Jess. Especially not after learning I was pregnant and with Logan's baby and we weren't getting married."

"She knows you're like me," Lorelai commented. "You wouldn't get married just because of a child."

"But she was disappointed," she pointed out. "I was, too. I didn't expect that would happen to me. I thought I'd be married when I became a mother."

Right then, a sight caught her eyes. A smile spread across her face and Lorelai knew in an instant exactly what or who made her smile so big.

"Mommy!"

Tori let go of her father's hand and rushed right into her mother's arms. They were close now, only a few feet apart. Rory wrapped her arms around her tightly as lifted her up in a bear hug.

"Oh, I missed you," she said into her daughter's hair.

"I missed you, mommy," she held onto her mom like she hadn't seen her in months.

Logan approached slowly but gave Rory a warm smile. "Hi, Rory."

"Hi, Logan," she replied. "How was the flight?"

"Can I tell her?" Tori yelled right into Rory's ear.

Rory laughed and let her down. "What happened?"

"There was a kid who screamed!" She said excitedly.

"How old was the kid?" She asked Logan.

He shrugged unknowingly. "Maybe a few months old, I think."

"Daddy," Tori whined. "I'm telling it!"

Both of her parents laughed and he held up his hands in surrender. "All right. Continue."

"I gave them that book," she said. Her face scrunched in thought as she tried to think of a title.

"The fountainhead," Logan helped

"That's it," she said excitedly.

"Wow," she seemed proud. "What did they do?"

"Nothing until Tori tried to read it to them," Logan chuckled. "Then they took it and tried themselves. The kid got quiet real fast."

Rory chuckled too. "I think Jess discovered the ultimate baby quieter."

He half frowned but hid it well. Finally, he noticed Lorelai stood not too far away. She let them reunite but now she'd been spotted. "Hello, Lorelai."

"Logan," she nodded. "How are you?"

"Good," he nodded too, hands stuffed in his pockets. "You?"

"Good," she gave him a small smile.

"Grandma!" Tori yelled as she went to hug Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, no. We talked about this. Not Grandma."

"Sorry, Mammy," she sighed.

"You're forgiven," she hugged her back until the little girl stepped back. Tori still held Lorelai's hand as she faced her parents.

"When's your flight back?" Rory asked Logan.

He looked at his watch. "A couple of hours, actually."

"Do you think we can go somewhere?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "My mom can take Tori for ice cream, right?"

"No!" Tori yelled. "Wanna stay with Mommy."

She turned and kneeled in front of her daughter. "Me and Daddy have to talk before he goes, baby. It'll be quick, I promise and then I'll all yours."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Okay," Rory smiled, patted her hair down then kissed her cheek.

Lorelai bent down and lifted her granddaughter then took the small luggage from Logan. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go get your stuff in the car then get some ice cream."

They walked away and as they got smaller and further, Rory noticed Logan stared at her.

"Jess didn't come?" He asked. It was a usual thing that he came with her

"Not today," she shook her head. "I needed to talk to you and I thought it might be better if he didn't come."

"All right," he nodded, unsure of what she had to say.

"Can we get something to drink or eat?" She bit her lip nervously.

"I'm kinda hungry and I have a little bit," he said.

Rory nodded and they began to walk in the opposite direction that her mother and daughter had taken. Logan had put his hand on the small of her back habitually. He quickly removed it and they made their way.

After ordering a coffee and a muffin for each of them, they found a seat and Rory fiddled with her fingers. She traced imaginary pictures around the cup until finally, she took a deep breath and went for it.

"Me and Jess are together," she blurted out. It wasn't at all how she had planned to.

Logan half laughed. "That's it?"

"Isn't it enough?" She frowned.

"I kinda was waiting for you to tell me about this," he replied honestly.

"Waiting?" She wondered. "How could you even know?"

"Haven't you been together this whole time?" He asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, we haven't."

"Oh," Logan backtracked. "I always thought - my mistake."

"No, wait," she said. "Why did you think we were together?"

Logan sighed, obviously not wanting to get into it. "He let you move in with him when you told him you were pregnant. I didn't think it was his but it was my first hint. Who else would take in their ex and unborn baby with another person?"

"He was being a friend," she found herself defending but not to him, to herself.

He nodded. "And you've been there for years. You never moved. I always assumed something happened and that I'd wait for you to tell me."

"It only just happened," she said softly. "I guess everyone could tell but me."

"Everyone?" He wondered.

"My mom, for example," she half chuckled. "She's been waiting for this apparently because she always knew."

"Maybe I read too much into it," he said. "I just -"

"What?" Rory asked curiously.

"I loved you," he told her. "And that night when the three of us went to dinner, I could tell he did, too."

Rory almost slumped back in her seat. The guilt stirred in her stomach as she remembered that night.

"When are you gonna to tell Tori?" Logan asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"We haven't decided yet, actually," she turned to him. "We weren't sure when would be better."

"Tell her soon," he replied. "She may be young but she's smart. She'll know something is up and it's better she learns earlier."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Logan."

"You're welcome," he returned the smile.

"So now tell me about Tori," she said excitedly. "The past couple of weeks."

Logan's excitement shone through as he begin to tell her about the last two weeks with his daughter. She smiled as she listened, happy that her daughter ended up with a better father than she had had. One who was involved.

…..

Jess was nervous. He wasn't exactly sure of why but he could feel it in his bones. He stood at the door, half ready to knock and the other half ready to bolt. One decision tried to win out so with a heavy breath, he lifted his hand and knocked.

The door opened swiftly and with it, a smiling woman beamed as she saw who was at her front door. "Jess! My baby!"

Liz wrapped Jess into a tight hug. He hugged her back politely even though he was never sure how comfortable he felt when she did it. "Hi, Mom."

She pulled away with a soft expression. Ever since he finally began to call her 'Mom', she smiled more. It was as if she had been waiting for that exact moment when he would ready to embrace her as his mother despite the past. He tried and some days, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she ushered him inside. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have made something."

"No need," he shrugged. "Just was in Stars Hollow. Thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"Oh," she smiled still. Still happy. "Well, I'm glad to see you. I don't see you enough."

Jess doesn't comment how she sees him more now than she used to. How she never visited him as a teen living in this town or how he avoided her after all of that.

Instead, he changed the subject. "Where's TJ and Doula?"

"TJ is out getting groceries," she answered. "Doula is at a friend's house."

Jess nodded as he looked around the walls. "Oh."

Liz watched him skeptically. "So who can I thank for the visit? Rory or Luke?"

He turned to her with a small smile. "Both, actually. Luke was busy and Rory is picking up Tori with her mother."

"Tori's home?" She asked happily.

He nodded again. "Just getting in."

"Oh, that's great!" Liz said. "I know how much you care about that little girl."

"Like she was my own," he smiled to himself.

Liz's expression changed - it became less perky and more sad. "I know I wasn't exactly approving of when Rory moved in but I see that I was wrong. You're a good man, Jess and I could tell myself that since I'm your mother, I had a part in that but that'd be a lie."

"Liz -" he shook his head.

She touched his arm to silence his thoughts. "I know how I was, Jess and I know how Like and Rory were. They helped shaped the man you are today and I know now that what you did, it's because you're so good. I was just worried and you were right because I didn't deserve an opinion on it. It was your life."

"I wasn't right," Jess began but clarified his words first. "I was and I wasn't. I shouldn't have told you you don't get an opinion. I know what you meant and I know you're doing better and you make the effort now that you didn't before. I shouldn't have said that."

She sniffed now before her words came out. "I know I wasn't the best mother but I'm trying to make up for it now."

"I know you are," he told her. "Sometimes that kid in me comes out, though."

"I know," she smiled softly. "I'm just sorry I made that happen."

Now Jess felt bad. He didn't come over to make Liz feel bad or to rehash the past. He came because he was confused on whether or not he should tell her yet about him and Rory. He also wanted to see his sister but that seemed out of the picture now.

He motioned his hand in a sweeping gesture. "It's over with now."

"Jess, I'm sor -"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he cut her off. "What matters is now and Doula and that you're there for her."

"Right," she agreed.

He could tell something pressed on her mind so he sighed. "What?"

"Are you there for Tori like that?" Liz wondered out loud.

It didn't even take a moment for him to think. "Yeah. I think I am."

…..

"Take this one," Lorelai said as she handed an ice cream to the little girl beside her.

Tori took it from her hands. "Cotton candy?"

"Cotton candy," she confirmed.

"Hey!" Rory shouted as she found them in the crowd. Lorelai and Tori had just walked away from the ice cream counter. She laughed when she noticed where they stood. "Are you just getting that now?"

"No," Lorelai said with a scoff. "Yes."

Rory turned to her daughter. "She took you to the gift shop, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Tori licked her ice cream as she spoke.

Lorelai was about to defend herself when she noticed someone walked up to them. "Logan? You're still here?"

"I have some time before my plane boards," he admitted. "Didn't seem right to just wait in the lobby. Thought it might be better spent with my daughter, if that's all right with both of you."

Lorelai gave her own daughter a look. It was a question in her eyes. Rory gave her a small smile and a nod, a sign she'd already told Logan it was okay. "It's fine with me."

Logan gave her a thankful smile. Tori came beside him and hugged his side with her free arm. "Daddy staying?"

"Just for a little bit," he told her. "Then I gotta go back."

"Why can't daddy stay?" She asked.

"Daddy doesn't live here, sweetie," Rory told her. "You know that. He has his job in London and Odette."

"I know," Tori pouted.

They walked over to a table and sat down. Rory watched Tori sadly as she let her words sink in. It reminded her of her own younger self.

Logan put his arm around her so she would look at him next to her. "I could have two homes. Maybe spend more time closer to my favorite girl. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Tori shouted excitedly and hugged him.

"Watch your ice cream," Rory pointed out to her and she pulled away from the hug.

Lorelai cut in as she finished the last of her ice cream. "Can you do that? Pick up and move here just like that?"

"I'd have to talk to Odette first, see what she thinks," he said as Tori gave him a spoonful of her ice cream. "But it shouldn't be a problem. She knows how much I miss her."

"Will she agree?" The older woman asked.

"Mom," Rory said in a hushed tone.

"What?" She asked. "It's a question."

Logan didn't let it bother him. He laughed lightly. "I'll ask her when I get back. Maybe we can look for someplace soon, right?"

"That would be great," Rory nodded. "Don't you think so, Tori?"

Tori nodded. "I'll have a room?"

"The best room," he nudged her. "And you can come look at houses with me, too. I won't pick anywhere unless you approve it first."

She gasped excitedly. "Really?"

"Really," he smiled at her.

Rory shook her head once. Later, when they stood up from the table, she grabbed Logan's arm. "You know there's a chance she'll say no."

"I know," he said. "But I'm hoping she lets me wanting to be closer to my daughter be the most important factor."

"She doesn't like me," she commented. "She really won't like you living closer to me."

"She can't tell me it's better like this," Logan shook his head. "I feel like I miss too much. These visits aren't enough. I said I wanted to be involved and this isn't the way I want to be. Not anymore."

She nodded in agreement. She would feel the same way if it had been her. "I get it. Just...just don't promise her things you haven't talked about yet with your wife, okay?"

He searched her eyes for a moment and finally, with a sigh, he spoke again. "Okay."

Rory looked ahead of them at Tori who held hands with her own mother. Logan looked, too, and their thoughts seemed to be in sync for the first time in a while. "It'd be really nice to have you around more often. I'm sure she'd love that."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he replied. "Not anymore, at least."

She gave him a small smile. "I hope she says yes."

"Me, too," he agreed.

…..

"How was Liz?" Luke asked when Jess entered the Gilmore-Danes household.

He slumped right into the couch when he entered the room. "Fine."

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

Jess shook his head. "No. It didn't seem like the right time."

"Are you going to tell her?" Luke wondered.

"Eventually," he replied. "Somehow it got turned out what kind of mother she was to me and it didn't seem like the right time to say 'oh, hey, by the way, me and Rory got together after all so I guess in a way you were right'."

"She wasn't right," Luke said. When he got a look from his nephew, he continued. "She thought it was a mistake. That it would only lead to something bad. This isn't bad and as long as the two of you don't think it's a mistake…"

"But it's not like you exactly approved," he pointed out. "I remember you not thinking it was the greatest idea and more recently, your reaction to us together."

"My reaction is because I care about you both, smartass," he countered.

Jess laughed. "Oh, come on. You probably don't want to worry about us like you used to."

"I don't worry about you two in that way anymore," he pointed out. "You're not kids anymore. You're two grown adults who happened to have just started a relationship again. It's not like it used to be anymore."

"I hope not," he joked even though the darkness in his words came through.

"Stop that," Luke stood from the chair he sat in. "You know you're past all of that and you know that Rory is, too. Don't be making jokes about what happened years ago."

"I'm just saying that old habits die hard," Jess replied.

"Yeah but those habits died a long time ago, don't you think?" Luke raised his eyebrow at him, awaiting an answer.

Jess gave in. "Yeah. I think so, too."

"Besides," he went on. "If you were that same old wiseass kid, do you really think Rory would move herself and her daughter into your place? She knows who you are. Don't question it."

The younger man smiled. "I guess it's just nice to hear it every once in a while."

"Yeah," Luke agreed and began to walk toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke?" Jess called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" He asked. "You're everything that I wish I could be."

Luke shook his head. "I swear, I don't understand how you and Lorelai didn't get along. You're just like each other."

Jess laughed as his uncle disappeared into the other room. When he was alone, he pulled out his phone and texted Rory.

 _Did Tori's plane come in already?_ He asked.

There was a couple of minutes without a reply. Then, to his surprise, the phone rang. It was Rory.

"Hey," she said when he picked up.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rory asked him back.

Then a little voice came on the line. "Uncle Jess!"

"Hey, Tori," he smiled. "How's the best girl in the world?"

"Tired," she sighed which made him laugh, too. "I have get lag."

"Jet lag?" He asked with another laugh.

"Mommy says I don't," she told him and he laughed again.

"Tell her I say you might," he challenged.

"I'm coming home soon," she said happily.

He looked around the living room he'd once dreaded aside from the obvious. "I'm not home, peanut."

"Where are you?" He heard the frown in her small voice.

"I'm with Grandpa Luke," he explained. "Tell Mommy you wanna come see Grandpa."

"Mommy!" She said not to the phone. "Can we Grand Pa?"

"Grandpa?" He heard Rory ask. "Can I have that for a second?"

There was a brief moment of silence. It was obviously the passing of the phone. When she came back on, it was now an older voice but not less loved by him.

"Jess?" She asked. "You're in Stars Hollow?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd be gone all day or what time Logan's flight would be so I came down to see Luke."

"Logan left," she told him. "We're almost on the way to the apartment now."

"Okay," he said. "Well, I can come back."

"No, no," she said. "Stay. Me and Mom will go home. We'll trade cars, take hers down and me and you and Tori will ride in your car back."

He smiled to himself. "Okay."

"Did you tell Liz?" She asked out of the blue.

He sighed. "I was going to but then - it didn't seem right."

"Oh," he heard her disappointment loud and clear. "Okay. Another time, right?"

"Yeah, another time," he confirmed.

"I should go," she said. "Mom's driving and being surprisingly quiet during this phone call so I should tell her the plan."

"I heard the plan!" She exclaimed. "I'm right here, you know."

"I heard the plan too!" Tori shouted.

Jess laughed again. Luke walked back into the room and noticed this. "Okay. Well I'll still let you go. Tell Lorelai to drive safe, all right? She's carrying my two favorite girls."

Rory relayed the message to her mother. Lorelai laughed humorlessly. "Like you need to tell me, mister! They're my two favorite girls too!"

Now Rory laughed. "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jess turned and noticed his uncle in the doorway. "Geez. Spy much?"

"You smile a lot more now," he commented than walked back into the kitchen and Jess was left alone to think about the comment.


	11. The weekend in Nantucket

After the detour of stopping at home then driving to Stars Hollow, they finally reached their destination. Lorelai climbed out of the car first and then helped Tori out. Rory took a deep breath first as she realized this was a good thing.

She didn't know what to say. Or maybe she did and she didn't know how to word it. Jess' presence in Stars Hollow delayed her having to explain why Tori now had her own room. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy having her daughter back and not worry about explanations and reactions.

As they pulled up to the house however and she got out of the car, another surprise hit her. The front door opened and Tori squealed in delight as she ran towards the house.

Rory and Lorelai both laughed as they walked at their own quick pace to the house. Tori crashed right into Jess with a beaming smile. Jess hugged her back tightly and spared a look behind her. His smile grew as he saw Rory approach. One of his favorite girls walked towards him as the other hugged him hello.

Inside, there was Luke. He made them dinner and together they ate and chatted. Tori didn't suspect anything had changed and Rory mentally prepared herself for the upcoming conversation. If Jess was nervous, he didn't show it. He looked utterly and completely happy. It almost wiped her own nerves away. Almost.

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai's offered to clean up despite their guest's protests. Instead, Jess led both Rory and Tori into the living room and sat down on the single chair while the two girls sat on the couch. They gave each other a knowing look. It was time.

Another deep breath escaped Rory and she began to tell her the news. She started it simple with the own bedroom part before she left up to her and Jess sharing a room.

"My own room?"

Tori's words were quiet and sad. Her face looked worried as Rory told her the news. Jess didn't say anything. Instead, he just waited to see how she'd respond.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Isn't that great news?"

"No," Tori frowned.

"No?" Now Jess cut in. "Why not, peanut?"

She sighed dramatically and both of them had to resist a laugh. "Are we moving?"

"No!" She said too loudly but then lowered her voice back to normal. "No, baby. Why would you think we're moving?"

"The room," she pointed out.

Jess leaned forward in the chair. "Tori, you and Mom are still living with me. Don't worry about that."

"But how?" She asked curiously. "We share a room."

"Well, that's the next part," Rory breathed deeply again, nervous. "You see, me and Jess are gonna be sharing a room."

Tori frowned. "How?"

"Jess and I…" she started then paused and started again. "We're a couple now. We're together."

Tori's face ranged in emotions. There was confusion at first that eventually led to happiness. She jumped out of her seat and hugged her mother.

"I take it she's happy about this?" Jess asked over their shoulders.

"I guess so," Rory laughed and hugged her daughter back.

Tori separated herself then ran to hug Jess. "Is this good news then?"

"The best," she told him happily.

After she hugged them both, Lorelai and Luke walked back into the room. They'd obviously been listening in and waiting for the news to be told. Rory said a silent thank you because she was relieved to have been able to tell her before they got home. Jess looked relieved too if she had to guess right.

Later that night, they got into Jess' car and hugged everyone goodbye. Lorelai didn't want to let Tori go but eventually let her. They waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway and towards their home.

When they reached the apartment, Tori ran inside and past her mother and Jess. She ran right to her new bedroom and laughed happily. Rory reached her and she hugged her tightly. She thanked her for her room and was surprised they moved it all already.

Jess smiled at the two of them as they went inside the room to talk some more. He figured it was some kind of mother/daughter girl talk and that parts would be about him so he let them be. He made coffee, knowing that Rory would want some when she came out of there.

They were in there for a while. He had eventually curled up on the couch with his laptop and before he knew it, Rory was shaking his shoulder awake.

"Hey."

"You fell asleep," she pointed out as she sat down next to him.

He looked around the room. Tori's door was shut and when he looked at the clock, he realized it was too late for her to still be awake. "Tori?"

"Asleep," she answered. "We talked. As much as a mother and her almost three year old can. I think she gets it, as much as she should get, at least."

"Good," he sat up and put his laptop on the table. The battery was dying so he figured he needed to charge it soon. "I'm sorry I missed her bedtime."

"She understood," Rory shrugged. "I told her you were up late in excitement of her coming home today and that it finally kicked in so you fell asleep."

"I wanted to tuck her in," he said.

"It's okay," she told him. "It's not like she doesn't know you love her, Jess."

Jess put his hand on Rory's leg. His thumb rubbed circles around her knee. He sighed. "Sometimes...I feel like we're a family. Me and you and Tori and sometimes it's easy to forget she's not actually mine but she feels like she is, you know?"

"I know," a small smile appeared on her face. "Sometimes it's easy for me, too. It sounds wrong and I feel bad about it but we already feel like this unit. Like we're this family and I really like the way it feels."

"Me, too," he have a in return.

"She asked if we were getting married," Rory giggled.

Jess turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Wanted to know if me and you were gonna be like Daddy and Odette."

Now Jess laughed. "I hope not. Didn't they get married because his father wanted them to?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I mean, they love each other but I don't think we're them."

"Right," he said.

"Hey, Jess?" She asked curiously. He made a sound in reply so she continued. "It's crazy talk, right? You and I getting married?"

He's quiet a moment as he takes her words in. Before too much time passed, he speaks up. "Yeah. Crazy, right."

She nodded, obviously expecting that answer. Jess doesn't mention how it hurts. "Okay. That's what I thought."

"I'm tired," he abruptly said and took his hand off her leg. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay," she said sadly.

"You gonna stay up a little bit?" He wondered.

"Maybe just a little bit," Rory told him. "I'll be in there soon."

"Okay," now he said.

Jess stood up from the couch and kissed her lightly. Then he headed into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

As Rory sat there alone on the couch, she let his words sink in. He didn't wanna marry her. Of course he didn't. They'd barely been back together two weeks. It was too soon. So why did it hurt so much to hear him confirm it was crazy?

She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She took a cup of coffee that Jess had made and poured it into a cup. She stood there a while in silence. Jess never came out of the room. Finally she finished the last cup of coffee and went into the bedroom.

When the door opened, her thoughts erased. Jess had looked so peaceful as he slept. He was already in his pajamas and she guessed he must have brushed his teeth while she was in Tori's room. He looked content, as if all the bad stuff that had happened to him hadn't happened and only the good had.

She smiled to herself as she looked at him. Maybe marriage wasn't in the cards with him, at least it wasn't yet. Maybe that would be okay. Maybe this could be enough. To be with him and Tori, their little family. It would be enough.

Rory grabbed her own pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her own teeth and changed her clothes. When she headed back to the bedroom, she climbed right into bed and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Jess," she whispered and turned on her side and fell asleep.

…..

"But how do you _know_?" Lorelai asked with all seriousness.

"Because I know," Rory replied in the same tone as her mother.

"But how?" She asked again.

Rory sighed. "Because I _know_."

Lorelai shook her head. "But you can't. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense," she told her.

"No, it doesn't," she said.

"Yes, it does," Rory replied.

"But -" Lorelai stopped herself. "You know what? I'm gonna rewind because to me, it doesn't make sense."

"But then we'll never finish," Rory pointed out.

"We've seen it before," Lorelai commented.

"It's the same everytime," the younger Gilmore said as she looked at the paused screen of _Crazy, Stupid, Love._

Lorelai scoffed. "That's because we never think of it from the perspective of the ending."

"I do," Rory pointed out.

"Well, then, I don't," she replied.

"Can we stop the movie for now?" She asked. "I don't feel up to it right now."

"You're not in the mood for a Ryan Gosling/Steve Carrell comedy?" she asked in shock.

Rory shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm too nervous."

"Is this about going to Nantucket tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "Telling Grandma has kind of put me on edge. I feel like I know how she's gonna respond. She's gonna tell me to think about Tori or how divorces happen so maybe Logan will come back and I - I'm just not sure I'm up for hearing that."

"You could always bring Tori," she suggested. "That's how I avoided fights with my mom."

Rory's mouth dropped. "You mean you used me as a buffer just so she wouldn't get mad at you?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I can't believe you," she shook her head.

"I gotta tell you something," the older Gilmore said. "It's nice being in your apartment because if I say something that you don't like, you can't storm out."

"Just watch," she grinned.

"Oh, no," she held a finger up. "Then you'll miss the end of the movie and how you don't nickname your daughter 'Nana'."

"She couldn't say Hannah," Rory replied.

"Oh, no," she chuckled. "That's no excuse."

"Man, Jess is lucky to be missing this," Rory leaned back on the couch as she pressed play.

"How long are he and Tori going to be out?" Lorelai wondered.

"I didn't think they'd be long but it's already been an hour so far," she answered.

"He's preparing her for tomorrow in case you bring her, I bet," she said.

Rory wanted to laugh now. "No. She's staying out of the Emily path so far. I know grandma loves her but her and Jess have this whole weekend planned and you and I are gonna face it alone together."

"Wouldn't you rather I stay out of the Emily path too?" She tried.

"No getting out of it," Rory warned. "You said if I needed anything, you'd be there and this is what I need. I need backup and I'm not putting Jess or my daughter through it until I know it's okay."

Lorelai pouted. "But you'll put your own mother through it."

"Again, you told me you would," she told her.

"Can I take back my offer?" She asked.

"No," she said. "Besides, I need you even if Grandma is okay with it. Because if she is, she'll be asking where it's going and so far, all it went towards is moving our stuff into the same room."

"I'm not sure my mother will like that part," she giggled.

"No, she won't," she almost smiled. "Do you think she'll bring up the step cousins thing?"

Lorelai now laughed. "I almost hope so. It'd be a ice breaker for sure."

"For you maybe," Rory gave her a look. "You're the adult couple. Jess and I are the late couple even though we did date first."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lorelai said.

Rory gave her a look. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother? She would never say something involving Emily Gilmore will be fine."

Lorelai chuckled. "You haven't seen my mother as often as I have lately. She makes me and Luke visit her, remember? And she's mellowed. Like really mellowed. Plus she has Jack and that is just -"

Rory laughed as Lorelai made a face but then spoke seriously. "She's happy. She's allowed to be happy again."

"I know," she pouted. "But I guess I didn't expect her to."

"I know," Rory frowned. "Me, either."

Lorelai noticed the atmosphere and tried to change the tone. "But I'm sure it will be all right. She knows Jess has been taking care of you and Tori the past few years. Maybe she'll be happy for you."

"You think?" She wondered.

"Ha, no," Lorelai let out a chuckle again. "But you see, I'm trying to be positive here and you're ruining it by asking what I really think."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "I'll be denial and hope for the best."

"That's my girl," Lorelai beamed.

…..

Rory heard the floor creak and the door shut. She opened her eyes to see who the suspect was. A smile crept on her face as she saw him even in the dark.

"Go back to sleep," Jess whispered to her.

"You woke me up," her sleep filled voice said.

Jess grabbed a change of clothes out of his drawers then he leaned on the bed. He kissed her lightly. "Sleep. Sorry I woke you."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Late," he answered. "Matt called and I had to go into Truncheon. I wanted to bring Tori back but she wanted to come to work with me."

"Jess," she sat up.

"She went in my office to wait," he continued. "It was supposed to be quick but it took longer than I expected. Tori fell asleep in my office with Jules. She was waiting for Matt so she watched her for me. It made sense."

Rory shook her head. "Jess."

"She insisted she stay," he told her. "I'm sorry I kept her out. I really didn't plan on it. Don't be mad, okay."

"I'm not mad," she said.

"You're not?" He asked, confused.

She let out a small laugh. "Do you want me to be?"

"Well, no," he replied. "I thought you might be. I kept her out."

"I understand that work called," she said and reached out for his hands to pull him closer. "You did the responsible thing. You even had someone watch her. I'm not mad."

"I already put her to bed," he told her. "Said you were asleep and I missed her bedtime the other night so it was my turn."

Rory smiled. "I love that you actually want to be there for her bedtime."

"Of course I do," Jess said. "After all this, do you think I wouldn't?"

"No," she smiled bigger. "I like that I never have to doubt it. I never have to ask. You just do it and you take care of both of us."

"As long as you're letting me, I'll do it," he said.

"I love you," she said. "I just - I feel like you need to hear it."

"It is nice to hear," he smiled back at her. "I love you, too."

She kissed him again softly. "Is my mom asleep?"

"She's watching some movie on Lifetime," he answered. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering how much making out we could get away with."

He crawled more into the bed. "I think a fair amount. She is pretty into the movie."

"She does love her movies," she giggled but her laughter was quickly quieted by his lips on hers.

….

"Got it," Jess said as he did one last check on the bag in front of him.

"You sure?" Rory asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered. "I have everything and then a little extra."

"Okay," she said. "But I just wanna make sure because -"

"Hey, this is not my first time alone with Tori," he said with a smile. "I know what I'm doing."

"You really should listen to him," Lorelai said from the other room on the couch. "Isn't that right, Tori?"

"Right!" The little girl agreed.

"See?" He pointed in their direction. "I have two votes of confidence. One being your mom and that says more like four votes then."

"Hey!" Lorelai gasped. "I resent that. I don't hate you anymore."

"You hated him?" Tori asked.

"Only for a little while," Lorelai told her.

"Try over ten years," Jess replied.

"I'm on your side, remember?" She pointed out.

"You're gonna lose three of those votes of confidence, you know that, right?" Rory smirked.

"She would never choose that over Tori's well-being," he commented but then asked louder. "Right, Lorelai?"

"Right!" Tori shouted.

"He said Lorelai!" Rory shouted.

"She's like a little Lorelai," her mother said.

"By third generation," Jess said.

"Fourth," Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

He shook his head. "I think it is time and the little one to go."

"I'm not little!" She shouted.

"She is getting bigger," Lorelai commented teasingly.

"Come on, Tori," Jess walked out of the bedroom, past Rory and into the small living room area. "Say goodbye to Mommy and Mammy."

"Bye, Mammy," Tori got out of her seat and hugged her grandmother.

"I'll see you later, sweetie," Lorelai told her.

Rory waited until her daughter climbed off the couch and hugged her, too. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye, baby," she hugged her tightly. "You have a good day with Jess, okay?"

"Okay," she rolled her eyes dramatically, as if saying she didn't need to be told to have a good day because she knew she would.

Jess walked up to them both and Tori walked by Lorelai who now stood by the doorway. "Good luck with Emily today."

She sighed heavily. "I need good luck, don't I?"

"Not really," he said. "She loves you. Deep down, she wants you happy and she knows you know what you're doing."

"See that's what I meant to say last night," Lorelai said.

"Have fun," he smirked.

"You, too," she smiled and meant it.

Jess kissed her quick and patted her arm. Lorelai squealed. "Not in front of the kid!"

"Ssh!" Tori held her finger over her mouth at her grandmother.

"Oh, I see how it is," Lorelai said.

"She's in support," Jess said.

"Do you even want me on your side?" She countered which earned a laugh from him and Rory both.

"Okay, go," Rory said. "Before I chicken out and change my mind."

"Bye," Jess told her again and kissed her quick again before he headed to the door. Tori waved goodbye to her mother and Lorelai and then they were out the door.

"So," Lorelai said. "To Nantucket, we go?"

"Nantucket, we go," Rory confirmed.

….

Emily was in good mood when they arrived. Both Rory and Lorelai were surprised but took it anyway. Nantucket had really grown on Emily as she found her new place in the world. It was nice to see a whole new side of her and they were thankful she seemed so happy and relaxed in this place..

"So how's the whaling museum, Grandma?" Rory asked over lunch.

"It's going good," she nodded with a smile. "They asked me to do more presentations."

"Oh, wow," Rory said. "That's great. Are you going to do it?"

"I already do so much," she sighed. "I'm not sure if I have the time."

"You should do it, Mom," Lorelai said. "I saw some of your presentations before. You're good at it and you scare the hell out of those kids, too."

"Lorelai," she said.

"What?" She asked. "You should see them, Rory. They squirm and scream when she tells them about the gushing blood. It's so good."

Emily cut in. "I think maybe it may be time for me to leave there. It's been a while."

"Why would you leave?" Rory asked. "You love it there."

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I miss my old life sometimes. I was even thinking about moving back to Hartford."

Lorelai's eyes almost bugged out. "What?"

"But the house is long sold," Rory commented. "Where would you go?'

"I can find somewhere new," she replied. "That house is not the only house in Hartford and it's certainly not the only house for me."

"What about here?" Lorelai wondered.

"I'll keep this home, too, Lorelai," Emily told her. "I'm not about to give it up just yet."

Rory smiled. "So you'll be closer?"

"Yes, I will," she smiled back. "I imagine it's hard enough for you to travel here, still being in Philadelphia after all. Maybe the two of us can both move closer to home. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Grandma," she spoke slowly. "Where I live is home."

"Philadelphia has been her home for a while now, Mom," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, I know that," she said. "I just hoped that maybe it was time to move on from there and come back."

"Maybe at some point," Rory mused. "But right now, it's my home."

Emily continued eating her food, indifferent to her granddaughter's tone. "But you and that boy are just playing house. Tori should be with her family, not all these hours away from everyone."

"We visit," Lorelai cut in.

Rory shook her head. "Tori is with family, Grandma."

"More family than just you," she clarified. "I'd love to see her more often. I'm a little disappointed she didn't come now."

"She didn't come because I had news to tell you and I wasn't sure how you'd react," she replied. "And I can see I was right to think ahead."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked. "What news?"

Lorelai prepared. Rory put down her utensils and stared at her grandmother. "You know that 'that boy' I'm playing house with? Well, he and I are together. We're not just pretending. We're actually in a relationship."

Emily's mouth dropped. "When did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago," she answered.

"While Tori was with her father in London?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Emily put down her own utensils. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Lorelai asked.

"Why she is seeing that boy," she said.

"That boy is a grown up man," Rory said. "He also happens to be helping me raise my daughter."

"A thing you wouldn't have needed if you had just married Logan when you found out you were pregnant," Emily replied.

"Can of worms," Lorelai coughed. "Can of worms."

Both of them ignored her. Rory spoke first. "I wasn't going to marry Logan. He was engaged and even if he wasn't, I still wouldn't have. It wasn't right."

"What's right is when you're having a baby with someone, you get married," Emily countered.

"Not that again," Lorelai groaned. "It didn't work for me and Christopher and now look at us. I'm married and he's in a relationship. He wouldn't have GiGi if we'd gotten married."

"Or maybe he would because you would have gotten divorced," Rory added.

Lorelai nodded. "That is true."

"I now accept that you and Christopher weren't meant to be," she sighed. "Your father believed so too but he came around. But I can't just step aside while you let the love of your life go."

"He's already gone, Grandma," Rory told her. "He's been gone for a long time. What happened was not us getting back together. He's married now and I'm with Jess. We will always have Tori but we're happy with the way things are."

"I have a hard time believing that," she said sadly. "The two of you loved each other so much."

"Yes, we did," she nodded. "But that's just it - _loved_. We don't love each other anymore, not the way we used to."

Emily picked up her utensils again, a sign that the storm was calming. "I just wish it had worked out."

"It did," she said. "Just not in the way you wanted it to."

…..

"How did it go?" Jess asked over the phone. Rory groaned and stuffed her head into a pillow. He laughed. "That good?"

She pulled her head out and ran her free hand through her now static hair. "It was a disaster."

"Define disaster," he said.

Rory told him everything that had happened at dinner. She explained how after lunch, Emily didn't bring up the subject of Jess or Logan again. Most of the conversation had turned to Lorelai, much to her objections but she accepted if it took Rory off the hook.

"Wow," was all he said when she finished.

"I guess it's safe to say she doesn't approve," she commented.

"She's just looking out for you," he said.

"But she should know I know what's best for me," Rory replied. "I've made a lot of mistakes, I know that. But this - you and me - it isn't a mistake and I wish she could see that."

"She will," Jess said. "Eventually."

"I'm not so sure," she told him. "She sounded pretty much set in her opinion."

"Hey, she gave up on your parents, right?" He asked. "Maybe she'll do the same for you and Logan."

"In maybe twenty five years then, I guess," she joked.

"Rory, you know she loves you," he said.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just frustrating."

"I know," he repeated her words.

"I'm happy, Jess," she said. "Happy. Doesn't she know how important that is? That I'm happy and safe and loved and that you feel more like my family than Logan's family ever made me feel?"

"She does know," Jess said. "I think that's why she has a hard time accepting it. Because she wanted you to have a life like hers, not realizing you can have the same things in a different way."

Right then, there was a knock on the door. Rory slid her legs off of the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her grandmother stood there.

"I gotta call you back," she said into the phone.

"Okay," Jess said and then said his goodbye.

When they hung up, Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, grandma?"

"May I come in?" she asked.

Rory moved out of the doorway and let her inside the room. Emily turned to face her granddaughter awkwardly. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Emily Gilmore do anything awkwardly before.

"I think I have to apologize," she said. "It's just - I wanted you to have more. Your mother didn't follow the path I'd hoped she'd take and I always thought that you would."

"Grandma, I needed to live my own life, just as my mom did," she said.

"I know that," she said sadly. "I guess I just hoped that the life you'd want would be closer to mine."

"I know you mean well," Rory took a deep breath. "But this is the life I have. I've made mistakes and there have been unexpected turns but Tori is the most important thing in my life to me. And Jess - well, Jess is a big part of that."

"I just don't understand why you chose him," she said. Her tone wasn't judgemental but more a tone of wonderment.

"It's more he chose me," she smiled to herself. "He knew I was having trouble in my career and he offered me a job and a place to live. When he found out I was pregnant, his offer didn't change. He wanted me as I was even if it was just as friends at the time."

"You're in love with him," Emily remarked.

Rory nodded. "Yes."

"And how does he feel about you?" She wondered.

"The same," she answered.

"Okay," she simply said.

"Okay?" She questioned.

"Okay, I'll try to accept this," she explained.

She was confused and stunned. "You will?"

"Yes," she nodded. "If you love this...man and he means that much to you, maybe I can try to see the good in him, too."

"Wow," she breathed out in relief. "That's...that's great, Grandma. Thank you."

"But don't expect to be let off the hook," she warned. "I want to re-meet him, no black eyes this time. And I want you to bring Tori when this happens. It's been too long since I've seen her."

"Of course," Rory nodded.

"All right," she nodded and walked to the door. When she turned back, her expression was soft. "I'm glad you and your mother are here."

"Me, too," she agreed with a small smile.

Then Emily was out of the room and shut the door behind her. Rory released a small laugh in relief. She wanted to call Jess back already but first she let what had just happened sink in. Maybe Emily really had changed more than she thought.

 **A/N: I hope I didn't write Emily too badly. I wanted her to be like old Emily but also the new Emily. It's how I could see her reaction.**

 **Also, I don't think I'm good at writing young kids so I'm trying my best. I hope it doesn't come out bad.**


	12. The return

"Did you get the cake?"

Jess put down the bags he had just brought in and walked over to Rory. He kissed her quickly when he finally reached her. "Hello to you, too."

"Hi," she smiled. "Did you get the cake?"

"Yes, I did," he finally answered. "I also got the extra plates and napkins and balloons and all the other supplies you asked for."

"Thank you," she touched his arm lightly. "I just want this to be perfect."

"It will be," he told her as he walked back to the bags and picked them up. "What time will your mom be done distracting Tori?"

"Um, the party is supposed to be at 2," Rory looked at the clock. "It's only 12:30. We still have some time."

"I can finish setting up for you," he offered.

"Thank you," she gave him another smile.

Rory moved out of the kitchen and let Jess make his way inside. She watched him for a moment before he noticed.

He laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"You're staring at me," he commented.

"Have I said thank you yet lately?" She asked.

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "For what?"

"Everything," she shook her head with a big smile.

"You're welcome," he said back with a smile of his own.

"Tori is three today," she said. "She's three, Jess."

"I know," he replied.

"No, Jess," she shook her head again. "She's _three_."

"I don't -" he began but she soon cut him off.

"For three years, more than that," she said. "You've been here. You've taken care of me and Tori and you helped me write a book and you got me back into Yale and make up with my mom -"

"Rory, you're rambling," he chuckled.

She took a deep breath. "We've only been together for what, a month? Right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"I just feel like this is more permanent than the time we have," she said. "I'm totally gonna pull a Lorelai on this and I guess I can because really, I am a Lorelai but Jess, will you ma -"

Jess' eyes awoke fast. It felt like one of those moments where an alarm goes off and interrupts the best part of your dream. He looked over in the darkness at the sleeping form beside him. Rory was fast asleep on her side. He watched her for a moment before kissing her hair then he stood up and got out of bed.

Quietly he sneaked his bare feet to Tori's room. He cracked the door a little to see her asleep in her new bed. Last week, she finally made the transition to a big girl bed. Rory had cried when she thought of how much her little girl was growing up but the two of them had gone with Jess to pick out a bed nonetheless.

He smiled softly as he looked at her but then closed her door as quietly as he had opened it. Today was the day before her birthday. Just as his dream had stated, Tori would be three years old. That meant that three and a half years ago, Rory had moved into his apartment with him. Three years ago he officially took on the role of surrogate father or whatever was closest to what he was.

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Jess poured himself water and drank it down fast. The cold stung his throat and he still felt laced with sleep. The dream had awoken him and what he'd been too scared to admit.

It wasn't that he wanted to marry Rory right this second. He was nowhere near ready for that. But just the idea of it made him feel...happy. He always viewed the three of them as a family and it felt like a curveball to hear Rory thought it was crazy if they got married.

It wasn't a deal breaker, not in the least. It was more that even though it hadn't been that long, he'd hoped that somewhere down the road, it was in the cards. He hoped Rory thought so too but neither of them mentioned it again since Tori asked the big question and he was almost relieved. He wasn't sure he could fake another response.

He poured himself another cup of water and this time the water didn't sting as bad. He drank this one slower as he thought. The dream had reminded him of what he hid. He didn't want to admit any of it especially since Rory was probably right. It was crazy. It'd only been a little over a month they'd been together.

But yet it felt like longer. They'd been functioning like a couple for over three years. The only thing that was missing was the intimacy that comes with being in a relationship.

Jess shook his head and rinsed the glass. He headed to his laptop which sat on the table in front of the couch. Habitually, he sat down and opened it up. It asked for his password which used to be a random combination of letters and numbers but now was Tori's birthday.

As he opened up a document, it occurred to him. He hadn't written in a while. Not really written, anyway. He loved writing and the minor success of The Subsect had long faded as had as his interest in a sequel. But the book always was about Rory and with his new revelations, he almost felt inspired to write again.

He started typing as much as he could. It got later and he didn't even realize his eyes had grown heavy. Finally, he fell asleep on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

…..

"Jess?" Rory shook his shoulder awake. "Hey. Wake up."

His eyes opened and it took him a moment to remember last night. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You couldn't sleep?"

"No, I -" he started but then didn't want to get into the dream he had. "Just didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," she said.

Jess sat up on the couch and placed his laptop back on the table. The battery was almost dead and he made a note to charge it. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she gave him a small smile. "Just I woke up and you were gone. I got a little worried."

Jess reached out for her arms and pulled her down beside him on the couch. "You don't have to worry. I'm here."

"I know," she said. "I just wondered where you were."

"I started writing," he told her as a way to almost change the subject.

Her face lit up. "Oh my God! Really? How much?"

"Not much," he half shrugged. "I guess I fell asleep before I could get more into it."

"Am I gonna get to read it?" She asked.

"Yeah," he agreed with a small laugh at her excitement. "When there's more to it."

"I can't wait," she beamed.

"What time do we have to be at your mom's?" He asked.

"Um," she checked the time. "A few hours. I was thinking we wake up Tori, have a quick breakfast then get driving. Is that good?"

"Sounds perfect," he said.

Rory smiled brighter then kissed him quick before she stood up. She headed to her daughter's bedroom. It took Jess a moment to follow as he shook the previous nights thoughts from his head. He needed to clear it out before the party, he told himself. If for anyone, it'd be for Tori. He finally got off the couch and went to see the soon to be birthday girl.

….

Jess listened to the phone ring twice before he answered. He wasn't sure if he felt up to talking to that particular caller right now but with a deep sigh, he picked it up. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby!" Liz exclaimed. "I hear you're coming to town today!"

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "It's Tori's birthday and Rory wants to have a party in Stars Hollow so we're coming a day ahead."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" She cheered. "I miss you. It's so nice when you come to visit."

Jess held his lips together tightly but then spoke. "It's just a day."

"A day with my son," she corrected. "Those are always the best days."

He didn't say anything about how when he was little,he'd wish she would believe like that. Even tho their relationship was better now, less strained, there would always be moments when he felt that sting of how he grew up.

"I'll see you when we get there, all right?" He cleared his throat. "We actually have to be hitting the road soon."

"Oh," Liz said. "Well, okay. I'll let you go. Don't want to delay your arrival."

After they hung up, he went outside. It was only a little white lie that he'd told his mother. He always needed a moment after he talked to her. Right now, he was alone. Rory and Tori had gone out for last minute things they wanted to bring to Stars Hollow with them. He decided to stay home but now he felt like he regretted it. He missed them.

As if they could tell what he thought, a car pulled up. He immediately recognized it and smiled. Rory pulled around to park and when she was safely in a spot, she climbed out of the car. Jess had reached them by then and opened the door for Tori.

"Hey!" He smiled. "There's my favorite girl!"

"I thought you had two," Rory teased.

"I do," he said but looked into Tori's eyes and shook his head.

Tori giggled and so did Rory. Jess walked over to the trunk, little girl still in his arms. "Need any help?"

"Um, I think I'm okay," she said with a glance at their bags. "We didn't get that much stuff."

"Okay," he nodded. "You wanna walk up or you want a piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback!" Tori happily replied.

"You're on," Jess put her down on the ground then kneeled for her to get onto his back. "Climb on."

Rory laughed as she watched. Everytime she saw the two of them together, she wished she was on a reality show. That way, there'd be cameras all the time and she could just relive the moments over and over again.

"You wanna go first?" Jess asked his girlfriend.

"You guys go ahead," she smiled.

"Okay," Jess kissed her softly. "Ready, Tori?"

"Ready!" She held onto him tighter.

Rory followed behind after she shut the trunk. In her hands were the bags and on her face was a smile.

…..

The car ride to Stars Hollow felt short. The three of them played car games and sang along with the radio. Even Tori sang some of the songs and when she sang her own words, both Rory and Jess called her out for it.

When they reached their destination, Jess got out of the car first. He opened the doors for Tori and Rory both and then went to the trunk to get out their luggage. The front door burst open and Lorelai rushed outside. She enveloped them into a hug while Luke finally wandered outside.

They each said their hellos,hugs and smiles were exchanged. Later when the men had left to give the girls alone time, Jess almost felt relieved. He wasn't relieved to be away from Rory or even Tori, for that matter. He hoped the space between them might make that dream leave his thoughts.

Luke noticed he seemed off. "Something going on with the two of you?"

"No," Jess shook his head. "We're fine."

"You don't seem fine," he commented.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Rory's fine. Tori is fine. We're all fine."

Luke stopped the car on the quiet street to turn to look at his nephew. "You'd tell me if anything was going on, right? You wouldn't keep it to yourself just because it's Rory you're in a relationship with now, right?"

"Right," Jess nodded. "But there's nothing to tell so you don't have to worry about it."

"All right," the older man said as he started the car again.

There was a few moments of silence before anyone spoke again. Jess almost considered telling him about the dream or at least what the dream has told him but he couldn't. It was too soon to worry about that kind of thing anyway, he told himself.

"I'd like to think we have a better relationship now than we used to," Luke interrupted the younger man's thoughts. "That we tell each other stuff instead of letting ourselves take too many shifts at Walmart and get kicked out of school."

Jess smirked. "Are you still mad about that?"

"Maybe a little," he shrugged. "But only because you didn't know I hadn't actually meant to kick you out."

"Come on, Luke," he said. "We've been over that probably a hundred times. Do we have to do it now?"

"No, we don't," he stared at the road ahead. "But we could also change the subject. What would you like to talk about?"

Jess felt like laughing. He had to give his uncle credit. For a man who wasn't a big talker, he sure didn't give up trying to get Jess to open up.

"Nothing is going on," he ignored the question.

"I didn't ask that," Luke defended. "I asked what subject you want to talk about."

"Books," he replied.

Luke's face changed. "Uh -"

Jess now did laugh. "I know. You don't know that many books as I do."

"You don't really want to talk about books," his uncle eyed him suspiciously. "Just tell me whatever it is so you can get it out of your head."

Jess sighed. "It's stupid."

"I find that hard to believe," Luke commented. "I know you. You don't let stupid things weigh on your mind."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said. "Especially not with you. Not with my uncle and definitely not with Rory's stepfather."

"So it does involve Rory," Luke nodded.

"Doesn't it always?" Jess gave a small smile.

Luke nodded again. "Yes it does and the more you keep it in, the more I'm gonna worry because I care about you both."

Just as Jess was about to finally open up, a car pulled up at the house. It was a fancy car and one Jess was sure he'd seen before but couldn't remember where. He and Luke went to get a closer look and finally it clicked.

"Is that -" Luke began to ask.

Jess cut him off. "Yeah, it is."

"But the girls aren't here," he said.

"I know," Jess signed. He didn't want to to deal with this particular person right now and especially not after what he almost told Luke. "I'm gonna call Rory."

He walked away from the window and his uncle as he pulled out his phone. It rang a few times but went straight to voicemail after. Jess cursed to himself. Instead of a call, he sent a quick text how she needed to get there soon.

There was a knock on the door and Luke looked at him. Jess let out a heavy sigh, knowing what he had to do even though he didn't want to do it.

The door opened and Jess came face to face with one of his least favorite people. "Hello, Jess."

"Hi, Logan."

…..

"My feet are killing me," Rory groaned as they passed through the main streets of Stars hollow.

"Pfft," Lorelai sputtered. "Mine have been hitting much longer than yours have."

"You're the one who suggested shopping," the younger girl pointed out.

"And went along with it," Lorelai replied.

"I know I did," she pouted. "But - well, look at Tori. She's fast asleep."

"We tired her whole self out," she said. "Not just her feet."

Rory almost laughed. "Thanks for taking her those few times so I can get her last minute presents."

"No problem," her mother smiled. "But doesn't she have enough already?"

Rory looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Yeah. But you know what? I want her to know how loved she is."

"Presents don't always teach you that," Lorelai commented.

"I know that, too," she said. "Believe me. I just want her to know I care. And that Logan does and Jess and you and Luke -"

"That's a lot for presents to say, isn't it?" She teased.

"I don't ever want her to feel like I did growing up," Rory whispered. "That she only had one biological family member there for her. That the rest was people in a town and while I love them and are happy they're in my life, it just didn't feel the same as not having my own father or even my grandparents."

Lorelai's face looked sad. "I'm sorry for taking you away from my parents."

"You had to," she said. "It wouldn't have worked if you hadn't. Besides, they weren't my only grandparents, either."

"Yeah," she agreed. "The Hayden's were a tad worse than my own parents."

"I want her to have everything," Rory moved a piece of hair away from her daughter's sleeping face.

Lorelai smiled at her own daughter. "Then she will."

They pulled up to the house and the first thing they noticed was the car they didn't recognize. Both gilmore women gave each other looks as they got out of the car. Rory reached in and carried Tori into her arms and out of the car.

Together, they walked up to the door with no sign of the mysterious car's owner. Lorelai was about to unlock the front door when it opened before her.

"Hi," Luke said.

Lorelai laughed at her husband. "Hello. What's going on? Who's car is that?"

"I think you should come inside," Luke instructed.

They followed him inside the house and were both stunned at the sight of Logan and Jess sitting in the living room together.

"Logan?" Rory said in surprise.

"Hey, Ace," he said, the old nickname bringing back hundreds of memories.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "The party's tomorrow. You didn't even tell me you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise Tori," he half-chuckled as he spoke his next words. "Though it looks like I could wait a little."

"Let me take her to your old room," Luke said.

Rory let her stepfather take her daughter from her arms and bring her sleeping form to her old bedroom. "You could have told me you were coming. I'd have kept the surprise from her."

"I didn't want you to have to hold it in," he said. "Is it okay? Should I have not come?"

"Of course it's okay," Rory said as Luke entered the room again. "She's your daughter."

He gave her a small smile. Jess and Lorelai exchanged glances curiously.

"Since she's asleep, I think I'll head out for a little bit, Logan stood up. "Maybe come back when she's awake?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lorelai finally spoke to him for the first time. "She had a busy day."

"That's good," he nodded.

Rory watched him walk to the front door. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I have a hotel," Logan answered her. "Let me know when she's up?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," he waved them off. "I'll see you later, then."

When he was gone and his car had started, Rory noticed the looks around the room. "Okay what?"

"Nothing," Luke said.

"I didn't say anything," Lorelai replied.

Rory turned to her boyfriend. "Jess?"

"He's her father," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Tomorrow's her birthday. He should be here."

"Maybe we should go," Lorelai walked over to her husband and began to push him towards the front door.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Rory said.

"I just do what she tells me," Luke said right before the door shut.

"Okay," Rory sighed. "That wasn't weird all."

Jess said nothing. Rory watched his face as she tried to figure out his thoughts. When she came up empty,she let out another sigh.

"Get it out," she said. "Whatever thoughts you have on Logan being here or how I treated him, come on."

"I have no thoughts," he stood from the couch.

"I find that hard to believe," she said. "You tolerate him at best for me and Tori. I know how you feel about him so come on, Jess. Let me hear it."

"No," he walked past her towards the kitchen.

She followed him. "You must be thinking something."

"I'm thinking that because I love you and Tori, I hate that him being here bothers me," he admitted. "I hate that I have to not want to it bother me just because we're adults. But I can't not think of everything that happened or how he's her biological father everytime I see him."

"I know," she agreed.

"But most of all," he continued. "I hate that I think of him with you. I can't get it out of my head. It never really didn't occur but it's like especially now, it plays in my head because I'm with you and he had you a lot longer than I ever did."

"Hey," she walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "It doesn't matter how much he's had me in the past. It's the present and the future that matters now. And you know who has me then? You."

"I know I'm being ridiculous," he confessed.

"No, you're not," she gave him a small smile. "I just want you to know that me and Tori, we're yours, if you want us to be."

"I want you to be," Jess whispered.

"Well, that's really good to hear," she smiled bigger.

"Let's go check if your mom is at the door with a cup against it trying to listen in," he joked.

She laughed. "All right."

 **A/N: This chapter isn't how I intended but I wanted to post something. I wanted the party in this chapter but for now, it's the next one. I hope it's still good.**

 **Also, I'm having difficulty writing lately. I hope it gets better but updates might be slow. I thought a heads up needed to be said.**


	13. The day of the party

It was late. Really late. Jess couldn't sleep no matter how he had tried. He looked over at his girlfriend, who despite the appearance of Tori's father did not seem troubled. He could understand why she slept so soundly. Tori was her daughter after all. She didn't have to think about how she wasn't hers or imagine him with someone else to conceive that child.

It was ridiculous. He even knew it was. But he couldn't stop his thoughts. Before they had gotten together, he hated Logan. That was never any different. But now, probably because he and Rory were together, he despised him. It was the combination of being in love with Rory and that he was Tori's biological father. It killed him that it was Logan. That he would be connected to them in ways Jess would never be.

He'd never tell Rory he felt this way, of course. To tell her meant admitting his own insecurities. Jess liked to think he was past all of that but he guessed this meant he still had some inside of him.

There was another thing that nagged at him. Rory has once told him that Logan proposed to her. He'd done it twice, she said and twice, she had considered saying yes. It didn't escape his thoughts that the idea of marriage to himself made her laugh but to Logan, she had wanted it.

He sighed heavily and got out of bed. It seemed like all he did lately was hide away on a sleepless night. He could write, he told himself. The other night that he'd been awake had been more than productive. Jess wasn't sure how up to writing he felt right now.

The clock had already ticked past midnight a little while before. It was officially Tori's third birthday and he was determined to not make this day about him or his thoughts. He had hoped he could manage to seem as normal as possible, even with Logan Huntzberger himself at the party. He had more than a right to be there but it still stabbed at Jess when he saw him with them.

With another sigh, he uncovered himself from the blanket and got out of bed. The diner above the apartment hadn't changed much from the last time he'd stayed there. He had stayed for a few months years ago when Luke had first gotten wifi. The apartment was mostly abandoned now with Luke living at the Gilmore house for years now.

Instead of heading to the couch to write, he headed to the other sleeping form in the apartment. Tori slept quietly, almost as soundly as her mother. It amazed him how she never seemed to have trouble sleeping. He watched her for a moment and remembered the first time he saw her.

She hadn't looked like Logan when she was born. He could tell she was Rory's though. She had piercing blue eyes just like her mother. Her hair was darker than her father's but not as brunette as her mom. She could almost pass for someone else's kid and not his at first glance.

But what Jess remembered the most about the first time he saw Tori was that he loved her instantly. Before she had been born, he didn't think he'd thought much about when she was out in the world. Back then she was just this baby, a reason that made Jess and Rory come together again. But then she was here and suddenly she was real. Victoria Leigh. Flesh and blood.

And he loved her so much.

Jess kissed her hair as she slept then walked back to their side of the apartment. With the memories of the first time he laid eyes on the birthday girl in his mind, he laid back down in the bed. Jess moved himself closer to Rory and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms moved on top of his as an instinct even when asleep. He smiled to himself and buried his face in her hair.

He could get through today. When he looked at his two girls, he felt almost invincible. He could do anything with them by his side. Right then he decided that he wouldn't let Logan get to him, not today especially. He pushed his earlier thoughts aside and instead, finally let himself fall asleep holding the woman he loves in his arms.

….

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rory asked as she walked out of the apartment's bathroom.

"Yes," Jess answered without looking at his girlfriend.

"You're okay with not seeing me or Tori most of the day?" she raised her eyebrow at him even though he didn't see it.

"I didn't say -" he cut himself off as he finally turned to look at her. She wore a thin robe and her hair was wet as she attempted to dry it. "That."

She noticed his look and let out a small laugh. "What's with that look?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look - "

"What?" Her arm that held the towel fell to her side in worry.

"Beautiful," he finished.

Rory blushed. "No, I don't. I haven't been awake for long and I just got out of the shower."

Jess moved closer. "Yes, you do and let's just say it's a good thing your mom took Tori downstairs for breakfast already."

"And why exactly is that?" she gave a small smile.

When he reached her, he put his hands on both sides of her waist. "Because the things I want to do to you right now are preferable to not have your daughter in the room."

"I wish we could," she almost whined. "But I told mom that I would get ready then I'd meet her downstairs."

"Just give me a few minutes," he said.

She laughed. "Sounds romantic. Is that what my Valentine's Day card is going to say?"

"I think that's going to say 'you spilled the beans to my mother but I love you anyway, Valentine," he said with a smirk.

"Haven't I apologized enough for that?" she asked. "I thought she knew!"

"I know a way you could make it up to me," he teased his hand over the tie on the robe.

"No," she said but made no attempt to move. "I have to get ready."

"Let me help," his grip went back to her waist.

Rory looked up and was about to make another excuse again until she saw the look in his eyes. His face held pure lust and even more than that, pure love. "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Is that what my card's going to say?" he teased with a smirk.

"Shut up," she laughed and kissed him deeply.

Jess smiled against her lips as he pulled her body closer to him. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, making a sound out of her. She dropped the towel that had been drying her hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands let loose from her waist and moved to the tie again.

"Jess…" she whispered against his lips.

He said nothing. Instead, his fingers moved to untie the robe. Before he could get any further, there was a loud knocking on the apartment door. Rory and Jess broke apart quickly and her hands went to the tie on the robe to tighten it.

The door opened and in entered Lorelai, who had her hand over her eyes. "Can I Look? Did I walk in on anything?"

"No," Rory answered just as Jess replied, "Yes."

Lorelai uncovered her eyes and looked at them suspiciously. "Hmm. Usually I'd side with my own but I get the feeling you're not telling the truth and he is."

Jess smirked. "Your mother seems to trust me now."

"So many years later," Rory joked.

"I trusted him sooner," Lorelai replied. "Who do you think told Luke to let him stay here for that four months all those years ago?"

"He had to be convinced?" Jess asked.

Lorelai made an oops face. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to mention that part."

"My building had pipes burst!" he said.

Rory laughed at the interaction between her mother and boyfriend. Lorelai shrugged as if to say i don't know which made her let out a small snicker.

"I'm gonna go downstairs before your mom changes any other history," he told Rory.

After a quick kiss goodbye, he headed to the door but not before Lorelai shouted, "Stay away from any swans!"

Jess gave a look then headed out the door. Rory laughed harder but stopped almost as quickly as she began to glare at her mother. "I should not be laughing at you giving him a hard time."

"But yet you can't stop, huh?" she teased.

"It's all your fault," Rory pointed out.

"Ah, I see," she nodded. "So I'm gonna take a guess I walked in on something after all then?"

"I don't know what you mean," she commented.

Lorelai stared at her daughter. "You think I can't tell when I'm interrupting something? Especially something involving you? We have the same eyes!"

"Fine," Rory sighed. "Maybe you were but only because it's been kinda hard to be in the middle of something lately."

"Already?" Lorelai frowned. "I didn't think those types of problems were supposed to happen this soon. Maybe a year or something seems more likely."

"It's not that," she said. "Not exactly at least. It's just a little hard because of Tori. She's gotten into the habit of coming into our room. I think she's so excited we're together that she wants to stay with us. But now we're a kind of afraid to do anything because we don't know if she'll come in."

"Oh, honey."

"I know," she sighed. "This is too soon to be having this problem, right?"

"That wasn't what I meant," she laughed lightly. Rory gave her a look so she continued. "You know of locks, right? It's an easily solvable thing."

"I don't want to lock the door on her," she explained. "Trust me. I've considered it. Some nights i _really_ considered it. But she's only three and she's always been able to stay with me if she needed to. I don't want to tell her no just because me and Jess are together now."

"Well, hon," Lorelai said. "Sometimes you gotta do what you feel is best for you. And maybe keeping up the honeymoon part of your relationship is what's healthiest for you."

….

"Miss Patty said she's gonna set up around noon," Luke explained to Jess.

"For my party?" Tori interrupted, her mouth full of breakfast.

"Chew," Jess instructed. "And, yes, for your party. But you have to pretend you don't know because the townspeople think it's a surprise party even though your mom told you about it already."

Tori swallowed her food then nodded. "Got it. Be surprised."

"That's my girl," Jess laughed as he reached over to mess her hair playfully.

"My hair!" she exclaimed.

Luke laughed. "Now she really sounds like your girl."

Jess glared at his uncle. "I'm not like that anymore."

"Sure," he agreed. "Now you just keep it long enough that you can tie it back. Really brings out the rebel without a cause look you used to be going for."

"What's a rebel without a cause?" Tori asked.

"It's James Dean," Jess told her.

"Oh," she replied. "What's a James Dean?"

Jess laughed. "I'll show you some movies when you're older."

"I like your long hair," she pointed out.

"Thank you," he turned back to his uncle. "See? Someone appreciates the look."

"What I don't appreciate is the man buns," he glared.

"Please don't say man buns," Jess groaned.

"What's a man bun?" Tori wondered.

"What my sign doesn't want along with cell phones," Luke explained.

"Come on," Jess argued. "You only put that up there because I grew my hair out!"

"And I hoped you would cut it again but I guess I was wrong," the older man said.

"Maybe someday," Jess smirked.

Just then, the bell chimed above the diner door. Chatter had silenced through the air and before Jess even turned around, he guessed what that had meant. He looked over at Tori beside him who turned around to see the new addition.

Tori was out of her seat in seconds. "Daddy!"

"Hey!" Logan said happily as he bent down to hug his daughter.

Jess turned slowly in his seat then stood up. Everyone in the diner watched with anticipation. "Logan, hi."

"Hello, Jess," he nodded.

Tori still hugged his leg tightly. "Is daddy coming to my party?"

"What do you think I'm here for?" he beamed at her but then looked at Jess. "Is Rory here?"

"Upstairs," Jess answered. He was surprised Luke hasn't said anything yet. "With Lorelai."

"Of course," he nodded. "Listen, I was wondering if I could take Tori with me for a little bit. I was hoping for breakfast but I see she's already eaten."

He nodded. "Yeah, she has."

"Can I, Jess?" she asked. "Please?"

"You have to ask your mom first, kiddo," he told her.

Tori looked back at Logan. "Yeah, go ask your mom. She might have something planned so it'll be better to ask."

"I'll be right back!" she let go of her father's leg and ran to the stairs.

"So how long are you staying?" Jess asked.

"Not too long," he said. "I wasn't sure how long Tori would be here and I don't wanna get in the way."

"Look," Jess sighed. "I know me and you will never get along and it pains me a little bit to say this but...you're not in the way. You're her father. You should be here."

Logan nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks, Jess. For saying that. I know that wasn't easy. I'm not even sure I'd have been able to do it myself."

"Yeah, well," Jess shrugged, a small smile played on his lips. "They make me better."

"I completely understand," he agreed.

Footsteps came from behind the curtain. Both men and the entire diner turned to look. It pushed aside and first was Lorelai. Tori followed behind her grandmother and then came Rory.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Tori raced to his side again. "Mommy said we could go!"

"All right!" Logan lifted her up in his arms. "I'll have her back in a couple of hours. Before the you know what."

"Okay," Rory nodded, a smile on her face. She turned to her daughter. "You have a good time with Daddy, all right?"

Tori rolled her eyes dramatically and Jess laughed. "I will, mommy."

"All right," she smiled bigger. "I love you, happy birthday and have fun."

"Love you, too," she reached over while still in Logan's arms to hug Rory.

"Bye, peanut," Jess said to her when they pulled apart.

She hugged Jess goodbye then turned to the door. The three of them watched as Logan and Tori walked out of the diner. Rory went to her mother's side.

"How did you do this?" she sighed. "Let me out of your sight and be okay?"

"I told myself you'd be back," she said easily with a sigh of her own.

Rory nodded. Luke watched them from behind the counter. He wanted to go to them but he had his customers to take care of. He knew Lorelai and Jess had this covered.

"You wanna go do something?" Lorelai asked her. "We can go shopping or get stuff for the party…"

Rory looked at Jess for an answer. She wanted him to tell her it was okay to be unreasonably sad, that even though Tori was with her father that she would miss her fiercely. That she had hoped to spend her daughter's third birthday with her but she also wouldn't say no to Logan being there for her. She had wanted Tori have a real father and she would wish that he wasn't.

Jess saw the look on her face and took the hint. "Go. I'll hang out. Maybe go see my mom."

"See?" Lorelai squeezes her daughter closer to her. "Even Jess has plans in this town. If that doesn't tell you to go out, I don't know what does."

"Okay," Rory nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll see you for the party," Jess told Rory.

She nodded again and reached for his hand. With a small squeeze and a smile, she said, "Thank you."

He shrugged it off. "It's nothing. Now go. I see the look in Lorelai's eyes now that shopping is an option."

Lorelai's mouth dropped in shock then closed. She knew he was right. "Well - I guess I can't exactly argue with him, right?"

"Wise choice," Luke commented as he moved through them with plates to a table.

"Why did I marry him?" she shook her head but then watched him pass through again, making no attempt to hide that she was looking at his butt. "Oh right."

"Gross," Rory and Jess both made a face as she replied to her mother.

"Gross to you," she shrugged with a smile. "But good to me."

"You need to get her out of here before I get really sick," Jess commented.

"We're going!" Lorelai exclaimed.

She let go of her daughter but Rory didn't follow immediately. Instead, she moved to Jess. Her hand still held his. "I'll see you at the party then?"

"Maybe before then," he teased. "Of course at the party. You think I'm missing that?"

"Well, I don't know how long your mom will keep you," she told him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he brushed her hair behind her ears. "Not even for my mother, who's coming anyway. Even if she keeps me, I'll be there."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "How much longer you two wanna be? I could have watched a hallmark movie based off this moment during the time we've been standing here."

Jess laughed and was glad to see Rory did, too. "Okay, okay. We're going."

"Bye," Rory told him and Luke. Luke waved from behind the counter and Lorelai gave him a wink. Jess shook his head with a laugh. He kissed Rory quick and then they were out the door.

The diner patrons watched the whole exchange in silence. Babette sat with Morty, her husband; Miss Patty was with Taylor. He was surprised Kirk was nowhere to be found.

"I think you handled that well, sweetheart," Babette broke the quiet atmosphere.

Jess didn't feel as annoyed as he used to. He nodded. "Thanks."

"You really gonna go see your mom?" Luke asked as Jess walked back to the counter.

"Yeah, I think I will," he answered. "I've kind of been avoiding her. I still haven't even told her me and Rory are together."

"She doesn't know?!" he exclaimed. "Jess. Come on. I thought you and her were better now."

We are," he explained. "Just haven't really felt like hearing her judgement quite yet."

"Her judgement?" Luke frowned. Babette and Miss Patty leaned closer from their seats. "She loves Rory. Why would she judge?"

"Because -" Jess cut himself off. He thought of when he told Liz that Rory was moving in. He knew it was a long time ago but her words still echoed. "Look, she hasn't exactly been the biggest supporter of all things Rory. Let's leave it at that."

"We can't leave it at that," Luke went on. "Did something happen?"

"No," he shook his head. "You know, forget I said anything. I'll go tell her now. It's better to do it in person anyway."

"Don't go because you think you have to," he said.

"I'm not," he replied. "Don't worry about it."

Jess headed for the door and as soon as he was out of there, Miss Patty went to sit by her friend. Luke sighed. The rumor mill never stopped it seemed.

…

Jess didn't go to Liz's. He almost had made it there but when he got to her house, he froze. He was long over their past but it still replayed in his mind whenever he went over. It was hard to look at Liz most days and others, he could forget all she put him through. Today was not one of those days.

Today was Tori's birthday. On a day about his favorite little girl, he remembered when he was a little boy. Tori's parents weren't together, much to Jess' relief and happiness if he was honest with himself. But yet, even without them together, she still had two good parents. He didn't even have one.

As much as it pained him to say it, let alone think it, Logan was a good dad. He had wished he had one when he was younger. Jimmy was partially in his life now but where was he back when he needed him? Nowhere in sight. That's for sure.

Instead of heading to Liz's, Jess walked to the bridge. He took some time to himself to reaccess. Before he knew it, it was almost time to get ready for the party. He hadn't realized he spent so much time there but he headed back in case Rory and her mother were back. He wasn't even sure if Tori would be back.

When he got to the house, it was quiet. No one was home but he went inside and to Rory's old room. He felt tired somehow after all that thinking. Jess wasn't used to time by himself that he didn't know what to do with it. He laid himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe that would help.

…

The party time approached quickly. Rory and Lorelai made their way back to Stars Hollow only to be pulled aside by Babette and Miss Patty. At first, they talked about the party. Then the conversation moved to Jess and Luke's talk in the diner. Rory was surprised to hear Liz didn't know they were dating but she suspected that had been the case.

She asked where Jess was and they told her he said he would go to his mother's to tell her. She didn't know they didn't know that he didn't. Rory looked around in case he were coming but nothing. She told Lorelai she'd be back and that if Tori and Logan came, to take them somewhere before the party so they can finish setting up.

It didn't take long to get to Liz's house. Rory knocked twice and then the door opened. To her relief, it was Liz who answered.

"Hi, honey!" she exclaimed happily and leaned forward to hug Rory. "I'm a little surprised to see you. I thought you'd be in town square getting ready for the party."

"I was," she said as they moved apart. "But I was looking for Jess, actually. Is he here?"

"No," she shook her head. "Was he supposed to be?"

"No," she answered too quickly. "He just mentioned he might come here first. I guess not."

"Oh," Liz seemed sad. "Will you tell him to come see me then? I wasn't sure if he wanted me to come to the party. He's been avoiding me. I was going to stay here just in case."

Rory took a deep breath. She knew Liz didn't know. If Jess didn't tell her yet, she promised herself she wouldn't be the one to do it. Him and his mom were very different than her and her mom. "Okay."

"Thanks, Rory," Liz smiled.

"I should go," Rory explained and turned to leave. "But you should come to the party. Whatever you and Jess are going through...he'd want you there."

Liz smiled again. "Thank you, Rory."

Rory nodded at her and then left. She began to walk back towards her mom's house. The town was almost all set up and Jess was nowhere to be found. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the screen. It was a Lorelai texting to tell her that Logan came back and that she took them one last place before the party.

She smiled at her phone and texted a quick reply. Soon, her old house came into view and she headed up the front lawn and to the porch. The door was unlocked which wasn't that surprising. Her hand turned the knob and she walked inside.

The house was quiet as she walked through. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...until she reached the kitchen. Her old bedroom door was open and she peeked inside. Relief flooded her face as she found Jess asleep on the bed.

Rory could have laughed. She couldn't believe he managed to fall asleep and here of all places. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her hands reached out to his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Jess," she said as his eyes fluttered. "Wake up. Hey."

His eyes fully opened and he noticed who was with them. "Hi. What happened?"

"I think you took a nap," she replied with a smile.

"What time is it?" he shot up. "Did I miss the party?"

"No," she said. "The party is going to start soon. They're almost set up. I came looking for you because no one's heard from you since you left the diner for your mom's. Not even Liz has seen you."

"Right," he rubbed his forehead. "I was going to go there. I was gonna tell her."

"I know she doesn't know," Rory admitted. He gave her a look that wanted to apologize but she shook it off. "I know why you haven't. I think I do, at least and I would never pressure you to tell her. The two of you have a complicated relationship."

"I don't know what's stopping me," he said.

"You don't have to explain," she shook her head again and reached out to hold his hand. Jess twined their fingers together and smiled down at them.

"It's not that I don't want her to know," he said. "It's not even that I'm ashamed or anything like that. It's just - "

"Liz," she finished for him and he nodded. "I know. Believe me, I do."

He raised his eyebrow questionably. "Is there someone you haven't told yet?"

Rory sighed and looked down at their hands now that he looked at her face. "I haven't told my dad yet."

"Oh," Jess leaned back. "I thought that you had already. But I guess I shouldn't exactly be upset, right?"

"I'd understand if you were," she tried to laugh but it came out humorlessly. "I'm not always close to him. He comes in and out of my life even now. He's barely even seen Tori."

"I remember," he recalled the memories of the few times he'd met Christopher Hayden.

She took a breath but looked at Jess seriously now. "When I tell him, I want to be sure there's no comments. He holds a grudge against the car accident all those years ago and he still hasn't forgiven you. When I told him I was moving in with you, he wasn't exactly happy."

"But you're an adult," he pointed out. "It's not like he could do anything even if something was going on between us back then."

"That's what I told him," she replied. "But you know some people. They want their opinion to be what matters most."

"And what does matter most?" He asked even though he had a feeling of the answer.

Rory smiled. "Tori. And you. My mom. Luke. Lane."

"And what do you want to do?" he wondered.

"Right now?" he nodded. "Right now, I wish I didn't have a party because I love my daughter but right now, right here, the idea of lying here with you on my old bed seems like a pretty good idea."

Jess smiled at her. "That does sound pretty good."

"But we do have a party," she remarked. "So come on. Get up. We gotta go."

Jess groaned dramatically but got up off the bed. "Okay, fine. But do a I have to talk to Logan or is it a compromise where if I deal with him or Liz, I don't have to deal with the other?"

"I'll let you know," she laughed.

They began to walk out of the bedroom and to the front door. His hand held hers still. Jess stopped walking so Rory turned back to look at him. "Hey. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," she smiled softly at him. "I love you, too."

They walked out of the house together and headed for the main square of town.

…..

The party moved fast. The whole town had showed up and Emily had even surprised Rory with an appearance. Liz had showed up too after all, along with TJ and Doula. Jess spent with his sister but managed to avoid alone time with his mother. Logan tried to keep to himself unless Tori wanted him, which was often.

By the time the party had ended and Tori had opened her presents, everyone was exhausted. Lorelai and Luke has gone home and told Tori that they wanted her with them for her birthday night. Lorelai gave Rory a suspicious wink as they left and she had to laugh.

They went upstairs in the diner apartment at the end of the night. Jess was ready to collapse on the bed. He headed right for it and fell down face first onto the pillow. Rory laughed but followed. She sat beside him and played with his hair.

"Tired?" she laughed.

"Just a little," he smirked into the pillow.

"Even for a nightcap?" she asked.

Jess turned to look at her. "A nightcap?"

"Whatever you want," she told him.

He reached for her and took her hand like he had earlier at the house. "What I want is right here."

She smiled at him. "I love you so much. I'm not sure I ever knew I could love someone this much."

"I feel the same way," he replied.

"Hey, Jess?" she said as a thought came to her mind. She contemplated all the reactions and expressions. All the feelings she'd feel if he said yes or even worse if he said no. She pushed away her first train of thought and changed the direction.

"Yeah?" he waited.

"We're alone," she commented. "We haven't been alone _alone_ in a while it feels like."

"That is true," he caught the trail and leaned forward. "What are we gonna do then?"

She pretended to think. "I have some ideas."

"Oh yeah?" he teased, a smile played on his lips.

Jess leaned closer first. Their lips barely brushed when she whispered, "I thought you were tired."

"I think I'm awake now," he said back.

Rory leaned this time and grabbed his face to pull him closer. Her pull brought him down over her and he did not mind at all. It felt like ages since they'd done this even though both knew that was an exaggeration.

He kissed her fiercely before taking his lips from hers. He started to kiss her chin then lower to her neck. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

She would wait, she told herself. That spur of the moment thought wasn't urgent. In fact, they'd both agreed it'd be too soon. As Jess kissed her skin, she realized she didn't need that. Her question didn't need an answer yet. Maybe he would want to be the one to ask it anyway.

He didn't need to know where her mind was in that moment. Right now, she wanted him and he wanted her. That was what mattered. They were alone and she wanted to make the most of it.

So she would wait. She would wait to ask him to marry her.

 **A/N: This update took a while and it felt almost longer than usual because I'd been sick for two weeks since I last updated. I wanted to get something up and also I wasn't sure how exactly to write the party but I knew I wanted the party so I made it quick. I hope everyone likes the chapter! There's still more to come and I hope I start updating sooner ;)**


	14. The message

**A/N: What's that? A new chapter within a couple of days? That doesn't happen anymore but right now it is! Don't kill me for it ;)**

"Do you think she heard us?"

Jess laughed and leaned over to kiss Rory's bare shoulder. "She might have heard _you_ , maybe…"

"Ssh," she hit his shoulder playfully from her spot on the bed.

They laid side by side in their bed at their apartment. It had been three days since Tori's birthday party and Rory had finally just locked the door at night. They laid on their backs and stared at the ceiling. Well, Rory stared at the ceiling. Jess stared at her.

"What?" he laughed again. "It's not like it was me who was that loud."

"Yeah?" she teased as she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Well, if you want me to be that loud again, you'll keep your jokes to yourself."

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "What will happen if I don't?"

"Did you miss my threat?" she tried to look as serious as she could but he laughed anyway.

"I'm sorry," he kept laughing. "I just can't take you seriously when you look like that and you're trying to tell me that you won't sleep with me."

"When I look like what?" she crossed her arms.

"That," he pointed to her. "The messy, fuck-me hair, wearing my sheets, head against the pillow when seconds ago, your face was literally higher up than my face."

She blushed wildly. Rory didn't know how to respond to that. Jess knew that must be how she felt and ran his thumb up and down her arm.

Rory bit her lip. "I'm not used to you saying stuff like that. I'm not used to be looked at that."

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess you're the only one who sees me that way."

"I doubt that," he commented.

Her face didn't believe him. Jess climbed over to her side of the bed and hovered himself over her. The blankets barely covered him but he didn't care because the door was locked and this required eye to eye contact.

"I see you that way because I love you," he said. "I've always loved you."

"So love has blinded you?" she wondered.

"No," he shook his head with a small smile. "Love has given me clarity."

"Please don't quote Zedd." she smiled.

"Well, our love was once considered tragedy," he joked.

Rory laughed. She reached both of her hands onto both of his arms. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry I turned this into some woe is me conversation. I guess I'm just still surprised to hear you say things like that."

"Things like what?" he asked. "Messy hair?" He kissed her right shoulder. "Pillow?" The left shoulder. "Fuck me face?"

She blushed harder. "Jess."

"What?" he said. "It's just you and me."

She didn't reply so he kissed her collarbone. Still, she didn't speak so he just continued his mission. Now he kissed her entire collarbone. Rory just held him tighter in her hands and relaxed.

"I know which thing you meant," he looked up at her face. "The part where I implied you were on top."

"Jess!" she giggled but her face turned an even deeper red if it was possible.

She pushed him off of her and he laughed again. "It's not like it's a lie."

"Ssh," she laughed too.

"There's nobody else here," he whispered. "We can talk about our sex life. Especially after just having said sex."

"There's Tori," she remarked.

"Who's asleep in the other room," he added.

"We don't know that she's asleep," she told him.

"Okay," he climbed off of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Rory watched him with regret of making him leave the bed. "I'll go check on her."

"Don't do that," she pleaded.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Jess threw a t-shirt over his head then walked to where Rory now sat in the bed. He kissed her quick then headed to unlock the door. He made a big show of checking outside the door to see if anyone was there then walked out into the apartment.

She shook her head with a smile. While she waited, she pulled the sheets tighter to her chest and leaned against the headboard. There was a chime from the table beside her and Rory got curious. It was a text from Logan.

After she picked up the phone, she quickly put it back down. Nothing stopped the things in her head like receiving a text from her ex and baby daddy right after her and Jess has just - she shook her head. She'd talk to him later, literally, since it was late.

Jess walked back into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. "She's as sound as a bug."

"Good," Rory smiled but something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still at the doorway. "Did something happen?"

"What could happen in the minute since you left?" she tried to joke but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey," he said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed closest to her. "You forget how well I know you, Rory Gilmore."

"Better than anyone," she smiled as she remembered his words from so many years ago.

"Right," he unfolded her hands from being crossed against her chest, holding the blanket to her. "So what is it?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Really."

Before he got to ask any more questions, Rory kissed him. Immediately his thoughts faded as he kissed her back. Her hands locked to his face and pulled him closer, down to her. Her phone stayed silent on the bedside table as Rory pulled the t-shirt back over his head. The text was soon long forgotten as the night continued on.

….

The next morning, Jess decided to take a shower before he woke Tori up. Rory was asleep on her side so he kissed the side of her forehead then got his clothes out for the day. His shower seemed quick but when he got out of the bathroom, he noticed Rory was awake.

Her voice was hushed but she was clearly on the phone. The urgency in her voice didn't sound like it was her mother or anyone from Stars Hollow. It didn't even sound like to Emily. Finally, she noticed him and told the person on the other line that she had to go. The phone was down within seconds and she turned to him, a reassuring smile on her face. He could tell it took some effort.

"What was that?" he asked as he walked closer to the kitchen and where she stood.

"Mom," she laughed humorlessly. "You know Lorelai. It's hard to talk to her this early."

Jess' serious expression didn't change. "That didn't seem like a Lorelai tone."

She raised her eyebrow teasingly. "I have a Lorelai tone?"

Jess shook his head with a small smile on his face. Even when questioning, he couldn't help to find certain things she did adorable. "Little bit."

"Hmm," she huffed playfully. "What exactly does that sound like?"

He shrugged, playing along. "Little bit like a little kid."

Her mouth dropped. "Huh."

"That was always my word," he commented.

"I'm taking it," she beamed, obviously brighter than when he walked into the room. "Isn't that what little kids do? Especially since I was an only child."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said less than a foot away from her. "I mean, you sound happy with her. The way a kid's happy."

"I don't sound happy?" she asked. "Other than with my mom?"

"I didn't mean that, either," he replied.

"I know what you mean," she took his hands in hers. "And I guess you're right. Mom teases me for this."

A moment passed before she spoke again. He realized how distracted he let himself get from the start of the conversation.

"I'm gonna go wake up Tori," she said. "See if she wants to go out for breakfast."

Rory beamed with a big smile and kissed him quick. She headed into her daughters room and Jess watched her go. He smiled, his earlier question forgotten.

A chime broke him out of his trace. Jess looked over to see what it was when he spotted Rory's phone. It laid flat on the kitchen counter just where she left it. The screen was up so he couldn't help it. He looked at the brightly lit screen to see Logan's name with a text - "We need to finish talking about this."

Jess looked away quickly. He knew his question had been answered. When he had walked into the room, Rory was talking to Logan.

…..

" _I have something to tell you," Jess took a deep breath as he prepared his words._

 _Liz frowned as she braved herself for whatever her son had to say. "Okay. What is it?"_

" _Do you remember the conversation we had when I told you that Rory was moving in with me?" he asked._

 _Liz nodded. "Vividly. I said some things that upset you."_

" _That you thought it was a mistake sums it up nicely," he said._

" _I didn't mean that," now she shook her head. "I was worried about you. I wanted to be your mom but I went about it wrong."_

" _This isn't about that," he held his hand out in front of him in a stop motion. "I'm not here to go through the past."_

" _Okay," she half whispered. "Then why bring that up? What's going on?"_

 _Jess sighed, ready. "Because a little over a month ago, something happened. Rory and I - we're in a relationship now."_

" _Oh," she just said._

" _What is that?" he asked. "Oh?"_

" _Oh is oh," she answered. "Oh is…I should have known this would happen. Living in close quarters, raising a baby together. It was bound to happen."_

" _That's not the only reason it happened," it defended. "It's not like we were strangers and the situation pushed us closer. She's important to me. She always has been. Sometimes she's been the only thing important to me."_

" _I'm not saying it's only because you live together or because of Tori," she defended. "You and her have a complicated past."_

" _So do plenty of people," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You and I included."_

" _But I just don't want you making a mistake," she commented sadly._

 _Jess stood up from her couch. She said the exact word he had said seconds earlier. "There it is. That word. Mistake."_

" _I don't mean that it is a mistake," she clarified. "I mean that I don't want it to be one."_

" _But even if it was," he questioned. "Wouldn't it be my mistake to make?"_

" _Yeah but - "_

" _How would you even know if it's a mistake?" he asked her. "You don't even know me. Not really. Not where it counts."_

" _Jess."_

 _He could tell she was ready to cry but he couldn't not say what he had to. He needed to say it, whether it hurt or not. It just wasn't clear which might hurt more._

" _No, Liz," he shook his head as she stood up and tried to come closer to him. He backed away. "You know what Rory is? Do you know what she is to me?"_

 _She bit her lip to keep from making any crying sounds. "No."_

" _Do you remember that first Christmas after you sent me to Stars Hollow?" he asked. "I don't think you would because you didn't want me to come home. Luke told me he told you that he wanted me to spend Christmas with him but I knew it was bullshit. He didn't want me here. He only said that to hide that you didn't care to have your only son who you sent away come home for the holidays."_

" _It wasn't a good time," she replied but her words fell flat on his ears._

" _Rory and her mother held this thing at the inn that Christmas," he went on. "Me and Luke were invited. I invited myself on Rory's sleigh ride. She listened to me tell her about how you didn't want me home."_

" _I did want you home," Liz said._

" _And before we got into a car accident," he continued and from the look on her face, she didn't know about this. "I told her about how I had no plans for my life and what I knew people thought about my future, you included. Do you know what she said?"_

 _Liz shook her head. "No."_

" _She told me I could do more," he smiled to himself despite the seriousness. "That I was more than whatever, wherever. That I was smarter than the other kids in school. So I told her I'd help her become Christiane Amanpour."_

" _I didn't know the two of you were in a car accident," she whispered._

" _Did Luke not tell you why he sent me back that spring?" he questioned._

" _He just said you'd gotten into some trouble and he wasn't sure what else he could do for you," she confessed._

 _Jess chuckled dryly. "I'd say that was a vague summary. Rory has a hairline fracture on her wrist. The car was totaled. I called 911 and made sure Rory was all right and made it to the hospital."_

" _Oh, Jess," she said._

" _Rory was the first person I loved," he admitted. "And I screwed it up because I didn't know how to have a relationship. Losing her taught me a lot of things. Her coming back into my life taught me even more."_

 _He took a deep breath between his sentences then continued. He didn't want her get a chance to interrupt._

" _Her and Tori have been the most important part of my life for the past three years," he said. "Even that little girl has become everything. Sometimes I can even convince myself we're a family. I love them both, Liz. I can't imagine a life without them and honestly, I wouldn't want to."_

" _I'm sorry," she cried._

" _I'm not asking for apologies," he explained. "I just wanted you to know because she's in my life. She's gonna be in my life for a while. I hope so, at least, if she'll let me. I just would like it if our somewhat complicated relationship wasn't made more complicated because you don't approve of my relationship."_

" _I want to be okay with it," she said. "I just also want you to be careful."_

" _I'm careful, don't worry," he gave her a small smile._

" _I know it's late but I'm still your mom," Liz told him. "So I worry."_

 _He smiled bigger. "Thanks."_

….

Later that day, Rory called the one person who would give her opinion without an apology. She and Paris went through the usual pleasantries about life and the kids. When Rory finally told her what was going on, she waited with a held breath.

"It seems pretty simple to me," Paris commented. "You have to tell Jess."

She frowned. "What do you think he'll say?"

"That he loves you and he'll help you," she said. "He'll probably even add some cheesy, super romantic thing about how he supports whatever you want."

"But it's Logan," she frowned into the phone. A part of her wishes she went to New York to go see Paris but she knew she couldn't right now.

"All the more reason," Paris told her.

Rory nodded even though her friend couldn't see her. She knew she was right. Suddenly, she realized she'd never been happier that Paris knew about her and Jess and what was happening.

"They're never gonna get along," Rory said. "I know this. The world knows this. It'd honestly be odd if they did. But it would be nice if my boyfriend and my daughter's father didn't hate each other, you know? And this will cause exactly that."

"It doesn't have to cause anything," Paris explained.

"He wants her, Paris," she almost cried. "Odette doesn't want to move here. He wants to see his daughter. He wants her live with him part time. Like more than a week visit here or there. He wants her."

"I know," she said sadly. "I also know you and I know that you will figure this out."

"What's there to figure out?" Rory laughed without humor. "Logan is her father. I told him over three years ago that I wanted him to choose what he wants and what he wanted was to be her father. Now he wants her have a home with him."

"It isn't unreasonable," Paris tried and it even felt weird coming out of her mouth.

"He lives in London!" she shouted but lowered her voice. She was not alone in the apartment but hoped Tori wouldn't hear her over the television as she hid in her and Jess' bedroom.

"Maybe he can move from there," she suggested. "Maybe Odette would agree to the same country, at least."

"He tried," Rory shook her head and touched her forehead frustratingly. "He tried everything. She doesn't want to go and she's encouraging this. It was her idea, he said."

"What if they separate?" Paris asked.

"They're not," she said.

"But what if they do?" she wondered. "I mean, they didn't exactly get together in the most lived up circumstances."

"But he loves her now," Rory pointed out.

"So?" she imagined the shrug her friend would give. "Love can fade. Look at me and Doyle."

"But you still love Doyle," Rory added.

"That may be true but not all relationships last," she went on. "Maybe if they separate, he'll move here and you won't have to worry about Tori living part time in another country."

"I shouldn't be wishing my ex to get divorced," she shook her head.

"It's not like you're saying you want him back and that's why you want it," her friend told her. "You love your daughter. I understand. I never planned on kids and didn't think I'd have the patience for them but now I'd do anything for them."

"Me, too," Rory curled her legs under her.

"Look," Paris said. "Just talk to Jess. Stop acting weird and secretive around him. He'll want to know what's going on."

"Okay," she agreed. "You're right. I have to tell him."

Just then, she heard the apartment door open. Tori screamed happily as she called out a name. Rory could only assume she ran to hug him.

"Jess is home," Rory spoke into the phone. "I have to go."

"Remember what we talked about," Paris told her.

Rory promised that she will then hung up. She took a deep breath before she stood up. Her walk to the door was slow but when she opened it, she felt her heart stopped.

"Logan?"


	15. The unexpected appearance

A/N: Another update within a week? I must be on a roll! I hope everyone likes this and no one gets mad at any one ;)

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she approached him.

Tori hung to his leg tightly while Logan patted her hair. "We need to talk."

"Can we do this another time?" she asked. "Not in front of…"

He looked down at her, understanding her meaning. "Yeah. When?"

"Dinner?" she suggested. "Tori can stay with friends of mine. Jess will be home soon, too, and I think he should be a part of this."

He hesitated a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Dad stay for dinner?" Tori asked.

"We have some grown up things to talk about," he crouched down to look at her eye level. "But I'll see you before and after."

He gave Rory a look. It was a question about whether he will or not. "Yeah, Daddy's gonna see you around it, baby."

"All right," she said sadly. "When does daddy leave?"

Rory looked at him with the question as her own. She was curious, too. Logan took a deep breath. "I can stay as long as you need me to."

"Tori, can you give us a moment?" Rory asked her daughter.

Tori looked between the two of them. She pointed her finger at both of them one at a time. "Be nice."

They both let out a laugh as she headed to her bedroom. Rory moved herself to him so they could talk quietly. "How did you get in?"

"Tori let me in," he said.

"Oh," she frowned. She didn't even hear a knock.

"Does she always do that?" he asked. "Answer the door without knowing who it is?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Usually, she goes into her room or tells one of us to open it."

"Look, I don't mean to intrude," he apologized. "But you're avoiding my calls now and we have to talk about this."

"I'm avoiding your calls because I'm not sure what to say," she admitted. "I even asked Paris for advice because I don't know if I should tell Jess before we have anything figured out."

"Have you told him?" he wondered.

"Not yet," she shuffled her feet. "I thought he was you just now."

"I should see her more often," he told her. "I'm her father and I think I've been better at it than both of our dads combined."

"You've been amazing," Rory clarified. "To be honest, when you told me you wanted to be involved, I thought it was just words. But it hasn't been and you've proven how good you are with her. Dad isn't just a title."

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"London," she sighed. "She'll live in London part time."

"I live there, though," Logan said. "It's not like she's being sent off to boarding school."

"I know," she crossed her arms and shook her head. "And it's crazy that I just want to say no without thinking further. But I do because I'll miss her like crazy and she'll be somewhere far away."

"She's far away from me," he pointed out.

"I know," Rory agreed. "And I'm glad you want this. I wanted her have someone to fight for her. I'm scared of missing her though."

"I know," now Logan agreed. "And usually, I wouldn't dare try to separate Gilmore girls but she's my daughter too and I already miss her."

She nodded. She knew this. The part of her that didn't want to be away from Tori pulled at her. She didn't want to miss her but she didn't want to tell Logan no, either. This was what she wanted. Him to be there and in her life. She just wished it didn't have to hurt so much to say yes.

"It's not that I don't want you spend more time with her," she tried. "It's just - "

"She's your daughter," He nodded. "I understand."

"I want her stay with you," she said. "I want you to really see her and her childhood. Believe it or not, I want you in her life."

Logan smiled. "I do believe that, Rory. Look, let's just have dinner and try to talk it out. Maybe we can figure out something."

Just as Rory was about to answer, the door opened. Jess walked through the door and almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you," Rory said.

She told him everything with Logan right there. Logan added parts in about Odette's point of view. When it was over, Jess sat down on the couch.

"That's a lot of information," he commented.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think that both of you have a lot to talk about," he said, finally understanding the text from this morning.

"But we were kind of hoping you would come to dinner, too," Rory replied.

"No," he shook his head. "This is between the two of you."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

Logan stayed silent. Jess nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay with Tori."

"Thanks," Logan finally spoke again. "We know this isn't exactly ideal."

Jess shook his head. "It is what it is, right?"

He stood up and Rory watched him go to her daughter's room. His words reminded her of years ago, after she told Jess she was in love with Logan despite all that he had done. It stung her to remember and she wondered if he remembered what those words meant.

"So when should we go?" Logan asked her.

Rory turned to look at the clock. "It's actually pretty late so half hour? Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's good," he nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, Logan, stay," she said. "It's a half hour."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, stay," she nodded with a small smile. "I'm just gonna tell Jess then get changed."

She went and knocked on Tori's door. Jess kneeled beside her bed as he talked to her. They both looked at her when she walked in.

"Me and Jess are having a play date!" she screamed happily.

"I heard!" she beamed as she walked closer. She was behind Jess now and put her hands on his shoulders. "I just need to borrow Jess real quick, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she nodded.

"Go see Daddy," she instructed.

"All right!" she jumped off of her bed and ran to the living room area.

Jess stood up and followed Rory to their room. It didn't escape his notice that Logan watched them. She shut the door behind him and waited.

"Get it out," she said. "Opinions. Thoughts."

"I'm not sure you want to hear them," he took off his jacket.

"Yes, I do," she pressed herself against the bedroom door. "Because I'm conflicted. I want her spend time with her dad but I also don't want her live in London half the time. I need help."

"You know how I feel about him," Jess said.

"Yes," she agreed.

"But he's also been a good dad to Tori," he sighed. "And I'm not mad about that even if it seems like I could be. Do I like he's forever in our lives? Not so much. But I'm glad she has a better dad than we did."

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Talk to him," he nodded his head towards the door. "Maybe he would still move closer. Have two homes and he'll stay closer when he has her or something like that."

"I feel selfish," she admitted. "Tori is far away on another country all the time from Logan. How I'm feeling is how he feels already."

"I hate to be the voice of reason," he told her. "But you have to talk to him about it. His appearance is a surprise but maybe it'll be better to do this now. Have it all figured out."

"How did I get so lucky?" she shook her head, a smile stretched across her face. "You, Jess Mariano, the bad boy with the chip on his shoulder, are giving me advice about parenting. You're being more reasonable than I feel right now and it scares me."

He laughed. "I'm not being reasonable. I'm trying to be because otherwise I might explode."

"Still," she walked closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips when she reached him. "Thank you for understanding. I don't think a lot of guys would be so great in your position."

"Maybe they would be if they had the same position I had last night," he nudged her.

Rory turned beet red. "Don't make me blush right now. Me and Logan are going to dinner in a half an hour and I have to get ready. I don't think many of my outfits fit maroon."

"Just say you're a tomato," he teased.

She laughed. "Stop distracting me. I gotta change."

"Where are you going?" he asked as she begin to look through her clothes.

"I don't know," she frowned. "But it's Logan so better a little less comfy and a little more casual, you know?"

"Right," he agreed even though he didn't exactly know the kind of places her ex would go to.

"Aha," she pulled out a skirt from the closet.

"You're wearing that?" he questioned.

"No comments," she gave him a look. He thought it was the withering stare.

He put his hands up in surrender. Instead, Jess sat back while she looked through the closet for an appropriate top. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he could watch her all day. Not in a creepy way like he was obsessed but just that he knew he wouldn't get bored. Jess was in love, he knew this, he told her so. It felt even more in moments like this where he just sat in her company and did nothing but look at her.

"Okay," she turned around. "You have to go."

"What?" he laughed. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to get changed," she answered.

"I've seen you naked already, Rory," he let out another laugh.

"Yeah but Logan is out there and so is Tori," she replied. "I'd really not for them to not know I was changing in front of you."

He shook his head, still laughing. "You're insane but all right."

"Thank you," Rory smiled.

Jess began to walk to the door to leave but she called his name.

"You know that what you said - " she took a deep breath as she walked closer to him. "That Logan is in your life forever - he doesn't have to be. If this ever is too much for you or you're uncomfortable, you know you're not stuck, right?"

Jess responded by pulling her closer to him by the waist. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm in this. He is in my life as long as he's in yours because I plan on being in your life. I'm not going to leave. Unless of course, you're trying to scare me."

"Never," she shook her head with a smile.

"That's definitely good to hear," he smiled back.

Rory kissed him softly. "For the record, I plan on you being in my life, too. Even if you did try to leave, I'd just bring you back."

"Well, I guess if I was forced to stay - " he teased.

"You would have no choice," she smiled.

"I never did," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Now go," she tapped his side. "Encourage my crazy and let me change."

"Deal," he laughed.

Jess untangled himself from his girlfriend then walked to the door. When his hand held the knob, he gave her a smile then opened it. With one last look, he was out of the room. Rory let out a big breath she'd been holding in as she worried about how dinner would go and how much she would miss Tori.

…..

"So what do you want to do?" Jess asked Tori from the kitchen.

"Ice cream!" Tori shouted excitedly as she peeled over the back of the couch at him.

He laughed. "For dinner?"

She nodded. "Please? Please, please, please."

"How about we go get something to eat then we get ice cream?" he asked.

"Okay," she said not as excited as seconds ago. "Watch a movie too?"

"What movie?" he raised his eyebrow teasingly at her.

"Tigger movie!" she yelled.

"Tigger movie?" he gasped. "I was just thinking I wanted to watch that."

Tori laughed. "No, you weren't."

"Of course I was!" he pretended to be in shock she didn't believe him.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes dramatically.

He held in a laugh. She reminded him of himself right then. "Where did you learn whatever?"

"Mom and Mammy watched this old movie," she answered.

"Clueless?" Jess raised his voice but more in a shocked tone. "They watched Clueless with you?"

"They thought I went to sleep," she laughed.

Jess didn't remember that movie all that well but he knew there was some innuendos that a three year old wouldn't understand, at least he'd hope not.

"Okay, peanut," he said. "Grab your jacket. We're gonna go get dinner then ice cream. Then we'll come back and watch Tigger."

She jumped off the couch and hugged him tightly as he walked over to her. His hands only reached her hair so he played with it. He imagined for a moment what his life would be like right now without her, if he hadn't asked Rory to move in with him. Jess' mind was blank. He couldn't picture a world without them in his life.

He let go of her and instead reached for her hand. She'd never grabbed her jacket so he took it for her. Then they left the apartment and went to go get dinner.

….

Three hours later, Rory walked into the apartment. It was later than she'd hoped she'd come home. The lights were off and she assumed that Tori had already went to sleep. She wondered if Jess was asleep but a part of her thought he wouldn't be able to sleep until she was home.

At least that was how she would feel if the situation was reversed and Jess was out with his ex who happened to be the other parent of his child.

She sighed and took her shoes off. Rory slowly walked to the bedroom and cracked the door ever so slightly. Jess was on his side, eyes closed. He looked asleep.

She dropped her shoes quietly onto the floor. Then she tiptoed to get pajamas out of her dresser. She didn't want to wake Jess up.

But it didn't work. She hit her hand on the dresser when trying to close it silently. A low "ah" escaped her lips but it was enough.

"Rory?" Jess half-whispered.

When she looked at him, his eyes were still closed. "It's me."

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"After ten," she told him.

This woke Jess as he sat up in the bed. "You're just getting in?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pajamas in hand. "Sorry."

"What happened?" he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Go back to sleep," she ordered. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Rory - "

"I know," she sighed. "We just had dinner. It was nice. We were civil. We caught up. We talked about what he wants to do. I suggested what you said - that he moves closer anyway. We didn't come to any conclusions."

"Three hours with your biggest ex and nothing settled?" he questioned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What does that mean?" she frowned.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm tired."

"Tell me what it means, Jess," Rory put her pajamas on the dresser and stared at him.

"It means that guy will do anything to lock you in," he explained. "That even though he's married, it still doesn't matter."

"We're friends," she said. "Not even, actually. We're co-parents."

"I think I rather the two of you be friends," he said grumpily.

"You're right," she said. "You're tired. You don't know what you're saying."

"Rory, can't you see?" he asked.

She put her hands on her hip. "See what?"

"Logan - " he started then stopped. "He wants you to be more than his daughter's mother."

"That's ridiculous," she huffed.

"Maybe it is," he said. "But maybe it's not. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that."

"You mean me," she said. "Not the first time I helped Logan cheat or was with a married man."

"I didn't mean that," he shook his head. "This isn't about you."

"But it is," she said. "Jess, I did those things. I slept with Dean when he was married. Just because he claimed the ring was off didn't mean nothing. And then when Logan was engaged, I kept an ongoing affair with him that I can't even regret because it gave me my daughter."

"I didn't mean you," was all Jess could comment. "You, I trust. It's him that I don't. He doesn't understand a committed relationship, Rory. It won't matter if you're with me or that he's married."

"But I know I'm with you," she said. " _I_ do. And I know that as long as I am or that he's married, nothing is going to change between us. You know what? Actually, even if he wasn't married or me and you break up, it still won't happen because it wouldn't be right."

"It's late," he just said. "We should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she said.

"Rory," he said.

"Jess," she took a deep breath. "You don't get it. Even if he wanted anything from me, I wouldn't go along with it. I love _you_. You, stupid, stubborn, jealous Jess Mariano. I don't know how you don't get that. It may have taken me time to get here but I know now what I want and that's you. Not Logan."

"Maybe I was a little jealous," he whispered.

"You think?" she smirked.

His face relaxed. "I can't help it. You and him share a kid. Not just any kid, either, but the greatest kid. I'm allowed to get a little worried if he keeps you out for three hours and nothing got solved."

"Look," she climbed onto the bed and folded her knees underneath her. "If he ever tries anything, I'll tell him I'm your girl, okay?"

Jess gave her a small smile. "Okay."

She kissed him quick. "Okay. Now I'm gonna go take a shower because fancy places have fancy smells and I'm not sure I want to smell like them when I go to sleep."

"Okay," he repeated. "I'm gonna lay back down. I'm in asleep when you come back - "

"Good night," she gave him a small smile then kissed him again.

Rory climbed off of the bed as Jess leaned his head back into the pillow. He watched her grab her pajamas then with a wave, she headed out of the room. It took a few minutes for Jess to close his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about how he told her to go to that dinner then acted like a jealous jackass when she came home.

…..

"So was I wrong?" Jess asked into the phone.

"Yes and no," Luke answered.

"What does that mean?" he asked. When Luke doesn't answer, he asks another question. "What was she like when she was with him?"

"The same," he replied. "But different. She was Rory but there was subtle changes you'd only know if you knew her well enough."

"Like what?" he asked, curious but also not sure if he wanted to know.

"She did a lot of things just because he wanted her to," Luke explained. "They only hung out with his friends. His friends were her friends too but it was like she had to chose between his life and hers aside from her mother, obviously."

Jess sighed. He wasn't sure what he expected the answer to be but he sure as hell didn't enjoy hearing that she followed what he wanted. "Was she happy?"

"I think she was," he told him. "Jess, I know you didn't call to ask if Rory was happy with Logan. If it was me, I'd not want to know."

"I don't want to know," he said. "Believe me. The details in her book were enough. But - last night, they went out to a dinner for three hours. If Lorelai had done that with Christopher, how would you feel?"

"Pissed off," he said simply. "Once, me and her fought in front of Sookie and Jackson about him during dinner. I left and went to the diner but she followed me."

"They don't give up, so they?" Jess chuckled. "Those Gilmore women."

"No and thank god for that," he could hear the smile in his uncle's voice. His tone changed as it sounded farther away. Jess tried to figure out what he was saying but it sounded like he was trying to update someone.

"Give me the phone," a familiar voice said after about a minute.

There was a quick shuffle on the other end then he voice came through clearer. It was no longer Luke.

"You are crazy," Lorelai told him.

"Hi, Lorelai," Jess said. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Quiet," she said. "You are crazy."

"You said that already," he commented.

"It needed repeating," she replied.

"Would you mind telling me why you, queen of crazy, is calling me it?" he asked.

She let out a loud laugh, just one ha. "Because my dear husband just gave me the quick recap of your phone call. Now I haven't heard from Rory yet and now I'm beginning to wonder why. Where exactly is my daughter, Mr. Mariano?"

"She's downstairs," he answered. "Working."

"And where are you?" she questioned.

"My office at Truncheon," he said. "Are we playing twenty questions?"

"No but that is a fun game," she laughed. "Can we think of things that aren't a bread box?"

"Lorelai," he heard his uncle say on the other end.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I was getting to my point."

"What is it?" Jess found himself asking.

"My daughter loves you," she sighed. "Deep down, she always did. Even back when she missed my graduation and lost Belinda on the bus because the only reason she was on a bus in the first place was because you didn't say goodbye after the car accident."

"I couldn't - " he said.

"No, wait for me to finish," she instructed. "I've watched my daughter do a lot of things in her life. I've seen good things and bad things. I've seen mistakes and happiness. You know what you always fit into? All of it. You are a big part of her life no matter what."

"I know all of this," Jess interrupted.

"Ssh," Lorelai said. "Look, are you worried something will happen between the two of them?"

"No," he shook his head. "I know she wouldn't do that but I don't trust him - "

"That's not what I asked," she said. "Do you honestly think it's possible something happens between them?"

"No," he sighed. "No, I don't."

"Okay," Lorelai seemed satisfied. "Because what happened with Dean and then how Tori came to be - that's not what's gonna happen here. You see, Jess, there's a big difference between you and the other guys she dated before that you're probably missing."

He took a deep breath, waiting. "What's that?"

"Rory, God, I love her but she's not the best at relationships," she said. "I think she gets that from me but this is my point. There may have been some...infidelity in her past. But here's the thing. It's never been on you. It's been with you but never on you."

Jess is silent, thinking. He remembered their first kiss at Sookie's wedding while she was still with Dean. He remembered the last kiss they'd shared at Truncheons until that New Year's eve when he asked her to move in. Both times she'd been in a relationship but never, that he definitely knew of, did Rory do that to him while they were together.

"You see," she continued, interrupting his thoughts. "I have a theory. Rory can't cheat on you. She never has and I don't believe she ever will. She's done this before, yes, but never on you. When she's with you, you're the only one for her. She doesn't even consider another guy. But when she was with Logan or Dean, she kissed you. Because obviously, she wanted you even though she had a boyfriend. Do you see my point here?"

"Yes," he nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"You see," she sighed dramatically. "I think, in her own way, you've always been the only one for my daughter. But she's always too stubborn to admit it because you broke her heart or she was scared of her feelings for you. But you never left her heart and I'm pretty sure she never left yours."

He smiled to himself. "No. She didn't."

"Good," Lorelai replied happily. "Now, go talk to her before I have to drive to Philly and take some more sense into you."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased.

He imagined the glare on the other end of the phone. "Don't call me that."

They said their goodbyes and as soon as he hung up, Jess walked down the stairs and into the bookstore. Rory had just finished talking to a customer when he spotted her. He walked straight to her and grabbed her hand. Jess led her to a small reading room they added a few years back.

It was empty and she gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

"I was a dumbass last night when you came in," he said. "I told you to go to dinner and then when you did, I got mad and acted like you cheated on me."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," he said firmly. "And I love you. I never want you to not think I do. I trust you. Me not trusting Logan has more to do with the past than the present and I'm working to fix it because I don't want you to think I don't trust you around him."

"Where did this come from?" she asked. "What happened?"

"I had an interesting talk with your mother just now," he answered. "She called me crazy then proceeded to tell me why."

"And why were you crazy?" she smirked.

"Because I ever could think that something would happen between the two of you," he took a deep breath. "Because ever since the day I met you, you've been committed to me somehow and I shouldn't have gotten upset or jealous."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "I could see your point, though."

Jess gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"If you had a kid with someone else," she sighed. "And you went out to a long dinner with her. I'd go a little crazy myself."

"So you'd be jealous?" he smirked.

"Insanely," she said with all seriousness. "I'd be imagining scenarios and how good you look then add to that that I'm not sure there's many not just women but men or people who could resist you. I'd be going nuts until you came home."

"Huh," he said.

"You see?" she stared into his eyes. "What you just said - I love you, too. And I don't want _you_ to ever think I don't. Because I do. So much."

He kissed her again lightly. "So I wasn't a bit of a jackass?"

"You were just a little bit," she laughed. "But it's understandable. Me and Logan have a complicated history and I'll never force you to be okay with it or him. We just have to make the best of it all and I think that so far, we have. Me, you and Tori."

"God, I love you," he breathed.

"Ditto," she smiled.

He was about to kiss her but stopped. "Please don't do what I think you're about to do."

"Sing Unchained Melody?" she asked. "I could be swayed not to."

He kissed her again. "Come on. Let's go back to work then we can pick up Tori later. We'll go out, the three of us."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

With another kiss, they let go of each other except for their hands and walked back out into Truncheon.


	16. The Alone Day

A/N: This is a bit of fluff chapter. Nobody minds that right? ;)

Two weeks had passed since Tori's birthday. Life had more or less returned to normal and Jess was more than okay with that. He figured that maybe Logan going back home meant a decision had been made. He was all right with that if it meant Rory wouldn't have to be separated from her daughter.

Logan had made the choice to stay in London even after she was born so Rory shouldn't suffer because he didn't move. Being a parent was no small sacrifice, something he'd learned from his own life and hers, even Logan's.

That night when he came home from work, the apartment was quiet. That was unusual. As he walked further into the apartment, he noticed what was going on. A smile crept across his face as he saw her.

"What's all this?" he pointed to the candlelit table.

"I thought it would be nice if we had a night to ourselves," Rory shrugged as if it was no big thing.

He looked around the apartment, specifically at one door. "Where's Tori?"

"My mom may have visited today and swept her away to Stars Hollow for a sleepover with Grandma," she smiled shyly.

"Oh?" he nodded. "So that means we're…alone."

"Yes, it does," she agreed. "And I didn't cook."

"Always a bonus," he smirked at her.

Finally, he closed the gap between them and reached her. Jess took her hands in his and brought them up to his face. As he kissed each hand, Rory smiled at him full of pure love.

"I have to thank you," she admitted. "I know it hasn't been easy these past few weeks. Between Logan and all that's going on with that, you've been a saint. Better than a saint. I'm not sure I could do what you've done."

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"It's everything," she said. "I know a big part of this is to keep Tori close but I was thinking one night would be okay to be alone. She doesn't spend enough time with my mom and Luke, I think. And it gives me and you a chance to…"

"A chance to?" he teased. "To what?"

She blushed. "Don't tease or there won't be any chance tonight."

"No teasing, I promise," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and pulled herself out of his arms just as soon as he'd put them around her. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he protested.

She rifled through a bag she had in the corner. "It's nothing big. It's just something I thought you might like."

"Rory, I don't need anything," he said. "I have everything I - "

"Don't you dare say you have everything you need," she turned around with a hand behind her back. Obviously she found the gift. "At least pretend to go along?"

"Fine," he sighed.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. Now close your eyes."

"I have to close my eyes?" Jess questioned.

"Please?" she pouted.

"Fine," he said again. "But put that thing away. That's dangerous."

Rory laughed. "Dangerous? You should see my plans for later then."

"Suddenly I really like presents," he commented but closed his eyes finally.

She stood in front of him now and handed him a box. "Now be a good boy and pretend to at least like it? Even if you don't because I wanted to give you something nice and when I saw this, it just reminded me of you."

"Can I open my eyes now?" he wondered.

"Yes." she nodded.

Jess opened his eyes and looked at the box. He wasn't exactly expecting a box. He knew if he asked what it was, she'd tell him to just open it. Jess pulled the box lid off and saw the present inside immediately.

"Do you like it?" Rory asked.

Jess pulled the leather bound journal out of the box. "This is really nice."

"I know how sometimes when you're writing," she explained. "You prefer to write it down on paper. And you hate worrying about documents and files and I saw this and I thought about I haven't seen you with a journal in a long time. I thought maybe you'd like to write things down again."

She waited for a response but Jess was quiet. He opened the book up and looked at the pages inside. Everything about it was nice. Not just nice as in okay or something simple but nice as in when someone has a $100 pen in their pocket. He imagined it cost more than she would let on.

"Well?" she moved on her heels. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "But, Rory. This - how much was it? Don't tell me not that much because I can tell by looking at it that it's something Emily Gilmore would approve of."

"It wasn't as much as you're imagining," she said. "But, yeah, I called my grandmother for some help and she suggested some places to look."

Jess shook his head. "Rory, I can't accept this."

He tried to hand it back to her but she pushed t back towards him. "No, Jess. I won't take it."

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm not letting you spend crazy amounts of money on a journal just so I can write on paper. You have a daughter to raise."

"Yes, exactly," she agreed. "A daughter who has had a roof over her head for the past three years because you offered me a place to live and a job. If it wasn't for you, I'd have either been back in Stars Hollow in my old room or living in some dump trying to keep the two of us afloat. Of course, then I'd have to follow whatever the Huntzbergers wanted because they had money. But most of all, I wouldn't have you."

"Rory," he said softly. "I appreciate it. I do. I just don't want you worrying about getting me anything when you have other things more worth the money."

"Don't worry about the money," she said. "This is just one time I splurged and I wanted to do it for you. As a thank you because you've put up with so much the past three years and you've never left my side. But especially because you've kinda become my rock and I know these past weeks haven't been easy so I wanted you to know how much I appreciate _you_."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled back to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm your rock?"

"Well, I'm not gonna be calling you Dwayne anytime soon…" she laughed but turned serious. "Yeah, you kind of are."

"I can deal with that," he said just as serious.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so he put his arms around her. The journal hung in his hands behind her back as well as the box. "You see, I've gotten used to you in my life now. If one day, you ever decided that you were done…I would be lost."

"Then its a good thing that I don't plan on ever leaving," he replied.

"Don't make promises," she shook her head. "Because you say it now and I'm gonna end up holding you to it."

"Good." he said. "Hold me to it."

"Jess - "

"No," he shook his head. "If you don't think I'm here for the long haul, then I don't know what we're doing."

"I think you're here for the long haul," she admitted. "And it scares me because I love you and I never expected to love you as much as I do."

"If it makes you feel any better," he took a deep breath. "The night before Luke and Lorelai's big wedding…after you told me about the first three chapters, Luke asked me about me and you. I told him I was long over you. So I guess what I mean is that I don't think I expected to love you as much as I do, either. Not again, at least."

"Jess," she smiled, her eyes shined.

"Come on," his arms tightened around her as much as they could. "That wasn't some romantic speech."

"Or so you think," she kept her smile on. "Just for that, you're getting a bonus tonight."

His eyebrow raised. "A bonus, huh? I wonder what that is."

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed obediently.

He kissed her soft at first but she was having none of that. Rory deepened the kiss almost instantly. She lowered her hands to his back, to pull him closer and then to his back pockets. He bit at her lip playfully and she giggled.

Jess pulled away. "What about dinner?"

"It's take out," she answered. "We can always heat it up."

"Is there french fries?" he asked, remembering a conversation from many years ago.

"No," she laughed again as she remembered the same thing.

"Good to know," he pulled her face to his again and kissed her even deeper this time.

Before she could even tell what he was doing, she heard a thud as the journal fell out of his hands. She wanted to object not to drop the present but she got sidetracked. Jess moved them forward until her back felt the wall. Rory groaned in a good way as he began to kiss down her face and to her neck.

She could barely feel her legs beneath her as his lips moved. Without a thought and at the right timing, she hopped up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands went to hold her legs up and she tightened their grip on him. Her eyes closed as he made his way to her chest and she smiled.

It was definitely a good thing that they were alone.

….

All through the night, Rory and Jess didn't sleep. She had arranged both of them to have the next day off at work. He was surprised she had asked Matt and Chris to change the schedule but he wasn't complaining.

Rory laughed as she leaned against the headboard against the wall. Jess angled himself in the middle of the bed as he watched her with a smile on his face.

"You didn't tell me you had so many Stars Hollow stories that I didn't even know about," she said once she stopped laughing.

"They weren't that easy to slip into conversation," he explained.

She raised her eyebrow as a challenge. "You could start by saying 'I once forgot to lock the diner at night and Kirk wandered in…."

"Okay that one would have been easier," he laughed, too. "I'll admit that one."

"Now you have to tell me all the stories," she waved her hand out in a circle in front of her.

"Honestly, I don't have your hometown on my mind right now," he said.

"Maybe not but you opened that conversation by telling me about Kirk and Taylor, for starters," she said.

"My mistake," Jess agreed.

Rory nodded as she pulled her legs out from under her. She laid them out from her sitting position so that they could reach Jess. His shirt that she wore stretched little over her but she didn't care.

"I can't believe I missed you living back above the diner," she shook her head now. "Man, how selfish was I? I missed so much."

"You weren't selfish," he put his hand over her right leg. "You had stuff going on."

"It shouldn't have been more important than going home," she replied.

"It doesn't matter now," he said. "The past is what it is and we can't change it. What we can do is be here, now."

"I am very much here now," she smiled at him.

"Me, too," Jess agreed. "But I do have an idea."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What?"

"Do you remember how when we decided to do this, you mentioned moving?" he asked and she nodded. "What if we did?"

"What if we moved?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Jess answered. "I mean, this place was my place before you were even pregnant. It was like a bachelor pad."

Rory laughed. "I don't wanna know about you and a bachelor pad."

"Oh, come on," he teased. "You know that even if there was anyone else, it was always you."

"Please don't make me cry while I'm sitting in bed and wearing just one of your t-shirts," she joked.

"Okay," he smiled. "But...you know that's true."

"I do," she reached forward to hold his hand with hers. "I wish I could say the same thing. I've done a lot of stupid things."

"They don't matter," he shook his head.

"But - "

"They don't matter," he repeated. "Three years ago, when you wrote _Gilmore Girls_ and I proofread it for you...there was a lot of things I didn't know. Things that even as I read them, I wanted to go back and unknow them."

"Jess - "

"No," he held a finger on his free hand up. "Don't apologize or say you wish you hadn't had me read it because honestly, I would have read it anyway. It was your book. Even if I had no part or wasn't in your life, I'd have read it."

She smiled softly at him. "God, I don't deserve you, do you?"

"That's debatable," he let out a laugh. "Look, the point is, your mistakes made you you. And I love you. I wouldn't want you as anyone other than you. And if all of that made you who you are today, then I take all of it. Because it brought you here with me, right now, in my life, in my apartment, in my bed. I wouldn't trade that for all the world."

Rory's eyes shined. "I told you not to make me cry."

"I never promised I wouldn't," he teased.

"Next time," she warned as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm gonna make you promise not to say anything romantic or heartfelt."

He laughed again and she felt happier than she remembered before the past few years. She loved making him laugh.

"Seriously," he said when he stopped laughing. "Let's look at places. Tori's getting older. It only seems right that we get another place."

"Is there even another apartment building that's as good as this one?" she tried to joke.

"I was thinking maybe more like a house," he said but backstepped when he saw the stunned reaction on her face. "Or something similar. Doesn't have to be a house."

"I'm not saying no to a house," she let go of his hand and pulled her legs back to her. She sat up straighter. "You want a house with me?"

"I thought that was obvious by now," Jess half-smirked.

She's quiet for a moment. Her thoughts from a few weeks ago came back to her as she remembered their small talk about marriage. What did it mean if he wanted to house hunt with her but wouldn't want to marry her? She shook her head not to think about it.

"Okay," she simply replied. No matter what she she was thinking, she knew she wanted to be with him.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked his own question. "I already live with you. I'm in love with you. Plus, it'd be really nice to have more space and for Tori to grow up in a house."

"So we're really doing this?" he grinned bigger as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah, we are," she found herself grinning, too.

Jess crawled over her and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Rory Gilmore."

"I love you, too, Jess Mariano," she said before she kissed him again.

She reached for the t-shirt he had thrown on earlier and pulled it over his head. He pulled himself away. "I think this means the conversations are over?"

"For now," she grinned and kissed him again.

….

" _Rory?"_

 _Jess awoke abruptly and he thought he heard a thump in the bathroom. He stood up and got out of bed then headed for the room. The door was closed and the light peeled through underneath. He tapped lightly on the door._

" _Rory?" he called again._

" _I'm fine," whispered a voice on the other end. "Go back to sleep."_

" _What's going on?" he asked anyway. "Are you okay?"_

 _There was silence at first then a sentence. A short sentence. "I'm fine."_

" _Rory, let me in," Jess said._

" _Don't come in," she warned but even that came out weak._

 _He tried the doorknob. Apparently, she didn't lock it. "I'm coming in."_

" _No," she moaned but it was pointless._

 _Jess opened the door to find Rory sprawled on the floor in front of the toilet. "I told you not to."_

" _You didn't sound so good," he explained._

 _She laughed once humorlessly. "Well, I'm throwing up at 2 am. I could see how you'd think that."_

" _Morning sickness?" he asked._

 _Rory nodded. "This is the worst I've felt so far."_

" _Do you need anything?" he watched her curiously._

" _I need you to go back to bed," she said._

" _Rory," he said._

" _I'm serious, Jess," she replied. "I look horrible. My hair is a mess, I'm covered in sweat. I'm leaning over the toilet seat like I'm protecting it from the end of the world. I need my dignity right now because it's all I have left. Please?"_

" _Okay, I'll go," he put his hands out in surrender. "But I'll be outside on the couch when you get out."_

" _Don't stay up for me," she shook her head and a new wave of queasiness came over her. She tried to hold it in but it didn't work. Quickly, she leaned her head over the toilet and to her relief, nothing came out but the feeling stayed in her stomach._

 _When she sat back up, she stared at Jess as she breathed heavily. "Please, Jess."_

" _All right," he said._

 _Jess left the room and just like he had said, headed for the couch instead of his bedroom. It wasn't over until forty minutes later that Rory walked out of the bathroom. By the time she appeared, Jess had apparently fallen asleep on the couch._

 _She looked at him in wonderment. They weren't even together but he woke up in the middle of the night worried about her. Slowly so she wouldn't get sick again, she walked over to him. With one hand, she reached out to shake him. He woke up within a few seconds and noticed what was going on when he saw her._

" _I fell asleep?" he asked._

 _Rory nodded. "Yeah. I almost didn't wake you but you woke up for me first so I thought I should tell you I'm feeling better. That and I'm going to bed."_

" _Okay," he said. "I'm glad you feel better."_

" _Don't be too glad," she tried to tease. "It'll probably be back in a couple of hours. If I'm lucky, that is. But thank you."_

" _For what?" he asked._

" _Waking up and coming in the room," she answered. "I mean, I'm not even your girlfriend and you're making sure I'm all right when I wake up in the middle of the night. So thank you."_

" _You don't have to be someone's girlfriend for them to care about you," Jess replied._

" _I know," she gave a small smile. "But still. I'm not sure I would want anyone else seeing me like that."_

" _Your secret's safe with me," he told her._

 _She nodded once and then said good night. After she headed back to bed and so did he. Jess laid awake for a while as he mused over her words she had said before going back to her room._

…..

"How many people have you slept with?"

Jess turned around in the kitchen from the coffee pot to his girlfriend who sat on the couch. "What?"

"I'm wondering," she answered.

"About how many people I've slept with?" he questioned. "Right now this is what you're wondering?"

She shrugged. "You mentioned my book and things you didn't want to know...I thought that maybe you should tell me something I don't want to know to make it even."

"You think knowing how many people I've slept with will even out what I found out in your book?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me," she said. "I can handle it."

"No," he turned back around and went to finish the coffee.

She leaned over the arm of the couch, a pillow against her chest. "Come on! Tell me that you've had wild and crazy sex with so many girls. Tell me something that will make up for you learning about me and Dean."

He cringed at her words but didn't turn. "I'm not sure anything can make up for learning about you and him."

"Then tell me something that I'll wish I never knew," she pleaded. "Come on, Jess. I feel terrible."

Now he turned and left the kitchen. Jess walked out until he stood in front of the couch, in front of her. "No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because telling you how many people I've slept with will not make either of us feel better," he told her.

"That high, huh?" she sank down.

"I didn't say that," Jess said.

"You didn't have to," she moved away from the arm and frowned as she sat normally on the couch.

Jess walked in front of her new position and sat on the coffee table across from her. "You do know you sound crazy right and it's barely even 9 in the morning."

"Only because you slept with a lot of people," she replied.

"I have not slept with a lot of people," he told her. "It's more than you, I'll tell you that but it's not a lot."

"Yeah?" she said. "Then tell me."

Jess sighed. "Ten."

"Ten?" she raised her eyebrow. "Thats...not as much as I was expecting."

He laughed. "What number were you expecting?"

"I don't know," she pretended she hadn't thought of it. "Forty?"

"Forty?" now he laughed harder. "Wow. Your fantasies have made me experienced."

"Well, can you blame me?" she questioned. "Look at you! And what you do in _there_? That takes experience."

He chuckled. "Maybe I'm just good."

"That's definitely for sure," she laughed.

"Now why did you want to know?" he asked. "That's a pretty random question to have in the morning especially after the night we had. We even ate dinner at midnight because we got busy with other…activities."

Rory blushed but answered anyway. "I guess what you said earlier made me feel guilty. And a part of me hoped it was this really high number so I'd get insanely jealous of all these women that had you while I had my head in my ass."

"You're insane, do you know that?" he laughed.

"It seems clearer at certain times," she said.

"You want some coffee?" he stood up.

"That's a nice segue," she commented with a smile.

"Figured offering coffee after calling you insane would soften the blow," he smirked.

"You'd be right," she laughed and stood up too.

Rory followed him to the kitchen where he got out mugs and poured coffee into the two cups. She watched him quietly and when he turned around, he questioned this. "What?"

"Thanks for putting up with my crazy," she said as she walked closer and wrapped her arms around him.

He put his own arms around her. "My pleasure."

…..

Sometime around afternoon, Rory turned her head in Jess' lap to look at him.

"I think I want to write another book," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know that not much happened with the first one. It had a small release like The Subsect did but...I want to write one about me and you this time. About Tori."

"I think you should do it," he absentmindedly played with her hair.

"You think so?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think that would be the perfect follow up."

"Even though _Gilmore Girls_ didn't blow up?" she joked.

" _Gilmore Girls_ didn't blow up because some

people don't understand it," he commented.

"Or I'm just not a good writer," she laughed to herself.

"You are," Jess told her.

She sat up. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked.

"Your writing," she explained. "You said you were again. How is that going?"

"It's going," he nodded.

"Just going?" she asked. "Come on, Jess. I need details! You've been hiding your laptop from me for weeks now."

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"Are you gonna use the journal to write notes?" she asked. "Is it a sequel to The Subsect?"

"Maybe and no," he told her.

"It's not a sequel?" she gasped. "What's it about then? When can I read it?"

"I'm not telling you what it's about," he kissed her forehead. "And you can read it when it's done."

Rory pouted. "I gave you the first three chapters of my book."

"That was the first one," he pointed out. "What if you didn't this time?"

"Well, that's not fair because you wrote your first book when we weren't speaking," she countered. "I think now that we're sleeping together qualifies me for some special early reading, don't you think?"

"I think it's adorable that you think that," he touched her cheek lightly.

"Jess!" she whined.

He just laughed. "Come on. Let's go out somewhere."

"Where?" she asked. "I'm not exactly dressed for crowds."

"Are you implying that even counts as dressed?" he teased.

She hit him playfully. "Watch the tone or the past 24 hours will be the last for a while."

"I'm serious," he said. "We've spent the entire time inside and as much as I love, and I cannot emphasize this enough, _love_ that, we should do something outside of the apartment."

"Or we can wait and do that with Tori tomorrow," she suggested.

"Hmm," he said. "That's not a bad idea."

"I'm full of them," she beamed.

"You're full of something," he murmured.

"Be nice," she warned.

"I'm being nice," Jess wrapped his arms around her as he leaned closer. "Is this nice?"

"It's very nice," she agreed. "Want to know what would be nicer?"

"What?" he asked.

"If we didn't waste this time outside," she grinned.

He took the hint and let go of her then lifted her over his shoulder. Rory screamed in surprise as he did so. He carried her to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.


	17. The Sweep Off

"So how goes house hunting?" Lorelai asked from the couch while her daughter brought them coffee.

Rory let out a big sigh. "It could be better. I mean, I'm not expecting something extravagant but this is ridiculous."

"You have to lower your expectations," her mother suggested.

"Believe me," she laughed. "I have but nothing _fits_. You know what I mean?"

"Are you sure there isn't some bigger reason why you're finding stuff wrong with these houses?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory frowned as she sat on the other side of the couch and handed her mother her own cup.

"I mean," she took a sip and smiled but then turned serious again. "Is it a Jess reason?"

Rory scoffed jokingly. "Jess? I've been living with him for over three years now. I think if I had any worries about this, it'd be a whole different problem."

"But this is looking for a house _together_ ," she pointed out. "This isn't just moving into his place. This is both of you putting your input into a place for the both of you and for your daughter. This - the apartment- could still be temporary but a house is a different deal."

"It's not like a house means forever more than an apartment," Rory commented. "Besides, Luke moved into our house. You didn't go house hunting. Does that mean something then?"

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, no no. You see, I'm set in my ways and Luke just follows along. He bought us a house years ago but I was stubborn."

"I know what Jess is to me," she replied. "It took me a long time to realize it but I know completely now."

"And what is he?" her mother asked.

Rory breathed out, an exhale. "He's the love of my life, Mom."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Then I think you should just pick a house because wherever it is, it'll be home."

"Even if it's very different than described?" she asked.

"Well…." she said. "Maybe not any house."

Rory laughed. "We're going back tomorrow to check in with the realtor. Maybe something will feel right."

"I'm sure you'll find someplace, sweets," she touched Rory's leg. "You're gonna need something bigger as she grows up."

"Not unless Logan fights me for her," she tried to joke but it fell flat.

"Do you really think he will?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"I don't know," Rory shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. "He's only sent me a few texts since he left but nothing newsworthy."

"Anything about his plans?" she wondered.

Another head shake. "No. I mean, I could say I hope he changed his mind but she's his daughter and I want him to want to be around for her. But it's just - "

"London," Lorelai finished for her and Rory nodded. "Honey, it's perfectly normal to feel this way."

"What would you have done if Dad fought for me?" she asked.

Lorelai was quiet. "I'm not sure, actually. If he wanted to, he could use his parents' resources to get you. But also, Richard and Emily Gilmore would use everything in their power to make sure I didn't lose you."

"Do you think Logan will want full custody?" she whispered.

"I can't answer that for you," Lorelai tucked a stray piece of hair behind Rory's ear. "But I think, as someone who once loved you, he wouldn't do that to you."

Rory nodded. "I don't know what I would do if he wanted that."

"Then we just make sure that the two of you come up with something that won't make that happen," she said.

Rory gave a small smile. "Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled back.

Rory's expression turns far off. A specific thought is in her mind and she hopes her mother doesn't notice her face. Lorelai taps her daughter's leg to get her attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Jess thinks Logan wants more than just to see his daughter," she decided to answer honestly.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai questioned. "Does Jess think he wants full custody?"

Rory shook her head and replied in a whisper. "He thinks he wants me."

"Oh," Lorelai leaned back on the couch, coffee mug gripped in her hands.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"That's…." she started but couldn't find the words. "I'm not sure what it is. What do you think?"

"I think Logan is good with his daughter," she said. "And he's nice to me. We don't really fight for people who are raising a child especially separately."

Lorelai nodded in understanding as she listened. "Do you ever get the feeling that he maybe wants - "

"No," Rory answered quickly. "We get along and sometimes we even laugh. But I never get the feeling that he wants something more than there it is."

"So why does Jess think so?" Lorelai wondered.

"A part of me thinks he worries just because of the past," she admitted. "But also, I feel like he's never gonna trust Logan which is understandable. A lot has happened. I just feel like - he knows I'm with him."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Lorelai leaned forward again as Rory now leaned back. "Does Jess maybe see something you don't?"

Rory made a face. "What do you mean?"

"Jess may be a little biased when it comes to thoughts about your other ex," she said. "But Logan can be quite charming if he needs to be. Do you think maybe that he's charming you again and you just don't see it? But that Jess does?"

Rory didn't answer. She wasn't sure if she knew to be honest.

Lorelai spoke again. "Hey. I'm sorry if I crossed a line or something."

"No, you didn't," Rory found her voice. "I'm just not sure what the answer is."

Right then, the door opened and in walked Jess and Tori. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby!" Rory plastered a smile on her face at the sight of her daughter. Tori rushed to her and hugged her. "You'd think you guys were gone longer, huh?"

Jess laughed and the sound seemed so carefree. "There was a long line to pick up the food. Tori tried to rush them along."

"They took too long!" Tori whined as she sat herself between her mother and Grandma on the couch.

Lorelai now laughed. "She's getting more and more like me everyday."

"God help us all," Jess replied.

"Watch it, Mariano," Lorelai pointed at him as he brought the food into the kitchen.

He laughed and then noticed the coffee pot. "You two really made coffee while we were gone?"

"We needed a fix," Lorelai said.

"We were only gone a half hour!" Jess exclaimed back.

"Forty five minutes!" Lorelai yelled back.

Rory and Tori laughed. "Watch this, Tori. You can learn a thing from this."

"What are you telling her?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Rory said, the conversation from before forgotten in the moment.

"Gilmores," he said to himself.

"Daneses," Lorelai mirrored his tone.

"Maybe Uncle Luke should come pick you up," Jess suggested.

"I'll be good!" Lorelai yelled. "I promise."

"I want Uncle Luke!" Tori yelled.

"He's your Grandpa, sweetie," Lorelai said, a giggle stuffed inside.

"And you're Grandma," Jess pointed out.

Lorelai turned to Rory seriously. "If I have to be good, he has to be, too."

"Jess," Rory said seriously.

"All right," he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm good."

Lorelai beamed now. "It's nice now that you two are finally - "

"Hey!" Rory covered Tori's ears. "Child hearing, please."

"Getting some," Lorelai mouthed but Rory understood.

"Mom, please do not say that in front of my daughter," she said but still held her hands over the little girl's ears.

"I mouthed," she said. "She only knows what I mean if she perfectly reads lips."

"I think we should eat before this conversation takes a turn," Jess suggested.

"I like him again," Lorelai said as she jumped off of the couch.

Tori quickly followed her and Rory was left behind. Her thoughts flashed again to her and her mother's previous conversation. She watched as Jess took out the food he'd just picked up and laid it out for her family to eat. He was her family, too, and not just because of her mother's marriage. Whatever he saw or thought he did, she needed to know just in case Lorelai was right.

She needed to know she wasn't been taken for a ride but too blind to see it.

"Ror?" Jess called. "You coming?"

"Yeah," she shook her head out of her thoughts and stood from the couch. "I'm coming."

…..

That night, Rory laid awake and stared at Jess. She was sure he had already fell asleep but she couldn't do it for herself. Instead, she just watched him breathe in and out. The occasional snore came out every so often and she smiled as she thought of how so many years ago, her mother had pointed out that Jess was a snorer.

"If you're gonna stare at me all night, at least wake me up for it," Jess' voice sounded through the dark and surprised her.

"I thought you were asleep," Rory pointed out.

"I was," he said with his eyes still closed. "But I could feel two blue eyes boring into my skull."

She sighed and leaned into her pillow. "I'm sorry."

Now Jess opened his eyes and leaned on his side to look at his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she mumbled.

"I see that," he smirked. "Something on your mind?"

She shook her head and he still saw it in the darkness. "No."

"Rory," he said.

"I'm worried," she finally answered.

His hands went to her and rubbed up and down her arms. "About what?"

"Tori," she sighed again. "Logan. The future."

He almost laughed. "Is there one in particular that's keeping you awake?"

"All of the above?" she tried. "Maybe Logan."

His hand stilled. "What about him?"

"What if you're right about him?" she asked.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid," he replied. "But what thing might I be right about him about?"

"That it's more than Tori," she whispered. "That he wants to start something again."

"Then we'll handle it," he simply told her.

"I'm sorry but am I dreaming?" she questioned. "You just calmly answered me about the chance Logan wants me back."

"You're not dreaming," he chuckled and again, surprised her for the second time within minutes. "You love me, right?"

"Of course," she said, stunned he had to ask.

"Then I know you won't let anything happen," he stated.

"But the other night - " she started then stopped only to continue. "After that dinner. You pointed out how I haven't always been loyal in the past."

"That wasn't what I said," he shook his head. "That's what you thought I meant but I didn't mean you."

"I don't understand," she commented.

Jess laughed again and it sounded like music to her ears. He sounded…happy. His hands came off of her arms and he wrapped them around her as best as he could, pulling her closer.

"Do you remember that interesting talk I had with your mom the other day?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, she told me that while you may have been unfaithful in the past, you never were to me. That you kissed me while you were both with Logan and Dean or about Paul and the affair."

She waited in silence for him to go on. When Jess spoke again, his voice was heavy with emotion.

"Your mom said that she always knew I was the one for you for you because when we were together," he went on. "You never looked at anyone else that way. When it's us together, it's just that - you and me."

"Jess…." she tried to speak.

He pulled one arm away from her to put a finger to her mouth. "I'm having an epiphany here."

"Continue," she smiled softly at him. He moved his finger from her mouth and brushed hair behind her ear. Jess smiled back at her.

"You know you're the only one for me," he said. "I've made that clear and you've seen my dating life the past few years. But what I never noticed is yours. I've known about your exes but I never connected that I'm the only one you haven't cheated on."

She laughed humorlessly. "This epiphany sure is coming out romantic."

"It is," he agreed. "Rory, I love you. I have always loved you. I think a part of you always loved me, too. If you hadn't, I don't think it'd be that way. I underestimated how you felt about me when it stared me right in the face."

"Now instead of sleeping, I'm gonna cry," she joked.

"No crying," he squeezed her towards him. "The reason why I am calm is because I think I overreacted after the dinner. Also because I think if necessary, I could channel old Jess just a little bit to make sure he knows how you feel."

"Don't channel old Jess too much," she snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm not sure Tori would be too happy if her father had a black eye or something caused by her semi stepdad."

"Stepdad, huh?" he smiled after a moment.

Rory blushed as she realized what she said. "I didn't mean that you - "

"I like it," he told her.

"Yeah?" she peeked at his face to read his expression.

"Yeah," he answered.

Rory smiled back in relief. "I like it, too."

"Is the crazy overthinking over now?" he asked her but it didn't escape her how he may have been trying to change the subject.

She went along with it despite his response to her slip. "I think so, yeah."

"Good," he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"But now I'm awake for entirely different reasons," she grinned.

"Huh," he smirked. "Well, I am always here to help…"

Rory leaned forward first and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled away, she pulled lightly at his bottom lip with her teeth. A tease. He leaned to her next in anticipation, his thoughts racing on her and her alone in that instant.

Jess rolled himself over until he hovered above her. He could tell Rory's heart was pounding just by the look on her face. Now he kissed her again and took her own bottom lip with his teeth. A sound escaped her lips but she quickly silenced herself as thoughts of the sleeping three year old in the other room chimes in both of their heads.

He smirked at her again as if he challenged her. A challenge for who could be the quietest. She took the challenge as a willing participant. Rory leaned her body upwards to reach his face. Her lips captured his again as one arm went to his waist and the other's hand went to his own arm.

His left hand went to her face as if to hold her closer in place. The kiss deepened the longer they connected. The right hand, however, had other ideas as it inched itself underneath her pajama top. She grinned against his lips but made no sound.

Every inch of her scene that he touched felt like it was on fire. The burn scorched from her hip bones to her belly button then up past her ribs. His fingers stopped just short of her breast as if to tease her by not moving further. Rory let out a soft groan as she realized what he was doing.

Instead of lead the way for her boyfriend, Rory decided two can play that game. The arm around his waist moved so that her fingers hovered beside the waistband of his pants. Slowly, she dipped her hand lower so he'd feel a bit of the tease she felt.

"You're such a tease," he whispered.

She grinned as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Their game was soon forgotten as the kiss intensified. His hand no longer stalled in place but instead laid over her breast under her shirt. Her hand fit into the back pocket of his sweatpants until she decided that he didn't need his shirt anymore.

Both of her hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt and he let her pull it over his head. Rory arched herself upwards more now as she kissed down each inch of his muscular chest. He pulled her back to him and she grinned again. Maybe she had a shot at winning the challenge after all.

The night continued on much of the same. When they finished, Rory and Jess laid side by side, panting. Both of them had nearly lost the unspoken challenge but neither minded. They had both won, anyway.

…..

The next morning, Rory woke up alone. The right side of the bed was empty but the pillow was still warm. She shivered in her blankets but moved herself to lay on his pillow. Her eyes closed and she pretended he was still there until she heard a throat clear.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jess questioned.

"Yes," she didn't open her eyes. "I'm leaving you for your pillow."

"At least leave me with the pillowcase then," he said.

"Nope," she tried to shake her head. "That's mine, too. You snooze, you lose."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one snoozing here," he pointed out.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But you left so finders keepers."

He grinned as he moved closer to the bed. When he reached it, he sat down on the edge of his side, next to her. "It's a lose I'll have to suffer, then."

She smiled into the pillow. "You know, yours is much softer than mine."

"There's a reason for that," he told her. "It was my bed first."

"But I want this one!" she hugged it closer.

"You're insane," he commented.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment," Jess laughed.

"I'm taking it as one," she grinned wider. "Besides, you love it. If you didn't, you'd have kicked me out a long time ago."

"Maybe I'm trying to make sure Tori's only influence isn't your mother," he replied.

She chuckled as she still held onto the pillow. "She has Luke. He'll equally do the same thing. You see, I know your secret, Jess Mariano. There's no denying it."

"Fine," he surrendered. "You can win that one."

"I thought I already did," she rose an eyebrow suggestively and he laughed.

"What are you doing?" he continued his laughter.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But it was a cute try."

She wanted to object but a smell wafted through the air. "Did you make coffee?"

"It is morning," he shrugged and took her hand in his.

"Is Tori up?" she asked.

"Before you?" he teased. "No. I was gonna go check on her after I checked in on you."

"Don't you have work today?" she asked as she remembered she had the day off which meant Tori didn't have to go to the daycare they made in Truncheon just for that.

Jess shook his head. "Since you so generously gave us a day to ourselves the other day, I decided we should have one for the three of us."

Rory sat right up and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Really?"

"Really," he laughed once as he hugged her back.

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked excitedly. "What are we gonna do?"

His laugh continued as he let her go. "Calm down. I have plans."

"Can you tell me them?" she asked curiously but still the excitement rang through her voice.

"When they're close," he answered.

Rory pouted. "Jess. Come on, I'm excited now. I get a day with two of my favorite people and you won't even tell me where we're going?"

"In time," he said.

"I'll make the information worth it," she leaned closer.

"I'm not telling you," he warned but made no attempt to move from the bed.

"Jess," she brought out the pout again. "Please?"

"Come on," he pretended to groan. "Let me surprise you for once. Distract you. Sweep you off of your feet."

"You already do all of those," she replied. "Especially the sweeping me off my feet. Especially that one,"

"That's a lie but I appreciate the attempt," he stood up and she half fell since she was leaning on him. "I'm gonna go wake up your daughter. Do you want your coffee?"

"Yes, please," she smiled finally.

"Be right back," he promised with a quick kiss before he left the room.

Rory leaned back down onto his pillow and smiled to herself. She got a good one, she told herself.

…..

 _The knock on the door made Rory rush to the front door of the apartment. She almost tripped over a few boxes on her way there. She wondered who would visit at this time of day. Jess wasn't home and she had only told a handful of people her new, temporary address._

Oh, God _, she thought to herself._ What if it's a girl looking for Jess to hook up?

 _She pushed the thought aside as she reached the door and turned the handle. Surprise etched all over her face as she saw who was on the other side. It was her father, Christopher and she instantly paled in fear._

" _Dad," she said. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Christopher chuckled. "Hello to you too. You gave me your new address and I haven't seen you much these last few years so I decided to visit."_

" _But this isn't a good time," she tried to say._

 _He glanced inside the apartment. "You look all moved in besides a few boxes."_

" _Yeah, it does look like that…" she trailed off._

" _Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked._

" _Right," she nodded once nervously. "Come in, Dad."_

" _Thanks," he smiled as he stepped inside. Rory shut the door behind him and watched as he glanced around the apartment. "This is nice. How did you get it so quickly?"_

 _She let out a small laugh. "Here's the thing, Dad. The reason I got it so quick is - "_

 _The door opened then. It was Jess and she froze. He looked at Rory and the man who stood across from her. "Hey."_

" _Hi," she said to him._

 _Christopher watched them curiously. "Who's this?"_

" _Jess," he answered for her. "We met before but I understand you not remembering me."_

" _Right," the older man said as it clicked in his head. "Thanksgiving."_

" _Right," Jess agreed._

" _He's Luke's nephew," Rory blurted out and then mentally cursed herself because Luke was always a sore subject for her father._

" _Oh," Christopher said. He didn't know what else to._

 _Rory broke the silence. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a work thing."_

" _I do," Jess walked to his bedroom. "I just have to grab something and I'll be out."_

 _He disappeared into the other room. Rory rocked her heels nervously as her and her father stood in silence. The seconds felt like minutes until Jess reappeared._

" _Okay, I'm out," he said. "See you later?"_

" _Yeah, later," she nodded with a small smile._

" _Nice to meet you - see you again," he said to Christopher who nodded._

 _Once Jess was out the door, Christopher turned to his daughter. "That's the guy who got you into the car accident?"_

" _Yes but it wasn't his fault," she defended still all these years later._

" _I didn't know you still talked to that guy," he commented._

" _He's a friend," she said even more defensive. "He has been for a long time now."_

" _Didn't the two of you date?" he asked. "I thought your mom mentioned something."_

" _Senior year of high school," she answered._

" _Wow," he said. "Senior year. That feels like a lifetime ago."_

" _For some more than others," she joked._

" _So what was he doing here?" he finally asked and the color drained out of her face. "He keeps stuff here or something?"_

" _Kind of," she laughed once and short. "Actually, Dad...he lives here."_

" _What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought this was your place."_

" _It is," she nodded._

" _So is he moving out and you're taking it from him?" he asked. "That would explain all the furniture."_

" _No," she shook her head. "No, Dad, he isn't moving out."_

" _Then that would mean..." he began to piece together. "You live with him?"_

" _Yes," she admitted._

" _I don't understand," he replied. "Are you two dating? What's going on?"_

" _We're not dating," she sighed. If she thought this part was hard, it was only gonna get worse. "I needed a place to stay. Jess offered me somewhere to live and a job."_

" _Why not just live with your mom?" he asked. "Or at your grandparents until you can't stay no more?"_

 _She shook her head. "I can't, Dad. I couldn't. Staying with Mom right now isn't an option."_

" _Why not?" he wondered. "Because of her and Luke? Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. She'd be happy to have you."_

" _I know she would be," she said. He didn't understand._ It's because I'm pregnant and can't be in Stars Hollow right now _, she said in her head. "I just don't want to stay in that town right now, okay?"_

 _His face looked concerned. "You're not making sense. What could be so bad that you don't want to be in the town you love and with your mother?"_

" _It's because I'm pregnant!" she yelled, not able to take it anymore._

 _As soon as she said it, Rory snapped her mouth shut. Her hands flew to her face to cover her mouth so it wouldn't speak again. Christopher looked like a deer in the headlights. He was taken aback by her omission and her tone. "What?"_

 _She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Christopher had a lot of expressions through the years. She had thought she'd seen the worst of them. She thought she'd seen the angriest he could be. She was wrong. He looked at the apartment door as if Jess had still been there and his eyes bored into it._

" _Is that why you're here?" he asked. "Did he do this?"_

" _No," she said sternly. "It's not Jess' baby."_

" _Then who…" he began but trailed off, unable to imagine his oldest daughter was having a baby._

" _That's not important right now," she said, not wanting to get into it._

" _Of course it is," he told her. "I wanna know so we can straighten this out."_

" _No," she said. "He doesn't even know about the baby. I haven't told him yet."_

" _So you're having a baby," he said and had to take a breath between his words. "And you've moved to Pennsylvania. You moved into an apartment with your ex boyfriend who got you into a car accident years ago. What else am I missing?"_

" _I'm writing a book?" she added._

 _That caused the both of them to laugh. "You're really writing a book?"_

 _She nodded with a smile. "Jess actually gave me the idea. He told me to write about me and mom."_

 _He watched her smile as she talked about Jess. "You care about him a lot, don't you?"_

" _Yes," she simply said. "And right now, this is what I need."_

" _Okay," he nodded. "I don't really understand it and I don't really know him, either."_

" _No, you don't," she interrupted. "So, please, if it's anything less than positive, I'd rather you not say anything. I know it seems crazy but he's a good friend and this is what I have to do right now."_

" _Okay," he repeated. "Okay."_

….

"I think this definitely is one of my favorite days ever," Rory laughed happily as she, Jess and Tori sat on a picnic table in the middle of the makeshift food area.

Tori nodded. "It's my favorite too."

Jess smiled at both of them. "You really like it?"

"Yes!" Tori answered for both of them.

"Rory?" he asked now.

"I can't believe you found a Storybook park," she beamed. "This is perfect."

"Best day ever," Tori said as she ate her lunch.

Rory and Jess watched her with smiles on their faces. Their own food was forgotten in the moments as they looked at her. She looked really happy and so did each other. They both went back to their food meanwhile sneaking glances at the other members of the table.

"Thank you," Rory whispered to Jess under her breath.

He gave her a loving smile and replied, "Anytime."

That night when they got home, it was time for Tori to get ready for bed. Rory took her into her bedroom and Jess collapsed onto the couch. He had one more surprise for Rory. A man called Truncheon looking for her about her book. He wasn't sure exactly what he had wanted but it sounded like a good thing.

"She wants to say good night to you," Rory stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom.

Jess stood from the couch. "Okay."

He touched Rory's arm lightly as he passed her to go inside. She smiled as she watched them but went over to the couch herself. She had requested Jess tuck her in anyway.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to check it in case it was her mother or Luke or even Lane but was surprised to see it was from Logan. All the text said was how he was coming back to Philadelphia and she froze. There was no more details but she guessed he'd be around the next day to fill her in.

She typed a message back asking what happened then hid her phone. Jess walked out of Tori's room and headed straight for her. "It's a good thing you already made her brush her teeth because she went right to sleep."

"She had a big day," she joked as he sat on the couch and she wrapped her arms around him and behind his shoulders.

"You really liked it?" he asked. He knew the answer already to if Tori did.

She nodded. "It was one of the best days in my life. I can't believe you found someplace like that."

"I have to search outside the hour radius," he said back.

"Well, thank you," she kissed his shoulder. "I had an amazing day. Now when I miss Tori, I can think of today."

"You're not gonna miss her," he said. "She's not going anywhere."

"But - "

"No," he cut her off. "You're not gonna think like that. He's not taking her from you even if that's what your mind jumps to."

"It's not unreasonable," she argued.

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But it doesn't mean it's happening."

"How can you be sure?" she wondered.

"Because you're the best mother I've ever seen," he answered. "They won't find a single person more fit to be with her, trust me. I would know."

She smiled lightly at him. "Thanks, Jess."

"I told you - anytime," he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

Rory kissed him lightly now. "You're pretty perfect, do you know that?"

"No but tell me again," he teased.

She laughed and kissed him again. "Ssh."

She leaned her body across his as they sat there a while. Just with Jess' arms holding her and her arms around him. It felt absolutely blissful that they could almost forget all their worries. Just almost.

 **A/N: I'm so terrible at writing Tori so I apologize most of her scenes are short. This chapter feels weird to me, I don't know why. I think I made it focus on Logan too much (especially when this is a Literati fanfic and I've been pretty nice to him) but there's a reason for that. I hope the chapter came out all right anyway ;)**

 **Also the place I wrote Jess as bringing Rory and Tori to is a real place. I haven't been there so the scene is brief because I didn't want to get anything wrong. The place is called Storybook Land and it's in Egg Harbor Township, NJ. It's an hour away from Philly and I wanted them go somewhere fun and family filled.**


	18. The Dilemma

**A/N: I am a Logan fan but this is a Literati fic. I feel like I need to state this. Also, I've missed doing flashbacks even if they are random which is why the Christopher one happened in the last chapter. I might add some in every so often but we'll see how the chapters go :)**

 **This is actually the second draft of this chapter. I wasn't entirely liking the way I wrote a Rory and Jess scene and didn't think it fit. I feel much better about this version.**

Rory nudged Jess' foot awake the next morning. He didn't budge so she tried again. This time, he moved his foot but still didn't awake. She sighed and leaned on her back again.

She had been awake for a half hour so far and she couldn't sleep again. It had become a recurring thing these past few days. She knew Jess had just gone through the same thing. He had tried to hide it but she always knew when he wasn't beside her.

Once again, she closed her eyes and wished for sleep. It still didn't come and she got more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. She never understood how Jess could manage to sleep so peacefully, recently aside. Even the house hunting had been getting to her because she wanted somewhere she could see herself, Jess and Tori but so far none fit the bill.

Eventually she had drifted off to sleep. The dream was dark and foggy. Jess was there but she couldn't reach him. He didn't look like he did now, though. He looked as though it was her freshman year at Yale.

She tried to walk closer to him but her feet were stuck. Roughly, she tried to pull them along but they wouldn't move. She felt a hand on her arm and as she turned around, she saw who it was and almost gasped in shock. Dean stood there with an odd look on his face.

When she tried to walk away, it was like something now pulled on her feet. She shook her legs free as much as she could. A terrible pain ripped through her as she moved but she was determined. Determined to get away and determined to get to Jess.

But then he vanished. She looked around furiously. Just like that he was gone and where he once stood, now was Logan.

"Where did Jess go?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her. Everyone seemed to be silent but her. She didn't like it. She needed answers for why this was happening.

Suddenly, her legs let her move at a normal pace. There was no more struggle and she found herself walking towards Logan. When she reached him, he gave her a smile so charming that she remembered it well.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're with me," he finally answered her.

Rory shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does," he said to her and inches closer. "I'm in love with you, Rory."

"What?" she blinked.

"I want us to be together like we used to be," he said.

"We can't be together," she told him.

"We can be a family," he said as if she hasn't spoken.

Rory shook her head slow at first and then violently. "No. No, no, no."

He leaned forward to kiss her, she assumed and she closed her eyes tightly.

Right then, Rory woke up. Her thoughts were frantic but calmed as she looked over beside her and saw Jess. He was still fast asleep but the sight of his chest rising and falling helped soothe her. She smiled softly at her boyfriend then kissed his cheek.

Jess was so tired that he didn't wake up. She climbed out of bed and tiptoed to Tori's room. The door was quiet as she slowly pushed it open. Her daughter laid on her back, fast asleep, holding a stuffed tiger that Jess had bought for her. She smiled at her but shut the door as slowly and quietly as she opened it to not wake her.

It was 3:45 in the morning, Rory noticed. It was too early to make coffee and too late to do much else. She sighed heavily, wishing her mother was here. Lorelai Gilmore understood more than anyone the waking up in the middle of the night thing. She'd make a pot of coffee and talk it out with Rory.

Rory sat down on the couch and pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, cool in the summer air. It was June already and her and Jess had been together for somewhere around three months. It wasn't that long really but it had felt like much longer.

Her thoughts flashed to that dream - nightmare? - whatever it was. What did it mean? Did Logan actually want to be with her? Did she want to be with Logan?

No. She knew that wasn't true. She hadn't lied to Jess years ago when she told him she had closure on Logan and their relationship. That night at the Inn when they said their goodbyes, she meant it. It hurt her at first but she knew it was the right thing. Eventually over time, the pain lessened and she had gotten over him.

Then everything with Jess happened.

There was no way she could go back to her old ways after Jess. Even if they didn't last, it wasn't her anymore. She could never be the girl who ran to Logan anymore. She knew this. But yet the dream nagged at her. She didn't understand why or what it was but she knew it wasn't some sign telling her she was with the wrong guy. She'd spent years with the wrong ones. Now she was finally with the right one.

Sometime later on, Rory woke up again. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep on the couch until the pain as she sat up shot through her. The night looked like it just turned morning outside and she noticed how long she must have been asleep.

"How long have you been out here?" a voice asked that made her jump as she figured out she wasn't alone.

Rory turned and saw Jess stood in the kitchen. He held a coffee cup in one hand with his fingers clasped around the handle as he drank it. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he put the coffee mug down and leaned against the counter. "But, really, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"You've slept on the couch," she pointed out.

"When I couldn't sleep," he commented. "Is that what's going on? You can't sleep?"

She nodded. "It's like my mind won't stop working to think more negative things that can happen."

"Like what?" he crossed his arms over his chest but still leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Logan stuff," she admitted in a low voice.

This moved his body away from the counter but still in the kitchen. "Logan? What about him?"

"Tori," she half lied.

"I told you he's not going to - " he began but she cut him off.

"I know," she said. "But you don't know."

"If it comes to a battle," he said. "Me and you will do whatever it takes."

She smiled softly at his words. She knew it was more than that, though. "He texted me last night that he's coming back."

"Oh, man," he muttered. "What a piece of work."

"He's not," she defended. "He's a father who wants to see his daughter. Nothing else matters besides that even if you're right. Tori is the most important thing."

She noticed his face change. It wasn't angry but it was definitely something. "Rory, it does matter. Anything that does or doesn't happen with the two of you affects her."

"I know," she agreed. "But I don't want hypothetical situations to become bigger than the fact that it'd be nice if she had her father around, too."

He scoffed now. Rory knew she said the wrong thing even if she meant it. Whether Jess was right about Logan's intentions, he still was her father and had done nothing to prove he had ulterior motives. He wasn't Christopher, she told herself. He wouldn't leave his daughter if he couldn't be with her mother.

"Jess," she stood up. "Don't get mad, please."

"I'm not mad," he said but his tone didn't convince her.

"Tori is the most important thing," she repeated. "Even if he admits he's still in love with me, it won't matter because I'm not going to tell him that because he has feelings for me, he can't see his daughter."

"And you think I'd tell him that?" he questioned. She didn't say anything in response. "How long have you known me, Rory?"

"A long time," she answered, not doing the math in her head.

"Nineteen years, Rory," he stated. "You have known me for nineteen years."

She did the math in her head now, temporarily distracted. She hadn't realized it's been that long. "I can't believe it's been that long."

"Well, it has," his voice now sounded upset. "Let me ask you a question. Have I ever given you any hint in this time that I'd want Tori separated from her father?"

"Never," she answered without hesitation.

"But you think that if Logan told you he loved you that I'd butt in and tell Tori that she couldn't see her dad?" he asked. "Her dad that she loves. That she gets excited to see and goes on vacation to see. You think I'd be so selfish that I'd take away her having a father who actually gives a shit if he's in her life or not?"

"I didn't say that," she said.

"The silence spoke volumes," he remarked.

She walked right up to him but he avoided her eyes. "Hey. Look at me. I did not say that."

He looked at her seriously for a moment. A sigh escaped him then a deep breath. "I need to get ready for work."

"Jess," she said but he walked away from her and back to the bedroom. She sank down into a chair at the island table in the kitchen and whispered, "Fuck."

Instead of waiting, she went back into the bedroom once Jess had retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the one person who would understand most.

"Hello, hello, my child!" Lorelai happily answered.

"Hi, Mom," she said with her eyes on the bedroom door.

"That it?" she asked. "I'm greeting you excitedly and in the morning and I got a sad 'hi, mom'?"

"I think I really fucked up," Rory whispered.

"Whoa," she imagined Lorelai holding her hands up as if to say stop. "Hold on. You're swearing. What happened?"

"Me and Jess were talking," she began. "I defended Logan and basically insinuated that Jess would keep Tori away from him if Logan was still in love with me."

"Oh, sweetie," her mother sighed.

"I'm stupid," she told her. "Jess has done nothing to deserve my assumptions."

"You're not stupid," Lorelai said.

"Really?" she questioned. "Have you said that to Luke before? That he'd keep Dad away from me?"

"Well, first of all," she started. "Not to toot my own horn but your father was always in love with me."

"Not helping," Rory interrupted.

"Sorry," she went back on track. "Also Luke wasn't really in my life when you were as young as Tori. I didn't meet him until you were thirteen."

"Because you didn't officially start your coffee addiction when I was a baby, yes," she agreed. "Then it took you awhile to figure out the best coffee in town. I know this, Mom."

"I've mentioned these things a lot, huh?" she murmured.

"Yes, you have," Rory replied. "Please. Have you ever screwed up and said something or implied something you didn't mean to?"

"Of course," she answered honestly and quickly. "Everyone does, hon. It's a part of life."

She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Apologize," she told her. "Make sure he knows you don't think or feel that way. Don't let him stew in this."

"Right," Rory nodded. She heard the shower shut off right then and looked at the doorknob. "I think Jess is out of the shower. I gotta go."

"Wait, wait," she said. "You guys fought and then he took a shower and you didn't use that as a way to get forgiveness? Have I taught you nothing?"

"I must have blocked it out from how scarring your _mother_ telling you to do that would be," she joked.

"Pssh ," Lorelai scoffed. "I've said much worse things than that."

"Which is why I'm now hanging up," she said.

"Because it has nothing to do with your boyfriend coming out of the shower," she commented.

"Now I'm really going," she told her. "Thanks for the advice and the trauma."

"That's what I'm here for," she said happily.

They hung up and Rory waited on the edge of the bed for Jess to come back in the room. Finally, the doorknob turned and he walked back in. She took a steadying breath as she looked at him.

His hair dripped water droplets onto his shoulder. It was longer and he hadn't cut it short since before she came to live with him. Rory has even told him before how much she liked that look on him. It suited him. He wore jeans and a t-shirt but she knew he'd put a blazer over it or something like that. Jess wasn't a suit and tie person and Truncheon was not a suit and tie place.

"Can we talk?" she found her voice after her quick observations of him.

Jess looked over at her. "I gotta go soon."

"Come on," she tried to smile. "Matt and Chris would understand. If they don't, we'll put Jules on them."

"I have meetings today," he said.

"Can't you just take a couple of minutes to talk to me?" she stood up and her hands went to his arm to turn his whole body to her.

"What?" he asked when he fully faced her.

That was when she noticed the sadness behind his eyes. She took another deep breath, now terrified. "I'm sorry. I never should have said that."

"What part shouldn't you have said?" he asked.

His face was neutral but his eyes were hurt. She swallowed hard. "Defending Logan. Implying that you'd put your own feelings above Tori. All of it."

"You're allowed to defend Logan," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It's not like he's done anything bad when it comes to Tori."

"But I can't do to you about him what I did with Dean," she confessed. "I can't take his word or trust him more than you or anything that puts him above you. I'm with you and it's time I start acting like it."

He shook his head once. "You say that like you don't act like we're in a relationship but you do."

"Maybe sometimes," she agreed. "But I need to stop putting my ex boyfriends first. Yes, Tori is important but so are you. You both are. I shouldn't have to make a choice. You didn't when you let us stay with you and now look where we are."

He almost smirked and she saw his eyes soften. "It was never a choice. I wanted to help."

"But you didn't have to," she said. "I need to start showing you how much I appreciate everything instead of screwing up one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"One of the best things?" now he did smirk.

"Top two, definitely," she nodded.

He put his arms around her waist. "I guess I can be okay with that."

She smiled at him now. "You're more than just my boyfriend. I need you to know that."

"I do know that," he replied. "It is nice to hear though."

Rory leaned her head on his chest and he held her tight against him. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Me, either," Jess stroked her hair. "How about we make a deal? We don't fight ever again."

She moved her head to look at him. "Sounds easy."

He laughed and the sound was music to her ears. He brushed a piece of her hair aside but left his hand on her face. "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted."

"You don't have to be sorry," she shook her head.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Going into any of this - me and you, living together- I knew what I was getting into. Logan will always be a part of your life and even though I've always told myself I accepted this, I guess sometimes old me comes out and isn't too happy that he is."

"You're forgetting something," Rory remarked. "He's not the only person who will always be a part of my life."

He smiled softly down at her again. "Right back at you."

She wanted to laugh in response but resisted. "I have to get ready for work, too."

"Do you want me to wake Tori?" he asked. "I can make her breakfast when you get ready."

"Thanks," she said but made no effort to move. "But I thought you had to go?"

"I guess I can spare some time now," he teased.

She hit him playfully on the stomach. "You were just trying to leave."

"I do have meetings," he defended. "They're just not immediately."

"Fine," she said. "I'll let it go because I screwed up. But yeah, I'll go get ready and you wake her up?"

"Deal," he smiled.

Rory unwrapped herself from him and headed to the closet. Jess watched her curiously. He believed her when she told him the things she just had. He just needed to convince himself to not see her ex as that - her ex but as Tori's father.

…..

"What is up with you today?" Matt walked right into Jess' office without knocking.

"Is this something that needs to be immediately addressed or am I still meeting that guy at eleven?" Jess asked.

Matt shut the door behind him. "You're still meeting him at eleven."

Jess shuffled paper together then put a paper clip over them. "Then what is it?"

"You!" he exclaimed. "You've been smiling around Rory but the second she turns away, there's this look on your face. I don't usually like to pry in your personal life, but - "

"Then don't," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jess," Matt said seriously. "Come on. We work together. We run this place with Chris. But also we're friends so I can tell when something is off with you. And something is definitely off with you today."

"Nothing's off," he shook his head once with an expression on his face that tried to agree with his words.

Matt saw through it. "What's going on with you and Rory?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Rory," he said. "Just a misunderstanding this morning but it's all cleared up now."

"A misunderstanding?" he raised his eyebrow questionably. "Man, you look pained. Like you are physically and mentally in pain."

"I'm not," he told him as he stood up from his chair. "Now I gotta get going if I'm going to make it in time."

Jess grabbed his bag and stuffed the papers he'd just had on his desk inside. When he reached Matt, his friend held his arm out to stop him. "Just tell me. Is it something I have to worry about? Will there be an aftermath like last time she left?"

"She's not leaving," he defended.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No one is leaving!" Jess half shouted. "Including me to make it to this meeting."

"Then what the hell is going on?" he almost whined.

"Tell you what," Jess suggested. "Have your wife ask Rory because I'm running late."

"You guys are okay, right?" he asked with all seriousness in his voice.

Jess sighed but nodded. "Yeah, Matt. We're okay."

"Okay," Matt removed his arm from the wall. "Okay."

"Thanks, though," Jess said. "For asking."

Matt nodded in acknowledgement. "No problem."

He let Jess leave the office and watched as his friend headed down the stairs. He didn't head straight for the door as he thought he might. Instead, he went to the back of the store where Matt saw Rory stood.

Jess pulled her into a corner where he guessed he was telling her he was leaving. He kissed her quickly on the cheek since they were at work then he headed to the room where Tori stayed in Truncheon. Then he headed out to the front door and Matt nodded in approvement. Maybe it was fine after all.

….

After his meeting, Jess was tired. He'd just spent two hours with this guy about his book. Sometimes he likes to take the kinds of meetings he used to take before he started to run Truncheon. Finding new authors suited Jess more than worrying about the bigger stuff. He did like that he had his own business, kind of like his uncle did. Having something like Luke made him feel a sense of pride.

When he walked out of the coffee shop, he checked his phone. He wasn't really a phone invested person as so many were now but he always made sure he didn't miss any important messages.

There was an unread text from Rory that he instantly clicked on. His breath hitched as he read it and he tried to steady himself and his thoughts. Her text read how Logan had arrived in Philadelphia just as he said he would and he called her about going out to talk. She suggested lunch, she told him, because she didn't want to miss out on dinner with him unless Jess had wanted to come.

As much as he didn't want her to go alone thanks to his thoughts, he wasn't really up to dinner with him. She also explained Tori was gonna stay at Truncheon because she wasn't sure of what exactly he was going to say. Jess agreed it was better that way and at least when he got back, he could see her. He then texted her back that she should go to lunch with him.

It was a little after one o'clock now and his phone chimed with a new message. Rory replied that she'll let him know and she hadn't taken a lunch yet so they'll meet up. She wasn't sure if Jess wanted him to come to Truncheon. He wasn't even sure if he wanted him to.

Rory texted him again to ask if it was okay. Even through her typed words, he could sense her worry about him. He typed back how it was fine and she needed to talk to him to find out what's happening. She texted back that she loves him and she'll try to be quick so he texted that he loves her and that maybe Logan will go home if the lunch is long.

Her reply laughs and he hopes it doesn't come out wrong. He didn't feel like a repeat of her words this morning even if they continued to ring in his head. She never outright said that she thought he'd put his personal feelings about her ex above Tori but it sure seemed like that was what she meant.

A big part of Jess knew she didn't mean that. He knew the second she spoke and he knew it when he accused her of thinking that way. He had to work to get through his feelings but he had been honest when he told her that Logan being around wouldn't make him leave. He just needed to gain that last bit of acceptance that he'd reluctantly held back.

Jess tucked his phone into his back pocket and headed for his car. Once inside, he turned on the radio and started the engine. Then he pulled out of the lot and headed back to work and back to Tori.

….

Later that night, Jess sat on the couch brushing his hand through Tori's hair as she slept beside him. He'd just gotten out of work for the day so he made dinner then they decided to watch Beauty and the Beast. But halfway through the movie, she had fallen asleep. Rory had gone back to work after her lunch with Logan. Aside from a quick text telling him she'll tell him about it later, he didn't know anything.

He was anxious for her to get home. He finally got to tell her about that guy's message about her book. After all, he was kind of pushed into telling her about it. The guy showed up at Truncheon and offered to take her to dinner. She felt guilty immediately especially after the lunch with Logan. Jess told her to go and not to worry.

He felt like he was dating someone famous who was being pulled in all directions. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Right then, he heard the door unlock and it opened. Rory's face appeared and she shut it behind her. One look into the apartment put a smile on her face as she looked at Tori asleep next to Jess on the couch.

"How long has she been asleep?" she whispered as she walked further into the apartment.

"About twenty minutes," he whispered back.

She took off her jacket and put her purse down. Her shoes followed onto the ground then she walked over to him. Rory kissed Jess as he leaned his head back to reach her behind the couch. "The mob song?"

"It's time to take some action, boys," he murmured.

"It's time to follow me," she laughed then looked at her daughter. "Should we wake her?"

"In a minute," he answered. "First. How was the meeting?"

She sighed contently as she came around to the front of the couch and sat on the edge of the table across from him. "Really good. He actually wanted to know if I would work for him."

"Wow," he breathed. His mind was whirring.

"I didn't give an answer," she quickly explained. "It's this newspaper slash online magazine thing. Kinda like the thing I did years ago for Hugo, do you remember that?"

Jess nodded. "The website that got us talking again after your graduation, yeah."

She nodded too as he said it. She remembered it well. Jess had found one of her articles online about following Barack Obama's road to presidency and after much deliberations, he called her. That had resparked their friendship despite her proclamation about them to her mother about her and Jess being friends at Lane's wedding.

"What do you think?" she asked after she explained all the details.

Jess leaned forward and took her hands in his. He was careful to not wake Tori yet. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I mean, it sounds like a really good job. One I've always wanted but…"

"But what?" he asked when she trailed off.

"It's not Truncheon," she sighed.

Jess let out a small laugh. "Is that what's stopping you?"

"Yes," she said. "I love being at Truncheon, Jess. This was only supposed to be temporary but I stayed because I fell in love with it."

"But it's not what you wanted," he commented in a low voice. "Rory, you were always destined to be more. I fit Truncheon but you got something bigger."

She smiled shyly at him. "You'd be okay with this?"

"If it's what you want then yes," he said. "I'd miss seeing you all day but we live together and we're raising Tori together. We're looking for a new place to live. It's not like we won't see each other."

She sighed heavily now. "And speaking of raising that perfect little girl…"

"How was lunch?" he asked in the most neutral voice he could find.

"Not bad," she said. "Short, honestly. But he told me that apparently he is moving here."

"What?" he was stunned. "He's moving here? Part time?"

She shook her head. "Full time."

"Wow," he said under his breath but didn't want to say more after this morning.

"He's not taking her to London, Jess!" she squeezed his hands tightly. "She can stay here with me and if he wants her to stay with him, she'll be in the same city and not across the world."

"That's great," he said and he meant it. He just wasn't sure how he felt about the rest of it. "I told you that you weren't going to lose her."

"Jess, I'm happy," she told him. "Really happy. Tori's not leaving, you and I are together…there's so much good going on. And now this job. It's like everything is coming together."

He smiled at her. He wanted to tell her that even with everything going on and Logan, he's really happy too. But he never got the chance to because a small voice beside him asked, "Mommy?"

"Hey, baby," Rory beamed brightly.

"What's going on?" Tori asked them.

Jess watched as she wiped at her eyes with her small hands. "You fell asleep during Beauty and the Beast, Peanut."

"I did?" she was surprised. "Oh, no. Did I see lie-barry scene?"

Jess and Rory both laughed at the way she separated the word library into two. Jess touched her hair. "Yes, you did. Sorry."

"That part reminds me of you," she told them.

"Me?" Jess asked.

Tori shook her head. "Both of you."

Rory looked over at Jess and knew she understood what her daughter meant. He did too because he smiled over at her as she smiled back. Jess had never related to a disney fairytale more.

 **A/N: I decided to make this chapter more Jess centric. I've been missing that! Also I hope no one is mad at anyone, that's all ;)**


	19. The Start of the Weekend

**A/N: Just because everything seems happy, doesn't mean it's over ;) (but this will be a happy chapter, don't worry haha)**

"Do I have to wear a tie when we eat?" Jess groaned as he stepped out of the driver's seat of his car and onto the ground.

"Yes," Rory answered quickly. "We want a good impression."

"She already has an impression," he sighed.

"He has a point," Lorelai said as she walked over to the two of them with her husband behind her.

Rory went to the backseat to help Tori out of the car. "But we want a new impression. A good one."

"This isn't the first time I've seen her since we've been together," Jess pointed out.

"Maybe not," Rory agreed. She got Tori out of the seat and was surprised that she was so quiet. "But this is the first dinner."

"Great Grandma is gonna be happy to see us?" Tori asked her mother.

"She's gonna be very happy to see you," Rory answered just the part about her. She wasn't entirely sure about the rest of the night.

Lorelai sighed heavily and dramatically. "Okay. Here we go."

The guys went to the car and got out their luggage. The three of them walked up the steps to the door of Emily Gilmore's Nantucket home. Her decision to move had been stalled. She loved Nantucket too much to leave just her and while she told the girls she'd keep this home too, she wasn't ready to have another home just yet.

When they reached the steps, the door opened immediately. Emily beamed brightly at the people in front of her. "Hello, hello!"

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said first followed by Rory and then Tori's greeting yell and hug.

"Come in," she ushered them inside. "Take off your coats."

"The men are bringing in our stuff," Lorelai asked her mother. "We weren't sure if you wanted to eat right away but we figured it'd be better than going back out later."

"Oh, that's fine," she seemed really happy.

Lorelai and Rory gave each other a look as they took their jackets off. Lorelai gave a signal that told her to ask. "Grandma, what's going on? You seem happier than the last time we saw you."

"Oh, that's because I am," she said still so happily.

"Tori, why don't you go out our jackets in the living room?" Rory asked her daughter. Once she was gone, she turned to her grandmother. "Is it Jack?"

"Ew," Lorelai whined.

"Not everything is about a man," she told them. "Berta is coming back."

"Berta?" Lorelai asked. "But she hasn't been with you in two years."

"Her and her family tried to make it work in their old home but she missed it here," she explained.

"But I thought you were trying to be on your own," Lorelai commented.

"I am," she said. "It's only for a week that she will be back. I'm going to help her and her family find somewhere new. But I've missed her so it will be nice to see her again."

"Jackets are done!" Tori bounced back into the room and to his Emily's side. "I missed you, Great Granny."

Emily chuckled. "I've missed you, too, Victoria."

"Tori!" the little girl laughed and the rest of them did too.

Right then, the door pushed open and in walked Luke who was followed by Jess. They both carried bags and suitcases enough for a weekend. Maybe Luke carried a little more thanks to his wife.

"Bags are all here," Luke stated.

"Hello, Luke," Emily smiled as she came around to hug her son-in-law. When they pulled apart, she looked at the other man in the room. "Hello, Jess. I'm glad you came."

"Rory asked me to," he answered almost shyly. "I figured maybe it was time we bury old hatchets."

Emily nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me."

…..

Everyone got their stuff settled in their rooms. Tori had requested her own room because she's a big girl now and has one at home. Lorelai stifled a giggle while Rory had glared at her if she made any comments. The time for dinner was coming soon and Jess fidgeted in his suit.

"Do you think I can get away with just the suit part?" he asked his girlfriend.

She laughed lightly. "Maybe but I'm not sure if we should risk it."

"I feel ridiculous," he said.

"You don't look ridiculous," she commented. The look on her eyes told him he looked the exact opposite, actually.

She fixed his tie for him and he smoothed out his clothes. "Do I look Emily Gilmore dinner presentable?"

"Yes," she nodded but let out a small laugh. "Don't worry so much. I told you. We had a good talk last time when I told her you and me were together. Dinner isn't going to be bad."

"Promise?" he raised his eyebrow as a challenge.

"No," she kissed him quick. "I'm not making a promise I have no control over. Sorry, babe."

He looked at her questionably at the nickname but didn't comment. He cleared his throat. "Let's go see if Tori is ready."

Rory took his hand in hers as they walked out of the guest room. Jess smirked to himself as he heard Luke and Lorelai end a conversation similar to the one he and Rory just had. It was funny and also scary to know that Luke still worried about Emily Gilmore liking him or not.

When Rory knocked on her daughter's door, she discovered she wasn't ready yet. She excused herself into the room to help her get ready. Jess backed away from the door and decided to look around.

He walked down the hallway and into the living room area. Their jackets had been long removed from where Tori had brought them. He was surprised to see he was in a few of the pictures Emily had. A couple were from Luke and Lorelai's big wedding and some were of Rory, him and Tori.

"Those pictures are some of my favorites," Emily said and he almost jumped.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed as he turned around. "Sorry. You surprised me."

"You're not the first person to have that reaction to me," she commented. "You should ask Lorelai about all the times she's jumped out of her skin at my appearance."

He noticed that she's teasing and he gives a smile in return. "This is a really nice home you have here."

"I'm sorry that you haven't come sooner," Emily told him.

"Rory didn't think I was invited before," Jess replied.

"You were," she nodded once. "Or you would have been more openly if I had known you were more than just a roommate to my granddaughter."

"I was a friend," he said. "But I wasn't even sure I was more than a roommate."

"Rory speaks very highly of you," she remarked. "She always has since the first night I'd heard your name mentioned."

He gave her a wondering look. "Back in senior year, you mean?"

"I believe it was junior year," she remembered. "Lorelai was worried about your influence on her and she had that boyfriend. Me and Richard never approved that boy."

Jess smirked. "You and me both, I guess."

Emily gave him a questioning look now and crossed her arms. "Were you in love with her back then?"

Jess weighed his options. He could tell the truth, that he had been. He could lie and pretend he wasn't hanging out with her just to have time with her and not because he wanted to provoke Dean. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was."

Emily nodded again. "Was she?"

"I - " he began but cut himself off. "I can't answer that for her. Back then, things were so complicated. I never even told her how I felt so I can't exactly fault her for not telling me how she did."

She took a step forward. "My granddaughter has been through a lot. She's had a lot of heartbreak and made mistakes."

"To be fair," he interrupted. "So have I."

"I'm not arguing that," she replied. "I saw her after you left at the end of her senior year. It was different than when Dean and her broke up."

Jess nodded and shuffled his feet. "I screwed up."

"Yes, you did," she agreed. "But this isn't about that."

"Then what is it about?" he asked.

"I wanted her to marry Logan the first time he proposed," Emily told him. "I wanted her marry him the first year they were together. I was proud. My beautiful granddaughter had coveted the heart of a Huntzberger. When she said no to him, I felt like she said no to everything I wanted for her."

Jess was silent as he listened. He knew Emily approved of Logan more than anyone else for Rory just as she used to approve of Christopher for Lorelai rather than his uncle. He waited for her to continue.

"When she told me she was pregnant," she sighed. "My immediate response was they get married. That if he knew there was a baby, he'll break off his previous engagement and be with them. But then that didn't happen, either."

He almost wants to comment how Logan did propose when he found out about Tori. He wasn't sure of what Emily knew and he didn't think Rory would be okay with him mentioning it. Especially the part where she turned down that proposal.

"I told Rory I would try to accept the two of you together," she said. "I realize my judgement of you is from a long time ago and that you have changed over the years. I see a different side to her when she's with you. I always assumed you were just playing house until Logan got his act together and left that now wife of his but now I see Rory was right in what she told me."

"What was that?" he found himself asking.

"That you were a big part of what was important in her life," she answered. "In Tori's life."

Just as Jess was about to reply to that, Lorelai spoke. "Okay. Luke finally got his tie on right and Tori is almost ready."

Neither Emily or Jess replied to her and Lorelai looked between the two of them. She noticed she walked in on something.

"What's going on out here?" she asked them.

"Just a talk," Jess answered for his girlfriend's grandmother.

"Yes," Emily agreed and uncrossed her arms. "I think I'll go check on how dinner is doing. It should have been done by now."

She walked out of the room and Jess turned to face Lorelai better. "Okay, tell me honestly - what did I just walk into?"

"I think Emily Gilmore just gave me her own kind of approval," he explained.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Wow."

"Yeah," he agreed. He had no other word for what had just happened.

"It took your uncle a lot longer to get that," she joked and he smiled at her.

"It probably won't last once she finds out Logan is moving closer," he commented.

"Well, then," she patted him on the back. "You have some time because she wasn't planning on telling her about that just yet. Definitely not before he found a place to live or even the two of you do."

Footsteps came from where Lorelai had just came from. Luke, followed by his stepdaughter and Tori appeared and Jess couldn't help the smile that crept over his face at the sight of them.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Mom just went to find out what's taking dinner so long," she said then turned to her daughter. "What happened to you?"

"Tori didn't want to get ready," she replied. "It took a few tries to get her outfit on."

"Do I look pretty, Mammy?" Tori asked Lorelai.

"The prettiest," she told her granddaughter.

"I second that," Jess agreed and Tori beamed.

"Dinner is ready," Emily told the five of them as she walked back into the room.

"Let's go," Lorelai instructed as they all followed her to the table.

….

Dinner went pretty smoothly. They caught up as they usually did and the men sat quietly unless spoken to. It always felt a little weird for them to be here even if they were family now. The Gilmore Girls just clicked and it didn't escape them either, even if Lorelai would be partially offended but also honored.

After dinner and drinks, Rory tucked Tori into bed in her own room. She was a little skeptical about her being alone here but also she knew it'd be okay at the same time. Tori assured her she was a big girl but it didn't comfort her that her baby was growing up so fast. She imagined this was how Lorelai felt oh so many years ago.

When she headed back into her room, Jess was already in pajamas and sitting on the bed. A book was open in his hands as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

She smiled softly at him and closed the door behind her. "She's asleep."

"You sure you didn't want me help tuck her in?" he looked up from his book.

"No," she walked further into the room. "I think me and her needed a little girl talk."

"Yeah?" he set his book on the bedside table next to him. "What about?"

"You," she smiled.

"What about me?" he asked curiously.

Rory shrugged nonchalantly. "Just about happy you make me and how she'd be okay with you staying with us permanently."

He chuckled lightly. "Was there a doubt that I would before?"

"She was a little worried that someday you might want a life," she sat down on the other side of the bed.

Jess sensed her tone but played along. "Did you explain to her how while I could have a life without her, it's not one that I want?"

She smiled again. "I think she knows that now."

He reached over and took her hand. "I told you before that I'm not leaving."

"What if things get tough?" she asked.

He knew what she meant. "The other day was a mistake. You didn't mean anything by it and we already talked about it."

"But you know I'd never imply anything like that, right?" she asked. "I know how much you love Tori. You'd never put anything above her, not even your personal feelings."

"I know," he squeezed her hand.

"But - "

"Was this the conversation you had with Tori?" he teased and her expression softened. "Look, did it hurt to hear the implication? Yeah, it did. But the truth is, I know you and I know you don't feel that way."

She looked down at their hands then back to his face. "I love you. I really, really love you."

He smiled at her. "I really, really love you, too."

They spent a moment in the quiet now. Rory watched as he interlaced their fingers together and he watched her.

"Make me a deal," he said.

She looked up at him, confused. "What kind of a deal?"

He sat up straighter and turned the best he could to fully face her on the bed. "We have a week here, right? Let's put everything aside. Logan, any misunderstandings, even house hunting. Let's just enjoy the week we have here even if Emily decides to unapprove of this again."

Rory laughed once. "Okay. That's a deal I can make."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she returned the gesture. "Besides, if either of us breaks the deal, the other will remind them of it."

"It's probably going to be you if anyone breaks it," he teased her again.

"I'll make it up to you then," she laughed.

"It's a deal then," he said and lifted his hand that wasn't already holding hers.

She shook her head. "I have a better way to seal the deal."

His eyebrow raised. "Here?"

"Not that," she giggled. "Dirty mind."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. They each took a moment when they pulled apart and he leaned his forehead to hers. "Is it stupid to say I'm glad you got pregnant because I don't think we'd be here right now, this second, if you didn't?"

"Not stupid," she gave a small smile and moved her face away to look at him better. "I feel like eventually we'd be together again in some way but I'm glad it turned out like this."

"Me, too," he agreed. "Misunderstandings aside."

"I thought we weren't bringing those up," she teased. "I guess I didn't break it first. You lasted minutes."

"I didn't break the deal," he said.

"Okay," she said sarcastically. "Sure."

There was a knock on the door. "You guys awake?"

"Yeah, Mom," Rory turned to the door and let go of Jess' hand. "Come in."

In walked Lorelai with her eyes closed. Jess laughed. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Kirk's not the only one who worries he's going to walk into a room with naked people," Lorelai answered which made Rory now laugh. "Decent?"

"Do you think we'd tell you come in if we weren't?" Rory countered.

She squinted one eye open then the other. "Okay. Good."

"Is there a reason for this visit or are you really just checking to see if we're having sex?" Jess asked her.

Lorelai made a face. "Please don't use the s word. That's my baby you're talking about."

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked her.

"Me and Luke we're going to watch a movie," she suggested. "Emily is on her way to her room for the night so we thought we'd use the big tv for a watch. You wanna come?"

Rory looked at Jess and he looked at her. He sighed. "What movie?"

"The rise of Skywalker," she grinned widely. "I love making Luke watch those movies with me. He gets so amped up."

"TMI," Jess groaned.

Lorelai pouted at his remark but looked at her daughter. "Well?"

"'Not tonight," she shook her head. "I can't watch Star Wars anymore, remember? The Wookie?"

Lorelai laughed knowingly. "Right. I almost forgot about that."

"Maybe next time," Rory said.

Lorelai headed out of the room and Jess turned to Rory. "Okay. Now you have to tell me this Wookie thing because whatever it is, you left it out of the book. I'm dying to know what this is especially since you mentioned the fictional word about your pregnancy."

Rory sighed. "Promise you won't laugh or make fun or judge?"

He held a hand up. "Scouts honor."

She sighed again and took a deep breath. "I slept with a Wookie."

"What?" Jess asked, not entirely sure he heard her right.

"I slept with a wookie," she said slower this time. "Please don't make me say it again."

Jess held his lips together tightly not to laugh. "When you say you _slept_ with a wookie, you mean - "

"I mean I had a one night stand with a man dressed like a Wookie," Rory hid her face in a pillow.

He couldn't help it. Jess burst out laughing. "That was not what I expected!"

Rory hit him with the pillow she just hid behind. "I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry!" he still laughed. "But you just told me you slept with Chewbacca and I'm not supposed to laugh?"

"All right," she laughed too. "It is pretty funny."

"I think this is my favorite story," he told her. "You have to tell me how you not only found someone dressed like Chewbacca but you actually went home with him."

She blushed. "A real boyfriend would be jealous of a story about a one night stand."

"I am," he said but she could tell he wasn't serious. "I'm furious. I'm gonna hire rogue Stormtroopers to find the Millennium Falcon so I can confront this guy."

"Shut up," she laughed again.

"No, really," he put his hands on hers. "We're gonna search the galaxy for this guy. Maybe ask the Ewoks if we can't find him."

"I'm only telling you the story if you're nice," she warned.

"I'm nice," he said. "I promise."

"Okay," she said and the laugher stopped. "Well, I was working on a story about lines for Condé Nast…"

And so she told him the story of how she slept with a wookie.

 **A/N: Star Wars and Gilmore Girls are two of my absolute favorite things so I had to add this in. Also "I slept with a wookie!" is my favorite line in all of fiction. I thought it'd make a funny scene to hear Jess react to this story lol**

 **Also this is a two part chapter. The next one will continue the week in Nantucket with Emily. I'm sure my readers will love Rory and Jess focused chapters and not any "triangle" stuff or drama ;)**


	20. The Pool

**A/N: Here comes part two! ;)**

 **Sorry it took so long. I've been busy and haven't felt very motivated lately. I actually think this story might be wrapping up soon but this chapter is something fun I had in mind before I even officially started this fic. I wanted to make sure I got to it and found a way to fit it in that made sense. I think it worked.**

Jess woke up close to six am on Saturday morning. The previous night they'd arrived at Emily Gilmore's Nantucket home as if it was an ordinary Friday night dinner. He'd only really been to one of those before and he likes to believe he survived his second unscathed especially compared to his first.

He looked over beside him at a sleeping Rory. She laid on her right side, arms bundled to her chest. It wasn't particularly cold since it was June but there was a slight chill in the room. He glanced over to the window to see if it was open and it wasn't.

Slowly and quietly, he moved the blankets off him and hung his legs off the side of the bed. Coffee, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if Rory's grandmother liked to set a timer for coffee or how her routine would be but he figured it was a better idea than just not sleeping. He stood up and grabbed a t-shirt to cover his bare chest.

With one last look at his girlfriend, he opened the door and went out into the house. His feet were bare, too as he padded down the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen and almost stopped short when he saw his uncle was awake. He guessed he had the same idea since the coffee was already made.

"Didn't expect you to be up," Jess said as he went into the fridge.

Luke lifted his cup to his lips and took a drink. "I could say the same thing about you."

Jess smirked as he pulled out the milk and closed the refrigerator door. "I've been having some trouble sleeping."

"How often does it happen?" Luke asked him.

Jess shrugged, taking a coffee mug out of a cabinet. "A couple times a week. Usually I stay in bed and when Rory wakes up, I pretend I just did, too."

"That can't be healthy," his uncle commented.

"Maybe not," Jess agreed as he poured himself a cup. "But she's been dealing with so much lately. I don't want her over worrying that I'm not sleeping."

"It's not the worst thing in the world to let the person who loves you worry about you," he said. "Rory just wants what's best for you."

"And I have that," he put the coffee pot back in the maker. "Whether I sleep or not doesn't change that. Besides, she's been having trouble now, too."

"What's going on with you two?" Luke asked, in father mode now.

"She's been worrying about the Logan stuff," he admitted. "Maybe I have, too. Who knows? Subconscious works in mysterious ways."

"Is this because of back then?" Luke wondered.

Jess shook his head and took a drink of his coffee. Over three years ago, he confessed to his uncle how he didn't go home the night of their canceled dinner with Liz. That night, he heard noises outside and when he peeked out the diner apartment window, he saw Rory, Logan and what he saw assumed was Logan's friends. It still stabbed at him once he realized that was the night Tori would be conceived.

"No, it's not," he answered. "I just - "

"Worry about her, too," Luke finished for him.

Jess nodded. "Isn't it funny? Here I am, not wanting her to worry about me but instead I'm worrying about her."

Luke smiled at his nephew. "It's love. Everything about it is funny."

"What about you?" Jess tried to change the subject. "Why can't you sleep?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm an early riser. This is actually late for me."

Jess smirked. "Why, you gonna go find a diner out here to open?"

"I'm pretty sure they're already open," he quipped. "Besides, don't be a smartass."

They stood there silently as each drank their coffee. Luke watched his nephew curiously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The younger man turned to him. "Like what?"

"I don't know," he answered. "But you look like there's more on your mind than not sleeping and the stuff going on with Logan."

Jess sighed. His uncle could read him better than anyone, even Rory. He couldn't hide anything from him anymore. "It's nothing."

"So there is something," Luke commented.

"There was but it was a while ago so it's nothing," he replied.

Luke put his cup down and crossed his arms. He looked seriously at his nephew. "Out with it. Come on."

"Is it crazy that I know Rory is my future?" he asked instead of answering. "That I know I want her with me and that I even already know I want to marry her."

"Wow," Luke breathed out.

"Yeah," Jess simply agreed.

"You want to marry Rory?" his uncle asked. Jess looked around the kitchen, at anywhere but him. "You want to marry Rory."

"Don't say it like that," he commented.

"Like what?"

"Out loud," he shrugged. "So that people can hear it."

"The only Gilmore who wake up at this time is Emily," Luke replied.

Jess stared at him now. "Yeah and she's not exactly known as my biggest fan so maybe keep it quiet."

"What's the big deal?" Luke asked. "You've been in love with that girl since you were both seventeen years old. That was a lifetime ago. The fact that you're still in love with her means something and the way you've taken care of her and Tori…."

"She doesn't know," he murmured.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That I feel that way," he admitted. "She doesn't know that I - that marriage isn't off the table when I think of my future with her."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Does she think it's off the table?"

"We haven't actually discussed it," he explained. "It was mentioned once, briefly. Rory seemed like it was a joke for me and her to get married."

Luke laughed. Jess finally put his coffee cup down for good. "That's great. You're laughing, too. I'm glad it's so funny to the two of you."

"You're an idiot," Luke commented.

"Excuse me?" his uncle sharply asked.

Luke's laughter stopped. "Do you think Lorelai was the marrying type? Do you think we spent nine years together unmarried because we didn't want to get married?"

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," Luke shook his head. "Because neither of us wanted to admit that's what we wanted. Not after the first engagement fell through."

"So you're saying that I should...do _Wild_?" Jess asked.

Luke lifted his hand as if to hit him upside the head like he used to, especially that night he tried to give the diner to his uncle and Nicole. "No, you idiot. I'm saying you should talk to Rory before nine years pass and you're wondering if you made a mistake not telling her you want to marry her."

"It's only been three months," Jess said quietly.

"It's been nineteen years," Luke replied. "I think it's about damn time, don't you?"

Before he could respond, footsteps walked into the room. Emily stared at the two of them before they looked at him. Her face was curious but she didn't comment whatever she was thinking.

"Good," she said instead. "The two of you saved my the wait for my morning coffee."

….

Shortly after the run in with his uncle and Rory's grandmother, he had went back to sleep. The talk with Luke had helped his conscience ease a little bit that was it. It didn't settle any big doubts like what his girlfriend's reaction would even be.

He slept soundly though until someone bounced on the bed. He woke abruptly and was ready to say something to Rory when he noticed someone who looked a lot like her but was very much smaller was there instead.

"Good morning," he smiled at one of his favorite people as he sat up.

"Mommy told me get you," Tori told him.

"She did?" he pretended to be surprised. "How come?"

"They're having break fast," she explained.

He laughed lightly at her separation of the word. "And are you eating your food or playing with it?"

Tori sighed. "Playing."

Jess pulled her towards him so she faced him better. "You go tell Mommy that I'm coming and you eat your breakfast like a good girl. We'll do something special for you today if you do."

She gasped happily. "Like what?"

"I guess you have to find out," he replied nonchalantly.

"Okay!" Tori hopped off the bed and out the door. He laughed as he shook his head. He really did love that little girl.

He turned to the side and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It was officially time to start the day now and he stood up to walk over to his luggage. He pulled out some stuff for the day and checked the atmosphere outside the room. Lorelai and Rory both still wore pajamas, as did Tori. Emily and Luke were dressed for the day so he looked down at the clothes in his hand and then decided to head out to see everyone.

Rory was the first to notice him when he entered the room. She turned with a bright smile on her face as he thought to himself how much he loved that smile.

Lorelai turned around second. "Well, well, we'll. Look who's awake!"

"Morning, everyone," he said as he reached them and put an arm around Rory. Tori smiled at them both as she watched him kiss her mother's hair.

Everyone greeted and started to talk about the upcoming vacation. Jess had gotten some of the pancakes Luke had made for everyone. Emily mentioned that the museum had called her in to do a short demonstration which she had agreed to do after much reluctance.

The morning itself was good. Lorelai teased her mother about all the kids who were going to be scared today that originally weren't thanks to Emily now going into work. Rory quizzed her in things they could do while she was gone. Luke asked about the food around her and Jess kept silent as he took it all in. He wasn't sure how it happened but sitting with all of them, Emily Gilmore included, he felt like this was his family. He realized he was more than okay with all of it.

After breakfast, Lorelai took Tori outside on the porch with her to look at the view. Rory took it as an opportunity to ask Jess something.

He had just gotten out of the shower. Once he was finally dressed, he hid out in their room thinking about his conversation with Luke earlier that morning. The door to the room opened and his thoughts broke before he could fully resume them. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Rory and her face returned the gesture.

"Hi," she said as she shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

"Hi," he replied back curiously.

"So I have an idea," she began. "What if, while Grandma is busy today at the museum, me and you take Tori somewhere?"

He nodded, remembering that he already told Tori they'd take her somewhere special. "Like where?"

"Well, they have this small pool area," she answered. "Not nearly as big as the beach but good for kids. It's not exactly a kids thing but it's better for someone young like her. I was thinking maybe we could take her swimming."

"Swimming?" he asked.

Rory nodded. "Before you say no, remember she has had lessons. While she's not exactly an Olympic yet, she's good and we will be with her the entire time."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to ask my permission to take your daughter somewhere."

"I'm not asking your permission to take her, silly," she pushed off of the door. "I'm asking you to come with us."

His smile widened. "So...if I said no?"

"We will still go," she said. "I promise. I'd just prefer to have you with us."

"What about your mom?" he asked. "And Luke?"

Rory laughed once. "I think she's planning her own things to do that I'm sure Luke will hate."

"So it'd just be the three of us?" he asked.

She nodded. "If you say yes. But please say yes because it would be so much fun and you know how much Tori would love you to be there."

"Yes," he agreed but held a finger up. "On one condition."

She had begun to walk towards him but stopped to look at him questionably. "What's that?"

"I get to see your bathing suit first," he said as seriously as he could.

"God," she groaned at his teasing expression behind the seriousness. "My mother told you about the Spring Break bathing suit, didn't she?"

"Maybe it was mentioned," he shrugged.

Rory finished her walk to him and shook her head. "I can't believe she's still making fun of me for that."

"In fairness, she only mentioned it because of this trip," he told her. "But really, Rory. You should wear a bikini or something like that. Not the 50's kind."

She laughed. "Oh look now who's dreaming."

"About you?" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Always."

Rory sighed as she put her own arms around him. "I'm not wearing a bikini but I can promise the old bathing suit is retired."

He frowned. "And here I was hoping to see it."

"I'm not sure it still fits," she said.

"Oh, please," he laughed. "You and your mother are machines. I bet you still fit in all your high school clothes and the Chilton uniform."

She blushed. "Well, we can't all be built like a tank, now, can we?"

He laughed again. "I took care of myself through the years."

"And it shows," she looked down at him, especially noticing the way his t-shirt fit.

Jess cleared his throat at the direction the subject was going. "So when would you be interested in going to this pool?"

"Grandma's going to the museum for eleven," she replied. "I was thinking maybe around then."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

She kissed him quickly and unwrapped her arms from him. "I'm going to go find out what Mom is up to and see what Tori thinks of this."

"Okay," he nodded as he watched her go. She shut the door behind her and he was alone again with his thoughts. Maybe this trip would be just what he needed, he told himself.

…..

A little over an hour later, Lorelai and Luke had escaped on their own to the boardwalk. Rory had told her mother they'd meet up with them later but first they were taking Tori somewhere else. The pool she planned for wasn't exactly a kids pool but just for people who didn't want to sit in the sand and worry about the sea creatures as much.

There was a few families there when they arrived but also people who just seemed to be enjoying themselves with their significant others. Jess looked at Rory as she picked somewhere for them to sit. Tori was excited with her floaties on her arms and her hand in Jess'. Rory set up a spot for them as her daughter excitedly asked Jess to get her in the water.

Rory watched them with a smile on her face. It made her heart soar to see how protective he was with her, making sure he didn't let go or when he did, that she was all right on her own. She almost didn't notice when a woman sat in an empty chair next to her.

"That's a good choice," the woman said.

Rory turned to look at this blonde woman who had just spoke to her. "What do you mean?"

The woman nodded towards Jess. "I mean, if you're going to look at any of the fathers around here, that's a good choice."

Rory noticed the woman's mistake. "Oh, I'm not - "

The woman let out a small chuckle. "I'm not here to judge. People do many things when they come to these kinds of places. There are worse things than looking at an attractive person at the pool."

"I shouldn't stare," Rory blushed and the woman misread that.

"I'd stare, too," she whispered as she leaned a little closer. As if someone else might hear. "That guy looks like the kind of guy who makes you want to have ten more kids just because he asked you to."

Rory nodded. She decided that instead of saying something about how that guy she's talking about was actually her boyfriend and how he's with her daughter, she'd play along with this woman. "He does look like the family type."

"He would make me want another kid, that's for sure," the woman commented with a small laugh.

Rory didn't reply at first. Her thoughts imagined Jess there with two kids - Tori and one of their own. She found herself agreeing with this unnamed woman's comment. "He puts the other dads to shame, if you ask me."

"I can't exactly complain," the woman said as she looked at a blonde child who looked maybe six. "My ex - his father - was good looking. But he was also a serial cheater."

"So I guess you could complain a little," Rory laughed.

"Maybe just a bit," the woman laughed too. "But he's a good father so at least there's that."

"That does seem like a common thing," she agreed as she thought of her own situation.

The woman opened her mouth as if to say something else when she looked in the direction she'd previously stared at. Rory's eyes followed as Jess and Tori made their way out of the water and headed towards them.

"He's coming this way," the woman said in a hushed tone to hide their conversation.

Rory watched him though with a sense of pride. It seemed wrong to say he was hers but she knew that he was. He wouldn't object if she had said so just as she wouldn't if he had. It made her happy to know that she had him not only in her life but that he loved her. She'd never not be amazed that he did.

The woman beside her tried not to be obvious as the two of them got closer. Her mouth nearly dropped as he let go of Tori's hand and she ran towards Rory. Jess followed closely behind and sat in the other chair beside her.

"Did you see?" Tori asked excitedly. "Did you see?"

"I did," Rory laughed. In the corner of her eye, she saw the woman's shocked expression. "You're getting better and better in the water."

"She wants to do it all by herself," Jess commented as he grabbed a towel off from Rory's beach bag and dried off himself.

Rory gasped at her daughter. "You think you can?"

Tori nodded. "I'm ready, Mommy."

"Maybe we should make sure you absolutely can first," she said. "We want to make sure you're 100% right?"

Tori rolled her eyes and Jess laughed. "Tori wants to prove she's not a kid anymore."

Rory gave her daughter a look. "You're always a kid to me."

Tori groaned. " _Mom_."

Jess laughed again. "Okay. On that note, I think maybe we should get something to eat."

"I am kind of hungry," Rory replied.

He turned to the little girl. "What about you, peanut? You hungry?"

Tori nodded quickly with a laugh of her own. "Of course!"

"Just like a Gilmore," he shook his head with a smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rory retorted with a smile, too.

"Never," he said back.

"Want to go find Mom?" she asked. "We can get food on the boardwalk, probably."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agreed as he stood up. "We can head back to the house first and get changed."

"Deal," she agreed and took Tori's hand in hers.

"You get the stuff and I'll bring the little one?" he asked.

Before she could reply, Tori yelled dramatically. "I'm not the little one!"

Rory and Jess both laughed. "Right, sorry."

He bent down to pick her up so Rory stood, too. "I'll be right behind you. You go ahead."

"All right," he kissed her quick. "Don't take too long."

With that, he and Tori started to walk in the direction they had arrived. Rory had almost forgotten about the woman seated next to her chair until she looked down for her bag.

"I don't believe it," the woman murmured. "That guy is your husband?"

"Yeah," she said, not feeling the need to correct her.

"Wow," the woman said. "Just…good job."

"Thanks," Rory lightly laughed. She didn't know what to say to that.

The woman walked over to her son and Rory grabbed the rest of their stuff. The towel Jess has used was stuffed into the bag and she zipped it up. She headed the way Jess had just left and smiled to herself again that they were hers.

…..

Later that night, after dinner and a day spent with her family, Rory almost collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day but she smiled as she thought about it. They had lunch with Luke and Lorelai after the pool and that's when Emily had arrived. She finished the meal with them and she showed them some of her favorite places. Tomorrow she would show them more.

Right now, Rory was tired. She laid face down on the mattress and not even the pillow. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She heard feet shuffle and the door close behind her. Still, she couldn't move.

"You're that tired?" she felt the edge of the bed sink in as Jess sat down beside her. He touched her hair and moved it away from her cheek. Rory turned her face to look at him but that was it.

"I can't feel my legs," she mumbled into the bed.

He chuckled lightly. "So I'm gonna take it you don't want coffee then?"

"I didn't say that," she said with more feeling than her previous statement.

"Your mom is out in the kitchen," he said. "She made a new pot of coffee and Luke already went to bed for the night. She told me to ask you for company."

Rory struggled to pull herself off the mattress into a sitting position. He reached out to help her but she shook her head. "I'll go see her then."

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her stand. "I mean, aside from the not feeling your legs."

"Just tired," she half smiled then turned into an excited expression. "But you know what I found out today, by the way?"

Jess stayed seated on the bed. "What's that?"

"I am the envy of the single parents around here," she happily replied.

"What?" he almost laughed but held it in.

"Yes," she nodded. "You see, I had an interesting conversation today at the pool. You were basically eye candy to the single mothers and probably, I'm guessing, some of the fathers, too."

"What exactly did this conversation say?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "That you were the kind of man that makes someone want to have kids. That you're the good choice to look at."

He laughed now. "What did you say?"

"I played along," she told him. "Pretended I was just one of your adoring fans. I wish you'd seen her reaction after you left and she realized we were together."

"You're insane," he commented.

"Insane but with an incredibly good looking boyfriend," she beamed. "I mean, it doesn't sound like I'm losing, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," he smiled at her as he stood up. "But with you and Tori, it doesn't seem like I am, either."

"You really need to stop saying such sweet things or a girl could get the wrong idea, Mr. Mariano," she said.

"And what idea is that?" he teased.

"That you love me," she smiled.

"That's a good thing then," he nodded. "Because I am madly in love with you and I don't mind who knows it."

She smiled softer, her head ducked down then back up. "I'm gonna go see Mom before you make me melt into a lovestruck puddle."

He smirked. "I'll have to do it another time then."

She laughed. "You always do."

Rory walked to the door and opened it. She was out within seconds, not daring to look back because she knew she wouldn't go out there if she had.

The walk to the kitchen wasn't far. Lorelai day at the table with a coffee mug and a napkin in front of her. There was a pop tart wrapper strewn on top of the napkin too.

"It looks like I missed a big meal," Rory said as she entered the room.

"Well, I got tired of waiting for you so I went ahead," Lorelai retorted with a smile.

"Where's Grandma?" Rory poured herself a cup of coffee.

"In her room," Lorelai pointed. "But, you know, she's tired. Especially after going into work today when she wasn't supposed to."

"Is that sympathy I hear?" the younger girl questioned, sitting down across from her mom. "Do you feel bad for your mother?"

"A little bit," she smiled. "She needs a break."

"I know," Rory agreed. She looked around the room and spotted in a distance, from another room, the photo of Richard. "What do you think Grandpa would think about all of this?"

"Which part?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandma having a job," she half shrugged. "Selling the house, moving out here."

"I think he'd be okay with it," she answered. "As long as Mom was happy."

"Do you think she is?" she wondered.

"I think she's as happy as she can be," Lorelai replies and gripped her mug tighter in her hands. "Without Dad. If she can even be happy without him."

"I miss him," Rory murmured out loud.

"Me, too," Lorelai replied.

"Do you think he's disappointed in me?" Rory asked her mother.

"God, no," was her immediate response. "What would make you think your grandfather would be disappointed in you?"

"Lots of things," she admitted. "My job life, the misdirection. Getting pregnant, not marrying Logan, moving in with Jess and raising Tori with him. Being with him again."

"First of all," Lorelai began. "Your Grandfather could never be disappointed in you. Not really, at least. He also wouldn't want you to be forced into something to make him happy like a career choice that's safer or marrying someone for the sake of a baby. He evolved from that and he accepted me and Luke so why not you and Jess?"

Rory gave her a small, sad smile. "I just wish I could talk to him. He was so good at making me feel special. In a different way than you or Jess."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. "When me and my mom had problems, my dad was the peacekeeper. Now, he got disappointed in me but he always had this way of telling me that he'd forgive me."

"I remember the birthday story," Rory said as she thought of the story Lorelai had confided in her after she told her mother the same one during the Wild trip.

Lorelai smiled sadly now too. "He was a great dad even when I didn't exactly appreciate it."

"A great man," she nodded.

They both turned to look at the picture that hung on the wall of Richard Gilmore. Lorelai places her hand over her daughter's as they just stared at it. They took a moment to remember the man that they had missed so much and to appreciate the time they had with him during the years.

Eventually, they went back to their conversation. They continued on as if they never stopped and though Rory had been tired, they stayed up for a while just talking. It felt just like old times.

 **A/N: I feel like I rushed some of this but I hope you like it anyways. I wanted it up and I also wanted to cut to mostly Literati scenes just because it's their fic. I also wanted something for Richard in here because I don't think I've mentioned him in this fic and it felt like it needed to be there especially for scenes in Nantucket. Thanks for all the patience and the reviews 3**


	21. The arguement

**A/N: Inspiration was low this past month. I apologize. I also wanted to be able to give a real chapter and not something I just posted to have an update. I officially think this is wrapping up soon though. I haven't felt inspired for writing much anymore despite my love for it. I hope that changes but I need to stop dragging this out and get to an ending just in case inspiration hits all time low. I don't want to leave it unfinished so I'll try my best to get it completed. For now, this won't be the last chapter and hopefully it won't take as long to update again.**

 **Also, this is not a happy chapter. But it's also my way of getting a long due conversation out and to finally wrap things up soon. I hope people aren't too mad.**

 **PS this isn't a Logan fan friendly chapter. It's sad I have to post this on a Literati fic but I feel like I need to. If you are a Logan fan reading this, remember this is my story and I can do whatever I want to regarding him.**

"Grandma, you don't have to do this," Rory said as she stepped out of her car.

Emily shook her head from the other side of the vehicle. "Nonsense. Of course I do."

"No, really," she said while they walked on the small path. "This is too much."

"I called my real estate agent," she simply said. "It's not as if I'm paying for the house."

"Because I told you that was _definitely_ too much," Rory smiled.

Emily stopped walking and turned to face her granddaughter. "I want you to be happy. If I can help in any way then you can be sure I'm going to do it."

"I am happy, Grandma," she replied. "A house won't change that."

"But it doesn't hurt, either," the older woman teased a smile of her own. She began to walk towards the front door again. "Now come on. This is only the first stop."

Rory nodded and followed. She knew there was no fighting with Emily Gilmore.

Throughout the day, they saw many houses. Rory found some that she really liked and a couple that she loved. She was sure they'd be out of their price range but when she heard her grandmother's agent tell her the cost, she was stunned. They were in her price range after all.

At the end of the day, the two of them drove back to Rory and Jess' apartment. Rory had offered her to stay over but she politely said that wasn't necessary. She instead explained she wanted to drive to Stars Hollow to visit with Lorelai.

"Are there any houses you liked?" Emily asked in the car.

Rory nodded. "A couple. I'll have to ask Jess about it, though."

"Are you sure you don't want to just keep the home for you right now?" she asked.

"Grandma," Rory said sternly.

"It's nothing about the man you're seeing," she clarified. "It's just do you really want to continue living in sin?"

Rory almost laughed. "It's not living in sin to live with the person you love anymore, Grandma."

Emily half made a face but didn't comment on that part. "I just don't see why you can't just date."

"We already live together," she replied. "We've lived together for a long time now. It seems a bit off to stop that just because we're together."

"It was already enough you were living with a man you weren't in a relationship with," she sighed.

"He gave me a place to live," Rory commented.

"Why couldn't you just live with me?" the older woman wondered.

"Jess gave me a job," she answered. "I couldn't live in Nantucket and work in Philadelphia all while raising Tori."

"You didn't have to work in Philadelphia, you know," she told her. "There's book stores near me, too."

Rory smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, Grandma. But I like working in Philadelphia."

She leaves out anything with the new job, not wanting to distract her point. Emily sighed sadly. "I just wish you'd wanted to be with your family back then."

"I know I should have been there for you more when Grandpa died," Rory admitted and her grandmother looked at her with her eyes full of sadness. "I'm sorry that I wasn't. When you moved to Nantucket, you wanted a fresh start and even if Jess hadn't offered me all of that, I'm not sure I would have lived with you. You needed to start fresh there without us."

The older woman's face softened at her granddaughter's words. "You were grieving as well. You were there as much as you could."

"Maybe," she mused.

There was a small silence after that so Emily lightly tapped Rory's leg, hoping to change the mood. "Come on. We have one more house to see for the day. Then we'll get you back to your little girl."

Rory nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

…

Truncheon felt particularly busy today. Jess was not usually out on the floor instead of his office. The crowd was big today, unexpected but not unwelcome. Anything that made people interested in actual books and not kindle made Jess happy and helped their business.

He had just finished talking to a customer about one of their newer releases when he noticed someone walk through the door. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he hoped he had imagined the sight before him. But when the person saw Jess and began to walk towards him, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, Jess," the person said as he reached him.

Jess nodded. "Logan."

"Is she ready?" Logan asked, getting right to the point.

"She should be," he replied. "I'll just go check on her quick."

Jess headed towards the mini daycare they opened in Truncheon. He nodded a smile towards "the bosses" then kneeled down in front of Tori.

"Your dad's here," he told her. "You almost ready?"

"Is Mommy here?" she wondered.

Jess shook his head. "No. But remember, you two had your goodbye before she left. Besides, you'll be nearby so if you need anything, we will be right there."

Tori nodded too. "Almost done."

"Okay," Jess smiled at her then kissed her cheek. "We'll be right out there when you're ready."

He stood up and walked back out to Logan. "What's the news?"

"She's almost ready," he confirmed. "Which could mean a couple of minutes or half hour. I guess it depends."

Logan nodded slowly. Both were quiet for a moment. Neither ever really knew what to say when it was the two of them alone. They'd usually avoided that situation, always having Rory or Tori as a buffer between them.

"So how's the new house?" Jess broke the silence. "You settling in?"

"Yeah, it's good," he answered. "The last of the stuff I had shipped over came yesterday. Some of it is still in boxes but at least there's furniture."

"That's good," he agreed. "Tori picked out her room?"

"The second she ran inside," Logan chuckled.

"What about Odette?" Jess asked. "Is she here?"

"Rory didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" he wondered.

Before Logan could answer, Tori ran out of the other room and crashed into her father's left leg. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, how's my favorite girl?" he asked.

"Happy!" she exclaimed. "We going to new house?"

"We can stop there," Logan told her. "But I have plans for us...unless you just wanna sit at the house instead."

"No!" she yelled. "Wanna do plans!"

Logan laughed and so did Jess. "Well, okay but only since you insisted."

Tori let go of her dad's leg and moved to Jess. He kneeled down again to reach her level and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay," she nodded into his shoulder. "Love you, Uncle Jess."

"I love you, too," he hugged her tighter than kissed her hair.

He let her go and she went back to Logan. "Tell Rory sorry we missed her."

"I will," he nodded.

Logan and Tori headed out back to the door and Jess was left standing by himself. He wondered about what Logan had meant. What Rory didn't tell him about Odette. Instead of fixating, he decided to distract himself and went back to work. When work didn't help, he headed back to his office and he continued his latest writing.

…

When Rory got home later that day, it was almost night. Jess sat on the couch with his laptop on his legs as he typed. The journal his girlfriend had gotten him laid beside him filled with notes. She smiled at the sight as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi," she said the second she was in the room with the door closed behind her.

Jess looked up from the screen. "Hey, you missed Logan."

"Right," she nodded once as she took her coat off. "How was Tori? I'm sorry I wasn't there but you know Grandma and her appointments."

"I know," he closed the computer and pushed it towards the coffee table in front of him. "I just hope today was more successful than other attempts."

"I think I found our place," she smiled.

"What?" he sat up straighter.

Rory laughed. She took off her shoes and walked over to the couch beside him. "It was the last place we looked at. We weren't having that much luck. I was about ready to give up but then we saw this place. It was beautiful, Jess. You should see it."

"You think it's the right place?" he asked.

She beamed. "I really do."

"Then I trust your instinct," he said.

"I wanna take you and Tori to see it as soon as we can," she stood up already. "I'm sure it won't be on the market that long so I don't wanna wait."

"You could have put an offer in," he told her.

Rory stopped her walk to the kitchen and turned to him again. "But you and Tori - "

"Will love it, I'm sure," he chuckled. "But if you feel this strongly, then maybe we should just do it."

"I haven't even told you if it's in our price range yet," she commented.

"Is it?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Then do it."

"Jess."

"What?" he shrugged and stood up from the couch as well. "I haven't seen you look like this about any other place we've looked at. This is the one."

Rory's face brightened into a huge smile. "I'm gonna call Grandma now then."

She kissed him quick then happily skipped off to their bedroom. He shook his head in amusement until the question on his mind from earlier that day came to the front of his thoughts again.

When she came back out a few minutes later, she burst happiness. "Grandma's gonna call the real estate agent for us. Its late now but she knows them."

"Sounds good," he said but his mood from seconds ago had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" she noticed his expression. "You were just as happy as me and now you look deep in thought. What happened?"

"Just thinking," he told her.

"Thinking about what?" Rory asked. "The house? I can call Grandma back if you aren't sure."

"It's not about the house," he confirmed.

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay then what is it?"

"Just something Logan said earlier when he picked Tori up," he shook his head.

"What did he say?" now she was really curious.

Jess leaned against the counter and held his palms flat against the sides. "Just - I asked him about Odette and he replied by asking me if you told me. Then Tori ran out and I never found out what. So what was he talking about?"

"What exactly did you ask him?" she wondered.

"I asked if she was here," he replied. "Why? Does it matter?"

"Odette is not coming," she explained. "She told him she didn't want to come here and that it was either moving here to be with his daughter or her. There wasn't an option where she'd move here with him."

"So she left him," Jess filled in the blanks since he already knew Logan had in fact moved here.

"Technically, he left," she tried to joke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he ignored her attempt at humor.

"I didn't think it was a factor," Rory replied.

"A factor?" his voice rose. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that he was moving here no matter what," she stated.

"And it didn't occur to you to tell me this anyway?" he asked with a slight accusation in his voice.

"Why would it?" she asked. "Is this because you think he wants to get back together? Do you still believe that it's even possible?"

"It's not about whether or not it's possible if the two of you could get back together," he replied, temporarily distracted from his own questions. "It's about that it's possible that that's what he wants."

"We've been over this," she told him.

"Things are different now," Jess countered. "Logan and his wife are separated. That wasn't a part of the equation before."

"And it's not now," Rory crosses her arms over her chest. She stood on the edge of the small living room and he was in the kitchen. Neither moved from their spot to get closer or further. She wondered what that meant.

"Rory," he shook his head. "How come you can't see it? Why do I have to feel like the bad guy in the situation because I have to tell you what's going on?"

"There is nothing going on," she retorted.

"Maybe not right now," Jess crosses his arms too and then quickly uncrossed them. His hands motioned his words as he spoke. "But he wants you back. I see it when he looks at you, Rory. I don't know how you miss that every time he's around you."

She scoffed. "That is ridiculous. He doesn't want me back. He wants his daughter."

"I'm not denying that part," he went on. "But can't you see it even a little?"

"No," she answered honestly. "No, I don't."

There was silence after her short sentence. The two of them looked straight at each other with completely different expressions. Rory's face was shocked while Jess' was upset.

"I was there that night," Jess sighed after a moment. "The night you told me was when you left with Logan and his friends to that inn. The one where you conceived Tori. I was in Stars Hollow."

"What does that mean?" she almost whispered. "You were there - when Logan came? Why didn't I see you?"

"Me and Luke were supposed to have dinner at Mom and TJ's that night," he explained. He sat down on a stool in the kitchen but still faced her direction. "Luke was out of it because Lorelai had just left to do Wild. You remember?"

"Of course," she nodded in a small voice.

Jess gave her a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "We canceled the dinner because he was so out of it. I decided to help him out a little. I took out the wifi in the diner so he wouldn't have to deal with the digital generation. I was upstairs when I heard laughing so I looked out the window."

"Jess - " she said but cut herself off. She didn't know what to say.

"I saw you, Logan and three other guys," he continued. "You looked like you were having fun. There was this light in you I hadn't seen in a while, too. I stopped watching not only because I shouldn't have been in the first place but because you looked happy. I couldn't really bear watching that."

"Logan was good at making me have a good time," she added. "It didn't always mean I was happy but it didn't mean I wasn't, either. I just...was."

Jess nodded once. "But you left with him."

"We got carried away," she explained. "I didn't mean to actually leave with them."

"But you did," he said. "Did you know that if I hadn't seen you with them that I was headed to see you? I thought since I was in town and the dinner was cancelled…"

His voice trailed off. Rory connected in her head what that would have meant. She tried not to imagine if Logan hadn't come or that she and Jess had dinner that night. She tried not to think of how her mother had been gone and what if something had happened between them as if it had between her and Logan. Tori could have turned out to be Jess' instead.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," she finally stepped out of the spot she'd been in and moved closer to him. "I didn't know. I definitely didn't know you would have came to see me, either."

"That part doesn't matter now," he told her. "It didn't happen."

"Of course it matters!" she exclaimed once she reached him. Jess tried to look down but she lifted his face to look at her. "What if he didn't come to Stars Hollow and I stayed at Mom's? What if you came over and what if it ended up as it did but for me and you?"

"What if I ended up as Tori's father?" he finished for her so she nodded. His expression softened even though his words weren't. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. Now you're thinking of the what if's and there's nothing we can do about those anymore so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew. I wish you told me."

"Only Luke knew about this," he confessed.

"He wasn't supposed to be there," she said. "We broke it off. _I_ broke it off. He didn't want me to so he came here for me. That's the last night me and him were ever together. I officially called it off the next morning."

Now Jess' expression turned hard again, so different from moments ago. He pulled himself out of her embrace. Her hands slid away from his face as he walked away from her. "So you broke off the affair and he didn't like that so instead of ending his engagement, he came to get you back as his mistress. And instead of saying no, you slept with him anyway and only broke it off again after the fact."

Rory looked as though she was slapped. She didn't deny his words so he took that as confirmation. When her voice spoke to say out loud what he figured out, his veins felt like ice. "Yes."

Jess began to pace the apartment. His hand went to his chin in thinking mode. Rory watched him silently as what had happened sunk in.

"So he didn't care about Odette," he finally said. "He wanted to have his cake and eat it, too."

Rory felt sick. She imagined Jess felt sicker. "That isn't exactly how I'd put it."

"Then how would you?" he looked at her.

"I don't - " she shut her mouth when she couldn't find the words.

"Right," he said.

"Jess," was all she could get out.

"So this happened," he said slowly. "And you really don't think it's possible that he wants you back? He had no respect for his own fiancée so why would he care about me?"

"Because he cares about _me_ ," she sternly replied. "He may not be in love with me anymore but he still does care. He wouldn't do something to upset me or Tori."

He put his hands on his lips, sucked in his breath, stretched his tongue in his mouth. "Would you?"

She took a staggering step back like he burned her. "No. You think I could?"

"I think sometimes it's hard to control," he replied.

"I don't wanna fight," she closed her eyes tightly as if it would erase the past hour.

"We're not fighting," Jess said back.

"Then what is this?" she questioned. "An accusation?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," he told her. "I know you haven't done anything wrong. It's always him I don't trust. I tried to. I really did but I can't. Even if he is Tori's father, I can't trust the guy. And I can't sit around and do nothing while he's still in love with you. Especially when you don't see it."

"Logan is not in love with me," was all she could say.

Jess walked toward the front door, past Rory, and grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna go out for a little while. I can't do this right now."

"You brought it up," she commented seriously. "If we need to do this, then we need to do this."

He shook his head just the once. "I need to get out before I say something I'll really regret. If there's anyone I never want to do that to, it's you. There's too much history here. You bring out the best and the worst in me and I don't want the worst to come out right now."

He opened the door and was about to head out before she called his name. "How is this any worse than anything that was in the book?"

A half smile appeared on his face, the humor missing. "Because this is happening now. The book was already the past."

With that, he shut the door behind him. Rory slumped down to the ground and began to cry. She wasn't sure what any of it meant. He said it wasn't a fight but it sure felt like one.

…

Jess didn't come home. Rory has left countless texts and voicemails on his phone throughout the hours. When no reply came back, she laid in bed and hid her face in his pillow.

Eventually, she had fallen asleep on his side of the bed. She awoke to a chiming sound in the morning and still found herself alone in the apartment. Rory sighed and got out bed. She searched for the source of the chiming noise until she found his laptop. It was on twenty percent battery and the chiming was a notice of how low it was.

She was about to plug it in then shut it off when she noticed the document icon blinked. It asked her if she wanted to save changes to the document. Rory hit yes but couldn't resist checking it. It was the first page of a long document.

It was more than a first page, actually. It was a book dedication page. On it, it had said 'For Rory. Because she believed in me when no one else had and she trusted me again when no one would have."

Wet tears slowly spilled from her eyes as she looked at the screen. What had she done? Jess said she didn't do anything wrong but hadn't she? She knew he wouldn't make something up, not like this. If he thought he saw something with Logan, then maybe he was right.

How could she doubt the person who's been there for her the past four years? The man who loved her regardless of her faults, because of them. She shut down the computer and wiped her face.

As she stood up from the bed, she grabbed her phone again and dialed her boyfriend's number. Once again, it went to voicemail. "Fuck."

This time, she dialed a number she memorized for many years. A chipper voice came on the other end. "Lorelai Gilmore speaking, how many I help you?"

"I need help," Rory cut right to the chase, ignoring her mother's attempt at professional humor because it was her cell phone.

"What's wrong?" she turned into protective mode.

"Is Jess there?" she asked instead of answering.

"No," Lorelai answered. "Why would he be here? Did something happen?"

"We had a fight," she sighed. "He said it wasn't but it felt like one. Then he left because he didn't want to say something he can't take back and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, boy," her mother sighed. "What was the fight about?"

"What do you think it was about?" she countered.

Lorelai answered immediately. "Logan."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "God, I keep screwing up."

"I'm sure that's not true," she tried to console her daughter.

"I don't know where he is, Mom," she felt like a fresh wave of tears was coming. "What if something went wrong and that was the last time I saw him? What if the last thing I asked him was about why this was worse than things I'd done before."

"Don't think like that," she soothed. "Take a deep breath. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Right," she said. "But what then? How do I make this right?"

She explained the entire conversation to her mother and even added in important details outside of that night. When Rory was finished, Lorelai told her some stories about her and Luke that she had never heard before.

"Logan is always gonna be in your life," she concluded. "If Jess is in your life, then he needs to find a way to accept this."

"But what if he's right?" Rory asked.

"Then you and Logan need to have a serious talk," she told her. "The line has to be set so there can never be a question about it again. If he is in love with you, he needs to one hundred percent be sure it won't happen."

The phone beeped to signal a new call. Rory looked at it but didn't recognize the number. "I'm getting another call."

"Answer it," she said. "We'll talk later. You find Jess."

"Right," she agreed. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime." They said their goodbyes then hung up.

Rory answered the other call and was surprised to hear Jess on the line. "Hey."

"Where are you?" she half yelled. "I've been calling and you didn't come home."

"I lost my phone," he said but she sensed that wasn't the whole story. "And I may be in the hospital."

"Hospital?" she jumped right up. Her heart pounded. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said. "It was stupid."

"Jess," she said worriedly.

"I went out," he stated the obvious. "I ended up at that bar from years ago. The one Matt and Chris invited us to. There was a fight. I didn't start it but I definitely ended it much to the dismay of my right hand."

"Are you okay?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah," he answered and she got the feeling he didn't just mean his hand. "Yeah, Ror. I'm okay."

 **A/N: Sorry to end it there but I really wanted to get it up. I hopefully don't take as long with the next update but also we'll see how many more there are too. Thanks for being so patient and I hope even though this wasn't a happy update, that you still like it. Until next time.**


	22. The Rainstorm

**A/N: I have the best readers/reviewers ever. Thanks so much for all your words!**

"How's your hand?"

Jess shrugged at his uncle from the upstairs apartment kitchen. Luke sat at the table and watched him curiously. "It's fine."

"Come on, Jess," the older man urged. "It's me. If there's anyone you can tell about physical pain, it's me."

Jess smirked at that and held his right arm up. The cast over his hand was plain and boring, aside from one signature - Rory. She had insisted she get to sign it like 90's television girlfriends used to. "How does it look?"

His uncle squinted his eyes as if trying to see it better jokingly. "Looks like you punched a guy in a bar then after you broke your hand, got some glass in it."

"Don't be so literal," he told him.

Luke chuckled lightly. "I still can't believe you got into a bar fight. I mean...isn't that high school of you?"

He cringed at the idea of high school Jess. "The other guy started it. Old me would have started it instead."

"How did Rory react?" he asked his nephew wonderingly.

Jess sighed and turned to the sink. "She took it like Rory. Was just glad I wasn't dead somewhere."

"And the fight?" Luke encouraged.

He closed his eyes tightly. How much did Lorelai tell him? "I don't know."

Luke stood up. Jess could tell by the sound of the chair scraping the ground. "What do you mean you don't know?"

He turned, ready to face the music. "I mean, it's been two days. It's enough I was stupid and broke my hand. Then Rory asked Logan to keep Tori a few extra days. We haven't really sat down to finish it."

"So you brushed it aside," he commented.

"I did not brush it aside," Jess replied defensively. "I'm just not sure what there's left to say. The ball is in her court. Either she believes me or she doesn't."

"You know I've gone through all of this with Lorelai, right?" Luke asked.

"It has been mentioned once or twice," he smirked.

"So what then?" he said. "You're just gonna wait and see if she notices that her ex still has feelings for her?"

"No," he shook his head once. "I said what I could. I can't keep bringing it up."

"Is that why you're here alone?" he asked Jess.

"She had stuff to take care," he said. It was only half a lie. She did have stuff but he insisted that Luke wanted him come to make sure he was okay and said that it'd be better if Rory stayed closer to home because of Tori.

Luke shook his head now. "If you screw this up - "

"I'm not screwing it up," he replied. "That's why I'm not saying anymore about it to her. If I push it, I could push too far."

"Did she say that?" he wondered.

"I know it from experience," he admitted.

"And what about you?" Luke asked. "Can you be pushed too far? Have you been already?"

He half smiled at that, knowing the answer already. Luke understood but said nothing after that. He knew the situation well and as much as he wanted to help his nephew through it, he knew he couldn't. He and Rory had to take care of it themselves.

…..

"It's just frustrating!" Rory groaned into the couch pillows.

Jules laughed from the other side of the room. "No, it's really not."

"Yes, it is!" she confirmed. "If I say I understand his side, that I believe him, he's gonna think it's just because he got hurt."

"Is it?" she countered.

"No," she sighed and sat up straighter on the couch. "I just get stupid when it comes to Logan. It's like I don't even see his faults or what he's doing. The thing is I know that I do this but I didn't think I would be blind to this."

"But Jess knows better than anyone what it's like to want you and not be able to have you," Jules commented.

She stood up and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips. She handed another to Rory which she greedily opened. She had been starving. "So he can tell by a look in the eyes?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I can't explain it but people outside of the equation can always see what those involved can't see."

"But he's part of it," Rory retorted. "We're together. Of course he's part of it."

"I mean between you and Logan," she corrected. "He can see it because he was never manipulated by him or misguided by him. Whatever way you want to word it."

"What do I do?" Rory frowned, hand in mid air holding a chip.

"What have you been doing since that night?" she wondered.

Rory's frown deepened. "We've barely talked about what happened. The call from the hospital was yesterday morning and it's been about helping him. We haven't really gotten into the whole Logan thing and then today he went to go see Luke."

Jules sat down beside her on the couch. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"He made some excuse about Luke wanting to see him after he got hurt," she answered. "But I could tell it was bullshit. He needed a break from Philadelphia and I understand it. I'm respecting what he needs even though I could really use my mom's advice on this since she's been through this kind of thing."

"Hey!" Jules exclaimed. "What am I, chopped liver? Are you saying I'm not as good at advice?"

Rory let out a small laugh. "I'm saying that you and Matt are near perfect. And that my dad and Logan are somewhat similar that her experience would be helpful right now."

"So go down there," she shrugged as she ate her own chips.

"But Jess obviously wanted to go alone," she replied. "And he had a point. It's good I stay closer to Tori just in case."

"But then you're closer to Logan," she pointed out.

"I know," she agreed. "Hopefully he'll be back later and then maybe we can sort this out."

Right then, her phone buzzed. Rory looked at it excitedly, hoping it was Jess but it was Logan. He asked her to bring some stuff over for Tori that she was looking for. She texted him back that she'll be right over. Her and Jules said their goodbyes and Rory left, leaving her bag of chips behind.

…..

It had started to rain. Jess wasn't sure when exactly that had began but he was sure getting home would be a disaster. Luke was downstairs in the diner serving the last of the dinner crowd while Jess stayed put upstairs away from the gossiping eyes of the townspeople.

He knew they would take him being here without Rory to mean more than it was. He just needed a second to breathe, away from Logan, Philadelphia, and from trying to convince Rory of what he knew to be true. He needed time to compose himself. He just wished he didn't have his hand in a cast while he had to do it. Wearing that had made driving into a bitch.

As he watched the rain get harder, Jess thought about getting into his car and just going home. It didn't really seem right to stay here if Luke was working. He really was just hiding when he was alone. He sighed and looked at his cast again. The fight was stupid. He never should have reacted to the obnoxious stranger. But things were always a bit stupid after you had a drink or two.

He looked at Rory's lone signature on the cast. When she had rushed into the hospital to see him, she looked a lot more panicked than he had expected. She looked like she expected him to be close to a vegetable. When she saw him, he noticed her relieved sigh and her smile. Despite their fight, she ran as much as she could to him.

She asked him what happened, how he felt. Neither of them spoke about what happened. It was almost as if this erased it but he knew it didn't. At some point, they'd need to finish the conversation and the thought alone made him want to go back to the bar.

For now he was okay with pretending a little longer. He was afraid she'd stay on her side, defending Logan and not believing him. She'd done it before in their relationship when they were teenagers. She always trusted Dean over Jess back then. Dean was long gone now, married again and with children, but the situation stayed the same.

Instead of staying lost in his thoughts, he headed down into the diner. The usual suspects were there - Babette, Miss Patty, Kirk and of course, Lorelai. He was surprised to not see Lane but he knew she had her own life and not just the town to worry about. Luke nodded to him, as if telling him to go. Jess wasn't sure if he was headed to where Luke meant though.

He walked towards Lorelai and let her know he was gonna stop by there. The diner was too much for him, too many memories and thoughts. He needed to cool his mind off before he headed back home. The rain was still coming down hard and Jess was thankful he remembered to grab his jacket before he left.

The walk towards the Gilmore house was shorter than he remembered. He grabbed his key out and entered the home he once was so unwelcome in. It left a smirk on his face to imagine if his teen self could see him now. He headed to Rory's old bedroom and looked around the room. He could still remember the first time he saw her as if it was yesterday. So much had changed since then but yet he still felt about her as strongly as he did then.

She still had some books left on the shelves and suddenly he found himself picking one up. It felt almost like fate that he had lifted _Howl_ from its place. He was surprised to see that there but he knew he had his own copy so she probably selected titles he didn't have in the apartment already to bring with her.

Maybe this would help ease his mind before he went back home. Maybe it was just what he needed. Jess headed back to the couch and settled in with the book in his hands. He began to read his favorite parts and the uneasy thoughts floated away the more lost in the book he got.

….

Jess woke up abruptly. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the front door open. He jumped out of his seat, expecting to see Lorelai or his uncle. His breath caught when he saw her.

"Hey," Rory said.

Jess stared at her. She was soaking wet. Her hair dropped down to her shoulders. Her jacket wasn't nearly thick enough and he could tell her shirt was soaked through too. Her breath was heavy as if she had been running. Maybe she had for all he knew. Her shoes even squeaked when she shifted her feet.

But yet he thought she never looked more beautiful. "Hey."

"My mom told me you were here," she said. "I went to the diner first but you had left. You should have seen the looks I got from Miss Patty and Babette when I walked in."

"They were probably similar to the ones I got from them when I came earlier," he replied.

She half smiled at his words. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back after you saw Luke."

"I was seeing Luke," he clarified. "But then the diner got busy and I couldn't wait there any longer. I had to get out."

Rory noticed the book in his hands. "You were reading _Howl_?"

"Tried to," he answered. "I guess I fell asleep."

She looked like she was about to respond but the words remained stuck in her throat as she shivered. Jess sprang into action and threw the book down. He was at her side in an instant.

"You're freezing," he said. "Let's get you out of the wet clothes."

She chuckled lightly. "Always a mind in the gutter, huh?"

"Can you blame me?" he teased back. She laughed again but it was short lived as another shiver ripped through her. "Come on. Let's go."

They headed towards her old room slowly. He had one arm around her as they walked. When they entered the room, she remembered the lack of clothes she had at her mother's. "I don't really have anything to change into."

"We can steal from your mom," he smirked and she laughed. "Come on. Let me help you."

He peeled - literally peeled - her jacket off of her first. It cling to her skin and her shirt like it was all one item. She shivered more roughly once it was removed. Jess contemplated leaving her alone to undress and finding her something else to wear. One look at her and he knew if he left her, she would stay still.

"Arms up," he told her and she did as she was told. Her light blue shirt stuck to her like a second layer of skin. He peeled that off too and removed it over her head. Rory shivered again and wrapped her arms around her now bra only clad chest.

Jess looked around the room for a towel to warm her up but came up empty. She noticed his search and half whispered, half chattered, "The drawers."

He nodded and moved to go search the dresser drawers. The first two rows were a bust but the second row - bingo. He grabbed the first towel he could get and wrapped it around her arms. His hands moved up and down in an attempt to dry her off and she smiled at the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Besides trying to get yourself sick in a rainstorm?"

"I needed to see you," she sniffed. Apparently her allergies had begun, too. "Because of the other night."

His hands stilled on her arms. "What about it?"

"You were right," she admitted. "I don't know how I didn't see it. Maybe I didn't want to because he's her father and I wanted everything to work out. But I feel so blind either way."

"You're not blind," he tried to comfort her.

"Yes, I am," she half-smiled. "But thanks for lying anyway."

Jess didn't understand the change of heart. He supposed he shouldn't question it but he needed to make sure her opinion wouldn't change again. "Did something happen to make you change your mind?"

She lifted her right hand to wipe her face and sniffed. "After you left, I started to go over it in my head. I realized how much I missed or didn't think much of. I felt like such a jerk for doubting you because I've always been an idiot when it comes to reading how other people feel."

"You're not an idiot," he began to rub her arms again but it seemed to have little effect. She was still cold.

"I am," she argued. "I know I am. You don't have to pretend I'm not."

Jess stared at her intensely. He noticed something in her expression that she wasn't telling him. "Logan said something, didn't he? Between the other night and right now."

She couldn't lie to him, not anymore. Her eyes met his and she whispered, "Yes."

He sighed. "What did he say?"

"I went over to bring some stuff for Tori," she confessed. "He asked where you were and I stupidly told him that you went to visit Luke. I didn't think much of it because you've visited Luke without me before. He took it to mean something was wrong between us."

Jess braced himself while his hands still held the towel to her arms. "What happened?"

"He leaned forward," she answered. "I leaned back. I gave him the stuff, told him that even if there was something going on between me and you that me and him wouldn't happen again. I got the hell out of there and headed straight here."

"What about Tori?" his mind reeled but he needed to ask about her first.

"Logan is good with her," Rory explained. "I knew that I could leave her with her father and she'd be okay."

"So he only tried to kiss you?" he tried to ask neutrally when inside he was imagining punching him out.

She nodded then shivered. "I backed away the second he leaned forward."

"Come on," he said and let go of the towel only to put his arm around her. He ushered her out of the room and to the stairs. "We gotta get you something else to wear."

"Jess?" she asked as they walked up to her mother and Luke's bedroom. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"If I say anything," he tried to answer. "Then I'll drive myself down there and hit the guy."

"Oh," she said.

They reached her bedroom and he instructed her to look for go in the shower after she finds something dry to change into. He turned his head away as she searched, his head filled with thoughts about Logan and what she told him.

"Okay," she said.

He turned back to her and almost stared. She gripped the dry clothes in her hand tightly but the towel that had previously been around her was on the floor. She shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do about the way he looked at her.

Jess swallowed hard and found his voice. "I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," she nodded.

He turned back around and left the room to head downstairs. Rory wondered what was in his mind but she supposed she didn't exactly want to know. She instead headed into the shower and turned the water to hot enough that she won't shiver.

…..

"She's fine," Jess told Luke over the phone. "She's in the shower trying to not get hypothermia."

"We thought she was going to her car," Luke signed. "If I knew…if Lorelai knew she was gonna walk to the house in this rainstorm, she'd never have let her go."

"But she's fine," Jess repeated. "I just wanted to let you know that she was here."

"Okay," Luke replied and the another voice came on the line, "Did you make up?"

"It wasn't really a fight," he said.

He imagined Lorelai rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Did you?"

"Yeah," he said, clearly he wasn't gonna get anywhere by saying it wasn't again.

"Good," she said brightly. "Because if you hurt her - "

"Hellfire will reign down," he finished for her. "I know. This isn't the time we've done this, you know."

Lorelai giggled. "Right."

"I think she's coming now," he told her. "I should go."

"All right," she said. "I'm gonna be here for a little bit. You two talk. Don't have sex in my bedroom."

"Aw, geez!" he heard Luke squirm in the background and he had to smirk at that.

"Don't worry," Jess replied. "We already did."

"Please tell me you're joking," Lorelai warmed.

"What?" he acted innocent. "I can't use sarcasm now too?"

"Fine," she grunted. "But sarcasm is a privilege not a right."

"Right," he said and imagined her now glare.

He heard the stairs creak slightly and looked up. Rory stood with her wet hair on the middle of the steps. She wore an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. He smiled at her and mouthed, "Its your mom."

"Rory just came back," he said. "Do you wanna talk to her?"

"I'll talk to her later when I can get the details," she told him.

He laughed lightly and they said their goodbyes. Rory finished her walk downstairs and came up to him on the couch.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Much. Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment. Rory fidgeted with her hands, pulling the ends of the sleeves over her fist. Jess was just as nervous it seemed. He wasn't sure what to start with.

"How's your hand?" Rory nodded towards his cast. In all the action since she arrived, she hadn't asked if he was in pain. She mentally kicked herself for it.

"It's good," he nodded while he, too, looked at it. "The cast is annoying. I can't wait for it to be off."

"I can give you pointers on how to deal with it," she added with a laugh but it fell short when she noticed his expression. He was thinking about how he was the one who got her in the cast so many years ago. "Sorry."

"No reason to be sorry," he said. "That happened. We don't have to walk on eggshells about the past anymore. Not after everything."

"What about now?" she asked curiously.

"Now doesn't have as many eggshells," he smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Jess, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I should have seen it and I shouldn't have acted that way. I never should have let you leave the other night."

"Come here," Jess said as he reached for her with his good hand. She took it in hers as she walked closer. She didn't sit so he tugged her closer. "Sit. Come on."

Rory smiled at him as she went to sit beside him. "Sitting doesn't make me any less sorry, you know."

He smiled back at her but didn't comment on what she said. "You and Logan have a complicated history. A long history. It's only a few years shorter than ours. I can't even begin to understand it. Not even your book could make me because I'm not a part of it."

"But that doesn't excuse - "

"It does, though," he told her. "Because you clearly know him better than I do. But also because I'm on the side of it, I see things you don't. I've also been in love with you since the moment I first saw you so it's easy to notice what that looks like because I've seen it in a mirror so many times before."

She smiled at that and looked down at his hand that still held hers. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Upset?"

"No."

"Annoyed?"

"Still no."

"So what then?" she wondered. "I can't just be let off the hook."

"You're not," he replied. "But you're also not to blame because you see the good in him and because you can't exactly tell when someone has feelings for you. I mean, you used to think I was this annoying nuisance who got on your boyfriend's nerves."

"I never thought that," she said but he gave her a look. "Okay, maybe not exactly. How was I supposed to know you liked me?"

"That's exactly my point," he said. "You were so distracted by the other things I was doing - annoying Dean, stealing gnomes and pissing off Luke and your mom - "

"Don't forget all the gym pranks," she cut in. "Tennis balls, baseballs. Didn't you take basketballs at some point too?"

He smirked. "I'm touched that you remember."

Rory smiled brightly. "Plus there was the infamous murder scene outside of Doose's."

"That was never confirmed," he pointed at her with their clasped hands.

"It's so cute that you think it wasn't," she laughed.

"But anyway," Jess tried to get back on topic so she understood his point. "What I'm trying to say is my pranks distracted you from knowing how I felt. I didn't want you to know, not yet. And Logan, whether he wanted you to know or not, he wanted more. But he was a good dad to Tori and that distracted you from his feelings because he was being a better dad than either of us had."

Rory smiled softer at him now. "I'm sorry about Jimmy."

"It's okay," he metaphorically waved it off. "I'm sorry about Christopher."

"I'm still sorry about all of this," she reached for his hand that was covered in the cast. "And because if I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have this on your hand."

"I guess it makes us even now, huh?" he smirked.

Rory laughed and moved herself closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't imagine what I would have done if this was a deal breaker."

"Nothing you do could ever be a deal breaker for me," he kissed the top of her head. "I learned that a long time ago and I learned it the hard way."

"You're pretty much perfect, do you know that?" she whispered.

"No but please tell me how," he suggested.

"Because everything I've been through in my life, you're there," she answered. "Even if you're not physically there, you're mentally there. You've helped me more times than I count or thank you for. The only other people who have done that for me are my mother, Luke and my grandparents."

"Top five, huh?" he grinned against her hair.

"Top five," she repeated.

"That's not so bad," he told her. "Especially when for me, you're top two."

"Now that feels pretty special," she looked up at him.

Jess learned towards her first so she moved herself up. When their lips touched, it was lightly but then more intensely. Jess' good hand wrapped around her back while her two arms went around his neck.

Electricity sparked between them and Rory found herself climbing into his lap without thinking about it. His lips captured hers entirely and she was grateful to be alone with him. A sound escaped her throat and he smirked against her mouth. She pulled him so close that there wasn't any space between them.

When they did pull apart, Jess and Rory both had to catch their breaths. His eyes opened as he said, "It's a good thing we're not upstairs or Lorelai would kill me."

"You're thinking about my mother right now?" she teased.

"Only because she said no sex in her bed," he retorted and she laughed.

"Gee," she pretended to think. "If only there was another bed in the house, then."

"I like the way you think," he smirked then moved in to kiss her again.

The kiss quickly got back on track as she gripped the back of his head with both hands to hold him closer. He held her so tightly that he could feel her breasts against his chest even under the sweatshirt. Rory learned herself over him with his head almost at the edge of the couch. She kissed him passionately and instinctively. His hands lowered, grazing her behind as they trailed to her legs.

"Come on," she whispered even though she was on top. "Don't wanna make her kill you for the couch. I kinda like this one."

"It is pretty soft," he commented.

She giggled as he swung her up, a maneuver she didn't know he could do. Jess carries her into her old room and laid her down on the bed. He was glad it was still there all these years later.

 **A/N: I wanted to write more but then I kinda liked it ending the chapter like this. Hope it's not ooc but I liked the way it came out :) Hope you do too.**

 **P.S. Happy day early birthday to our Jess Mariano, the ever amazing, Milo Ventimiglia!**


	23. The Conclusion

**A/N: This is the last chapter, you guys. Thanks for sticking with me through it all and for my other stories. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's meant so much. We'll see what the future holds :)**

 **Note: This chapter (aside from the flashbacks) is set a year after the previous chapter. I wanted a sense of closure and to wrap the story up in a nice, happier ending than we got for them the last two times GG ended. I hope you all like it.**

 _2009_

" _Lane!"_

 _Rory beamed as she noticed her best friend in the crowd. The girl quickly turned around and she saw that beside her was Zach as well as their two year old twin boys, Steve and Kwan._

" _Rory!" Lane's face transformed into a huge smile as she saw her friend._

 _Lane whispered something to her husband and he nodded. She began to race towards Rory through the residents of Stars Hollow._

 _As soon as they reached each other, the two of them embraced into a hug. Both laughed, excited to see the other. When they pulled apart, Lane asked, "Did you just get here?"_

 _Rory nodded. "This is my second stop. I dropped my stuff off at Mom's and came right here."_

" _This is so exciting!" Lane gushed. "We haven't seen you in so long!"_

" _I'm back now," Rory laughed lightly at her friend. "I got everything all wrapped up. I packed up all of my stuff. I just need to find someplace to live now."_

" _Stay here," Lane urges. "You know you're always welcome here."_

" _I know," she smiled. "I probably will, honestly. I just got to get my plans ready. I don't think I considered what I'd be doing once the election stuff was all over."_

" _But he won," she smiled._

" _He won," she nodded, smile still in place. "That's why it took me so long to get home. I'm just happy to be back."_

" _Well, look out around you," Lane gestured. "All of these people are gonna explode with happiness when they see you're here."_

" _Is my mom here?" she wondered as she looked out at the sea of people._

" _Probably somewhere," Lane looked around her, too._

 _Someone caught Rory's eye as she searched for Lorelai. She couldn't see their face but something about him stood out. She grabbed Lane's arm and turned her to the same direction. "Who's that?"_

 _Lane let out a small laugh. "You don't know?"_

" _I've been here less than a hour," she replied. "How would I know?"_

" _Small town?" she suggested._

 _Rory shook her head. She looked at the man that stood not that far away from her but far enough that he wasn't right there. "He seems familiar."_

" _He should," she half snorted another laugh. "That's Jess."_

" _Jess?" she gasped._

 _He must have heard her because he turned. Her mouth dropped when she saw his face. He looked so grown-up. There was something different about him and it wasn't just the way he filled out his shirt._

 _Right then, Jess began to walk over to the two of them. On his face, a smile formed. "Hey. Didn't expect to see you here."_

" _I just got back," Rory answered. "You look good."_

" _You look good, too," his words mirrored those from the Gilmore driveway years earlier._

 _Lane looked between them. The two of them stared at each other for a moment too long so she cut in, "I'm here, too."_

" _Hey, Lane," Jess said and it broke her out of her trance._

" _Sorry," Rory laughed._

" _No big deal," she held her hands up in surrender. "I think I should let you two catch up anyway. I'm gonna go check on my husband. Make sure he hasn't lost the kids."_

 _She waved to Rory and nodded to Jess. He told her he'd see her later which made Rory wonder._

" _It's so weird she has a husband and kids," Jess commented when she was gone._

" _Tell me about it," she agreed with a small laugh._

" _So what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you had campaign stuff to finish still."_

" _Just finished, actually," she said proudly. "Brought my stuff home. I'm officially unemployed."_

" _Congratulations," he tapped her arm. "So what's next?"_

 _She let out a big sigh. "First, I have to figure out where I'm gonna live. It's strange. I've been on the road for almost two years and don't actually have a place to live."_

 _He nodded. "Well, if worse comes to worst, you could write a Kerouac sequel about that life."_

 _This made her laugh again. "I doubt it would be as interesting."_

" _You do one and I'll do one," he teased._

 _Rory can't fight the smile off of her face. She doesn't know why exactly but she thinks it's just Jess. The conversation almost didn't matter . The being around him again just made her comfortable._

" _So it's been a while," she finally said. "Since we actually saw each other and not just through emails."_

 _He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "A lots been going on. Sorry I didn't get to come to the speech in Philly."_

 _She waved it off. "You had a business to run. You're excused."_

" _It would have been nice to catch up," he said but his eyes seemed different. She couldn't pinpoint what it was._

" _We're both here now," she suggested. "We can talk about everything. I can ask you what some of those comments about my articles mean."_

" _What comments?" he teased again, back to his former sarcasm._

" _You know which," she replied. "Come on. I want face-to-face updates about Truncheon and everything else."_

" _All right, Gilmore," he said, smile plastered on his face. "I'll buy you a coffee."_

 _To his surprise, Rory looped her arm through Jess'. "The magic words."_

 _Later that night, Rory told the story of catching up to Lane. When her friend finished, she just smiled and said, "I think you two would still make a really sweet agoraphobic couple."_

…

Rory paced back and forth on the living room floor. She bit her nails nervously and every so often, she'd glance at the front door of her home. Finally, the key unlocked and the door swung open and she sighed in relief.

Her feet rushed her towards the door in anticipation. When she saw she was right in her guess, she said, "Finally."

"There was a lot of traffic," Lorelai explained as she took her jacket off.

"Couldn't you have gotten a police escort or something?" she half-joked.

Lorelai laughed once. "Sure. I guess I could have told the cops my daughter was freaking out over a reason I don't know yet and I have to get over there."

"Sorry," Rory sighed and practically slouched down onto the couch. "I'm just…"

"Freaking out," her mother finished for her. "You mentioned that on the phone."

"Right," she nodded.

"Now," Lorelai sighed. "Are you gonna tell me _why_ exactly you're freaking out or is that meant to be vague?"

"I'm late," she sighed.

"Late," she repeated. "As in - "

"Is there any other kind that really matters?" she tried to half smile but it fell.

"Oh, sweetie," Lorelai sat down beside her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you heard me," she answered. "I was barely functioning when I called you."

"I don't understand," Lorelai commented. "You were more able to tell me when you were pregnant when Tori than when you're late now."

"I know," Rory agreed. "It makes no sense and that just makes me freak out more."

"Have you mentioned anything to Jess?" she asked.

Rory shook her head. "No. Not yet. I feel like a jumble of nerves every time I try to say something to him."

"Is it because - " Lorelai paused then continued. "Do you not want a baby with him?"

"That's not it," she shook her head even faster this time.

"Then what is it?" she wondered. "Have the two of you talked about it?"

"A little," she told her. "It's just - if I am, then it's real and I'm terrified."

Lorelai chuckled. "I have news for you, sweets. Look at your hand. Isn't it real already?"

Rory looked down at her left hand not to see what she'd find but out of habit. For the past three months, she'd looked down at that hand a lot. A certain finger, to be exact. She smiled to herself as she looked at not only the diamond on her finger but the gold band, too.

"Yeah," her smile widened. "It's real."

…

 _2020_

 _Rory couldn't sleep. Jess, on the other hand, was fast asleep and light snores escaped him. She watched him quietly as she took in the sight of him._

 _Sometimes she found it hard to believe that he was with her. She couldn't imagine a man like him, one who worked so hard to be more than his past, would want to be with someone who had failed him in their teen years. Jess had argued before that he caused a lot of the problems but she knew she had her fair share, too._

 _As she watched him, she realized how truly happy she felt with him. Rory had never experienced happiness like this before. She'd been happy but this was different. The kind of different that told you this person was the one._

 _Her overworking mind began his trail down a dangerous road. She began to wonder about the future. Despite his words, she was never sure of what was going to happen. She wanted a definite answer to it, 3 o'clock in the morning be damned._

 _As if she willed it to happen, Jess stirred in his sleep. His sleepy eyes awoke and he looked down at his girlfriend, her head snuggled to his side and left arm laid across his chest. A sleepy smile appeared on his face._

" _Can't sleep again?" he asked, his voice half husky, half sleepy._

 _She shook her head slightly which made her hair move across his chest. "No. Just thinking."_

" _Anything in particular?" he found himself asking._

 _She smiled softly. "I was thinking about us, actually."_

" _Us?" he wondered and sat up a little straighter. "What about us?"_

" _Jess," she took a deep breath instead of answering. "Do you ever think about the future?"_

" _Like climate change kind of future or - " he began but her head shake stopped him._

" _No," she lightly laughed, nervous. "Our future. You and me. As a couple."_

" _Oh," he said._

" _What does that mean?" she asked, worried. "Oh?"_

" _I wasn't expecting a 'what are we?' conversation at 3 am is what it means," he replied._

" _Do you ever think about it?" she asked him._

" _Yeah," he said honestly. "I'd be insane not to."_

" _Yeah?" she smiled, her head on his t-shirt covered chest as if it were a pillow._

" _I thought you knew what this was," he told her. "Me and you. You know I'm here for however long you want me here."_

" _Good," she let out a relieved sigh. "Not that I doubted. You said it before. I just - sometimes, I think about how you can still get out and go have your own life. How you don't have to be tied down to the two of us."_

" _Did you forget?" Jess asked. "I'm not tied down anywhere. This is where I want to be."_

" _So what does that mean?" she asked again. "Are we going to be the kind of couple that even in the old people home are boyfriend and girlfriend? When Tori comes with her kids and their kids, she'll say how that's Mom and her boyfriend?"_

 _Jess moves slightly so he could look at her better. Her head came off of his chest and she laid on her side to look back at him. He looked into her eyes, with nothing but seriousness. "Rory, I love you. I've always loved you. You know that."_

" _I do," she agreed. "But is that it? Are we just eternally dating?"_

" _Are you asking me what I think you're asking?" he raised an eyebrow almost as a tease. He knew his heart couldn't handle it if she didn't mean it._

" _I thought you were supposed to be the one who did the asking," she joked._

" _Suppose I am then," he replied. "Pretend I'm asking you what I thought you were asking. What would you say?"_

" _I'd say 'you even have to ask'?" she laughed once._

" _Let's say I do need to ask," he went on. "As if the topic was briefly mentioned before and you laughed it off. Which, in turn, made me laugh with you because what else could I do?"_

 _Rory really looked into his eyes now and swallowed hard. "Then, if you were asking what you thought I was asking…I would have to say yes."_

" _Yes?" he asked her, the urge to fight a smile strong._

" _But only if it what's you thought I was asking," she clarified. "Unless it was you asking me if I want more coffee. The answer to that is always yes, too and also if you asked me to - "_

 _Her mouth was silenced by his on hers. His right hand held her face as he deepened the kiss and quieted her ramblings. She relaxed into the kiss, her left arm going back around him even over the covers._

 _The kiss ended almost as soon as it began. He pulled away slowly, watching her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed and her expression was surprised. He smiled the smile he had fought seconds before._

" _Hey, Ror?" he nudged her foot with his under the blankets._

 _She opened her eyes. "Yeah, Jess?"_

" _Will you marry me?" he asked her with every ounce of seriousness in him and he felt stripped to his most vulnerable state._

 _Rory blinked, stunned that he was actually asking the exact question right now in this moment. She shook her head to shake itself back to reality and he almost took that as her answer._

 _She laughed when she noticed his expression. "That wasn't my answer, I swear! I just needed to shake my head awake. I feel like I'm dreaming."_

" _So what then?" he wondered. "Will you?"_

" _Yes," she leaned closer and tried to reach both arms around him. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

…

Both Lorelai and Rory turned to the door when they heard it unlock. In walked Jess with a huge smile on his face. When he noticed there was two women before him, not just one, his expression turned into one of surprise.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked them.

"Of course not," Rory smiled at him as she walked over to greet him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly then hugged him.

Jess hugged her back but remained suspicious that he had just walked into something. Rory pulled out of the hug but kept her arm around him as she turned to face her mother.

"I'm gonna go get that thing we were talking about," Lorelai broke the silence. "Run that errand."

"Good idea," Rory nodded as normal as she could.

"Good to see you, Jess," Lorelai smiled and nodded at him as she passed him to get to the door.

"You, too," he nodded back even more suspicious than ever.

Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed right to the door. The door shut behind her and left the two of them alone.

"What's going on?" Jess turned to Rory.

She sighed and dropped her arm from him. "Nothing. Mom decided to stop by and she had to go pick up something from the store."

"Let's say that sounds like the truth," he said.

"It is," she replied.

"I'm gonna brush aside whatever suspicious activity the two of you are up to for now," Jess went on. "Because I have news."

"News?" she gasped. "What kind of news?"

"The kind of news where my book is getting a bigger release," he explained.

"What?" her excitement grew and she jumped back into his arms then back out to look at him. "But I thought they were doing a limited release like The Subsect."

"They were," he nodded. "But then the book sold out in all the bookstores we put it in."

"Oh my god!" she covered her mouth, ready to burst with excitement.

"It's only been four months since the book came out," he explained. "They said that was pretty quick for a book not as known as mine and an author like me. They want to do twice the amount in the next printing."

"This calls for a celebration," Rory beamed brightly, almost forgetting what was going on with her before Jess had arrived.

"Is that okay?" he asked as she headed to the kitchen. He followed behind her with a concerned look on his face. "I know we haven't talked about something like this but the whole reason the book came out when it did was - "

"The wedding," she finished for him. "But that was months ago and now we can focus on the future. Your bright future."

"They might want a book tour," he told her.

Rory's hand stilled on the refrigerator door. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "It's all speculation for now. Nothing's set aside from the copies being made."

"But I thought that for the first year we were going to stick together," she said.

"I know," Jess agreed. "That's why I just called it news. Wasn't sure if you'd think it was good or bad yet."

"It's definitely not bad," she laughed lightly. "It's good, Jess. Really good."

"Yeah?" a smile broke out on his face.

"Yeah," she agreed as she let go of the fridge and moved closer to him. "The rest, we'll figure out. This ring isn't just fancy decoration, you know. There's a promise behind it."

His smile grew as she held out her left hand in front of him. He looked at the ring that he had placed on her finger seven months ago and the second ring that he'd put there just three months ago. "There's a lot of promises behind it."

"And not one of them small," she looked down at her rings, too.

He took her hand in his and kissed the spot behind her rings. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"I have a great husband," she beamed, the word falling so easily off her lips.

His heart swelled when he heard it. He continued on anyway. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she kissed him sweetly then rested her arms loosely around his neck. "Which is why I have something I have to tell you, too."

"Is it about your own book?" he asked because he knew she was almost done editing.

"Not yet, no," she laughed but her nerves erased any trace of humor.

"Tori?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "She's still with Logan this week."

"What is it?" he held her close to him. "Does it have to do with your Mom and whatever the two of you are up to?"

"Yes," she shakily agreed but didn't continue.

"What is it, Ror?" he asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"Well…" she took a deep breath. Rory couldn't believe she was so nervous. This was Jess. The love of her life. Her husband. She looked down at the floor in hopes to regain her confidence. She wasn't sure why this was so much harder than the first time. "I'm late."

"What?" he asked, not a hundred percent sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm late," she said clearer. "Two weeks late, to be exact."

Jess' eyes froze. His hands gripped her closer. "Wow."

"I know," she sighed. "It's too early and we only just got married. I thought we had more time but maybe we still do. I'm just late. It's not like I'm as young as I used to be. Periods get less predictable as you get older and maybe I'm just skipping a month - "

She's cut off by his lips on hers. It's not a long kiss or even that passionate of one. It's excited and happy.

When they pulled apart, she got a good look at the bright sparkle in his eyes. "So there's a chance you could be pregnant."

"Yes," she agreed. "Maybe. I don't know. Mom went to get me a test. That's what that was."

"But there's a chance," he smiled. "Me and you could have made a baby."

"Possibly," she said, not wanting to say anything too definite.

"This outranks my news," he told her.

"But your news is actually happening," she replied. "We don't know if I am yet."

"Even if you're not," he said. "It means we had a chance. If it doesn't happen this time, we'll just try again."

His smile was infectious. It hadn't left his face since she told him and she couldn't help smiling back at him. "So this is really happening. Either we're pregnant or we're gonna try?"

"If that's what you want," he replied.

The front doorbell rang and broke their moment. They looked at each other for a moment. Rory spoke first. "I thought Mom had a key."

They let go of each other until just their hands held. Jess walked first until he saw a familiar face outside the door through the small window. He opened the door and with a sigh of relief, in walked Lorelai.

"There it is!" she gasped as she entered the house. She looked at the table she had grabbed her purse from before she left. On it, sat her lone keychain with just a key to Rory and Jess' house.

"Did you get it?" Rory asked her mother.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Thank God you had a...store around the corner. I wasn't sure where to look for one."

"Jess knows, Mom," Rory half laughed.

"Oh, now I really have to thank God," she fell into a chair. "I thought I was going to have to keep some kind of charade going on."

"No," Jess shook his head.

"And we're…how do you feel about this?" Lorelai wondered.

Rory looked at Jess then back to her mom. "We're happy about it. If it's happening."

Lorelai smiled softly at her daughter and now son-in-law. She had never expected in all the years she'd known Jess, especially back then in his teen years, would have expected any of this, She was grateful for it and happy that Rory had been right about him.

She handed her daughter the bag in her hand. "Then I guess you should go find out if you're having a mini Fonz or not."

"I don't look like that anymore," Jess objected as his wife took the bag.

She kissed his cheek quickly and smiled. "You did for a little bit back then."

"Not anymore, though," he replied.

"Maybe not," Lorelai grimaced. "But I still don't understand the longer hair look. I didn't understand it at Liz's wedding and I definitely didn't understand it at your own."

"I like it," he offered as explanation.

"Rory?" Lorelai turned to her. "And what do you think about your spouse's hair?"

"I think it looks good," she looked at him, momentarily distracted from her upcoming task. "It looks kind of mature, more so than the gelled pompadour he had in high school."

"That was my look back then," he defended. "It fit what I was going for."

"Right," Lorelai nodded in disbelief.

"I think it looks sexy," Rory leaned closer to whisper but her mother still heard.

Lorelai fake gagged. "Excuse me. I have something caught in my throat."

"You have your taste and I have mine," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, maybe so," her mother agreed. "But your taste needs to go pee on a stick so I can find out if I'm going to be a grandma again. Oh geez. Grandma. Again."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "I'm going, don't worry."

They still heard her laughter as she headed out of the living room and towards the bathroom.

"Gonna need Luke to tell me how young and hot I am when I get back," Lorelai muttered to no one in particular.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Jess broke her out of her thoughts.

Her head snapped up towards him. "Hmm?"

"This," he pointed at the direction Rory had disappeared to. "Me and Rory, maybe having a baby."

Lorelai chuckled. "Oh, junior Danes child, you have much to learn."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can never repeat this to anyone," she pointed at him in all seriousness. "But I accepted you and Rory a long time ago and I accepted you by yourself even longer ago. If I didn't approve, it'd have made no difference but let's say the wedding day would have had a lot more 'You can still get out' statements."

"So if Rory is pregnant…" he began but waited for her to finish.

"Then we will celebrate that one of us is finally not having a child out of wedlock," she replied. "Obviously."

"I don't know whether or not you mean that as a joke," he simply said.

Lorelai smiled happily. "Thank you."

….

" _Hair check?"_

 _Lorelai rushed over to her daughter to check her hair. Her soft curls cascaded down perfectly to frame her face while clips held it together. She nodded in contentness. "Looks good."_

 _Rory examined it herself in the mirror before asking the next thing. "Makeup?"_

" _Magnificent," Lorelai beamed._

" _Mom, you're supposed to make sure it isn't too much or too little," Rory pointed out._

" _I did it so I know how much there is," she pointed out for herself._

" _Where's Grandma?" she asked curiously. "Did she go find April and Lane? What about Paris?"_

" _I'm sure all of them are on their way," she answered._

" _I feel like I should be nervous," Rory half giggled, half smiled. "I mean, I am nervous but I feel like I should be more."_

" _You're getting married," Lorelai said from behind her._

" _I'm getting married," Rory smiled._

" _To_ Jess _," Lorelai dragged out his name a beat longer than she had to. "Can you believe it?"_

" _If you asked me at my Chilton graduation if I would see something like this in my future..." she began shakily. "We've been through so much. It almost feels unreal."_

" _Are you okay?" Lorelai asked with a hand on her shoulder._

" _Yeah," she nodded. "It's just - I can't believe this is happening. After everything me and him went through. This is happening."_

" _This is good reminiscing right?" Lorelai wondered. "Because if it's not, I'm sure Paris can help us make an escape."_

" _It's good," she nodded and checked her makeup again in the mirror. "I'm not backing out. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He's…he's what I see what I think about my future. Him and Tori."_

" _Good," Lorelai nodded in approval. "You know, that's all I ever wanted for you. Something like me and Luke. For you to be as happy as I am around him."_

" _I am," Rory smiled. "Back then...when we were younger, I thought I knew what love was as a teenager. I thought I loved him. But now I know what it's like to_ know _that I love him."_

 _Lorelai brushed a stray curl away from her daughter's face. "Then let's find your Grandma and your bridal party and get you married."_

 _Rory laughed. "Yes, ma'am."_

 _Lorelai stared at her for a moment. "Okay, I change my mind. You've been around Jess too long and I no longer approve."_

" _Too late," Rory giggled._

" _Keep laughing," she warned. "My wedding toast may include a mention about you marrying your step-cousin."_

" _You wouldn't dare," Rory gasped._

 _Lorelai shrugged innocently. "I don't know. I mean, maybe it just slips."_

 _Rory's jaw dropped as the door opened and in walked Lane and Emily. They were both already dressed in their formal wear. Emily wore a simple outfit similar to her own vow renewal all those years ago but in a light periwinkle. Lane, as a bridesmaid, wore a cross between pink and light red dress. Lorelai wore a darker dress to symbolize her as matron of honor._

" _Oh my god," Lane gushed as they entered the room._

" _What do you think?" Rory stood up from her chair and showed off her dress. It was an off the shoulder, buttons down the back and close to her body fit. There was a small train that pooled near her feet, slightly longer just because her heels weren't on._

 _Emily's face almost burst into tears. "Rory, you look absolutely gorgeous."_

" _Really?" she asked in disbelief._

" _Jess is gonna die when he sees you," Lane told her._

 _Rory laughed. "God, I hope not."_

" _Where's Paris and April?" Lorelai asked them._

" _They're on their way," Lane answered. "Jess had to wrangle Matt, Chris and of course, Zach to get ready."_

" _I'm just surprised he put Zach in the wedding party," Lorelai commented._

" _He did it because of me," Lane told her._

" _Plus he didn't have enough friends to be groomsmen," Rory added._

" _I wanted to give you something before you go out there," Emily cut in. She reached into a pocket and produced a cuff link. "This was your grandfather's."_

" _Oh, Grandma," Rory sighed sadly as she took them out of the older woman's hand._

" _They were his favorite pair," she continued. "I wasn't sure if you had something borrowed or if you were even doing that but I just thought it'd be nice for you to have a part of him with you out there."_

" _Thank you," she stared down at them. She sniffed softly in the quiet room and then looked up._

" _Good thing I sprang for waterproof," Lorelai said as she resisted the urge to wipe her own eye._

… _.._

"Well?" Lorelai asked as her daughter reappeared from the bathroom.

"It's very hard to pee when you know people are talking about you outside the room," Rory remarked.

Lorelai just laughed. "Would it have helped if we pretended it wasn't about you?"

"No," she shook her head then noticed they were now alone. "Where did Jess go?"

"Kitchen," she nodded towards the offending room. Rory turned to that room and Lorelai followed behind her. "Hey, wait. What did the test say?"

Jess turned at the sound of his mother-in-law's voice. "So? What's the news?"

Rory broke out into a smile. He knew instantly what it said. He put down the glass of water he'd held in his hand and ran to her only to lift her off the ground into a hug.

"Oh my god," Lorelai said above a whisper. "You're pregnant?"

Jess put Rory down and she turned to face her mom. He kept his arm around her waist. She nodded, "That's what it says."

Jess kissed the side of her head with a smile. "So this is really happening."

"I'm gonna make an appointment to make sure it's right," she told them both. "Make sure it's not just a faulty test and a late period."

"Of course," Jess agreed.

"Wow," Lorelai smiled. "I remember this my deepest fear when you two were together as teenagers. It's funny how now I can't imagine any better news."

Rory leaned into Jess contently as he traced a circle on her hip. "Really?"

Her mother nodded. "It's amazing what all you've done has made me okay with."

"Ssh," Rory pouted jokingly. "You're not ruining the atmosphere."

"What's the atmosphere?" Jess asked.

"Happy," Rory confirmed. "A little bit nervous. Not as scared as I was the first time, though."

Jess pulled her closer into his side. "That's exactly how I feel."

Lorelai made a face. "I feel like a third wheel right now. Or am I the fourth?"

"Fourth," Jess told her and Rory laughed.

"Fine," she crossed her arms dramatically. "But you're telling your uncle then."

"I don't think he'll have the reaction you're looking for," Jess told her.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But it's Luke. Any acknowledgement that either of you has seen the other naked and he will get red faced and speechless."

"We'll lead with a stork story," Jess countered.

Lorelai laughed while she watched Rory giggle. "Good plan. Okay, I guess I like you again."

"When didn't you like me?" he asked.

"My mind is going back and forth right now because you knocked up my daughter," she explained.

"I'm sorry, _Emily_ ," he emphasized the name.

"That hurts," the older woman said with a stare. "I changed my mind again."

"Hey, be nice," Rory warned her mother . "That's the father of my unborn baby."

"He started it," she pouted.

"Did not," Jess said.

"Did too," she argued.

"And you," Rory turned to her husband. "You better be nice too or this is the first and last baby."

"Ha!" Lorelai pointed at him.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically.

"Look at that," Lorelai said. "Threaten sex away from him and he agrees. I wish that worked on your uncle."

"TMI," Jess groaned seriously now.

"It's not like I said how he is in bed," she defended.

"Oh, my God," Rory hid her face on Jess' chest.

….

Later that night, Rory and Jess laid in bed but both unable to sleep. Lorelai had gone home after dinner and they promised that when Tori was back from Logan's, they'd make a visit to Stars Hollow. They were going to tell Luke first of the townspeople and made Lorelai promise to keep it quiet. Jess was sure there'd be a voicemail in the morning.

"Hey," Rory touched Jess' leg with her sock covered foot. "You asleep?"

"No," he answered then opened his eyes.

"Thinking about the baby?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he said. "It still feels unreal. Me and you...we made a baby."

"I know," she snuggled closer. "I can't believe it. I know we talked about it some but I didn't expect it already."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded into his chest. "Yeah, I am. I was terrified at first when my period still hadn't come but now that I took the test, I feel okay. Better than okay, actually."

Jess turned his head to look at her. "Really? You're not still terrified and just saying this for my benefit?"

"No," she half laughed. "Jess, when I first got pregnant with Tori, I was a mess. I had no idea what to do and the idea of childbirth freaked me out. It was you who got me through all of it and to think now, I'm gonna have another baby, this time with you, it feels really nice."

"It does piece together our little unit, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," she beamed. "Plus, Tori's gonna be so excited. You remember how happy she was when we told her you were gonna be her stepdad? She's gonna be through the roof."

"I love Tori," he said. "I never want you to think that because this baby will be mine that I love her any less."

"I know that," she kissed him softly. "And Tori will know that, too. You've taken good care of us and you'll take good care of this one, too."

He smiled at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Rory returned the smile.

They kissed again, not as soft as seconds ago. "You wanna really celebrate?"

She giggled. "Well, it's not like I can get any more pregnant."

"We'll see about that," he challenged.

Now Rory laughed instead. "Jess, do you know how this baby thing works?"

He didn't answer her rhetorical question. "Come on, it'd be fun to pretend anyway."

"Good point," she agreed.

He kissed her again, even deeper this time. She kissed him back just as fiercely. He moved so that he would hover over her.

"You know," he said between kisses. "It's really sexy to think that you're carrying my child right now."

"Oh?" she teased. "Is that so?"

He didn't answer but instead just kissed her again. Rory let herself melt against him as he kissed down her cheeks to her neck. When he made his way to her stomach, he took extra care. It didn't matter that he didn't answer or follow the tease. They had all night and the rest of their lives together. For now, they'd celebrate the family they created - the four of them - and be ready to face the future.

 **A/N: The End! I hope you all liked it. I know it might seem a bit messy but I really like it. This is where I wanted it to end and instead of dragging it out, I skipped ahead and added some flashbacks to help piece it together. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it and reading your reviews. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and any recommendations you might have given. Until next time…:)**


End file.
